Five Minutes To Midnight
by ShellyHale
Summary: Sequel to "We are Not Alone". They promised love and friendship to one another.Excepting their differences, joining as one.Because now they were not alone. But will pressure of their old ways come between them? Will their bond last as the pressure grows?
1. My Paper Heart

Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseech you

My lips, are sealed for you  
My tongue is,  
Tied to, a dream of being with you  
To settle for less, is not what I prefer

"My Paper Heart" By The All-American Rejects.

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

"Bells! There you are!" I closed the door to my locker loudly as I heard the sound of His voice.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked acidly.

"Im sorry I didn't catch you on Sunday. Sam wanted to have me over to introduce me to Leah's cousin, Emily. It was cool but there was something wrong. Sam looked a little shifty, I didn't like the way he looked at Em. I think Leah noticed too," Jacob rambled on.

I breathed in heavily. "Are you done?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Fuck what's up your a-"

"You have the nerve to even fucken ask!" I looked at him in disbelief.

"You cant honestly _still _be mad at me, right?" He asked, sounding positive that I wasn't. "Im sorry Bells, but you know Billy wouldn't have ever let that one go! And Charlie isn't _that _fond of me, imagine if he figured it was _my_ idea and all."

"Yeah, and _Im_ the one who got it on her record and a Saturday for _not_ ratting _your _ass out. But I just speak for _myself_ right? I mean that's what _friends _do!"

"Damn Bella. Im sorry…." He looked slightly sad. "I'll make it up to you."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are we cool?" He asked me.

I looked up to my oldest friend. His russet-colored face showed sadness at my sudden cold attitude towards him. And his dark-eyes reflecting the same feeling. I sighed. "Sure," I pushed his jet-black shaggy hair to the side. "I cant stay mad at you when you have such an adorable _puppy_ face," I laughed, as I gave him a smack on the face.

"Bella!"

"Oh No," I covered my eyes, wishing that it would turn me invisible.

"Ha Ha," Alice pretended to laugh.

"Alice!" I whined. I knew why she was looking for me.

"Come on Bella! It's just for a couple of Hours! I promise it will be fun!" Argh. As soon as we had entered through the doors of Fork's high, Alice dragged Rosalie and I away from the boys to discuss a shopping Trip she had been dying to take. Apparently, Alice was a compulsive shopper. And just for my luck, my _first _two girl-friends, were _both_ shop-aholics! I counted on Rosalie to reject the pixie's idea, but she agreed.

"Ally, shopping for hours _isn't_ my kind of idea of Fun," I informed her, giving her an annoyed look.

"Then _what_ is?" She asked.

"Skateboarding, vandalizing, stealing Aro's Car," Jacob told her. He looked a bit serious.

"Uh-huh," Alice turned away from him and back to me. "_Please_ Bella!"

"No," I said determinedly.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please Please Please!

"No! Now in Spanish, _No_!"

"Please!" She bounced on her tiny feet, pouting.

Argh! Damn me. "Fine," I sighed in defeat. And I thought Emmett caved like a kitty. Alice wasn't half as intimidating as Rosalie. Ah, but whatever gets her to stop bouncing.

"I _adore _you!" She launched herself at me, giving me a tight squeeze. "Im going to find Rosalie!" She began, walking away Gracefully. Just like _she_ knew how. Stupid Alice.

"What," Jacob said skeptically. "-Was _that_!" He pointed to the petite figure walking down the hall.

"Huh?"

He gave me a puzzled look. "That small chick! You talk to Alice Brandon, now?"

"Yeah," I replied simply, not catching on, why he was so surprised. Wasn't I capable of making friends?

"Are you serious?" He laughed mockingly. "That train-wreck? She is worse than _us. _Worse than us put together Bells! And _we_ are the schools biggest outcasts!" He snorted.

"She's sweet," I defended the Pixie. "She is a really good friend and person, so please stop bashing her," I frowned at him.

"Friend?" He repeated like he never heard the word before. "Next thing your going to tell me, is that your friends with the Hale Bitch."

When did Jacob Black ever grow hatred towards Alice? Rosalie I could understand, but Alice? He mentioned once how we should bring her to our anti-social gatherings. Meaning just lunch at out loner-table. "Rosalie is decent once you get to know her. Still bitchy but less annoying,"

"What?!" He breathed. "Seriously Bella, what happened to you these past two days?"

"Swan! Think Fast!"

"Wh-" I was cut short as a basket-ball came flying towards me. It bounced off my forehead, causing me to stumble backwards, and land on my ass. "Ow," I winced.

"You're an Idiot Emmett!" I heard the velvety voice grow with anger.

"Dude! She has bad reflexes! don't blame this on me!" Emmett roared with laughter, as he gave me a small wave.

"Think Fast?" I scowled at him. "That's for a football _not _a basket-ball," I blurted to Emmett, as the soft warm hands of Edward Cullen helped me off the floor.

"Whatever. It's still a _ball_," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay, Love?" Edward inspected my face. He brushed his fingers softly against my forehead, checking for any signs of damage.

"Definitely," I whispered as our eyes locked.

"I missed you," He smiled. "Alice didn't even give me a chance to walk you to class,"

"Or to say Goodbye," Emmett added, making loud kissing noises.

"She's planning to torture me," I said to Cullen.

"It'll be fine," He pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Ehem" Jacob cleared his throat loudly. _Fuck! _I just remembered he was here. I mean you cant blame me, right? Im barely getting used to Edward Cullen….Oh Shit. Jacob. Edward. Suck me side-ways! I didn't tell Jake about Edward. "What's going on Isabella?" Oh great. Jake never called me Isabella. The look on his face confused me. He looked….heartbroken?

"Um," I pushed Edward slightly away from me. "Jake this is um…Emmett McCarty," I motioned to the grinning idiot. "And this is Edward Cullen…He's my…" What exactly was He? I mean sure we loved each other but we never got into terms of what we were.

"Im her boyfriend," Edward said simply. A couple of words that sent my heart beating faster, and a light flush to redden my cheeks. "Pleasure to meet you," Cullen said politely as He extended his hand to Jacob.

Jacob started throwing daggers. "I'll see you after-school Bells," He leaned forward and kissed my cheek like he usually did, and stalked off. Not bothering to even look at Edward.

Emmett began to laugh again. "I think the dude doesn't like you Cullen," He spun the basket-ball with his finger. "Bella has game,"

"Did I interrupt something Bella?" Edward asked in a firm voice.

Humph. Is this what a guy looks like when he is jealous? Does his jaw tighten, fists clutch, anger grows in eyes? I think So. "No," I looked at him like he was Insane. "Jake's a friend. I mentioned him in Saturday detention," I remind Him. "Remember the mastermind behind the auto-theft?"

"Oh," His eyes soften. "Well," He cleared his throat and threw Emmett a look. "Lets head to Lunch," He smiled again.

"Lunch?" I asked. I began to grow panicked. Lunch. Cafeteria. People. Everyone. All of the Student Body.

"Don't worry Love," Edward said taking my backpack with one hand, and taking _my_ hand with his free one. "I'll be with you every step of the way," Wow. He guessed what I was feeling. Well thinking.I just hoped that we werent making a mistake. That I wasnt making the mistake. Edward Cullen had everyone at his feet, and I was placing myself there. Wishing that he wouldnt Hurt me.

He gave me one more dazzling grin, and we began walking towards the Cafeteria room. Entering as a couple. Well this sure will be a surprise.

* * *

**Eeeeee!!!!xD**

**I hoped you guys Like the first chapter. Ill try my hardest to make it as awesome as the first story. Any ideas are welcomed. Thanks so much for the support! And wel...Enjoy it! :D  
**


	2. Soul Meets Body

I do believe it's true  
That there are holes left in both of our shoes  
If the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too  
So brown eyes I hold you near  
Cause you're the only song I want to hear

"Soul Meets Body" By Death Cab For Cutie.

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

Jacob Black. Bella's Best Friend. I don't think I like the sound of that. It took all I had in me not to beat him shitless for kissing her on the cheek. A ritual Im sure was part of _their_ usual routine. Something I was seriously going to have a problem with. Argh. I would _have_ to put up with it. It's not like I can force her not to talk to him. She's known _him_ longer than me. And I doubt an argument is what our relationship needs. I rolled my eyes. Because _that's_ the way to start off.

"I don't think Black liked me," I muttered to the dazzling beauty walking by my side.

She kept looking forward for a couple of seconds. "Don't be ridiculous, Cullen" She said after her moment of silence. "It's just…."

"Just what?" I asked as we turned the hall. We were headed towards the Lunch Room.

"Seriously Bells," Emmett interrupted walking briskly behind us. "How do you ride this thing?" He chuckled a bit. He was trying to ride Bella's skateboard. A bad idea for a guy as muscular as Him. He might end up breaking it.

"Bella," I called as her facial expression went blank.

Her brown-eyes came back to life. "Um," She breathed in. "It's been him and I for so long, I don't think he ever expected me to find someone."

" To Have a boyfriend, you mean?" I corrected her. There was something about Jacob Black that told me the problem wasn't that she had other _friends_. His rudeness was due to _me_. He never expected Bella to find a boyfriend. At least in his _dreams_ he figured it would be him.

"I guess…" She shrugged. And that was the cue that the subject must be dropped.

"So where are we going to sit?" Emmett asked, easing the awkwardness between Bella and I.

"Jasper said he would save us a table," I informed him. "I saw him passing through Second period and he asked me the same thing. We decided a table where _all_ of us could sit would be better,"

"Good thinking Jock," Emmett slapped my back.

"You don't want to sit with your friends?" Bella spoke up. With her voice gaining its usual loving tone.

_I want to live where soul meets body_

_And feel, feel what its like to be new_

I chuckled. "No. I don't think you would appreciate sports talk or the guys talking about what girls _did_ to them," Something that I really wasn't going to miss. Although I grew up with most of them, I would drop them in a second to be able to be with my Bella.

"I don't mind really," She smiled. "Jakes a male, I think I heard a lot about what guys think," She giggled.

_I cannot guess what we'll discover_

_Between the dirt with our palms cut like shovels_

_But I know our filthy hand can wash one another's_

_And not one speck will remain_

Shit. She wanted to join my table. "Um No," I shook my head slightly. The guys didn't know about Bella. It's not that I wouldn't _want_ her to join me with my friends, its just they are not the type of appropriate people I would want my Love to be around with. What if I scared her off? What if she thought I really was full of it? Not a chance Im willing to take.

"Food!" Emmett yelled, as he pushed past us and opened the Cafeteria doors. He inhaled loudly. "There's nothing like the smell of Pepperoni Pizza," He said happily.

" Come on Bella," I laughed as she froze at the entrance. "Please don't tell me your scared…or _embarrassed_," I added. Could she? She was making a big deal out of this. And at least the Bella I met on Saturday, could care-less about what people thought.

"Scared, maybe. Embarrassed? Never. " She assured me as she tighten her grip on my hand, and we joined Emmett inside.

"Good," I noticed everyone, slowly, began to lift their heads up as We entered. Something that usually happened when Rosalie or I would come in through the doors. Like we were something amazing. At least I doubt _I_ was.

"Jazz is over there," Emmett pointed out, as he chewed on a slice of Pizza. We past my regular table, and all the guys stared as I passed them, with Bella on my side. But what earned a glare, was that Emmett was talking to me.

"Walk Love," I whispered to Bella as her cheeks gained a beautiful red color. She was absolutely beautiful. And I was lucky. Lucky enough to have her holding onto my hand. Sure, this was going to be something new. Knowing that we started off hating each other and something else, something more profound started happening inside of Us. And that quickly grew rapidly. As I listened to her mesmerizing voice, I was captivated. The way she looked at me, with irritation in her eyes, just made the feeling grow. The way I was _proud _of myself for being a Dick and kissing her without any notice. My heart beat quickly whenever she was near, and when she would accidentally touch me, the electrical feeling was overwhelming. It was all of this that made me want to fight for her and take on the puzzled and angry stares of my so called friends.

"Hey Cullen," Jasper greeted me, reaching across and punching my fist. He was sitting happily, with Alice on his lap.

"Hey Hale, where's my Rosie," Emmett asked as he flopped down on the open seat.

Jasper shrugged. "She got delayed. She texted me earlier about how she was trying to avoid Stanley and Mallory,"

"So Love, how was your weekend?" I asked Bella, trying to tune out the conversation going on between Emmett and his future Brother-in-law.

"The usual," She said casually, as she rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. It fit perfectly around. "Charlie ignored me on Saturday, except for the brief sentence he gave me before going to bed. _'Lunch at La Push, Bella' _" She tried mimicking her fathers voice. "And on Sunday I strolled through First Beach at the reservation, while Charlie and Billy watched the game that day," She shrugged.

"And that's a _usual _weekend?" I asked her. Well I could take care of that. No more time alone. If she had so much free-time , I would make sure she spent it with _me_.

"No," She said sweetly, shaking her head. "There was something _different_,"

"Different?" I asked.

"I thought of _you_," She said sincerely, looking up at me through her eyelashes. There was a glow in her dazzling chocolate-eyes.

I smiled. I almost blew the Basket-ball tryout thinking of Her. Busy remembering the way she looked, the way she smelled. How her lips felt. A feeling I _needed _to refresh on. "I thought about you too," I placed a finger under her chin, pulling her face up. I leaned towards her. Already tasting her on my lips. They were still amazingly plumped. Her lips looked perfect.

"Cullen," A hissed formed in my chest.

"What?" I practically growled, as I looked up to see Mike Newton and some of the other guys standing in front of me. Most of them looking at Bella and I with curious eyes.

He raised a blondish eyebrow at me. "What's up with _this_," He gestured to the people sitting at the table. But specifically at Bella.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I noticed the conversation between McCarty and Hale stopped. And there was a few glances darting this way from the other tables.

Newton scrunched up his boy-looking face. "Well. It came to our attention when you walked in and sat here. You know, _not_ your regular table. With _Us_,"

"Care to elaborate," One of the guys standing behind Newton said.

"Simple," I shrugged, reaching for Bella's hand. She was playing with her fingers, looking down. "Im sitting with my girlfriend."

"Swan?" Mike asked. "Your _with_ Bella Swan?" There was a confused look among all of them.

"Yep," I said straightforwardly.

"And this asshole," He pointed at McCarty. "Is part of your girlfriends circle?"

"_This_ asshole," Emmett hissed, before I could say anything. "Is going to beat the fuck out of you Newton,"

"What the hell is up with you Cullen?" Mike ignored Emmett's threat. Not something I would have the balls to do. "Since when do you socialize with McCarty? And _when_ did you find a sudden fucken interest in Swan?"

I glared at him. Anger about to explode out of me for the way he was looking at Bella. Or the fact that he offended Emmett. "Look Newton -"

Bella slapped a hand on my chest. "Is there a _problem _with me Newton?" Bella asked, rising from her seat, silencing me in the process. She stood, almost nose to nose, with Mike. "Why the look of disgust?" She smirked.

"I-"

"You know," She hissed, causing Mike to look frighten. "I think Emmett, you know the _asshole_, should teach you a lesson about how to _shut up_," She glared. "Didn't your mom ever teach you that if you have nothing nice to say, you shouldn't open your mouth?" She poked him on his chest with her slender finger.

Newton shoved her finger away. "And didn't _your_ mom teach you that ladies shouldn't curse?" He said acidly. "Oh wait! Your mom was to busy _screwing _someone else, who wasn't her baby's daddy, to teach her daughter anything,"

I was about to stand up and kill Newton when Bella's laughter stopped me "Fuck Emmett!" She yelled. "I'll teach you _myself_!," In a blur, Bella managed to knock Mike Newton on the floor, panting in pain, as she right-kicked him in the family jewels.

"Go Bella Go!" Alice cheered. "Squash Him!"

"Psychotic Bitch!" Newton sneered through his gasps of Throbbing pain.

Our table burst out in laughter. Emmett laughing the loudest. "Shouldn't have messed with _Cullen's_ girl," He roared.

"What?" She asked as I gazed at her, as she sat back down. The guys started helping Mike up, and dragging him out to the Gardens.

I traced a finger lightly on her lips. "Your amazing, you know?"

"This is going to be harder than I thought," She replied sadly, ignoring my appraising.

"So," I shrugged, still facing her. "I love you. And that's all that's relevant," I kissed her swiftly.

She sighed as I pulled away. "Strangely, I love you too," As Bella brought her lips to mine, nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that my friends opposed. It didn't matter that her Best Friend loathed me. What mattered was me and Her. In _this_ precise moment. All I ever want to do is be with her. The world didn't matter. Others didn't matter. It was just Her and I, and she suddenly became the reason I breathed. Because she is the melody softly soaring through my atmosphere.

* * *

**:D EEEEK!**

**Im so happy you guys responded well to the first chapter. Well Here is the second. I needed to get out the way how Edward's friends react to Emmett and Bella. Mainly them because Alice and Jasper were always secluded, so many didn't notice them.**

**Any comments and criticisms are welcomed  
**

**Next up is a Emmett and Rosalie Chapter! :D  
**


	3. Damn Regret

Damn regret, I'll try to forget  
Don't worry about me  
'Cos I'm real fine  
Cast my line  
To see what's behind  
Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?

"Damn Regret" By The Red-Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV.**

"It was just so weird!" Jessica continued with her pointless story.

"Jessica," I groaned. God! How I ever put up with this shit I will never know.

"For crying out loud Jess!" Lauren yelled. "It's really _simple_ to understand," She slapped her by her fake blonde hair. "Those jeans did _not _shrink! _You_ gained weight!"

Jessica gasped. "No no," She shook her head in denial. "My mom must have washed them too much,"

"Jessica please," I rolled my eyes in irritation as Jane Volturi came strutting through the vacant hallways. "I think there is something far more important than those ten pounds going straight to your waist," She smirked darkly. Her dark eyes turned to me. "Hello Rosalie,"

"Jane," I nodded. "What's the latest?" I asked as her black eyes looked to be hiding something. Nothing got Jane Volturi in a happier mood than gossip.

"You don't want to know," She pretended to grimace. She liked to anticipate the suspense. It usually got Lauren and Jessica to squeal and whine.

"Just spill it," I said.

"Okay," She complied easily. "Guess what I just saw in the cafeteria?"

"Um Erick Yorkie hanging by the ceiling-fan by his tighty-whities?" I laughed at the imagine. I wouldn't doubt if someone managed to torture the poor guy even more. Perhaps Edward's friends. Seeing as he did the most damage to the guy, they probably want to compete with his title.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "No," She said. "Edward Cullen has a new Girlfriend,"

"What?!" Jessica and Lauren screeched together. "Who?"

"Bella Swan," Jane clued them in.

Jessica nodded as she understood what Jane said.. Her mouth hanging open. "Ew,"

"Who's Bella Swan?" Lauren asked.

Jane scoffed loudly. "She's the Chief of Police's daughter." She told Lauren. Except for my entertainment, Lauren didn't get it right away. Argh. I really don't hang around the brightest people. We live in a Town about six-Hundred I n population. With one Police Chief. How was this taking her so Long? "She's that freak who we see skating with the Jacob Black," Jane hissed in frustration.

"Oh!" Lauren smiled. "Ew and Edward Cullen is with her? Why?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Im hoping she is just a Bet. You know how Mike and his guys, Edward included, like to play with girls,"

"Maybe he really likes Her," I mumbled quietly.

"Excuse me?" Jane asked. Fuck. She heard me.

"Nothing," I said softly.

"Rosalie, you talk to Edward. You're the only girl who happens to share more than two sentences with Him. Do you think he is actually with her? I mean, how can he like Her?" Jessica had a look of disgust as she thought of Bella.

They are in Love! What is the freaken problem?! So She was different, was that so bad? "Im guessing he likes her," I pretended to guess.

Jane shook her head. Her straight blonde hair moved swiftly behind her back. "That's just wrong. Whoever can be with someone like Bella, seriously has an issue. I don't know how Cullen is going to live that down. " Jane said. "How he is going to react when he looses everything he has gained in his years here is going to be a joy watching," She smirked darkly.

Jessica nodded in agreement. "Let's go to the Cafeteria. I want to see," She said amusedly.

"Fine," Jane shrugged. "If you can keep your lunch down at the sight," She laughed. "Are you coming Rosalie?" She asked as I leaned against the pallid wall.

"No," I said, feeling sick. " I just need a moment alone,"

Jane Volturi rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself," And with that they began walking away.

_My weakness is my fear _

_Alone I am myself _

_No reason, life for me to care _

"Argh," I groaned. I felt the irritation and the helplessness crawl into my head. How was I going to do this? _How? _They caused so much commotion for Edward and Bella. And what _they_ had was clearly something pure. They practically disowned him, bashed him, for someone he was dating. Just because she wasn't one of us. Because she wasn't a stuck-up Prep. They were something different. Something new. Argh. High School doesn't seem to react satisfying with Change. They only approved if it was something they saw as Normal. Sticking to the Labels.

_Distracted by the sound _

_I hear footsteps all around _

_Empowered by adrenaline _

_Feel like I'm born again _

"Rosie!" I heard rapid footsteps walking along the hall. As I peeked through the corner, I saw Emmett power-walking along.

"Hey," I smiled as our eyes locked with each other. My heart seemed to react automatically to him. And the smile that crept on y lips wouldn't go away.

"Hey Baby," He hurried towards me. "Why so alone?" He asked, as he pushed me even more against the wall. His body touching mine. Placing his palms against the white wall. His deep hazel eyes started down at me.

"Just thinking," I whispered to him as he moved his handsome face closer to mine.

"About _me_?" He asked with a overconfident grin.

"Hmmm," I pretended to debate about it. I scrunched my eyebrows together adding to the effect.

"Because _I _thought of you," He said smoothly, running a finer down my cheek. He caressed me lightly. Trailing from my ear to my chin. I couldn't help but to smile at the warmth he gave me.

"Really?" I managed to say as his touch provoked twirls and tingles in my chest.

"How can I not?" He told me softly. Almost whispering in my ear. "You run around my head constantly for these past few days. I don't know how I even lived without you,"

_And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour _

_You give me the power _

_To sit and pretend _

"So Im very important?" I tossed my hands around his neck. Brining him slightly closer. I think with the pressure of both our bodies we might send the wall backwards.

He nudged my nose with his. "Very," He placed his forehead against mine. Damn. And I thought _I_ was the tease? My heart couldn't stop beating rapidly. I want to kiss him. To press him closer to me. I wanted to feel care-free in his arms. To feel alive by his side. It was so many feelings that Emmett McCarty motivated in me. It was too much to bare. Hard to believe it was real.

"The things you do to me McCarty," I muttered as he started bringing his lips closer to mine. I could already feel them against mine. Synching in perfection. My heart fluttered as his warm lips touched mine. A peck that set off the butterflies in me

"You cant have all of _this_ yet," He laughed as he pulled away. Leaving me to pout.

"Emmett," I complained as the heat of his body left mine. "What are you doing?" I asked as he started taking steps away from me.

"I, Ms. Hale, am going to find my brother from another mother, and inform him I am the luckiest son of a bitch to ever walk this planet! That _I_ have the most stunning chick from all of Forks!" He grinned, causing my heart to melt.

"One more Kiss," I begged.

He chuckled again. "Nope! Im off Blondie!" He began to run, leaving me with the desire of his magnificent lips.

"You're a dick McCarty!" I yelled after the guy who held my heart. Who would ever guess Rosalie Hale would ever feel something _more _than disgust for a guy? I felt like spinning like a fool in the empty Halls. To celebrate my happiness.

"Rose, are you okay?" I froze as I heard Mallory's voice.

I closed my eyes tightly. Wishing for her to vanish. "Mhm," I nodded without opening my eyes. I couldn't look at her.

"I just saw you shouting at McCarty," She pointed out. She placed a hand on my shoulders, as I wouldn't budge. "Did that fucken loser do something to you?" She asked.

Yes! He makes me feel wonderful. Complete. Happy. "No," I said flatly. Oh no, this isn't happening. Not to me.

"Then?" She pressed.

Argh! I cant do it. I cant face what they would throw at me if I ever confessed. I cant. I wont stand by and have my reputation and my name being mauled by them. I wont face their rejection. "I don't know," I shrugged. "You know that low-life is always trying to fuck up everyone's day. He just happened to run into me-"

"Did he talk to you?" Lauren asked with the same look on her face when Jane told them about Cullen and Swan.

"Yeah," I murmured. That sensation that Emmett created in me was washed away. And now all I began to feel was guilt. I felt my pain. The pain of having to live with Me. I opened my blue-eyes. "But I didn't waste my time on it. Someone like _him _doesn't even exist to me. Emmett McCarty means shit"

Lauren smirked. "Good. I was starting to freak out. I'd say you lost your mind if you started talking to McCarty. Honestly, I love the bad-boy act, but that guy is just too fucked up," She laughed, as she pulled me by the arm. "Lets go with Jess and Jane,"

"Totally," I agreed, as I looked behind me. As I was being dragged the opposite direction. Away from a recent memory of Emmett and I. And most importantly, away from Emmett.

* * *

**xO**

**What? Dont give me that "WTH" Look! Lol xD J/k..**

**No but seriosuly, it cant all be gummybears and rainbows! There HAD to be some conflict. And apprently Emmett's Rosie-Posie still cares about what people think. Maybe still as self-centered as always? But there is no doubt in her head, she has strong feelings for Emmett. She just...is going to have HELLA trouble hiding them. :D  
**


	4. The Great Escape

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

"The Great Escape" By Boys Like Girls

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Freedom!" Emmett yelled from the top of his Lungs.

"Shut up McCarty," I laughed, as I skated behind him.

"Enjoy this feeling Bells! Lick the air! It tastes like Victory!" He laughed as he spun in a circle in the , now, empty parking lot.

I rolled my eyes, as I jumped off my board. "Victory? We just completed _three_ hours of detention! And not to count the extra two _I_ got for kicking Newton in his little men! _And_ the one hour _we _got for singing the Pussy-Cat Doll song in there, when Mr. Banner told us to shut up! "I took in a deep breathe as I said this all at once. Being around Alice was starting to wear-off on me. "So that gives me a total of three hours left, and you have fifteen, _still!_ You just keep adding them on!"

Emmett laughed loudly, He wrapped his bear-arm around my shoulder, as we walked to the further end of the Parking lot. Where a Volvo and a Mercedes was parked. "Hey! No one can throw it down like us! We nailed that 'Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me!' " He moved his hips side to side. "We are natural born singers!" He said happily.

I huffed. "_No_, we are natural born idiots. And your stupid idiot-ness seems to rub off on me the more I hang out with you," I smiled. As the day progressed, I started feeling different. Inside.I think its called Emmett just adds to it. McCarty was just too much fun to be around with. I had never enjoyed three hours of detention in Banner's biology room more than today.

"She has a point, you know?" Jasper agreed, as we reached them. "Your dim-witted,"

"Shut up Jasper," Rosalie hissed at her Brother. She walked forward to Emmett and I. I had to slither my way out of Emmett's hold, as she launched herself at him. Hugging him by the waist. "He's just a giant Kid," She smiled as he lifted her up. He made Blondie look light as a feather. "He makes it interesting," She pecked him.

"I cant believe Newton ratted you out Bella," Alice said as I greeted her.

"Yeah he's a little Bitch," I laughed as I hugged Jasper Hello. "But I think He got the message. Im Cullen's girl," I smiled, as I stood in front of Edward. He was leaning against the Silver Volvo. His eyes were still gazing my face. My Body. It caused me to flush constantly. I don't think I would ever get used to Him. Or Worse, get used to his loving stares.

"_That_," Edward grinned. He reeled me in my the waist, causing me to almost slam my skateboard against his Car. "He definitely got," He pressed his lips against my forehead. "They _all _did,"

I smiled. "Joy to the world! Cullen's and Swan's sickening relationship is somewhat accepted! But She is a _freak_ nonetheless! Edward apparently has been bewitched! Alert the Press!" I mocked. I thought it was seriously going to be harder. That our attempt of a relationship would turn out to be impossible. Although we get stares, glares, and stupid comments, Edward hasn't left my side once. He stood up to his friends for me. He almost punched Newton in the face as he walked me to the detention room, hand by hand, as Mike glared with bitter eyes. I bet he just couldn't find his second ball.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_

_All our belongings in shopping carts_

_It's goodbye_

_But we got one more night_

_Let's get drunk and ride around_

_And make peace with an empty town._

_We can make it right_

"Lets go out!" Alice's bell-like voice rang loudly through the vacant Lot.

"Where Ally?" Jasper question the hyper pixie, who was, _Argh_, bouncing on her feet. Its all those damned Pixie sticks and Coffee.

"Anywhere!" She looked at everyone one of Us. I could see the happiness glow right out of her.

"The Mall!" Rosalie and her managed to scream at once. They smiled in unison.

"No!" I groaned with the Boys. "Alice! Seriously? When were you going to tell me you where a neurotic shopper? Honestly. Shopping, not my thing," I shook my head.

"You _promised_ Bella!" She sulked.

"You _did_ Bells," Jasper said, pulling Alice towards him. At her sudden displeasure He got affectionate.

Argh. Damn manipulative Blonde. "Fine,"

"It wont be bad Love," Edward assured me. "I'll be right there with you,"

"Sure Sure," I waved him off. He rolled his eyes and sniggered at me.

"Vamonos!" Emmett yelled. He broke his lip-lock with the beautiful Blonde.

"Where did you learn Spanish from, Em?" Rosalie asked as they walked towards her Mercedes.

"My little dirty secret Babe," He winked.

"I guess we are riding alone, Love" Edward smiled, glittering, at me when Jasper and Alice climbed in with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Perfect," I smiled hugely.

"Bella!" Before we could walked towards the front door of his newly-polished Car, I saw my Best Friend skating towards me.

"Hey Jake," I waved at him.

"Going somewhere?" He asked sourly, as he came to a stop in front of Edward and I. He gave Edward a cold look.

I rolled my eyes. What is with him? "Yes," I said in a matter-of-a-fact way. "Why?"

He stared at me in disbelief, tearing away from Edward. "It's _Monday_ Bells, " He copied my tone.

"So?"

He deepened his glare at me. "Monday's is our skate nights with Embry and Quill down at the Reservation, remember? Or is that something that is slipping your mind? "

Ah Fuck! "Shit, Im sorry Jake! I spaced out! Im actually….Im going to Port Angeles with Edward and-" A loud honk interrupted me.

"Rosalie Hale?" He asked as he looked past me. "You were serious about that," He said.

"Your welcome to come with Us, if you want. You needed new wheels for your board anyway," I tried making it up to Him.

He scoffed. "No. Enjoy your time with _them_ Bells. When you remember old friends, give me a call,"

"Jake!" I yelled after him, as he skated quickly away from Me. Damn. "Im fucking up Edward," I told my Boyfriend, sadly.

"He needs time to adjust Bella," He guaranteed me as he stirred me towards the passenger seat.

* * *

"Truth or Dare, Bells!" Emmett asked, as we walked along the stores of the Port Angeles mall. It was the way we entertained ourselves, as Alice and Rosalie gawked at the clothing and accessories at the window displays.

"Ummm. Truth" There was no way in Hell I would pick Dare. Emmett isn't merciful when it came down to that.

"Nice move Bella. He might turn you into her apprentice," Jasper said angrily.

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_But we'll cry_

_We won't give up the fight_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

_And they'll think it's just cause we're young_

_And we'll feel so alive_

"Your just mad that I made you shop-lift that nail polish!" Emmett argued back. "It was simple. You didn't even get caught! Stop your bitching! "

"Well Fuck! Excuse me if Im not an expert in theft, _unlike_ _yourself_, Emmett!" The Male Hale continued. A couple of adults passing by us looked at Us disapprovingly. Whispering incoherent comments of our Language.

"And damn proud of it!" McCarty smirked.

"Can you please get on with the game," I felt myself get irritated.

"I did you a favor!" Emmett ignored me.

"This is going nowhere," Edward sighed. He was walking with his arm around my shoulder, stirring Rosalie and Alice on our path. They seemed to have gotten lost four times the last past two hours.

"A favor? Ha!" Jasper huffed.

"Yeah! " Emmett replied. "It was Pink wasn't it? Its Ally's shade!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jasper questioned.

"It made a perfect gift, didn't it?"

"It really _is_ going to look pretty," Alice chirped, as she stepped back into reality. "Now Jazz, stop fighting." She tugged at his arm and smiled warmly at him. "Please. It was just a game,"

"Fine," He caved. He bent down and gave Alice a quick kiss on the lips.

"Whipped!" McCarty made a loud whipping sound.

"Fuck you Emmett! You practically lost your tough-guy Rep, because your _trying _to impress my sister!" Jasper glared.

"Am Not!"

"Yes you _are_," Edward laughed at Emmett's denial.

"Everyone is against me," He grunted.

"Careful Ally," I warned her. She was staring dazedly at the stores around her. Before the Pixie could react, she bumped against someone. She caused the girl to drop her bags on the herself in the process.

"Sorry about that, she gets easily distracted," Edward apologized as he helped pick up the bags and Jasper helped Alice off the floor.

"Oh it's Okay. I guess it's my- _Edward_?" The female asked. Involuntarily, my head snapped away from Emmett and Rosalie, who where playing some kind of tongue-war.

"Tanya?" His velvety voice asked. There was a hint of surprise in it.

"It's Been too Long!" She cried happily, as she embraced him in a hug. I felt an odd sensation boil in me. Something alike the way I felt when Rosalie batted her dazzling blue-eyes at Edward during Saturday detention. The feeling of wanted to rip someone to shreds was coming back. And now, instead of the natural blonde, it was the strawberry-blonde gorgeous girl hugging my Boyfriend tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked, as he pulled hastily away from her. "I thought you left this place for good,"

She flipped her well-kept hair back. "I did. Im just here on a visit. There is a convention here in Port Angeles. My dad had to attend- Im surprised Carlisle didn't mention it! Your father has been calling mine frequently since we got here," She explained. Ah. Her father was a Doctor as well. Great. Why didn't Charlie go to a College?

"No he didn't. I….I don't see much of Him," Edward responded quietly.

Her expression sadden quickly. "Im sorry to hear that Edward," She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to die," I muttered angrily to Rosalie who managed to rip away her tongue from Emmett's throat.

She patted my flashed me a smile. "Tanya Denali?" She said in a fake sweet voice. "Didn't think I'd see your face around here again? Your nose looks new. Another nose-job? " She smirked darkly. Ouch. I could hurt this Tanya with my fist, but thank the Sky Rosalie had the power to do it with her words.

"Hale," Tanya said through her teeth, removing her hand from my Edward. "How are the girls?"

"Perfect. Doing much better, I mean a lot has changed since _you_ left. Their reputation…_cleaned _up," She smiled again. "You know, no more _STD_ rumors," She smirked once more.

Tanya threw Rosalie a glare. "I'll see you around Edward," And for her good benefit, she stalked away without looking back at Him.

Emmett made a purring noise. "Feisty," He winked at Rosalie.

"Who was _that_?" I asked Edward, as we all began to walk again. And for _my_ grace, the opposite direction in which She left.

Edward took my hand. "An old friend," He said. Dismissing the subject away.

_All of the wasted time_

_The hours that were left behind_

_The answers that we'll never find_

_They don't mean a thing tonight_

"Was there…._something_ between you two?" I asked, not being able to drop it.

"Of course Not," He shook his head. "Bella I have never been interested in a girl than you. Before I met you, I was oblivious to girls around me. They were just friends, or obsessive stalkers" He chuckled, trying to lift the mood up.

"So I Have nothing to worry about?"

"Bella," He spoke sternly. He stopped Us, leaving the rest of the group to walk ahead of Us. "Please except the fact that there will be no one else _but_ you. I've never felt this way. And I assure you Tanya Denali is no threat," He leaned in and kissed me sweetly. Honoring my lips with his excellent kissing skills.

"Okay," I smiled.

"Hey Bella," Emmett called me form ahead. Edward and I began walking to them once more. I tried placing Tanya Denali away from my thoughts.

"What Em?"

"You chose truth, right?" He asked.

"Yep,"

"Okay. Here is one for you," He asked casually. "Are you jealous of Eddies old friend?"

Edward gave my hand a squeeze. Reassuring me that there is nothing, or there wasn't anything _before_, with him and Tanya Denali. I gave him a quick smile. "No," I lied.

* * *

**Ah! Whew. This chapter was a hassle. Well I hope you guys Like it. Obviously, in the last chapter, We know Rosalie is sorta keeping Emmett a secret. But with her new group of friends she doesn't have to pretend. Sooo bring on the make-out sessions!**

**EEEEEE! Should our dear Bella be threatened? Will Tanya be a problem? Stay Tune and find out! Lol**

**;D  
**


	5. First Day Of My Life

This is the first day of my life  
I'm glad I didn't die before I met you  
Now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you  
And I'd probably be happy

"First Day Of My Life" By Bright Eyes

* * *

**Alice's POV.**

Ah Tuesday.

Another day I survived at Fork's High, Another days with stares and whispers. It feels like Monday all over again. You'd think people would just accept _Us_. But No. Of course not. If I wanted to feel like I belonged, I would not search for it in School. Especially with _these_ people. I swear their mentality is stuck back in the Nineteenth Century. It's not like Im disfigured, but I mind as well be. At least then Ill be _somewhat_ accepted.

They never noticed me before. I was just that _one_ girl from the Drama department. Or the girl who attacked Jane Volturi. Or my personal favorite, the midget that escaped the Carnival. Argh. People and their weak imagination. At least if _I _were to be nasty to _myself _I'd say, 'Hey Tink! Where's Peter Pan? Neverland not working for you?' Tsk.-But I _used _to be _that_ girl. Just the very energetic lonely Freak.

And Now? Im that girl who attacked Volturi who happens to have found herself a Man. And apparently, this surprised _me _too, our relationship but Jasper on the map. He is the hottie lonely-boy with the Drama-crazed Girl.

_This is the first day of my life_

_Swear I was born right in the doorway_

_I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed_

_They're spreading blankets on the beach_

_Yours is the first face that I saw_

_I think I was blind before I met you_

_Don't know where I am, don't know where I've been_

_But I know where I want to go_

It makes me laugh inside, whenever we walk, and people begin looking. Like if we were weird. Something unusual. So what? Even the Freaks need love.

And that's _exactly_ what I got. Because with Jasper Hale every thing is just…..right. It feels like that's the way everything was supposed to be. As if everything fell into its place. And I couldn't be happier. For the first time I feel alive.

"Alice!" I was startled when Bella shouted at me. Almost as if she knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, as I leaned against the wall.

"Have you seen Rosalie? Em's looking for her," She replied. She was sitting on Edward's lap.

"She's probably torturing some poor Chick," Jacob Black sighed. Oh Yeah! Jacob's hanging out with Us. For today. Apparently Bella and Him got into a heated argument about their usual 'routine', and hanging out with us, and being obsessed with Edward was not part of their thing. But he refused to leave her alone with Cullen. Go Figure. _That_ is not going to end well.

"No I haven't," I told her, ignoring Black. He was among the people who had a special stare reserved for me. You'd swear I had a killer disease or something. Like every step I took contaminated their air.

"I doubt she has any intentions of joining us for Lunch," I gave Edward a Look as he said this. Did he know something? "For _today_ I mean," He corrected himself as he noticed I gave him a questioning look.

"I give up Man," Emmett approached us before I could interrogate Edward. He wasn't alone, though. There was a tall, lean, guy with him. He had long dirty-blonde hair. And eyes too dark for someone with his complexions. Coal Black eyes just like Jane Volturi had. He smiled politely at Us. Something that I didn't think went well with someone who has a look of a Killer.

"On?" Jasper asked, speaking for the first time. He had his nose buried in a History Book. He declined to read it while I was there, he wanted to spend as much time talking to me, but I practically ordered him on finish his reading.

"Looking for your sister," He said as he dropped himself to the open seat.

"You _just _looked in the Gardens," The guy said.

"Whatever, it was still a workout." Emmett groaned. "I'd swear she is hiding from me," He laughed lightly, shaking his head.

Bella cleared her throat. "Emmett," She called him.

"What?" He said, with his mouth full of the schools 'secret ingredient' meat Loaf.

"Introduce Us," I said in an obvious tone.

"Oh!" A bit of meat came flying out. It landed on Jasper's history Book. "Guy's this is James," Emmett announced, as Jasper grunted in frustration. "He is like my Brother,"

_So I thought I'd let you know_

_That these things take forever, I especially am slow_

_But I realized how I need you_

"Hello," I gave him a smile.

"Hey," He smiled back, there was something about the way he was looking at me that intimidated me.

"Im Jasper," The handsome blonde next to me said flatly. He placed an arm around my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Right on Cue.

James nodded. "Haven't I seen you before Alice?" He asked, with that cryptic smile on his pale face.

I raised my eyebrow. "Apparently, or else you wouldn't know my name," I said a bit confused. Did he know me?

He chuckled lightly. "Damn and I thought I was coming out smooth," He winked.

"Stalker much, James?" Jasper glared.

"Well," James spoke sternly. "Just admiring my favorite High School actress,"

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"So Edward-" Jasper said loudly, turning away from James. "You and Bells want to come on a double date with _Alice and I _after school? " Humph. I've never been in this situation. With two guys giving each other the death eye over me. Who would have thought? Rosalie would be Proud.

"Sorry Jazz," Edward replied. I saw Bella roll her eyes. "Tanya Denali is still in Town for a couple of more days, and I want her to meet Bella," He explained. Ah! That _also_ explained Bella's look of irritation as Edward declined our offer.

"Yeah," Bella said with fake enthusiasm. "Its going to be fucken swell,"

"Well we are out of here," Emmett stood up abruptly after he ate what I left on my tray. "See you guys Later," He pushed James forward and they walked towards the exist.

"Im going to go to Bells," Jacob said pushing his seat backwards. "Remember the bonfire tomorrow at the Reservation," He reminded her, as he picked up his belongings.

Bella sighed heavily. "Yeah….I cant make it Jake. _Tanya_ is only in Town for a couple of more days. And she wants Edward to spend as much time with her," Yep, she was mad.

"So?" Jacob asked.

"I cant make it. He wants me to tag along,"

"Whatever," He spat and walk briskly away.

"How grouchy," I pointed out. Was it Me or Jacob Black had a crush on a certain girl sitting on Cullen's Lap?

"They all are when they are jealous," Edward smirked.

"He is not jealous," Bella contradicted.

"Bella," Edward grunted. "He really is. I wouldn't like it if the girl I like was happily with someone else," He chuckled and looked up at me. "That also explains why Jasper looks like he is about to murder someone,,"

"Jasper is not Jealous," I retorted.

"Please," This time it was Bella who spoke.

"He is not," I rolled my eyes. He had nothing to be jealous of! I mean, James? The dude with the murderous eyes and the sickly sweet smile?

_So if you want to be with me_

_With these things there's no telling_

_We'll just have to wait and see_

"If it wasn't because you were sitting there, I would have killed him," Jasper practically growled. Admitting to the Jealousy.

"Well I only have eyes for you," I smiled at him. I reached over, and pushed the book aside. Taking his hand into mine. Fitting perfectly together.

"That's just why," Jasper sighed. "I don't know why you do," And no matter what he thought, _I _knew we belonged together.

* * *

**Aw Alice and Jasper Fluff! Lol xD Well this chapter wasnt planned, but i thought THEY needed their own chapter too, right?**

**And dont freak Im not going to mess with their relationship. As for the others??? Lol**

**Just keep reading!**

**Muahahaha! Lol xD Sorry too much Pop Rox ;D**

**Oh! I wanna Thank from the bottom of my heart to Aliceandra! I love your Reviews! You make MY day! lol  
**


	6. Out of My way

And that's all that I can say,  
If you've never been let down,  
Then this story's far from over,  
Everything comes back around,  
So be careful what you say,  
What goes up's got to come down,  
Don't be taken back,  
It's all because of you,

"She's So Sorry" by Hedley.

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

"Aw Edward," I rolled my eyes internally as I heard her sick kind voice. "Im glad you could make it. It's been a while," She smiled hugely at him.

Edward returned the gesture and smiled my favorite crooked grin. "Of course Tanya anything for an old friend,"

"You were always so-Who's this?" She said, slightly startled, as she finally decided to look somewhere else besides at Edward. I was beginning to loath her. She eyed me suspiciously, probably wondering if the wind dragged me in.

"Ah…Tanya this is Bella," Edward said a bit nervous. Too nervous, if you ask me. Fucken Cullen. He motioned Us to sit, but neither of us moved. We were gathered at a very popular restaurant in Port Angeles. La Bella Italiana. It's a very privet, romantic, quite place. Ha! She had to double check on her sluty ways. Now Im actually happy I came. "She's my girlfriend," He dropped the Bomb.

"…..Girlfriend?" Tanya breathed. She looked at me quizzically once more. She was taking in my appearance. Probably wondering why Edward Cullen, a well-to-do Jock, is with Me, a Skater with no obvious class. Someone who wasn't like her. Or Her. "Well," She finally reacted. "Nice to know Edward's settled down," She smiled at me, stretching her hand towards me.

"Pleasure of meeting you Tanya," I smiled back. The same fake smile she was giving me.

"How come you never told me you had a …_girlfriend_ Edward?" Tanya began as we settled ourselves into the booth. Edward and I sat opposite of her, and he gaze dropped our intertwined hands. Perhaps she thought if she stared at them long enough they would magically rip apart. Keep dreaming Blondie. I was holding on to what is _Mine_.

"Our reunion was brief Tanya," Edward replied. "I didn't even have enough time to have the idea that you were back sink in," He explained.

Tanya smirked. She tossed her long blondish hair back. "I agree. It's been a long time Edward" Oh Sky, shoot me. "Almost more than a year. Time certainty passed by rather quickly. I always hoped you would join your Father at the conventions he took while you were on vacation, but you never showed. Carlisle always said you were busy training or participating on some kind of summer sport," She said.

Edward nodded once. "Well you've always known how Carlisle is. It's his work Tanya _not_ a family vacation,"

"I know," She sad softly. "It's just….before I left you….a promise was made," She looked back at our hands clasped together. And there was a weird sensation running through me.

And apparently Edward was feeling something too because his hands got sweaty. He was nervous. Again. "Bella," He spoke. "Tanya used to attend Forks High," He informed me. Obviously she did. Where else would Rosalie know about her.

Tanya let out a shaky laugh. She shook her head. Then her light green-eyes looked up at me. "Are you new this year Bella? I never saw you at school,"

I raised my eyebrow. Of course she wouldn't. "No. I started there as a freshmen,"

"You did?" She continued with this pointless conversation.

I nodded. "I wasn't so…Public. I preferred staying away from large crowds. Especially all those girls. it's tough out there for a bitch when everyone wants the 'Queen B' title," I said amusedly.

Tanya give me an odd look, while Edward let out a chuckle. "Bella is different from other girls," He said happily. "She isn't so much about fitting in and what people say. She is her own person . She rather be the girl who rebels than the girl who sits back and sun bathes," He said proudly.

"How…unique," She said flatly.

"She truly is amazing," He replied to her, but his piercing emerald eyes were looking deeply at me. "She truly is what I needed in my life," He murmured lovingly.

"Edward," Tanya said loudly, causing him to tear away form my eyes. "I forgot to mention, Carlisle said he needed you to call him. He wants to inform you of his next arrival. I think you should call him right now. You know how busy _our _fathers get, being important Doctors really makes them preoccupied," She smiled. I was getting pretty tired of those. I felt like slapping them off her face.

"Alright, Excuse me," He said as he stepped out. I watched as he walked towards the end of the Restaurant. By that cryptic Host Lady that wouldn't take her eyes off Him. Fuck. More competition? Do I need to place a paper-bag over his head when we go out?

Tanya dropped her hands roughly on the table. "So Bella tell me, how long have you been with Edward?"

"About four days," I blushed lightly.

"Four?" She repeated after me.

"How long has he known you?" She asked.

I bit my lip. Great. Like if that answer wouldn't cause her to feel even more disapproving to our relationship. "A while," I decided was the best answer.

"Treat him right Bella," She said seriously. No more phony smiles on her face.

"I will," I said clearly. "I wouldn't hurt him,"

"Good," She looked into my eyes. "The last girl he seemed to have the same feelings he has for you, regrettably, couldn't return those feelings. She wasn't ready for a relationship, she wanted…something more physical,"

….What? I shook my head furiously. "Sorry," I laughed humorlessly. "Your mistaken," I told her firmly. "Edward has never felt _this_ way about anyone. He told me so,"

She placed a hand on her lips. Looking shocked. She was so fake, like that nose on her face. "But it _is_, Bella," She said certainly. "_I_ would know,"

"How?" I blurted.

"Because," Argh. She smiled again. "It was me,"

"Bullshit," I half yelled at her. "Your just so full of it Tanya," I glared at her. There was no way Edward felt something half as much of what he feels for me. Especially not to this check. I mean she is not his type. If she was, He would have pounced on Rosalie Hale the minute she started her 'experiment' on Him.

She gave me a murderous glare back. "He was mine before you ever came along,"

* * *

**That freaken Denali! xD Tsk Tsk.**

**Oh! First chapter that isnt named after a song! xO. This was another "accidental" chapter. I alreayd had the one that was after the previous one, but someone reviewed that they wanted to read about thm hanging out. And it gave me a chance to sorta throw in a litto "spice" ;D  
**


	7. In too Deep

Maybe we're just trying to hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

"In too Deep" By Sum 41

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Four Hours.

Four hours changed everything. And it was all it took. Just hours, minutes to break down barriers that each and every one of them built. All for different reasons. All living different lives. But the motive was the _same_. Deep inside, the _feeling_ was the same. It was Loneliness.

These people, who every one of them thought they would never associate with , became an important, _vital_, playing piece of the game they called Life. They _found_ each other. And by fate, their paths crossed , to join and show them that they were not alone. At least not anymore.

Each one from a different cliques, different standards, different set of minds, promised one another friendship, loyalty, and Love.

And _that_ Love survived the first week of opening their life's to each other, and the drifting stares from others. Of course time has progressed. Week turned to months and their mutual affectionate feeling was still there. The bond stronger than ever.

Most still fighting the stereotypes. The obstacles people in their High School, fellow classmates, envious people, have wished upon them. And the others are being devoured by the old habits and ways are hard to loose.

But Life itself wouldn't be Life without any complications. Without any trails to test them. Because not everything is fair. Events and things happen for a reason. Surely _they_ know that. And ,now, its up to them to stand United. And prove who _they _want to be. And show what they want. And continue with the Game.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

These past couple of months have been extraordinary. Just like I pictured it. Just how I imagined it. I've found my place. Somewhere were I belong.A group where I be long. Someone I could call my own.

Before that eventful Saturday, my life was dull. It was a routine. A routine I was growing tired of. I lived in a bubble. In a place where my dreams and hopes for a better life, a better future took over. Somewhere I was completely alone. And now, I have what I foresaw in my head. What I dreamed of.

Friends. A group of people I can count on. People who handle my lunatic energy. Who embrace me and are around me because they cherish me. And treat me like Family. Like a Sister. I found siblings in them, something I had always wanted. Because being an only child never gave you the attention most think would.

But most importantly I _found _Him. I _have _Him. Jasper. The one person that my mind pictured and wanted. Everything that he is, is what I wanted. All that I needed. To complete me, all that was needed was Him. _He's_ my future.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Three Months. Twelve weeks.

If Im girly enough to say, my life has been a Dream. Complete and an utter Bliss.

Before all that surrounded me was My fathers indifference. The way he made me feel. _Alone. _But that has slowly vanished. It was something I never thought would leave, but it did. The Loneliness disappeared. His indifference is still there nonetheless. But _someone_ changed that.

Edward.

My head has been to wrapped up in Him. So lost in thoughts of Him, I don't notice the world. All that exist is Him.

And _them_. These people who I would never imagined I would ever have the privilege to socialize with, have consumed my days. And My heart.

_He_ has my Heart. Entirely. Im just so In Love. Although, like every couple, we have our down moments. It's mostly centered on our Jealousy. It's the main flaw in our fairy-tale Love. Edward's threats to whoever stares at me. Whoever walks up to me with a sly smile. Dating Edward Cullen brings sudden popularity I've never wanted. Creating Him rivals.

And _my _Jealousy? Mine are created by glares and sudden silent treatments when ever _She_ is around. Because it seems like Tanya Denali misses Forks Washington _too_ Much. _Or _a certain Bronzed-Hair Jock.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella. Bella. Bella.

One word. One Imagine. One Face. One feeling. It is all that travels through my brain. It's just her. Ever since that day, it's been nothing, no one, but Her. I have devoted my present life to make her Happy. To tear her away from everything that threatened her happiness before.

The world could disappear and as long as I was staring into her dazzling brown-eyes, it made no difference. Because She _is_ my world.

But like any normal Universe, not all stars light up properly. They don't all glow with the same intensity. Tanya and Hormonal Teenage Boys are the problem. But _Tanya_ seems to be _the_ super massive black hole that threatens to suck everything away. But I would be Damned.

.In my head I know that nothing will ever break us apart. I am entirely hers. And nothing could change that. It is just me and Bella. _My Love_. The rest of the world could go to hell for all that mattered, as Long as she remained, I live.

* * *

**Emmett's POV.**

Dead-end Job. In-Need-Of-Social-Service Home Life. Neglecting Parents. Beatings twice a day. Psychological Trauma. In _need _of a good High. Crappy Grades. Unbright Future. Too many wasted days in the detention room. Wasted Saturday's.

It was all of this that composed my life. _Before. _

Then by some trick of Destiny, it threw loyal friends and a Bitchy drop-dead gorgeous Blonde in my miserable Life.

And the Fiery Blonde pushed away the misery. Centering herself in my life. She gave me hope. She lit the fire that had been extinguished for so long. Gave me the strength to continue. She took a hold on my heart and made it hers. She took everything pure inside of me and made it hers. And for the first time I sat back and allowed to be Used.

Life is still Crap. But when Rosalie Hale's oceanic-eyes look at me, they dissolve the pain away. Hypnotizing me into believing there_ is_ Hope.

* * *

**Jasper's POV.**

It's Unreal.

All of these passing months, weeks, days have been Unreal. It's hard to grasp the idea that it is True. That the gaping hole that once invaded my chest, threatening to suffocate me, has been filled. And that my mediocre, lonely life I once lived is part of the past. My nightmares a memory of my cold times. The times were life was a vicious route. Taking me to Insanity. To a black abyss of Solitary.

I was found. By some divine force of the Universe, I was found by _Her_. A second chance given to me by Alice Brandon.

And although Im still oblivious to my Parents, it doesn't stop me. No. Because the person I least expected, a member of my Family, to notice me, to love me, was my Twin. Rosalie. A sister capable of Loving Me. Of giving me support when I most needed it. When I needed affection of my Blood.

And Yet I wait for _all_ of it to disappear. Bella is right. I _am_ too pessimistic for someone who thrives on optimism.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV.**

Emmett Joseph McCarty.

_My_ Bad-boy.

_My_ Hopeless Case.

Whoever said that Opposites attract was _definitely_ smoking something Pricey.

Emmett has pronounced me the Savior of his Life. He has given me his wholesome heart. And in exchange, I gave him mine.

I gave Him my heart. The precious thing I kept hidden from the world for so long. I gave it to him for safe keeping. To nourish it with Love. And no one better than Him.

He has managed to do what no one else could. What no one else has been able to do. He has made me feel Human. And showed me that I was more than the heartless monster I saw everyday in the Mirror. He exposed my fragile side. A side I so desperately tried to keep locked away.

And its what Terrifies me. That _he_ has the power to do that.

I try to convince myself that what I feel isn't real. That its just my latest experiment. An obsession stuck in my head. In my thoughts. In my heart. That it will fade away any day. But Im still waiting.

If only I was stronger. If only I had the courage to walk through Fork High's doors with _My _savior, hand in Hand. And to let the Town see, to let my peers see, who I was irrevocably in love with. If only I was able. If only I was better. If only I could. If only I was different. If only I could be the person He thought I was. If only I deserved _Him_.

But that's just it…..Im another _'If Only'_

_

* * *

_

**xD So evidently time has passed in Forks High. **

**[Three Months to be precise]  
**

**Hoped you enjoyed it! :D. **

**Thanks so much for the support!  
**


	8. I'll Follow You Into The Dark

If heaven and hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

"I'll Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab For Cutie.

* * *

**Jasper's POV.**

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as she bounced lightly on her feet, as we walked along the Pier of First Beach by the Reservation of La Push.

"Somewhere," I didn't budge. She has been trying to get it out of me since today at Lunch. I told her I had a surprise for Her. Apparently that I was a huge 'No No'. She couldn't stop squealing or complaining about it. I wanted it to be a surprise but with her pouted lips, she was making it difficult.

"Oh just a hint Jazzy," She said sweetly.

"Alice," I rolled my eyes. She had to know me better than _that_.

"Fine," She sighed in defeat. Finally."Not that I mind or anything," She began. "Why didn't the group come with Us?" She hopped off the sidewalk, where a puddle from yesterday's storm was piled up.

"Because I wanted to be with you. Alone," I brought her pale hand to me. "Is that so bad?" I kissed it gently.

She gave me a shy smile. "Of course Not," She said sweetly. Her voice was like a soft melody of bells. So perfect. Just like Her. "Just curious though. We tend to go out together after school for the past months, I just thought it was strange," She continued.

"Well, they were busy tonight Ally," I told her. The truth is, I mentioned to the group about my outing with Alice. We were all gathered together, hanging around the parking lot, like we normally did after school. After everyone was gone, except for a few teachers and the janitors. And Thankfully Alice was stuck in detention. It seems like Jane Volturi cant let go what happened a few months ago. And she still didn't count on the pixie being vicious. Emmett, as usual, wanted to tag along, spend sometime with Rosalie. And before Bella and Edward thought it was a good idea to go out in a triple date, I had to confess to them what I had planed. So thankfully they reclined.

"Oh," She replied. "Rosalie mentioned that Emmett had to work," I laughed. Emmett whined about how he wouldn't mess this up and practically begged me. He said he needed a day out. And my Twin smacked him on the head and ordered Him to take an extra shift today at work. Who would have thought he would actually do it.

"Rose is getting the best of Him," I laughed.

"It's their third month anniversary soon," Alice pointed out. "And Bella's and Edward's too," How time flew by.

"It's _our_ second-month today Ally," I reminded her. I was different from the other two guys. That Saturday we met, after they figured and accepted their feelings for the other girls, they just declared each other's couple. As I recall, Bella mentioned she had no idea what she and Edward were, until He informed Jacob Black He was her boyfriend. And Rosalie and Emmett just…._do_ things couples do. And she is always talking about her Man. So I just figured it happened like Edward and Bella's did.

But I did things my _own_ way. I wanted to declare myself to Alice. And so I did.

During one of our Group outings, with the other couples, I asked her. We were walking through the small Fair the community at Port Angeles does every year, and she was excited, talking about how she had never been to the Fair. And during our wait at the line for the Fairs Wheel , the idea of asking her just rushed into my head. I had a thousand views of how I was going to ask her, and all of them seemed pathetic after another. So what do I do? I picked the most pathetic of them all!And then I kneel in front of Her. With The group giving me a curious look, and Rosalie looked about to pass out. I just simply _asked_ Her. Took her hand in mine and told her 'Alice Brandon you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Please be my girlfriend.' And like the corniest love-movie scene, she said yes, and our friends clapped and cheered loudly.

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind to _

_Follow you into the dark_

"How to forget," She giggled. "You nearly spend hundred dollars in the Ring -Toss game just to get me a palm-sized Bear. It wasn't even worth it," She looked embraced.

"Alice _your_ worth it," I assured her. "Money doesn't mean anything to me." I nudged her shoulder with my elbow. "Besides, I needed to show that Carney a lesson," I laughed, and her giggles mixed in with mine.

She bit her lip. "If it wasn't for you Jasper, I wouldn't have ever gotten on that Farris Wheel," She laughed at herself, "Im terrified of Heights,"

"Why?" I asked her.

She took in a deep breath. And by the light pink color on her beautiful face, I noticed she was feeling embarrassed again. "I thought I was going to _Die_," She whispered, furrowing her eyebrows together. "And I just got on Because of You,"

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

"Because of me?" I questioned, as I helped her jump over a log that was blocking the path towards the beach. We had strayed ourselves away. Away from the common people.

She shrugged lightly. "Well you just asked me to be your Girlfriend Jazz, you don't know how long I was waiting for that. Not that I ever doubt you, I was just wondering when. I saw how many times you always wanted to say something but you always backed out, and then you _did_. And I was just so happy." She giggled. "But when we were settled inside, and Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, were sitting there just care-free, I knew _I_ had nothing to worry about. Because I looked to my side and there _You_ were. Holding onto my hand and you just made me believe, without saying anything, that-" She laughed a bit louder.

"That what?" I asked her, intrigued as she couldn't keep her laughter down.

She smiled. "That I was going to tip over and fall to my death," She shook her head lightly.

"I would have jumped down with you," I told her, as we came to our stop.

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

"Why would you-" She stopped as I pointed ahead of me. She was too busy staring at me to notice where we were standing at. "Wow," She muttered.

We stared dreamily at the sight in front of Us. It was the only part of Fork's where you could see the Sun go down. The only place that had the tiniest sensation of Heat. The sun invaded the dark grey clouds above the sky, with it's brilliant Orange color. Turning them almost red. And from the somewhat clear skies above, the suns color reflected through the ocean. Where small waves crashed against the rocks. Sending mist through the air. And the air was spread to us by the Palm Trees, filling our senses with the unique scent of Ocean. It was Perfect.

"I've never been to the Ocean," Alice spoke softly.

"I know," I told her.

"Your incredible," She smiled lovingly, as she tore her gaze away from the Sunset, and looked at me. "It's like your dedicating your time into showing me places I have never been, or experiences I've never had,"

"Well," I looked intensely into her beautiful Light-brown eyes. And unlike the rest of them, this was something I decided to do differently Something that although I felt it I had never said. I placed my hand on the small of her back, and pulled her closer to me. Allowing the wind to blow through us. I wrapped my arms around her petite waist, and her eyes glowed ever more as I deepened my look to her. "I love you Alice,"

A small, crystallized, tear fell from her. "I love you too," And when those words left her lips I knew then, that Alice Brandon was my life. And if she ever perished, I'd perish along with her. Joining her soul for all eternity.

* * *

**Awww! xD Dont you guys like how Corny I am? Lol.**

**xD I AM a hopless Romantic! xD**

**Well Jasper Hale certaneily knows how to impress a Gal. He had his own ways of showing Alice he cares.  
**


	9. Lying is the Most Fun

And now I do recall we were just getting to the part

Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick

I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention

Let's not get selfish, did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus

Lets get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,

will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

"Lying is the Most Fun a Girl can Have without taking her clothes Off" by Panic! At the Disco

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

"Hey Rosalie," I was walking out to the empty parking lot. School had let out about two hours ago, but I was stuck in detention. Apparently Aro is very big on the 'No PDA' crap. But he decided to let Bella off the hook and just got me. Which I cant complain, I don't want her father knowing that….well you know. He is the Chief of Police, I rather take detention than being hunted down by Bella's father who happens to own a Gun. _And _a Tazor.

"Edward," She nodded boredly. She was by herself, leaning against her red Mercedes.

"Waiting for Emmett?" I asked her as I leaned against her car, next to her.

She sighed. "Yes. He got detention for breaking Newton's window. He's trying to challenge Bella to a skating duel. So during lunch he was practicing and well a trick didn't end up right and the board went flying through Mike's car,"

"You were _with_ him in Lunch?" I asked. I was aware that the story was pretty amusing but that's not what got my attention.

She stood stiffly. "No…I had…" She trailed off, her head lowering.

I grunted. A couldn't believe after everything, Rosalie was still doing this? Her selfishness had less to impress me, but her skills did. "It's been three months Rosalie, how can you still be hiding it? Putting it off in Lunch? Not hanging out with him? What's your story? Because I cant see no logical reason of how you haven't been seen,"

"Don't judge me Edward," She snapped. Surprisingly, a tear rolled down her cheek.

I rolled my eyes. "Either McCarty is a fucken idiot or he is just Blind," I said harshly. "He probably chooses not to see that you avoid him at Lunch, and even before school. The only times you two spend _couples time _in school is after everyone has practically gone Home. Like _now_,"

"I've been Busy, Emmett knows _that_," She muttered.

I laughed, and shook my head. "At some point this is going to blow over. I thought you had more heart than _this_ Rosalie. I cant believe your subjected on what Mallory, Stanley and Volturi have to say."

She trailed her fingers under her eye. "I don't know what you are talking about Edward-" Denial. But her face lit up with Guilt. So she has a conscience.

"Mike and Tyler. My oldest friends. I grew up with them, we've been through all kinds of shit together Rosalie, and when they decided to bash Bella because she wasn't considered what _they_ thought was _'normal'_ , they didn't accept her. _Or_ me. It would be different if I said I was just screwing her, _then _they would have even taken me out for a Drink. But when I tell them Im in _love _with her, it's either take _her_ out of my life or forget that _they_ are my friends. Which one do you think I chose?" I said to her. Her facial expression was annoyed, but her eyes glistened so I knew she was paying attention to me.

"I-"

"There has to come a moment Rosalie when you cant let others decide for you. Bella taught me that," I smiled with such pride. "And if they cant see you happy, then they aren't really your Friends. When you fight for your happiness and Love, peoples stares and comments mean nothing,"

"Babe!" Emmett shouted, coming from out of the schools doors.

"Let your heart guide you not your selfish side," I muttered to her as Emmett approached happily.

"Thanks," She mumbled back, brushing away another tear.

"'Sup Cullen!" He greeted me, extending his fist, I leaned forward and punched it with mine.

"How was Detention man?" I asked him.

"Brutal," He said as he finished placing a kiss on top of Rosalie's blonde hair. "But the day just got a lot better," He winked at his Girlfriend. "Why are you here?" He asked me.

"Detention," I chuckled. "PDA," I said before he could even open his mouth.

"Decent decent. Just don't take it _too_ far with Bells, Cullen" He said threateningly. "She's like a sister to me man, and I might not own a Gun like her daddy, but I'll fuck you up. She's too innocent for hanky panky," He winked, his tone lighting up.

"We're too far from…_that_," I said slightly embarrassed.

He nodded. "I know what you mean,"

"Can we please drop the sex subject?" Rosalie spoke for the first time. "We are going to be late for the Movie Em,"

"And that's my cue to leave. See you guys tomorrow," I waved.

"No plans for tonight Cullen?" Emmett yelled after me, I started walking towards my Volvo. As if the yelling was necessary the parking lot was vacant and my car was parked next to Rosalie's.

"Nope," I said as I opened the driver's door. "It's Charlie's day off," I said, which explained everything.

"Bye Eddie!" They both said through the passenger window, and drove off.

Maybe I could be more sympathetic to what Rosalie is going through. Everyone makes mistakes.

* * *

"Esme! Esme!" I shouted as I closed the door of my house behind me. "Mom?" I called again. I went to the kitchen and took a glance around but she wasn't there, either. I dropped my car keys on the Dinning table, and walked towards the living room. "Esme?"

"She's not here," I stopped as a different female voice spoke to me. I was actually expecting a warm voice, not _that _one . "Carmen and Esme took a shopping trip," Tanya rose up from the classic black leather couches that decorated my mother's Living room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as I took a step backwards.

She shrugged. "My mom was complaining how she was he only Denali that hasn't seen the Cullen's," She smiled. "So she wanted to make a stop back at Forks and take Esme shopping. The _four _of us were actually suppose to go," She continued. "But you were late. And I offered to wait for you," She grinned.

"Oh," Was all I said.

She huffed. "Edward I haven't seen you in a month and your not even going to welcome me?" She said, her face looking rather sad.

"Im sorry," I mumbled. God, what was with me? "It's good to see you," I walked towards her.

"I've missed you," She said softly. She placed her arms around my neck, and pulled me into a hug. "A lot," She said against my cheek, as she placed a tender kiss there.

I gulped. "It has been a while," I said lamely.

She brought her fingertips towards my throat. And she lightly traced my collar bone. "It's nice to get to spend time with you. _Alone_," She spoke again, in the same soft tone.

"I need a drink," I said hastily as I pushed her back.

She laughed. "How's Bella?" She asked, as I walked towards the small bar in the corner of the living room.

"Great," I said behind the counter. I pulled out a bottle of Vodka. "Just Great. I was actually in detention-"

"Explains why you are late," She added.

I nodded furiously. "I got an hour for PDA," I tried to smile.

She laughed loudly again. "How lucky of Bella,"

"I think _Im _the lucky one," I threw the shot of Vodka back. I let the burn settle in my throat.

"Your so in Love Edward," She pointed out.

My heart started to beat regularly again. "Yes. Bella makes me beyond happy. I don't know what I'd do without Her,"

"Im so jealous," She said, this time rather serious. "Throw me a shot," She stood up and walked towards the bar.

* * *

"Oh God! That was the most embarrassing moment of my life!" Tanya laughed loudly. "After that I have never been able to go to another Aquatic Theme-Park," She continued to laugh as we remembered old times.

"I wouldn't either," I teased. I grabbed the almost empty bottle of Vodka. Well the _second _bottle and took a large drink.

"I just never saw that happening. I mean once I went back to the surface I didn't even feel that my bikini-bottom was pushed down by the water, until I _felt_ the air," She giggled, turning slightly red.

"I remember," Which was actually a Lie. My blood was so infected with Alcohol I couldn't remember how I got home. Or how Tanya was here. Or _why_. "You couldn't stop crying,"

She sighed. "Everyone was laughing. And Rosalie Hale's pointing didn't help,"

"She's changed, somewhat," I added.

"You were the only one that helped me," She said. "After I ran off, hoping to go drown somewhere, you were the one that came and let me cry on your shoulder. You were always such a good friend,"

I nodded. "Well I cared for you,"

"Edward," She mumbled. We were splattered on the floor, with both bottles between us, and two shot glasses. "Edward," She called me again. She pushed the drinking-objects aside, and crawled her way towards me. Kneeling in font of me. Both our green-eyes in the same level. "I could never , _ever, _repay you for the lovely way you always treated me. " She smiled. "But I can _try_," She reached forward, placing a hand on my shoulder. And with the other, she pushed my neck forward. Her red-painted lips crashed onto mine. Moving her lips at a heated rhythm.

I shook my head. The kiss was different. Not something that I registered as normal. It wasn't sweet. It wasn't heated with Love. It just felt wrong. "No," I said against her lips, and carefully pushed her face away from mine.

"What's wrong?" She breathed. Her hands playing with the button of my shirt.

My head was feeling heavy. But my eyelids felt heavier. And my blurring sight wasn't helping the situation. I felt sharp pangs against the sides of my head. I so wasn't used to drinking. I wasn't equipped to having so much alcohol in my system. I am an athlete. And if you want to shine in the sports, you cant be going around and drinking.

"Bella," I mumbled. Girlfriend. Her. Bella. I remember. It wasn't _her_ that was kissing me.

Tanya let out a small chuckle. "So?" She pressed her lips to mine once more. And there was still the same feeling of urgency in it. Like if she was trying to speed it up. "Your so in Love Edward," Her breath felt hot against my face. "Im so jealous _of Bella_,"She repeated from earlier. Her face had a quick look of anger as she spoke her Name.

Bella. "Stop," I told her.

"Why?" She giggled.

"I have a girlfriend," I said to her, as she moved from my lips to my neck. She began to bite down slowly.

She started placing kisses up to my ear. Lingering a bit on my earlobe. "I can keep a secret," She whispered to me.

"Tanya I cant-"

"Relax," She said with a grin and her lips found mine again. I closed my eyes as they felt heavier. I could sense Tanya moving her hands all around me. She even tossed my arms around her waist.. Her kisses became more intense. My hands roaming her back. And is it progressed our clothes began to get in the way.

* * *

**=OOOOOOOO**

**WHAT?!?!?!!**

**Dont Hate Me!!! lol  
**


	10. When it Rains

And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore

"When it Rains" by Paramore.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_And when it rains, __on this side of town _

_It touches, everything._

As soon as I stepped a foot out of my Volvo, the skies of Fork's where invaded by heavy dark clouds and rain following it. Great.

"Eddie!" Alice yelled as she danced her way towards me.

"Don't call me that," I grunted as I flipped the hood of my grey sweatshirt, over my messy bronzed hair. "Whatever," She rolled her eyes. She was wearing a light pink hoodie, protecting her jet-black hair from the water. "What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

"Nothing,"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "If you say so," She said unconvinced. "Let's go inside. They are waiting for us at the deserted hallway," She smiled.

_Just say it again and mean it_

_ We Don't miss a thing._

"You know your not fooling me, right?" The pixie asked as we walked quietly down the hall. Our shoes squeaking on the tiled floor from the rain.

"What are you talking about?" God, she just couldn't stay quiet.

"There's something wrong with you," She said, a hint of irritation was present. "I don't know why you think Im an idiot. I understand, you don't want to talk about it. Or you don't trust me, whatever-"

"I never said I didn't trust you Ally," I told the pixie, as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. But that action caused me to flinch, and I tore my arm away quickly. "And there's nothing wrong,"

"Trust issues," Her voice rang with a high-pitch.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever,"

She scoffed. "Edward if you cant fool _me_, what makes you think you can fool _Bella_?" At the sudden mention of her name, my heart gave a lurching pull

"There's nothing wrong," I repeated again. Lying.

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole_

_ And convinced yourself that_

_It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

"Sure Sure," She waved me off.

"Come on Bells! " As Alice and I turned toward the empty hall, I heard Emmett McCarty whine. "It's just a quick challenge! No money. No objects. Just the title of the coolest sexiest skater," We arrived just in time to see him smirk.

"Nope," My angel said, shaking her head. "I don't have challenges. Besides its raining like crazy outside. I rather not risk an injury,"

"Nothing is going to happen to you Bella," Emmett said.

My beautiful Angel laughed. The sound caused my soul to ache. "Im not worried about me. Im worried for _your _safety," She grinned back.

"She makes a point," Rosalie said. I wasn't surprised to see her there. Sometimes when we gathered around here, she honored us with her presence. "You have a job. I don't think they'd pay you if your arms are broken. You aren't a good of a mechanic with both your arms functioning, imagine if one's out," She gave him a smug smile.

"But Rosie! It's the sexiest title!"

"I think that rightfully belongs to my Bella," I mange to puck up the courage to talk.

Her head turned to face me. I was hidden behind Emmett's back she really didn't see me when I approached with Alice. Who automatically went to Jasper's side. "Thanks," She blushed lightly. Making her look even more beautiful.

"Pssh. Im sexier," Emmett mumbled as he leaned against the pallid walls of the School.

"Your so pretty Em," Rosalie said sweetly as she crossed the small distance between them, and wrapped her slender pale arms around his muscular chest.

"Your prettier," He replied.

Rosalie let out a small gasp. "What are you saying? That your not pretty?" Both of them chuckled.

"And if Rosalie is pretty, than _Im_ fucken gorgeous," Jasper teased.

"So much _more_," Alice added. She captured his lips in a kiss.

"So much for _my_ sexy title," Bella giggled, as her huge brown eyes stared back at me. Lovingly. Causing me to feel even more repulsive. She motioned me, with her index finger, to join her.

"Emmett, Jasper, can I talk to you guys?" I panicked. Bella raised an eyebrow at me. "_Now_,"

The two guys exchanged looks. "Sure," They said in unison.

"I guess…we'll leave you three alone," Alice chirped.

Rosalie groaned. "You think he would have enough with Bella," Her choice of words made me cringe inside. "Bye Babe," She kissed Emmett on the cheek, and walked way.

"Come Bella," Alice said as she ripped away from Jasper's arms.

"See you later Ally," Jasper waved at his pixie.

"I'll talk to you later…." Bella reached up towards me, to try and kiss me but I moved aside.

"Yeah Later," I replied trying to give her a smile.

"Bye," Alice said confusedly, as she laced her arm with Bella and walked towards the opposite direction.

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it ,coming_

_oh, I need an ending_

_ So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?_

"What's going on Cullen?" Emmett asked.

"You look shaken up," Jasper pointed out.

I took in a deep breath. Feeling the burn behind my eyes. And my throat tighten. "I-" How do I say this? How could I possibly admit it?

"What?" McCarty asked louder, as I choked up.

"I fucked up," I blurted out.

"What did you do?" Jasper gave me a puzzled look.

I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands quickly. "I fucked up majorly. Im such a fucken idiot! Im repulsive! A jerk! An Ass-hole! Someone should just fucken kill me! Im going to rot in hell-"

"Cullen! Don't make me Pimp slap you! What the hell is going on?" Emmett growled.

The pain in my chest increased. The guilt in my head was screaming violently. "I…..I cheated on Bella," I confessed. Every word causing my heart to break.

"W-what?" Hale asked in barely a whisper.

"I don't think I heard you right," McCarty said, giving me an incredulous look.

My eye burned even more. "I _cheated _on Bella. Look I didn't mean to, okay? I don't know-"

"With Who?" Jasper hissed. His reaction was not least of what I expected. I knew how Jasper and Emmett felt for Bella. She was like their sister. They love Her. And I just hurt the one they Love.

"Tanya Denali,"

"That fucken filthy slut! Bells had a right to be jealous of that bitch!" Emmett yelled, glaring at me.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't insult Tanya,"

Emmett let out a humorless laugh. "You defend her _after this_?" He shook his head. "Any lower Cullen? What is she gong to be your _second _girlfriend? Or was it just a nice Fuck?"

"How the hell did it happen?" Jasper yelled angrily.

."Yesterday. After Emmett and Rosalie left . I drove Home. I had no plans that day. Bella was with Charlie. And that meant they were taking a trip to La Push, obviously I couldn't tag along. He knows nothing about me."

"Get to the point," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I got home, expecting to find my mom but instead Tanya was there. Things got awkward and well…I needed a drink, and soon after that drink turned into ten more. And those into a whole bottle of Vodka. And….."I took in a deeper breath. I wasn't going to be able to finish.

"Have the balls to continue Cullen," Jasper spat.

"She kissed me. I tried to stop her but….." I looked up to face them. And both of them were shooting daggers at me. Emmett look ready to kill me. And Jasper wouldn't interfere. "I don't remember okay. I just know I woke up this morning with a hangover, smelling like vodka, and I was practically naked,"

"I cant believe your this much of a fucken Douche," Emmett hissed.

"Look, I already feel bad as it is-"

"You _should_," Hale said acidly.

"My world is fucken falling apart!" As much as I was trying to hold the tears behind, I couldn't stop them. They seem to roll down easily. Never in my life had I ever cried. Not once. Not even when Carlisle ignored me as a child. Not once during my solitary nights. I never felt so much pain until right now. I felt like I was about to crumble. "I love her! I love her more than my _own_ life," My voice broke towards the end, and a sob escaped me.

"Edward…" McCarty's voice gained some sympathy.

"Dude, look I can see that you feel horrible but-"

"Can you Jasper? " I practically shouted at him. "Do you know how I felt when I saw her? How I literally wanted to burst into a pile of ashes when she looked at me? You have _no_ idea how wretched I feel inside. How I cant even breathe without it hurting! How I want to scream, I feel like Im going to go insane! She is my life! And I fucked that up! She is never going to forgive me," I punched the white-wall.

_Take Your Time_

_Take my time_

_Take these chances to turn it around._

_ Take these chances, we'll make it somehow_

"Then don't tell her," Emmett said quietly.

"What?" This time It was my turn to give him the questioning look.

"Until you can figure out, how to tell her, don't mention anything," He explained. "Take it as your second chance,"

"I cant hide it form Her Emmett," I shook my head.

"Your going to have to grow the balls and do it. If you love her as much as you say, your going to have to lie," Jasper said. Agreeing with Emmett.

"I don't think I can ever face her again,"

"Well," McCarty sighed. "That's your punishment Edward Man-Whore Cullen," I growled as he said this. "The pain that your going to have to endure every time you see her, every time you touch her, every time you think about her, is your punishment."

I felt the ache grow even more in my heart. "I don't think I can ,"

"Then Live without her," Jasper told me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Live without your Life,"

Argh. Fuck me. I cant. As horrible as I feel, I cant live without her. I don't have the courage to walk away form her. Time with her has been my happiest. These three months by her side have been heaven. And I cant leave that behind me. "Punishment Huh?" I managed to say, at the exact time the bell rang to head to class.

"Wouldn't want to be you, Man," McCarty said.

"You cant tell the Girls. They _will_ kill me," I pleaded with them.

"I think your suffering enough," Jasper said. "Sorry Man,"

"We better get to class. None of us need another Saturday," Emmett said to us.

As we walked towards our classrooms, the hole that was starting to grow inside me, was expanding. I don't know how I would face Bella. But I needed to find a way. Because there is no way I could ever break us up. Not now. Not ever. She is my World. And although Im rotting inside, She will remain as one. Complete and Whole.

* * *

***sigh* Ay Eddie. And I thought YOU were perfect.**

**xD**

**Well although I have experienced the heart-ache of cheating, I dont know how the guy actually feels when he IS sorry. I know how the girl feels because Im a girl (For those of you who dont know), so it was sorta tough. But I hope you guys like it. Oh! And before you hate Edward , Im just going to say there is ALOT more to this.  
**


	11. Walking Disaster

All innocence is long gone  
I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief  
Where I belong

A walking disaster  
The son of all bastards  
You regret you made me  
It's too late to save me  
(You regret you made me  
It's too late to save me)

"Walking Disaster" by Sum 41

* * *

**Emmett's POV.**

"Dude Im not going to help you get rid of her," I was arguing with James as I was walking towards my House. It was around Seven in the night. School let out five hours ago. But unlike all the stuck up Dicks in school, _I _had a job to go to. Yep. Five hours of my Life I was never getting back. Whoever said that Hard work builds character is a fucken Idiot. Hard work for a Teenager is just strong words for 'Get off the Fucken Streets and do something good with your time' .

"Dude she wont get off my Sac," He said very frustrated.

"Your such a Gent, man,"

He ignored my sarcastic tone and continued talking. "Dude you know the rule. " He cleared his throat. "Hit it, Quit it, and Pretend like you never Did It," Yep. Such a Gentleman.

I laughed. "Well sorry but this guy-" I pointed to myself, "Is taken. And Rose will kill me if she knows Im leading chicks on. "

"You didn't have a problem with it before," It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah well….before I didn't care…."

"Care? Who said anything about caring?" His eyes widen, his pale face lit up. I could almost see the light-bulb go off. "Aw Man your one of them."

I raised my eyebrow. "One of what?"

"Those fags that go all soft once they bag a chick."

"I'm not soft. It's just… you wouldn't understand," I told him.

He chuckled. "Your right. Im not much of emotions, and the crying," He shuttered.

I groaned. "It's called being in Love jackass! You would know if you just stopped doing anything that moves! If maybe you'd listen to what they have to say, and find common things, then maybe you would know what Love is. " I took a deep breathe. "And love isn't doing a happy-dance when your test result comes in every month telling you your free of Genital warts,"

His face looked amused, as I stared back at him. He smoothed his dirty-blonde hair down. "Your whipped."

"I am not whipped!" I yelled.

"Whipped like the family pig man," He said simply.

"Shut up." I grunted. There was no way I was whipped. Was there? I mean sure, I stopped my High-times. I tried to be as sensitive as possible. And I follow Rosalie around like a lost Puppy. But that doesn't make me whipped? Right? Right? "Man-whore," I mumbled.

"Whatever. Are you going to help me or not?" He asked. We stood still as the street parted in two ways.

"Sorry man. Im there for you Brother but there's no way in Hell Im risking loosing Rosalie for you," I said sincerely.

"Get your balls back, man," He said, as he punched me on the shoulder and continued down the path towards his Apartment building. It was still seven blocks away. And my lovely home, was twenty steps away.

_I haven't been home for a while_

_I'm sure everything's the same_

_Mom and Dad both in denial_

_An only child to take the blame_

"Please don't let that son of Bitch be home," I whispered to myself as I stared at the path towards my House. Fuck. I took in a deep breathe, clutched my hands into fists and began to walk.

I jumped onto the sidewalk. I looked onto the front yard, that was divided into two by a brick path-way. For stay-at-home Parents, you think they could mow the fucken Lawn. But no. Instead it was shaggier than ever, the grass bright green like everything around Forks, with a couple of Beer cans and bottles thrown randomly on top of it. My eyes remained on the floor, as I stepped onto the brick-stairs, leading to the door. I took one glance up, and took in the image of my Home. Trying hard to remember happy memories in the Place. But my memory was in blank. Just like the happy memories.

_I'm just a kid with no ambitions_

_Wouldn't come home for the world_

I rolled my eyes at the color the house was painted. Green. We practically live in the fucken Forest, they could have chosen warmers colors. But no, they had to camouflage it. Make it blend it with everything surrounding it. I dropped my backpack onto the small white bench by the door. And pushed the Black-door open. Ah. Home Sweet Home…..I rather go to War.

"Emmett," My mother gasped as she walked out of the Kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Amelia," I said flatly to my Mother.

"I asked you a question," She snapped.

I glared at her. "School was fine Mother. I actually did well on my Biology test. You wont be getting any complain calls from Mr. Banner," I continued. "Work was tiring. You know, because six hours of school plus five of hard mechanic work doesn't tire a Teenage Boy out at all,"

Her warm Hazel eyes, soften. She pushed her black curls behind her back, and gave me a small smile. If she did that more often, her white skin would glow even more, and her natural beauty would shine further. But instead shadows of old bruises were placed around her eyes. And red marks, not caused my natural blush, was present on her cheeks. "Sorry Sweetie its just….I expected you at least until late,"

I shrugged. "Yeah well…I unfortunately live her Amelia. I have to come home. Chief Swan would bring me back in handcuffs if I break the Town's curfew. Again," I said as I began removing my Coat.

"I um…" There it is. The very familiar awkward silence. It was always Like this when we talked. Mainly because we never had anything to say. And because there _wasn't_ anything to say. At least not anything she ever wanted to talk about. Things she decided to keep bottled up inside, or pretend like they never happened.

"Amelia, dinner is not going to serve itself-" I scoffed as I heard my father, lazily, stomp down the wooden stairs. He wobbled as he reached the mid-case. I could already smell the Alcohol on Him.

"Coming Ben," My mother said obediently.

"Boy," He grunted, as if my presence got him worked up.

"Daddy," I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Are you going to eat Emmett?" Amelia asked, her hands shaking lightly.

"No," I began to walk away from her.

"Your going to eat Joseph ," My father slapped a hand onto my chest, before I could make it past the sixth step of the stair case.

I pushed his hand aside. "Im _not_ hungry…..but Thanks for the offer. And it's Emmett,"

My Father snorted. "Don't get wise with my Joseph. And be glad I named you after _my_ Dad,"

"Oh yeah Because I needed another thing to tie me down to an alcoholic,"

"Emmett!" My mother glared at me. "Will you shut up? You'd swear I didn't show you any manners,"

"Along with many other things,"

My father let out a laugh. A very humorless laugh. "You think your so wise don't you?" He asked, as he pushed me down the steps. "You think you can come in here and insult me in my own Home After everything that I've done for you,"

"Teaching me how to take a punch isn't showing me anything," I said through my teeth.

"If it wasn't for your Mother, you'd be out in the streets since you turned Fourteen!" He yelled, point an accusing finger at Amelia. " Be lucky and grateful for _Her_. Because if it wasn't for her, you'd be dead!"

"How can I forget?" I challenged. "You beat me senseless with a fucken Bat! " I pushed his hand away from my shoulder, when I felt his nails dig deep into my flesh. "And as for living in your House, it wont be for long. And I doubt your more excited than I am. Maybe then I will never have to say your face again. "

"Son of a b-" Before he could finish his curse he black-handed me. " I should have let your mother get rid of you when we had the chance! But there I go, being the fucken responsible person I am, and convinced her to keep you! I should have known you would be an ungrateful bastard," He hissed. "You have no one in this world. No One,"

_As far as I can tell_

_It's just voices in my head_

_Am I talking to myself?_

_'Cause I don't know what I just said_

_(And she said)_

_Far is where I fell_

_Maybe I'm better off dead_

_Am I at the end of nowhere_

_Is this as good as it gets?_

"Get rid of me huh?" I huffed to my Mother.

"I wasn't ready," She mumbled. " I was just sixteen. I had my whole life ahead of me,"

"And I put that on hold?" I said.

"You got in the way," She replied.

"And you?" I turned to My Father. "What dream did I get in the way of? Don't tell me you wanted to be a lawyer?" I sneered.

"Stop Emmett," My Mother said, watching as My father struggled to keep his balance. "Don't make anything worse,"

"Your the worst Mother ever," I said acidly. "Is this how you pictured your Life? With a fucken abusive husband? With-"

"It was all _your_ Fault Emmett! If it wasn't because you were a slip-up I would have never ended up in this rat-hole! I would have gone far away, I would have been someone. I would have lived a happy Life! I wouldn't have ended up covering my face to hide the bruises! I wouldn't have ended my education to take care of you! I wouldn't have to endure more beating because of an ungrateful son!"

I felt like she punctured me with a sharp object. Like my weakness was finally showing. She hated me. She never wanted me. I was a burden. I ruined everything. And because I ruined her life, she ruins Mind.

"Will you shut the fuck up! You would have never been anything without me Amelia!" My father shouted pushing my Mother's grip away from Him. "That dinner wont serve itself!" He repeated as he pushed her into the Kitchen. "And as for you," His puffy dark eyes looked at me. "Get the fuck out of my House. And if you know any better you wont show up Tonight," He grabbed me by the back of my curly hair, and dragged me towards the door

"Let go of Me," I hissed as I felt his grip tighten.

"Out of my House! Sleep in the street! Just like a fucken dog! And maybe you will learn to respect me," He pushed me off to the porch.

I turned to Face him. I could see my mother sneak glances from the Kitchen. "Next time you lay a finger on me I will kill you," I growled.

"Not before I get to you," And with that He closed the door in my face. Locking me out of my House. And with just my luck, the town of Fork's was drizzling with Rain. Fuck. My. Life.

I felt the pressure build in my throat. And the sting in my eyes. But nothing hurt even more than the words thrown at me by Amelia. Nothing in the world could possibly hurt more than the rejection of your Own Mother. I could survive without Benjamin, despite what he has always told me. Everything he ever said to me is a Life. Because he isn't right. I do Have someone. I do.

And nothing can make me forget what that Person makes me feel. Not even a day at the McCarty household. Well it could have been worse, this was a good day for Amelia and Benjamin. And as I walk to where my heart leads me, I wipe away the tear that dared to fall. Because no matter what they say, I am Strong. And they will never see me defeated. Life could be shit, but at least there was always a Blonde I could go to. Because there, I was loved.

_Never know what I've become_

_The king of all that's said and done_

_The forgotten son_

_This city's buried in defeat_

_I walk along these no-name streets_

_Wave goodbye to all_

_As I fall... _

_

* * *

_**Wow. Thats a good day at Em's house? Frak.**

**Poor Emmett. I wanna hug Him.  
**

_

* * *

_


	12. You and Me

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right.....  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you...

......What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

"You and Me" by LifeHouse

* * *

**Rosalie's POV.**

"Hey Lover-boy," I joked, as I saw my Brother pass through the hallway outside of my Room. I was sitting on my bed. Feeling completely comfortable on my blood-red silk sheets. Made especially for me. The Dark-walls just made this specific red pop out even more. Making it look elegant and beautiful. Like Me.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked, as he retraced his steps backward, and stood besides the entrance of my room.

"I live here stupid," I rolled my eyes. The questions people ask.

Jasper copied my action. "I mean, what are you doing here on Friday night? Don't you have some wild party to go to? Or a Shopping trip you can t miss out on? Or you know….sex with Emmett," I saw him shutter lightly as he mentioned the S word.

I let out a laugh. "Sit," I motioned to the leather Chair besides my computer Desk.

"Okay?" He said lamely, a bit confused, as he walked towards the chair. It was the first time, out of these months that we have been getting along, that he has entered my room. First time in four years.

"I want you to know something," I began.

"Your really the anti-Christ and not my twin?" He smirked.

"You wish," I threw a pillow at him. "Well I don't know _why_ I'm bothering in telling you this….but….Emmett and I…"

In a swift movement, Jasper slapped his pale hands on to each ear. Covering them. "Don't! I do not want to know what crazy positions you have done. Or what sex-books you have tried. And I definitely don't want to know there's a video of you in the nude doing the dirty!"

"Jasper!" I yelled irately.

"No Rosalie!"

"Jasper!" I yelled again.

"All my girls drop it to the floor! Back to Back drop it really low! Im such a lady but Im dancing Like a Hoe!"

Ha! I knew he was the one who stole my Fergie CD! He had blamed Edward and I almost left Bella with a handicapped Boyfriend. "Will you stop," I grunted.

"No!-How come every time you come around, my London London Bridge keeps falling Down?"

"Jasper! Stop with the singing! I need to tell you something!"

He gasped. "Your pregnant?"

My eyes widen in surprise. "Do I _look_ Pregnant?"

He looked at me as I glared. There was no way in Hell he would answer that. "Sorry," He mumbled.

"I just wanted you to know that Emmett and I have _never_…..done _it_. Im still a Virgin,"

He shuttered even more. "Argh. Nice knowing Sis, but next time don't use colorful words," He stood up, and walked towards the hall-way again.

"Sex! Sex! Sex!"

"Your lucky your Parents aren't Home!" He shouted before I heard his door close.

I smiled as I felt the happiness and the smile on my face. It has been years that the walls of the Hale household has seen Jasper and Rosalie Hale, the twins, interact. It's been years since we both sat in my room and watched old movies, or listened to the new bands he discovered. Where we used to talk. Where we used to be one whole.

And most importantly, it has been years since our Parents has seen us this way. I wonder if they miss the joy of watching their children get along. To behave like Brother and sister. To bring some life into this home that over the years has become dull. Bring life into _their_ lives that are dull. But in these past months, they seem to be nowhere around. And the family issue has been put on hold, like always.

"Emmett," I sighed, as I thought about what makes me happy. It's been the greatest months of my Life, no doubt. I would do them all over again. Repeat that Saturday in a heartbeat. And maybe I could be a different person that Time. Because what I am doing is heartless. Selfish. Cruel. Cold. Everything that points to what _I_ am.

"Rose! You blonde twit! Cant you hear the doorbell?" Jasper yelled from the room next door.

"And?" I yelled back, laying lazily on my bed.

"Answer it!"

"Make me!" I snickered.

"Im busy here!"

I laughed. "Fine Fine," I unwillingly, threw my long, toned, legs to the floor. "Keep pleasuring yourself, I'll answer it," I heard him growl as I walked down the hall towards the living room.

"I heard that," I faintly heard his voice.

"Good," I giggled, as I opened the door.

_What day is it? _

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

"Hey," My eyes widened, as I took a couple of steps back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as I held onto the doorknob for some support.

I saw him shrug his muscular shoulders. "Umm…" He eyes darted to himself.

"Em what-" I looked at him closely. His usually handsome pale face, had a red mark, almost a bruise, on his cheek. His curly hair was tousled and soaking from the previous Rain shower. His clothes, from earlier in the school day, was also wet, and sticking onto his body. But what grabbed my attention the most was his sad looking Hazel eyes. And there was no sign of his usual goofy Grin. "Babe," I breathed.

He wiped the water away from his forehead. "Can we talk?" He spoke softly.

My heart started racing. Did He know? "A-About what?" Argh. Did I just stutter?

"It's about _me_ Rose," Was all he said. I didn't know whether to calm down or not.

I nodded rapidly. "Sure,"

"Thank you," The sound of his sad voice made my heart ache too.

And my blue eyes probably showed signs of misery that he gave me a smile. "You want to go on a little Hike? I promise you wont sweat," He chuckled lightly.

"Anything for you Em," I smiled.

"Rosalie who's at the-" Emmett and I turned to face the familiar voice.

"What the hell?" Emmett roared.

"Jasper!" I laughed loudly.

"Shit…" He mumbled. He walked out of his room with nothing but his knee-high white socks and his boxers. Which Happened to have red lips all over. And in large golden letters, _'Kiss me'_ was written on the waistband. "You guys will never let me live this down, huh?" He sighed defeated.

"Nope," Emmett and I smirked.

"Jackasses," He rolled his eyes.

"We're going out!" I yelled after my Dorky Brother, as he stalked to his room embarrassed. So he _was_ pleasuring himself!

I grabbed my Grey coat, that was laying on the Classic Black couches of our Living room. "Let's go Babe," I kissed his lips.

* * *

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Argh. Slut Alert," I giggled by my Boyfriends side, as a couple of fast-looking girls passed by. Giving Emmett the wink. And _I _wanted to give _them_ the slap. "These streets will never be cleaned," I grunted. We were walking down a walk-way that led to the Forest. Since Fork's practically was a vegetation Center, the forest was easy to come across. And most people on a night, tend to walk freely by the peaceful sight.

"No, but I can kick that guys ass that was checking you out," He said angrily, as we turned into the Forest. We took the not-so-popular route. We didn't want to come across any people. Well…. _I_ didn't. And it's actually better this way, I get to see a lot more of Him. Just Emmett. Only him and I. The way it should be.

"Um Emmett?" I called him as we walked through the Green floor.

"Hmm?" He hummed as he clutched onto my hand tighter.

"Do you mind if we stop here? It looks like a lovely spot," I motioned to the scene which we were in.

"It's okay," He muttered, with the same gloomy tone. He took off his black button-up shirt and placed it on the floor. Leaving him only with his white muscle shirt. It showed the brilliance of his Body. He was glorious. All of Him was. The light of the moon above us, made his pale body glow. "Sit here Rose, you wont get that wet," He patted the shirt, as he dropped with a _THUD_ onto the grassy floor.

"Thanks," I smiled, as I slowly took a seat.

He scooted a couple of more inches towards me. Where we were facing each other. His stare was causing my body to tingly, and my heart to pound. "I hope I didn't bother you Rosalie,"

I shook my head. "No. I wasn't doing anything. Besides, even if I was I would have dropped all of it for you," I gave him another smile.

He didn't respond immediately. . Instead he looked at my intensely. Studying me. I saw his light eyes travel all over my face and body. But his gaze remind longer on my eyes. Staring lovingly, almost as if wondering if I was real. "My dad kicked me out," He finally said.

"What?" I gasped.

He shrugged. "We got in an argument when I came home from work," He began. "My presence bothers my Mother, and my dad was already hitting the liquor when I came home, it's not the sight you want to eat looking at. A glaring mother and a drunken father," He shook his head. "SO I told them I wasn't going to eat, but my dad wasn't having that. And well….."

His eyes showed pain again. "Go on," I told him.

He took in a deep breathe. "You know how I am Rosalie. I can be a smart-mouth, so I talked back. You know I cant handle people who attack me, I just wont stay quiet. Basically I pissed my dad off and he fucken gave me a good hit in he face"

My hand traveled to my face. Touching it "I cant believe he hit you," I growled.

"It's not what bothers me Rosalie. Im used to the beatings, it isn't anything new. Im a big guy, I can take them. It's just….something he told me…."

I tilted my head slightly. I didn't know if it was my imagination, but I think I saw Emmett's eyes water. Turning red inside. "What did Mr. McCarty say?" I asked.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

"It's more of what my mom said. She said I ruined her life, Rosalie. That I was the reason why she is so miserable." Whoa. What kind of Mother…..? Crap. I always knew, from what Emmett had mention the first day we met, about how shitty his home-life was, but he always showed strength. Always looked like a fighter. "She doesn't love Me Rosalie," And now, he looked like a neglected Child. Like someone who was just looking for Love. Someone who needed it.

"Don't say That," I whispered, as I got on my knees. "Emmett she is your Mother, she loves you." I grabbed his beautiful face into my white palms. Making his Hazel eyes looked at mine. "Every mother loves their Child. She might not show it……but never doubt it,"

His head shook in my hands. "She never has Rosalie. I could give a shit what My father thought, he is a fucken coward and deserves to Die, but my Mother? All I ever wanted was for her to hug me. To tell me she loves me. But instead Im met by cold stares and no affection. A life filled with rejection. People looking at me like Im worthless, Like I will never be anyone. Like Im not good enough," He whispered.

I felt the guilt swim all inside of me. I knew I was hurting Him, because of the reason he is mentioning is Why I cant face our relationship to others. People who weren't our, mutual, Friends. I knew in my heart that I cant deny that I love him. That its wrong. "I love you Emmett," I pressed my forehead against His.

"I love you More Rosalie," He breathed against my lips. "You are everything to me. Your the light to my dull Life."

"You're my everything too," I mumbled. I could feel our heart beat as one. And it killed me. I knew I was hurting Him. I knew that any minute it could all blow over. But still I couldn't face it.

He pressed his lips heavily on mine. Pushing my blonde curls away from my face with his giant hands. And before It could developed he moved away. Leaving me with a thundering heart. "I need you. Keep me Alive,"

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Need. _He_ _needs me_. I've never been needed Before. No one has ever had any use for Me. I was just there, lifeless, waiting for something Grand. For something, some_one_, who would change my world around. Someone who could make me feel alive. And here he was, fighting to stay strong in my arms. Someone who loved me, kissing me passionately like it was the last day of our Lives.

And when the moment comes, when I need to face what I've been hiding. For the love that beats in our chest,_ I_ wont go down without a fight. Because I need to make this better. Because I've been waiting my life for moments like these. Waiting for Emmett. Where it could be just Him and I.

* * *

**Ay Rosalie. Tsk Tsk. **

**What do you think? Will she change? WIll she say the truth? Or will it blow over?  
**


	13. Starlight

My life

You electrify my life

Let's conspire to ignite

All the souls that would die just to feel alive

But I'll never let you go

If you promised not to fade away

Never fade away

"Starlight" by Muse

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

"Wow," I breathed as the guy that I looked up to looked ready to break in front of me. I always pictured McCarty to be strong. To not even have a soft spot, well besides the weakness we call Rosalie. But right now he looked horrible. Like the tough, grizzly-looking guy is nowhere to be found. But you could see the determination to keep strong in his light Brown eyes.

"Yep," He said flatly.

I felt uncomfortable. "So…where did you spend the night? Because I doubt you spent it with Rosalie, I mean her parents would kill you,"

He sighed. "Yeah, after our make-out session-" Well at least his Dirtiness was still there. "-in the Forest. We laid there for a couple of more hours, then I walked her Home. I left her at the door step, she wanted to sneak me in for a Night but I couldn't risk her getting in trouble. I just ended up at James Apartment. He lives with his Brother, Laurent, so Im always welcomed there. Enough space," He explained.

"Well Em," I touched his shoulder lightly. "Your always welcomed Here. Lucky for you My _parent_ is as neglecting as yours, and he never checks up on me. " We were sitting at the sidewalk of the outside my House. A very hectic Rosalie Hale woke me up at eight in the morning on a Sunday to ask if I had seen Emmett. And as soon as I told her I didn't and started worrying myself, A grizzly knocked on my door. Calming Rosalie and Me in the process.

"Thanks Bells," He smiled. "But I don't need Chief Swan tazoring my ass when he finds me in your room," He laughed. "But seriously, thanks," He pulled me closer to him, and buried my face into his shoulder. He kissed the top of my Head.

I socked him lightly, after I pulled away. "You have too much Pride," I teased.

He shrugged. "He will _never _see me defeated Bella," His tone instantly became serious. "They can rot in their fake lives, but _I _will no longer be apart of them. They never wanted me, well they can pretend like I don't exist…Wait! They already do that," He rolled his eyes.

"Emmett," I whispered. Placing a hand gently on his hand.

"No Bella," He slapped it away. "Don't come with the Pity. The reason I came to you, it's because I know you feel what I feel. That you know what Im talking about,"

I nodded. "I _do_ know McCarty ," I muttered. "Us neglected Kids stick together,"

"Like Glue," He punched my fist.

I laughed quietly. "So what's the plan?" I placed my chin on my knees. Looking at the Pavement. With my cell phone in one hand.

I heard him take in a deep breath. "I don't know Bella. For now Im crashin' on James's couch. I've got a Job so I guess I can pay them as long as I stay,"

"Welcome to Independence McCarty," I said simply.

"Bella?" He called me, as I stared boredly at the rocks collected at the floor.

"Hmm?"

"A favor. Keep this between Us. Just between Rosalie, you and I. I don't want the others knowing. It's not like me to show…."

"Emotions?" I laughed.

"Yeah," He grunted.

"Relax Em, it's not like your loosing your…cajones," I rolled my eyes. Guys and their Macho-ness.

"Cullen Alert," My head snapped up as I heard the Mention of His Name.

"Huh?" I asked.

He nodded towards the street. "There," He pointed to the Silver Volvo that was approaching Us.

"Why is he here?" I whispered as He sped down the street.

"What?" Emmett asked.

Fuck. He heard me. "He has been acting so strange lately," I informed him as We jumped to our feet. "He hasn't called or talked to me at all in the past three days,"

"Um," He cleared his throat, and looked at the Parking Car. "I don't know," He said uneasily.

I raised my eyebrow at Him, as I heard the car door shut. "Hey," I heard the velvety Voice.

I ran a hand through my messy Chocolate-colored Hair. It wasn't until the moment that I saw the greatness of Edward Cullen did I start feeling self-conscious. Fucken Rosalie Hale. Because Of her I was still in my Spider-man Jammies. A red and black checkered pants and a white Tank-top with a giant Spider-man logo on the chest. Don't I feel Pretty? "Hey," I mumbled back.

"Didn't know you had company," He looked at Emmett. "What are you doing here McCarty?" He asked, almost glaring at Emmett.

McCarty scoffed. He gave Edward the same intense fury look. "Relax Cullen. I just stopped by to say Hello to Bells. We just talked random stuff. _Nothing _to worry about," He pressed.

"Oh," Cullen replied Lamely. "Sorry," He dropped the rough Look.

Emmett shifted on his leg, uncomfortably. "Ill guess I'll go," He said, breaking a moment of awkward silence. "See you guys at school tomorrow," He pulled me into a Bone-crushing Hug. "Later Cullen," He punched him in the shoulder, and walked down the empty street. Humming lightly.

Edward leaned against the hood of his Volvo. "….Um Emmett is wearing the same clothes he had on Friday," He pointed towards the figure of our Friend truing the corner of the Street.

I tilted my head. Raising my eyebrow at him. "Are you serious?"

"What?" He asked, raising his eyebrow too.

I rolled my eyes. "You haven't spoken to me in _three_ days, and once you grace me with you presence you talk about Emmett's clothes?" I was starting to get irritated.

"Um,"

"Cullen," I grunted. I needed some answers. On Friday, during Lunch, he avoided me. He didn't even talk to me, He stood from the table and walked over to Newton's and didn't say a word. _He just left. _And after school he didn't wait for me. I called and He didn't pick up. Needless to say I was feeling shitty.

He let out a small sigh. "Im sorry Love," His green eyes peeked over to mine. Looking from under his eyelashes.

I shook my head. Snapping away form the hypnotic state I was falling into as I looked at his dazzling Emerald eyes. "Continue," I said giving him a Glare. Pssh trying to dazzle me? I think Not! Im not that much of an Idiot. "Are you going to tell me why you were acting like a Dick Cullen?"

He took a ragged breathe. "I…" He Started rubbing his temples. "Well…."

"Edward," I said through my teeth. "The Truth. Now."

He nodded rapidly. "The truth," He repeated. He patted the Hood, motioning me to walk over to Him.

"Fine," I sighed, there was no way I could deny him anything. I walked over, jumping over the puddle so I wouldn't get my slippers wet, and leaned casually next to Him. The heat his body was giving was making me tingly. I wanted to Hug him. I missed him so Much. It's insane how I feel like I cant live without Him. How a couple of days seemed like forever. They were absolute Torture. And although I wanted to pounce on Him, I needed to stay strong. For the good of all Women-Kind. "Im waiting," I said bitchy. Hanging out with Rosalie pays off.

He chuckled. "I like it when you get Feisty," He bumped his shoulder with mine. "I think you can out-bitch Rosalie,"

"Ha Ha," I pretended to Laugh.

He groaned. "Fine Bella." He sighed, rolling his eyes. " Im sorry for being a Jerk. I didn't mean to make you feel wretched Love,"

"You already mentioned that," I said dully.

"My dad is back," He replied hastily. "He came home form the Port Angeles convention on Friday…_Thursday_," He amended quickly. "He came on Thursday night, and well…you know how I feel about that. I guess I've just been in a bad mood ever since. I didn't know how to handle it around you. This is the way I usually react but I guess it's my fault for not even considering that I have a girlfriend now,"

Fuck. He got me there. "I guess," I mumbled. Why do I give in so easily? "I just thought I did something wrong,"

_Starlight_

_I will be chasing the starlight_

_Until the end of my life_

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms_

"It's _not_ you Love," He said acutely. He reached for my hand. "It's never you. Your perfect and Im just so….._Im _not even worth it,"

With my free hand I caressed his Cheek lightly. His mesmerizing eyes looked pained. Did his Father's demands really get him so worked up? There was such hurt in his face. "Your perfect. More than I could have ever dreamed of,"

He leaned his face into my touch. "I missed you,"

I smiled. "So did I," So much for my struggle for Woman-kind.

"It's torture,"

"What -" Before I could finish my question, his Lips crashed down to mine. He kissed me urgently. His mouth moving hard but sweetly on mine. His tongue grazing the inside of my mouth. My hands tangled in his Bronzed hair. And he picked me up. He placed me on top of the hood of the Volvo, without breaking the intense Kiss. I could hear my heavy breath and his, as we continued the kiss. I felt like my heart was going to Jump out my body. It was beating rather fast. More than usual.

I started pulling him down, to the point where we were laying on the Hood. But he quickly pulled away. "Bella,"

I pouted and grunted. "Yes?"

His crooked grin graced his handsome face. "I want you to meet my dad,"

With that, I pushed him away and sat up rigidly on the hood. "What?"

He gave me a puzzled look. "I want you to meet Carlisle,"

No. No. I was okay with meeting Esme. Mrs. Cullen was an extraordinary Person. I met her before Edward and I celebrated our first Month. He cooked me dinner at his House, and meeting his Mother was part of the Gift. She was a pleasant woman. I see where Edward got his warmness from. The way he speaks so lovingly. If my Mother….if she was still Alive I'd bet she would be just like Esme. Or so I wish she would Have been. "I cant,"

"Why not?"

"Because," I said as if it were Obvious.

"I'm not following,"

"Argh," I grunted. "Look," I motioned to myself.

"Spider-man?…" He raised his eyebrow. "So I bet he agrees on that whole 'With Great Power comes Great Responsibly' Crap"

"One," I raised a Finger up to him. "Do not insult Uncle Ben's words to Peter. Two-" I picked up another finger. "Im not Tanya Denali, Edward,"

"What does Tanya have to do with this?" An incomprehensible look settled upon his Godly face.

I groaned. And slapped a hand on my forehead. "She is _so _much better than I. She is just so…._Perfect_. So pretty, Rich, Normal. And Me? Im a Freak with serious Issues,"

"Bella-"

"Seriously," I interrupted him as Tanya's pretty Face popped into my mind. How I could ever compete with Her, Ill never know. Im surprised she hasn't made move on Cullen. _Bitch_.. I know that if she wanted to she would take him for me. I don't doubt his love for me, but…There is History between them. And Im just someone he has known for a couple of Months. "What do you see in me? I surprised your not with _Her_,"

He stared at me deeply. His green eyes Piercing mine. And for a moment I felt miserable. Like if I saw right through His soul and there was something wrong. The way he started looking distraught again. "Nothing that Tanya Denali is or will do could ever stop making me Love you, Bella. You are Universe. You need to start seeing that," He kissed my Forehead lightly. "I love you,"

I felt the lump in the back of my throat. Sigh. I will never get over to the way Edward makes me feel. So light. Ready to Fly. "I love you too." I smiled. Im whipped. "Fine Ill go meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I shuttered.

"Thanks Love," He pecked me. "I want him to know who owns my Heart," He kissed me again. "He will adore you,"

"Mhm," I moaned through the Kiss. Unwillingly, I flipped the cell phone in my hand open and looked at the time. "Fuck," I grunted, as I pushed Edward away.

"What?"

"Charlie will be back soon. He went to go get some shit to take to La Push,"

He let out a frustrated grunt. "La Push. Doesn't he know other places?"

I laughed. "It's tradition. Besides, I haven't seen Jake in about a Month. It'll be nice to catch up," I jumped off the Hood. "You need to go Mr. Cullen," I wrapped an arm around his neck.

"I don't want to," He pouted.

"Oh Yeah you do," I giggled. "Unless you want to end up like Yorkie," I winked.

"Fine. No needed for castration," He pressed his lips lightly on mine. "I love you. See you tomorrow,"

"Bye," I murmured as He walked towards the passenger seat. "I love you," He was quickly, already, driving down the street. Smiling through the review mirror. For now, Tanya Denali has nothing over me.

* * *

**Tsk Tsk. Well thats one Train-wreck. xD**

**Sorry for speeding towards the end, I was typing this quickly because my Sister is a *&%$!**

**And she thinks she owns my Lap top. Lmao. xD.**

**Anyways just thank you so much for all the positive feeback, I didnt think I would have such luck with a Sequel. xD  
**


	14. Teenagers

The boys and girls in the clique

The awful names that they stick

You're never gonna fit in much, kid

But if you're troubled and hurt

What you got under your shirt

0Will make them pay for the things that they did

"Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

" I think my head is going to Burst," Cullen complained as we walked down the hall together. We were headed to the Lunch Room. "That was too much to take in on a Monday," He rubbed his temples.

I rolled my eyes. "You complain _too _much Cullen, ever thought of _that_?"

He snorted. "What's wrong with you?"

I took in a deep breathe. Well Not like I wanted to admit it, but it wasn't like Edward didn't know either. Nothing ever escaped Him. He was in on everything. And besides, I trust Him. Surprisingly. But I do. "Emmett," I muttered.

"Oh," He motioned for me to carry On.

"Im just.…I feel guilty," Okay, maybe I don't trust him _that_ Much. But a few details wouldn't hurt to be said. As long as he doesn't know _everything_. He is a loyal person, but guys stick together a lot and if he were ever to tell Emmett what exactly has been going on for the past three months , I'd kill him. Kill him good. "I don't think I've been a great Girlfriend,"

"Well," He cleared his throat. "No one is perfect Rosalie."

"_You _are," I grunted. Bella and Him were the essence of Perfect. Of the kind of relationship I desperately wanted to have with Emmett. They left everything off to be with each other, and I haven't been able to achieve that. I haven't had the courage to blow off everyone's criticisms and be with the one I loved. "I envy what you and Swan have,"

"People fuck up Rosalie," He pressed. "And if you have a second chance _take_ it. Grab it. Embrace it. Because you may have fucked up before, but with a new opportunity you might be able to fix them,"

Humph. "Second chance," I repeated. Maybe. I can. Can I? Can I start all over again? Fix this?

"Are you going to come in with Me?" Edward asked as we reached the entrance to the Cafeteria.

My heart pounded on my chest. "Yes,"

"Yes?" He looked incredulous.

I giggled. "Yes,"

"Well then Rosalie, in you go," He opened the doors for me and led me In.

"Hey Rosalie," Fuck. Lauren Mallory walked towards Us. Flashing Edward her flirtatious smile and a quick smirk at me. "Edward," She said sweetly.

"Hello Lauren," He said politely.

She winked at him. Some people just never understand Rejection. "Let's go. The girls are waiting for us in the Garden," She put a grip o my slender arm.

"Lauren," I glared. She let her grip go. "Excuse me with Volturi and Stanley. Im actually going to spend the Lunch period with Edward and his Friends,"

Lauren dropped her jaw slightly and raised her eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

I scoffed. "Im going to spend Lunch with Edward and his friends," I said the words clearly. God the Bitch was slow.

She scrunched her face up. "Why?"

"Just leave Lauren," I said to her. "Lets go Edward," I turned to my Friend, and he led me towards the Lunch table they usually sat on. Leaving a, still, very confused Lauren Mallory Behind.

"I love you," I heard Jasper murmur to Alice, as He grabbed the water bottle by her tray.

She giggled lightly. "I love you,"

"Emmett," Bella mimicked Alice's high-pitched voice. She grabbed the Soda-can from His side. "Shoot me," She rolled her eyes as she splattered herself on her chair.

"Ignore Her," Alice snorted as she smiled lovingly at Jasper.

"She has a point," I laughed, as I took a seat next to Emmett.

His eyes widen. "Rosie," He looked puzzled, but a giant goofy grin appeared on his face. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled back. My blind Grizzly-man. His heart was too big enough to see my foulness. "I wanted to spend it with you today. My friends could wait," So….Emmett thinks Jessica is having a really tough time. Okay, maybe I made him _believe_ that. So it has been my excuse for the past Months. He just thinks Im a really good friend.

"I missed you," He murmured as He placed an arm around my shoulder.

"I missed you more," I whispered back. I craved his lips.

"Great. _Her_ too," Bella mocked.

I huffed. "What Swan? Cullen not keeping you satisfied?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bite me Blondie,"

"And it begins!" Jasper said smoothly, as he intertwined his fingers with Alice's. "I thought it was weird you two were getting along,"

" What's wrong with you Swan?" I ignored my Brother.

She let out a frustrated sigh. Her face had many emotions upon it. But one I definitely saw was worry. "Nothing,"

"Are you sure?" Edward lifted her head up to face him by her chin. " You look upset,"

"Worried," I mended him.

She shook her head lightly. Moving away from Edward's touch. "Im fine," She said unconvincingly. Whoever taught Swan to Lie did a wretched job. You could see right through Her. Something was bothering Her. "Fantastic," She sighed. Girl Code. She _wasn't_ fine.

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

"Hey Cullen," Bella let out a groan as we heard Mike Newton's voice. "What happened on Friday, man?" He approached the table followed by the group of guys Edward used to hang out with. "We waited for you all Practice," He sounded pissed.

Edward shrugged. "I quit,"

Mike and his boys looked taken aback. "Quit? You _cant_ _quit_, Cullen,"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Your not understanding Newton. I _can_ and I _did_. "

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk'_

_Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip up your heads,_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

"Why?" Newton continued,. "Is it because of _this_ Bitch," He glared at Bella. "What, the sex is taking up all your schedule? Cant stop screwing the bitch to show up for a fucken Basketball practice?"

Everyone's eyes widen, including mine. Bella stood up rigidly. "What?!" Cullen growled as he stood abruptly from his chair. Making it squeak back on the tiled floor.

As it were to be expected, Mike took a couple of steps back. Shrinking away from Edward. I felt the anger in me rise, and I could see it from every one of Us as well.

No fucken idiot can ever mess with one of Us. Not without paying the consequences. "Sounds to me like your more mad that Edward is getting some than showing up for practice," I hissed at Newton as _I _stood from my Chair.

Edward looked ready to leap. "Stay out of it Rose," He told me, with the murderous tone to his usually silky voice.

"Are you saying that _Im_ jealous?" Newton huffed, as he only dared to look at me.

"Yes," I smirked. But the glare never left my face. "Because how I hear it-" By this time I was well aware that everyone in the Lunch Room was staring back at Us. And the only voice that sounded through the walls was Mine. "You cant even get yours _Up_," I winked.

His face turned red, and a round of laughter and mock went through the student Body present. "Fuck you Hale,"

I laughed. "Your pathetic,"

"Fucken Slut," He spat disgustingly at me.

Emmett roared next to me. His fury almost exploded out. He was trying to contain it inside, after all he doesn't need the school to know his Parents kicked him out. But, If Im cocky enough to say, They insult _me_ and the monster in _him_ jumps out. "You think you're a fucken man, Newton? Talking shit about girls? Grow a pair of Balls and stand up to Cullen," He hissed.

"Drop dead Dead-beat," Newton replied. _Bad_ Choice.

"You better hope Cullen gets you, because _Ill _fucken kill you," Like in an action Movie, Emmett jumped onto the table. Almost knocking the tray's off.

"Holy Sky," Bella grunted, as she , too, scooted her chair backwards and turned to face Mike. "You really are an Idiot huh Newton? Only _you_ would pick a fight with McCarty," She pushed her hair to her back, and she leaned against the table. Placing her hands gently on the side of the tray. "One more thing, If Im screwing Cullen it 's none of _your_ Business," Her hand contracted on the side of the tray that held the Spaghetti Emmett was eating. She smashed it on Mike's baby face. "Stick _that_ in your juice box and suck it,"

Edward laughed, followed by Emmett. "You keep messing with _my_ Girl, Newton," Cullen grinned.

"Get her Newton," Tyler, one of his Friends, said as he handed Mike a tray off Food.

Mike tossed a chunk of meat-balls at Bella. "_That's_ for brainwashing my Friend, freak!" He yelled.

Jasper walked in front of a meat-covered Bella. He stopped in front of Mike. "And _this_," He smeared cake on Newton's face. I was going to eat that. "-Is for calling my sister a slut,"

Before someone else from the enemy line could throw another ball of food, Alice stood up in the table, next to Emmett. "Food Fight!" Her bell-like voice echoed off the walls. The Cafeteria exploded in cheers and squeals.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_

* * *

_**FOOOOOOOOOD FIGHT!****xD**

**Lmao. Yay. I've actually never been in a food fight, BUT I have started a paper ball fight before. It was AWESOME! :D**

**ATTENTION! : Next two chapters are like the freaken climax! Lol SOmething good is commin so beware! lol xD  
**


	15. When your Heart stops Beating

I'll be there when your heart stops beating

I'll be there when your last breath's taken away

In the dark when there's no one listening

In the times when we both get carried away

When we both get carried away

"When Your Heart Stops Beating" Plus 44

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"Ew. Ew. Ew!" I shrieked as I pulled out pieces of noodles out of my luscious Blonde hair.

"That was fucken awesome!" Alice cursed cheerfully as she pulled lettuce and other vegetables out of her spiked Hair.

We were standing away from the chaos that was going around the Cafeteria. Leave it to _Us_ to start a Food Fight. And leave it to _Me_, to join in. God, what has gotten into me? " I swear if the smell of the Spaghetti doesn't come out of my hair, I _will _kill Newton personally," I sneered as I continued to pull out remaining of other peoples lunches.

The midget kept cheering. "Did you see my Jazzy?!" She giggled loudly. "He could _so_ be a great baseball player,"

"Alice," I grunted. "If you think Jasper can be a baseball player then you don't know him at all. Jasper hates sports. He is the music-listening-book-reading guy. And _that's_ it,"

Her face fell. "Oh…." She dusted off food from her, yes I admit it, cute outfit.

My conscious screamed. "Im sorry Alice," I sighed. "Im just mad. I shouldn't be taking it out on you," I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry," I repeated again, but this time with a friendly smile. Well, my _attempt_ of a friendly smile.

She smiled back, forgivingly. "It's okay Rose. I understand," She waved it off.

I smiled wider. The Friends I have. "Jazz really does like baseball. The only sport he enjoys playing," I giggled, and she joined in with me.

"Hale," I heard Jane Volturi say my name harshly. She approached with Lauren and Jessica. Her faithful dogs. I'd shoot myself first to ever follow her around like that.

"Jane," I said flatly.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice go stiff. "I'd should Go. I think I saw a girl covered in sauce wearing white pants that might need my help," She waved cautiously at me, gave a stern look at the Girls, and turned on her heels. Walking away from Us.

"I told you," Lauren said immaturely.

I rolled my eyes at Her. "What?"

Jane raised a blonde eyebrow at me. "What the hell are you doing with Alice Brandon? Don't you remember what she did to me? We swore revenge on that fucken Elf," Wow. Aro wouldn't be happy to hear his Princess of Doom talk like that. Surely he taught her better manners. "-And Im not even going to mention how filthy you look covered in random loser's food,"

I laughed. "You _just _mentioned it,"

She glared. "Im not going to ask you again Rose, why did you ditch us for Cullen and his Freaks?"

I felt my rage building up again. This time I wasn't going to throw food. I was going to throw a punch. No matter how lady-like that wasn't. "One of his 'Freaks' is my Brother," I hissed at her. "And in my book, my _family_ means much _more_ than any of _you_ Bitches,"

She looked confused. "You have a brother?"

I groaned. "Yes! He is with Alice! Does that also answer your question? If Im going to be in good terms with my Brother I cant be hating on his Girlfriend. And Cullen is my friend, therefore I have to put up with his friends," I breathed in.

"Okay…" She cleared her throat. "Jasper is your Brother. Got it. Definitely a Hottie. Too bad he is with that little freak-" I internally flinched when I saw her dark smirk upon her pale face. She was up to something. "Too bad,"

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

She shrugged, but the smirk never left. "I can get back that little fairy this way. Take away what clearly she loves with all her heart. I want to watch her suffer when I take Jasper away from her," Mallory and Stanley clapped their hands lightly. Such puppets.

I smirked back. "I doubt it," I murmured. She didn't seem to hear me. I knew she was wasting her time. Jasper would _never_ leave Alice for Jane. She is the type of girl he hates. But the attempt of watching Jane Volturi fail, is seriously the highlight of this day.

She tossed her dirty-blonde hair back. "Well, Im going to report this to my Dad. Lauren, Jessica……_Rose_," She smirked again, and walked away with her lap-dogs following her.

"Bitches giving you a problem?" Bella walked up to me, her face red from the tomato sauce from the food.

I grinned. Yep, the friends I have. "Nope," I said sincerely.

Bella looked at me intensely. "Um…."

"What?" I raised my eyebrow at her. "Do I have sauce on _my_ face? My make-up smeared? Oh no!" I was beginning to freak out.

She laughed. "No. Still fucken drop-dead gorgeous covered in sticky food,"

"Thanks," I smiled. "Let's go wash this off, yeah?"

She nodded, but before I could move she stopped me. "Rosalie, I um…I wanted to say thanks, you know. For standing up for me with Newton,"

I sighed. "Its not a problem Bella. Your sort of like….a sister"

She smiled back, a little. "Thanks Rose. And Im sorry for being a bitch earlier. Bad day,"

I nodded. "We should go find Alice,"

"She already headed for the restroom. Apparently white is never a good color to wear. Poor Angela was almost crying,"

Poor girl. "Well like my Emmett would say, Lets get the hell out of here before Dick comes," Bella and I laughed as we walked, arms linked, towards the Girls restroom. I think being Me was getting easier.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

" How could you miss it Bella!" Rosalie laughed as we headed towards the restroom. The smell of the Lunch was driving me insane. It smelled horrible. I wouldn't be surprised if cats followed me home today. "I threw the apple right at his head! I think I might have given him a concussion," She smirked with pride.

I laughed. "Rose, the boy is a freshmen! He was hiding under his table _terrified_," We both mental laughed at the image.

She shrugged. "Hey, he should have gotten the hell out of there,"

I shook my head amusedly. "Being with Em, is effecting you Blondie"

"Being with Emmett is the best feeling in the world," She said sweetly. Too sweetly for Rosalie Hale.

I gave her an incredulous look. Did they…..? I mean they were really…_physical_. And I mean, its Emmett McCarty! And all the Kid knows is Sex. "Have you and Emmett……..?" Well only one way to find out.

She choked on air. She coughed loudly. I patted her back, trying to help Her. Wow! That many times?! "What?" She gasped.

"How many times have you gotten butt-naked with McCarty?" I asked her more directly.

She coughed one more time. Taking in a huge breath. "Bella! Emmett and I haven't done _anything_!" She said hysterically. "Where the hell did you get that idea from?" I laughed. "I don't know…..I was _just_ saying," I shrugged.

She smoothed her blonde curls. "Well we haven't. I know it might look like Emmett and I are very….._affectionate_ but we haven't done…._It_."

I raised my brow. "What? Emmett isn't ready?"

Now, it was _her_ turn to laugh. "Oh God Bella! Emmett has _tons_ of experience!" She stopped. Her face going aghast.

"Rose?" I waved my hand in front of her pale beautiful face. "Rose?"

"Experience," She breathed. "He has _a lot _of experience Bella! _I _don't know anything! "

"Calm down Rosalie," I slapped her back hard. "Just because Emmett had sex doesn't mean he has made _Love_,"

"There's a difference?"

I rolled my eyes. So the seductive Blonde really was clueless. I think I like that. Makes me feel more advantaged. Even though I've_ never_….But I mean my Best Friend and _Only_ friend was a guy. You tend to know these things. Even if you don't want to know. Sometimes your forced to crack open a Sex-Book. Because according to Him, Its better if I knew what I was getting myself into. I never knew you had to know some yoga to have great….yeah.

"Of course Rose. Sex is just a body thing. And _Love_…its more spiritual than anything. It comes form the heart. Not from Lust."

She gaped at me. "Wow. You and Edward must really make love frequently,"

"No. We don't. I mean , we haven't. _At All_,"

"Okay?" She looked at me, giving me a confused look. "But you told Newton….?"

I shook my head. "I said it was none of his business if we did or if we didn't. And we haven't. _Im _not ready for that yet,"

"Is _he_?"

I shrugged. "If he is, he'll have to learn to wait," I said as we turned to the location where the Restrooms were.

"Edward! Come on man!" We heard Emmett growl.

"What going-"

"Shhh!" Rosalie hissed, as she pulled me towards the boy Restroom. We could hear McCarty's voice coming from inside.

"Rose Im not going to spy on-"

"Shut up Bella!" She slapped a cold hand on my mouth.

"Emmett! I have no fucken idea! Okay? Im mean she's been acting weird all morning!" I heard Edward's velvety voice rise.

"Do you think she suspects something?" Jasper said calmly.

Rosalie gave me a questioning look and I shrugged. I had no idea what they were talking about. It had to be about me though. I was acting weird. And well it isn't because of anything bad. It's just problems with Charlie get to me sometimes. -But suspecting what?

"I don't know," Edward sounded nervous. "I don't know!" He repeated, getting louder but his voice still shaky.

"Ask her," Jasper said all-knowingly.

"How the fuck is he suppose to ask her Jazz?" Emmett blurted.

"Shit. Good point," Jasper corrected himself.

"What if she _does_ suspect something?" Edward said.

"Well Cullen-" Emmett breathed. "That's what you get for being a man-whore."

"Shut up Emmett!" Both Cullen and Hale shouted.

"What?" McCarty said defensively. "Are you seriously going to tell me this isn't his fault, Jasper?"

" It is. But still, keep your voice down," Jasper hushed him.

I heard something hit the wall. "I wouldn't be so fucken paranoid if I never got myself into this mess,"

"We told you Cullen," Emmett spoke up. "You were going to suffer by keeping it a secret,"

"What am I suppose to do then?" Edward growled. "Tell her I fucked up? That I hurt her? That I violated her trust? That I _cheated _on her?"

The Bathroom door swung open and Rosalie clutched onto my arms. Holding me up. I felt a rush of pain serge through me. I could feel my heart stop. "You what?"

* * *

**Dude! Bella &*%$# knows!!! =O**

**Stupid boy! DOnt you know someone could have eavesdropped?**

**Next chapter...super duper Emotional! Dang.**

***tear* Poor Bella.  
**


	16. Apologize

I'm holding on your rope,

Got me ten feet off the ground

I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound

You tell me that you need me

Then you go and cut me down

"Apologize" by One Republic

* * *

**Bellas POV**

I felt like someone dipped my heart in acid. And stomped it into a million pieces. Leaving only dust. "You w-what?" I flustered. Everything around me began to go blurry. My head spinning. And the air escaping my lungs.

"B-Bella," He breathed, shockingly. He was holding onto the door, with McCarty and Hale standing behind him, jaw-dropped looking back at Me.

"Bells-"Emmett blinked rapidly.

"Shut up Emmett!" Rosalie hissed at her Boyfriend.

"Bella," Edward murmured again. His green eyes were piercing my plain brown-eyes. I could already feel my insides turn to ash. "I-I ….I"

"You…_cheated_ on me?" The words stung. It was igniting fire in my chest. Setting flames to everything I held most dear.

"I-"

"Maybe we should leave," Jasper interrupted Edward's miserable attempt to speak. He slithered his way out of the back, with Emmett following him. "Let's go guys,"

"Fuck No," Rosalie hissed at her brother as he grabbed her arm. "Im not leaving Bella alone,"

"Rosie, let's go. They need to talk. Alone," Emmett said to the Female Hale.

"No," She said stubbornly, holding onto my arms tightly.

"Rosalie," Emmett growled. "Let's _go_"

I heard her take in a ragged breathe. "Fine," She caved. She hugged me from behind. "I'll be outside Bella." She kissed my cheek, showing me her support.

"I um…Bye," Jasper muttered lamely, and followed the couple down the hall. I could hear Rosalie arguing with Emmett.

_I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound_

"Bella," He repeated again. I could feel my tears burn heavily. "Im so sorry," His voice broke, but I couldn't move. "I don't know what happened! I couldn't…Im so sorry Love"

"_Don't _call me that," I reacted. Love? There was no love. Just lies. "Who was it?" I asked fiercely. The tears slipping automatically.

"I-" He looked to the floor. He didn't have the balls to look at me. "It doesn't matter," He mumbled.

The anger was starting to creep up, pushing the pain and misery away. "Who?!" I yelled. "Tell me _who_!"

"It doesn't matter Bella," He whispered.

"Tell me who the fuck was it Cullen!" I growled, my voice breaking. My heart breaking.

"Tanya,"

My heart gave another rough pull. "Tanya"

"Yeah,"

"You said I had _nothing_ to worry about! You said there was nothing between you two! You _swore_ to me Edward! "

"There isn't," His green eyes pained my vision once more.

I let out a humorless laugh. And the tears seemed never ending. "So what? You just randomly fuck people you don't feel anything for? There had to be something in order for you to sink so low!"

"It was a mistake, Bella"

"When did it happen?"

"Don't keep hurting yourself, Bella" He said softly.

"Edward" I hissed.

"Last week."

I felt the rage rise and before I could stop myself, I slapped him on the face. Making his pale cheek red.

"Im sorry," He whimpered, he didn't even bother to rub where I slapped him.

"How?!" I slapped his chest, with all my might. "Tell me _how_!" I pushed him against the wall, smacking every inch of him.

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say... _

"Bella please. Don't ask me anything just _forgive_ me," He reached over for my hand, put I moved away.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"How?" I said through my teeth.

"I wasnt thinking. We were hanging out. Like we usually did. But….we started drinking and…well she kissed me. I stopped her Bella, I swear I did!" His eyes watered, turning red. "I pushed her away. I told her I loved _you_. And I couldn't do this to you. But she kissed me again. Im not an experienced drinker Bella. I didn't know how to react to the feeling I was going through. Then she kissed me again and well…it was harder for me to stop. I was weak. But I managed to push her away again. Then she…."

"Then what?"

I could feel my world crushing down on me. My heart ached. My chest pained. My eyes burned. I wanted to Die. "Bella…." His eyes glistened when they looked at me. I saw hurt on his face. Hurt that he got caught. Pain that he didn't get to fool me anymore. "Im really sorry Okay…."His lip quivered. I could feel each teardrop fall from my eyes. And slowly roll down my cheek. I could feel them fall from my face onto the floor. "I promise it will never happen again,"

"You said you _loved _me! You said you wouldn't hurt me!" I cried. I felt myself sink onto my knees. I started trembling as the I sobbed hysterically. "I gave you my all Edward! I loved you like I've never loved anyone! You were my world!"

_I'd take another chance, take a fallTake a shot for youAnd I need you like a heart needs a beatBut it's nothin newI loved you with a fire red-Now it's turning blue, and you say... "Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was youBut I'm afraid... _

"I love you Bella," He cried too, as he lowered down beside me.

"No…" I shook my head.

"Bella, come on," He seized my hands. Holding on to them tightly. "Please…" As I dared to stare at his painfully beautiful face, I saw that he was shedding tears too.

I pushed my grip away. "You know what, _Im_ sorry," I was sorry. Sorry for ever believing in Him. How could he do this to me? Couldn't he see what he was to me? He was my entire life! And he betrayed me. Hurt me to the fullest. Lied to me. Let me walk around, socialize among our friends, knowing that they knew that he cheated on me. He swore there was nothing with Tanya. He swore he loved me. He swore fidelity. He _swore_!

Where was his love when he slept with Tanya? Where was his love when he didn't stop her? Where was his love when he lied to me? When he decided to keep me in the dark? When he let me come second to Tanya?

"What do you mean?" He whipped the tears away from my face, and his touched caused me to groan in anguish. My soul was dying. My world was ending.

"It's over," I quickly picked myself up. Standing on my feet.

"W-what?" He asked from his knees. His eyes stared back at me in disbelief. "Bella n-no," He shook his head. "I cant live _without_ you," He cried.

I held onto my chest. Like holding onto my Life. "Well I hope it was worth it Cullen," I moved my leg before he could grab it. His hand landed on the tiled floor. "_We_ are _over_"

"Bella!" I heard him scream as I walked away from him. Leaving him on the floor. "Bella!" Leaving my life behind. I felt about to collapse. And once I reached the door, where I could no longer hear him cry, and all that surrounded my head was my _own_ agonizing sobs, I knew, I wasn't going to survive.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'm holding on your rope, _

_Got me ten feet off the ground……._

_

* * *

_**Dang.**


	17. There for You

I wanna be there for you

And be someone you can come to

The love runs deeper than my bones...

I wanna be there for you

Someone you can come to

"There for You" by FlyLeaf

_

* * *

_**Jacobs POV**

Well here I am. Again. Alone. For the past Three Months. Not that its surprising that I find myself skating in the parking lot during the last hour of school, on my own.

Oh wait! It is. Because before, ninety days earlier, I had a partner in crime. There was this tough, strong, solitary chick that loved to skip her last class to come and skate with me.

The same chick that hung out with _me_ everyday. Ate Lunch with _me_. Ditched class with _me_. Who did awesome things, with _Me_. Who loved, _only Me_.

Now there is _others_ in Her life. And I became part of the fucken past where her old self is buried. The same place were she trusted no one. When she knew no one. When she didn't have a Boyfriend.

What? Do you think Im being selfish? Well there you go. You're a fucken Genius. I mean, can you blame me? My Best Friend fell in Love. After All this time she was stupid enough to fall in Love. Love makes you do idiotic things. Like abandon your oldest Friend. Leaving him skating in a Parking lot by himself, talking to himself, being bored by himself.

"Will you Move?" I was pushed, lightly, towards an Audi when I was trying to attempt my latest skating trick. For the record, it wasn't going well. I've been trying to land it for the past month. Another miserable point for me.

"Excuse me works too," I said under my breath as the blondish Chick rolled her eyes at me.

"How rude of me," She said sarcastically as she looked at me. Her face expression was the same one as every girl in this school gave me. Well at least all the Preppy ones. The pride that glowed in their features that they were better than Me. So _they _thought.

"You Preps are all the same," I told her simply. I didn't give a damn who I was talking to. Female or Male. I don't give a damn.

"And _How_ is that?" She asked, impatiently. She probably thought I was wasting her time. But the Bitch wouldn't leave. Because inside she was curious of what I had to say. It probably wasn't everyday that she interacted with someone from another species. You know, someone uncool.

"Bitchy," I grinned.

She rolled her eyes again. "Ha Ha. Bite Me,"

I laughed. "Point Proven. You don't have to try for the Olym-bitch champion"

"Your comebacks suck," She said boredly.

Ouch. I thought they were good. I need to brush off the old stuff. "Yeah your right," I sighed, I stepped on my Board. "But your not worth the energy to continue,"

"And this is two minutes I will never get back," She sustained. Damn. Bitch had good ones. She laughed as I said nothing. "Well since Those are minutes Im never getting back of my Life, lets make it worth it." She outstretched her pale hand.

"What?" I asked as she kept it out.

She shook her head at me, grabbed my hand with hers and shook it. "Im Tanya and you are?"

Oh. "Jacob," I said shaking her hand on my own. Our different skin tones contrasting with each other. She was pale and smooth. And I was a russet color, warm, with hands of a Man.

"Shouldn't you be In class?" She asked as she leaned against the hood of the Audi.

I scoffed. "Shouldn't you?"

She shrugged. "I don't come here. If I did, you would know who I am,"

I laughed. "Well if you did come here, you still wouldn't know who I am,"

"Yeah your right," She said sincerely.

"So why are you here then? " I asked her. I was getting jaded.

"I came to visit an Old Friend. I was trying to get him out of class but the bitch secretary didn't budge. I guess I'll see him at his House," She informed me.

I nodded, pretending to be interested. "Good luck with that,"

She huffed. "Bye Jacob," Well apparently the Strawberry blonde, with a killer body, was bored as well. She gave me a faint smile and a small wave and climbed into her Audi. Probably a Christmas gift from her Daddy. Preppy chicks were complicated. None down to he point. Simple. No one like _Her_.

I kept skating, trying to master some stuff I sucked at when I heard faint muffled sounds coming towards me. I jumped off my old-chipped board when I saw the cause of my loneliness walking towards me. She bumped into a few cars. Her gaze was on the floor. Her harms crossed on her chest. Her mahogany hair was frizzy from the slightly moist air. She didn't seem to pay attention to the probably bruise that was forming on her white skin from the impact on the last vehicle.

"Well Look who it is," I sneered as she bumped into another car.

She peeked up towards me from the curtain of hair covering her eyes. "Jacob," She said in a hush tone.

"Now you know who I am!" I said loudly at her. I felt my anger heating me up. And all those words that I had rehearsed in front of the mirror , the day I would finally confront her, were sinking back to my head. Ready to attack.

"Jake not now-"

"Don't dare talk to me Isabella Swan!" The air blew through my thick dark mane. I should have pulled it back today. It was going to look like a freak-ish Fro by the end of the day. Darn. "At least not before Apologizing." "Apologize?" She asked in the same low tone.

"Yes!" I laughed a bit too over the top. "Its been three fucken months that you have blown me off for some….Three months Bella! Three! Not days not weeks. _Months_,"

"Im sor-"

"Your such a Bitch!" Whoops. Couldn't stop myself. I told you I didn't care. "Im your only fucken friend. The _Best_, by the way. Then some other stupid idiots come along and you don't even Know me! You stop hanging out with me. You stop coming to the Reservation by _yourself_. Your head is somewhere else when you come with Charlie. We no longer go to movies. We don't hang out by the Beach. We stop pranking each other. You drop your Board and all the cool non-girl things you used to do," I stopped. I needed some air. But there was still a lot I had to say to Her.

"I know-"

"And you know what's the worst?" I asked through my teeth. She didn't say anything. Didn't move. "That you no longer talk to me…….You're the worst fucken friend ever Bella. And I hope you suffer," Okay, the last part was too Much.

"Im s-sorry," She cried. She slapped her hands onto her face. Covering her eyes. I could hear her cry form louder.

Okay. I didn't think she would take it_ that_ personal. "Bella?"

"I d-didn't m-mean to Hurt you." She continued.

I scratched my head. What am I suppose to do now? I don't have a degree on what to do when a Chick cries. Because Bella never used to cry. She always held everything in. She didn't even shed a tear when she didn't land her tricks and would get some sick injuries. But Now, she was crying loudly. Like if someone died. "Dude. Man-up….." There? Was that good?

"You were right all along," She managed to speak clearly through her bawling.

"About?" I groaned as I walked towards her. I was suppose to be telling her off. Just like I practice. I wasn't suppose to be wrapping my arm around her and holding her tight as she cried a whole fucken river on my , new by the way, jacket.

"I am stupid. Im naive. I knew better than to go get involved with people and things I didn't know. Someone who wasn't like me. Who I knew nothing about,"

Oh. So this was about _Him_. "What did Mr. Perfect do ? "

She clutched onto my shirt tighter and her sobs became more wretched. " I want to die Jacob. I feel like my world is becoming extinct. I don't think I can survive. I feel like falling asleep and never waking up. "

Okay?……… Emo Much? "Bella. Explain, man"

"He cheated on me with some Barbie,"

Whew. That guy had some balls. Fuck. I'd give him Props but this isn't any chick that he fucked over. This was Bella. My Bella. My Friend. The chick who is breaking down in my arms. "Well….um….at least now you know?" I really need to know how to consol Girls man. I suck.

" I want to Kill Her,"

"I'll kick his ass," I said angrily. Well aren't I a good friend? Well Not really. I've just always wanted to kick his ass.

"No," She shook her head, and she pushed her way out of my embrace. " I just-" She clasped onto her chest. The wind managed to mover her hair form her face. And my eyes widen at the sight of her Face. Whoa. She was broken. Her eyes looked like they lost their Light. The reason why they shone. They just looked plain. There. Empty.

"Bells! Where are you going?!" I shouted as she ran from me. I would have ran after her but I had a parent-conference with Billy and Coach Clapp. "Bella!" Fuck.

I guess the story has changed.

There no longer exists the Bella from before. Not the chick who never shed a tear. Whose' life only belonged to herself. Not the girl who held a light.

Now there was a Broken Girl. With a Broken Heart. A broken soul. My stupid Friend. My naive Bella. My friend who dared to fall in Love.

* * *

**Well in a way, Jacob is trying to help Bella out. His plan of cursing her out failed.** **Now its time for Him to be there for Bella. Even though she abandoned him, ignored him, fell in love with some other dude. Dang. She messed up. Well at least he is the good friend, right?**

**Just a quick Chapter. I noticed I havent updated in a couple of days...so yeah :D**

* * *


	18. Dance Inside

What makes the one to shake you down?

Each touch belongs to each new sound

Say now you want to shake me too

Move down to me, slip into you

"Dance Inside" by All-American Rejects.

_

* * *

_**Jasper's POV.**

"Whoa," Alice breathed as she opened the door to her House. I decided to walk her home as she was still in shock of what happened earlier today. Apparently a Food Fight does not make the perfect day. Not even for Alice.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I cant believe Him!" She shrieked. I covered my ears. It was about time she exploded. She was listening carefully to the story as we walked to her House. And all the way here she didn't interrupt or squeal or shriek. She just kept walking. She was starting to learn how to calm down.

"I know," I , for one, always remained calmed.

"I cant…..He _looked_ so in Love." She shook her head, and motioned me to follow her towards her Room. I gulped and followed. "Ally, where is your Mom?" I asked, as I began to sweat. The idea that we were Alone was sinking in. And not just alone, alone. Alone in her Room.

"At work," She said casually, as she threw her Bag on the floor and sat on her Bed. Her room was decorated in funky Colors. All bright. All shapes on the walls. It looked like it belonged to a Hippie. It was so Unique. Something Fresh. It gave out a good vibe. It felt like Alice. "How could Edward do that to Bella, Jasper?" She asked me.

I was zoning out. Just taking in her room. Something that was personal to her. She always said her room was her sanctuary. I knew how she felt. But right now I could sense _why_ she loved it. It was harmonious. "He regrets it Alice. He _does_ love her," I said simply.

She scoffed. "I doubt it,"

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Ally…"

She rolled her Hazel-eyes at me. "Okay Fine. He loves Her. We all know that. Maybe not Bella, but He does. So he is just an idiot? " I nodded. What? He was. "I always knew there was something wrong about that Blonde Bitch,"

I laughed. "Too aggressive for someone so small," I wrapped my arm around her tiny shoulder.

She sighed. "I just….I _cant_ imagine the kind of pain she is in, Jazz," She said softly. By the look on her face I could tell she was starting to feel rather sad. Her bright brown-eyes gained a poignant color. And her bottom lip quivered. "I _know_ Bella. I know how much she loves him. She would have given up her Life for Him, Jasper. _He is _her life. And Now? Her life hurt her. She must be wanting to…..I _need_ to call her,"

She was about to jump off her bright-green covered bed, but I placed another firm hand on her shoulder. "Alice," Her eyes looked up to mine. "It's Bella. Since when does _Bella_ talk about her Emotions? "

"But Im her Best Friend!"

I kissed her pale forehead. Her scent crept up to my nose. She smelled wonderful. "When she needs you, she will call. For now, I think its best if she has time on her own. She needs to readjust her emotions. They are probably going haywire,"

She pouted. "Fine," She sighed and collapsed back onto her bed. Dragging me down with her. " I still say Rosalie and I should cut the Bitch,"

I chuckled again. "She'll get what she deserves. _You _should _know_ that,"

"Yeah Yeah. What goes around, comes around," She was a strong believer of Karma.

I caressed her cheek and her eyes stared into Mine. "I would never hurt you like that Alice. You are my entire life. For me to loose you over something so stupid, would be suicidal "

She smiled sweetly. "I wouldn't doubt you Jasper,"

"I love you Alice. And I would never get myself in a situation where I would lose you,"

She kissed my nose. Her soft lips touched my skin lightly. But my heart still beated rapidly. "Of course not Jazz. I would kill you and the Hoe if you ever did _that_ to _me_," She giggled, as my eyes widen. "I mean, I love you too,"

_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak_

_Lips for 're staring me down, a glance makes me weak_

_Eyes for I'm twisted up when I'm twisted with you_

_Brush so lightly_

"I love you more," I whispered as I climbed on top of Her. I felt so huge on her. Almost as if My body could cover her up entirely. She was so small. So fragile-looking. But only in appearance. Alice could cause a war if she wanted to. And save it in the same moment. She was enchanted. Magical. She touched my Life. And she saved me. Saved me form the emotion-less person I was becoming. She gave me Hope.

"Impossible," She muttered against my lips, as she went in for a kiss.

_And time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two_

_Squeeze so tightly._

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
_

_This moment seems so long_

_Don't waste now, precious time_

_We'll dance inside the song_

Our Kisses were becoming passionate. Not that they never weren't. But they were far _more _intense. My hands where at both sides of her Hips. Touching the exposed skin that her shirt didn't cover. She was so soft. So smooth.

Her tiny hand was tangled into my Blonde hair. Pulling on it sometimes. Causing me to growl in desire. Little Pixie knows how to push the buttons. Her other hand was inside of my shirt. Trialing along my back. Gracing my skin with her soft touch.

She slithered her hand out, and started pulling on My shirt. Lifting it up. She carefully managed to pull it over my head and it landed on the floor. She grinned into my mouth, as I still kissed her, and she roamed all over my chest.

"What?" I asked as she didn't stop grinning. I moved my lips to her neck. Sucking on her skin lightly. And biting softly.

"Nothing," She sighed.

"Liar," I said as I continued to places kisses all over her neck.

She laughed lightly. "You know me so well," She grabbed my neck and gave it a squeeze as I bit down harder.

"Tell me," I pulled away from her skin. I pulled myself up with my elbows and gazed into her eyes.

She groaned. "No,"

"Alice,"

"It's too embarrassing," Her cheeks gained a light pink color.

I touched her cheek. "So your going to keep secrets from me Now?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh so your playing _that_ card,"

"I've watched Rose play it on Emmett all the time,"

"Does it usually work?" She asked.

"It's Emmett," I leaned down and gave her a peck. "What do you think?"

She giggled. "True"

"So _tell_ me," I insisted.

"Fine," Humph. I guess the Hale Twins have the upper hand on this. "Your beautiful," She sighed as she slapped her tiny palms on her eyes. Covering her sight from me.

"Okay? What are you on?" I chuckled as I moved her hands away from her face.

She glared at me. "Im serious Jasper. Your all god-like,"

I laughed again. "Your starting to sound like Bella,"

"What?" She gasped.

I shook my head amusedly. "I mean, Bella used to say that a lot about Edward. You girls have it bad,"

"Oh," She smiled. "Well it's the way I see you. Your so handsome. And your all mine. Which is a shocker…" She trailed off.

_She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin_

_Touch sight taste like fire_

_Hands do now what eyes no longer defend_

_Hands to fuel desire_

"It's not. I love you. Your beautiful. You are all mine. The real shocker is that you want me," I told her.

"I do want you," She said softly. Gaining that pink color again. She looked intensely into my eyes. She snaked her hands into my hair.

Oh. _Oooohhh. _Oh Shit! "Alice…." I said nervously. " I umm….I think I should …go?"

"Why?" She raised her eyebrow at me

"B-because," I stuttered.

. "Oh," She dropped her hands. They fell lightly to both our sides. "You don't want…me like _that_…"

"What?"

"You don't want too. I get it. Don't worry," She tried brushing it off.

"Alice…" I grunted. "It's not that. It's just…I don't want you to regret it. I mean, its only been a couple of months. What if you don't feel the same afterwards. And you feel stupid for doing…_this_…with me. I don't want you to regret it,"

"You think Im going somewhere?" She asked, a hint of amusement in her bell-like voice. "Your speaking like Im going to break up with you tomorrow," I winced at her words. I cant imagine how that would feel. Maybe Alice is right. What Bella and Edward are going through is hard to picture. Their emotions must be driving them insane right about now. I couldn't picture my days without Alice.

I smiled at her. "So…you really _want_ to do this?"

She nodded. "Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I want you. _All_ of you,"

I chuckled. "Those should be _my_ words Alice. Not yours."

She giggled. "I like to take charge," She winked.

"I must say, I really do love you,"

"I know," She pulled me down. Crushing our lips together.

This was really going to happen. God, I need to me more of a man. But its okay, Alice could pull my strings however she wanted. I didn't care. As long as I could call her mine for the rest of our Lives. As long as she never disappeared. Loving Alice would be the greatest gift of All. Because we would really become one.

And from here on out, I knew nothing can tear us apart. Because were are bonded. Connected. Intertwined. Whole. One.

_And I'll be fine, you'll be fine…_

_

* * *

_**xO**

**What?!?! This story needed a happy moment, riiggghhhhttt?**

**Myabe TOO happy. Lol. Well what Alice and Jasper seem to have a functioning relationship. I kinda get that vibe form the books. I mean it seems R&Em and B&E always have some issues. Or is it just me?...**

**Anyways Enjoy! Next chapter is from Bella's Point of View! :D  
**


	19. Broken

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain there is healing

In your name I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on,

I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on

I'm barely holdin' on to you

"Broken" by Life House

_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**

Seventy-Two Hours.

Three days.

Three _whole _Days.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_

It hasn't been that long. No. It's been just three days and It already feels like an eternity. Just some hours and it feels like I've been stuck like this forever. Although three fucken days isn't compared to the Months that were spent, nothing has felt longer than _now_. Because before, time was a breeze. I barely felt it fly by. But now, I can _feel_ every second. And I hate it.

_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

Nothing has ever hurt so much. Not the grief I felt when I lost my Mother. Not the nights I spent alone wondering why Mom was taken away from me or why Dad was so cold. Nothing could have possibly felt worse than _that_. But, oh, was I wrong.

And Now, I can say I've been mistaken all along. Now there is _more_. It's so much that the pain and misery I am feeling feels like its about to disintegrate from inside me. That its too much for one person to handle. Too much for one heart to handle. Too much for one soul to bare.

Too much my body cant contain it. I feel like every vein is about to burst. That they are triggered from my Hurt. Ready to blow apart. That the Pain is causing me damage from the inside out. Making me feel weaker, vulnerable, pitiful. About to Break.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_

_And I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_

_That are looking for purpose, they're still looking for life_

But that's impossible because I already am. Because everything I ever believed in vanished from me. Disappeared. And everything that I thought was perfect was proven to be a Lie. My world was a Lie. What I felt was a Lie. _He_ was a Lie.

And still its harder to imagine the disaster he caused in me. So much that I've lost my way. I cant see anything clearly. I cant see what used to be. What _I _used to be. Because everything I was, was erased. And the old Bella crumbled down along with his Lies. And now all there is left is _this_. A life-less form.

So here I am. Unable to get up. Unable to move. Sitting on the pavement of my Drive-way breathing in the air. Because inside my room I felt Like I was going to suffocate. I hadn't realized my room was a sanctuary of what used to be. And my heart ached when the picture-covered walls mocked me at night. And when the rare sun-light cracked through the windows my memories came to Life. Haunting me and making me break further away.

"Hey," I stared at the concrete floor as I felt a nudge on my shoulder. "Ugh…what are you doing in the middle of the sidewalk Bells?" I continued to stare at the floor. Not wanting to look anyone in the eye. Wishing for him to disappear. Wishing for the time, a minute ago, were I was alone. "…What's up?" Im waiting. All I need is a giant _PUFF_ and he would disappear. "I notice you weren't in school today, _again_"

I sighed. Well if Im not getting my wish… "You expected me to show up?" I asked, my voice hoarse. I haven't spoken in three Days. All that every came out of me was sobs. And I was still managing to contain those.

"No," Emmett dropped his backpack heavily on the pavement in front of me and let himself fall. Joining me at the floor. "Not really. I know you better than that Bells."

"Sure," I muttered.

He sighed too. "The girls missed you. Jasper did too…..I did, you know Im a big softy and I just _had_ to see you." He tried to chuckle but nothing could ease the miserable tension coming from me.

"Oh," I breathed. He scratched his head. Maybe I can tire him out. Maybe that way he would Leave. Or at least take the Hint. Because apparently the Get-Lost expression on my face didn't seem to be comprehended by him.

But nothing ever comes easily to me. "They were wondering….."

"_They_?" I asked. It sounded like a double meaning.

"Well…..Ed-" I cringed, visibly, at the mention of his name. Emmett's face grew panicked, probably wondering if I would pass out or throw a tantrum. "He…um…And Alice and Rosie," He corrected himself. "_We_….Just wanted to know when your going to come back. Even Black was worried. He asked everyone of Us, except for _you know who_, because I think Jacob would have murdered him-"

"He has called," I said flatly. "But I haven't picked up. _You're_ the first person I actually have talked to in these past few days," I told Him. I felt bad for not answering Jake's calls but that would require socializing. Something that I should have never had done that Saturday those months ago.

He smiled. "Well don't I feel fucken flattering," He winked.

I ignored his happy-Mood. "I'll have to text him soon I guess…"

He grunted. "When are you coming back Bella? You cant hide forever,"

I took in a deep breath of the Forks clean air. "I cant go back to school-" I felt my eyes burn behind my sockets. I counted mentally, trying to suppress those tears. "I cant see my Friends again. I didn't even want to see you," I told him sincerely. "I….I cant confront…Edward," And just like the affect _he_ had on me, the tears rolled down my cheeks. Fuck. And I was doing so well.

"Bells," Emmett placed his Grizzly-hand on mine. He gave it a squeeze. And all those tears I had managed to stop these past five hours were coming all out. "You cant keep living Like this-"

"Days go by-" I ignored him again. "And the fucken pain is still there. "

"Its understandable Bella." He squeezed me again. This time bringing himself closer to me. To the point where my Shoulder was touching his side.

"And still when I wake up in the morning , I have the sensation that it wasn't real. That this…nightmare isn't real. And that everything is the same. Like Before…. But that isn't real either…." I brushed a few tears away.

Emmett ran his long index finger across my cheek. Helping me get rid of the tears. But his contact brought them back. "You have to be strong Bella. I know it hurts. But you have to let it go. For yourself.. Your sanity counts on it. Locking yourself away, from the rest of the world, from your friends isn't going to help. Your memories and the pain wont fade away as long as your head is trapped between the same four walls. You need to keep going with your Life-"

"But He was my Life!" My voice broke, and fresh tears retraced the trail down my cheeks. "He made me into this Emmett! Look at me! Was this the Bella you knew before? Where the hell did I go? I lost myself in the freaken desolation he brought me!"

"Bella," He held onto my shoulder tightly. I was trying to get up, run into my house but he wouldn't let me. "He is hurting _too_. He looks like shit, Bells. He looks like a fucken Zombie! He doesn't eat. Doesn't Talk. He just sits there. I know that-"

"Shut up!" I practically growled. Causing him to let my shoulders go. "I don't care about him! I don't care what he is supposedly feeling Emmett! I don't want to know!" Act. It had to be all an Act. He couldn't be suffering more than Me. If he was he should have thought about what he was doing before he caused this to the both of Us. Before he destroyed me. Keeping it in his pants must have been a challenge all his pathetic Life.

"Okay. Okay. Im sorry," McCarty said, looking a bit shaken up from my sudden explosion. "Look, your going to have to see him some day Bella. Your going to have to talk to Him. I don't mean to be a buzz-kill to whatever master plan you came up with in your head, but you have nowhere else to Go. Your home is here. In Forks. And as long as until you turn Eighteen and graduate High School your stuck in this shitty town. And this towns population happens to include Edward Cullen,"

"What am I suppose to do Emmett?" I sighed, leaning against him. My tears dripping onto his Blue button-up shirt. A gift from Rosalie Hale no doubt. Or James's. You know, Roomies tend to share. "I feel like my world shattered in my Face. Nothing will ever be the same,"

_I'm hangin' on another day_

_Just to see what you will throw my way_

_And I'm hangin' on to the words you say_

_You said that I will, will be ok_

"Well-"

"Emmett Joseph McCarty," I groaned inwardly as I heard my Father approach us.

"Chief," Emmett groaned, not afraid to hide it.

"I didn't know you knew Bella,"

He chuckled. "We're good friends Sir. She goes to the same High School,"

"The _only _High School in this Town," I sniffled as I tried rubbing the tears stains away from my face.

Charlie Gave me an odd look when Emmett helped me off the floor. "Not into any trouble are you McCarty?" Charlie asked.

Emmett shook his head. "Nope. Im doing pretty dandy Mr. Swan," I had to give a laugh at that. I've never seen Emmett try and impress a Cop before.

"Then what's going on here?" He asked, pointing at Emmett's arm around my shoulder.

"Ummm…" Crap.

"Maybe it's something you should ask your Daughter Chief," Emmett said boldly. "Maybe you two need to catch up,"

"Emmett," I hissed. Giving him the are-you-psycho look.

"Murder me later Bells," He said with a smug. "You'll find that you will be thanking me after this," He directed his words to Charlie.

"Okay?" My Father said puzzled.

"You'll be fine, Bella. You'll make it out. If you think you cant survive, Look at the man standing in front of you," He slapped a hand against Charlie's back. "See you at school…_soon_," He emphasized the word. "Love you Sis"

"Good kid deep inside," Charlie said, as Emmett walked down the street full of Pride. "Shitty Life-style,"

"Yeah…"

"Um.." He shifted on his leg uncomfortably. Just how it happened most of the time we were left together for too long. "I've noticed that you've…..you cry a lot lately Bella. And well…You never cried before…..Not in a long time anyways,"

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_

_I may have lost my way now, having forgot my way home_

I stared at Charlie.

I could see now what Emmett was talking about. Faintly, but I could see. If anyone has experience heartbreak to the fullest it has been Charlie Swan. Maybe it is time. To open up. Even if it's the awkwardest situation of my existence. Even if the words will be hard to let go. "Something happened to me…." Even if the words cause me to expose my shattered heart. To reveal my, now, broken self.

* * *

**Humph. Let's see now what happens with Ol' Man Swan and Bella.**


	20. Dont Cry

And please remember that I never lied  
And please remember how I felt inside now honey  
You got to make it your own way  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby

"Dont Cry" by Guns N' Roses

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

"Something Happened to Me…"She whispered in a barely audible tone. She looked at the pavement, trying her hardest to look past the slippers on her feet.

I cleared my throat. "About….?" This was definitely awkward for me. I wasn't the type of parent to have a deep conversation with their child. I was the type that believed to work hard and long to give them everything. That way they would have a brighter future. And besides Bella was a tough girl. She has been through a lot. And life has taught her to never fall. She could take care of herself. And what I was doing , as a Parent, wasn't wrong. She wanted to get out of this Town anyways. I had to be a fool not to see _that_. She was already practically packed and ready to go.

"Why I haven't been going to school," She muttered in the same miserable tone." I lied. Im not sick Charlie," She kept her gaze on the floor.

_Talk to me softly_

_There's something in your eyes_

_Don't hang your head in sorrow_

_And please don't cry_

I nodded, although I knew she couldn't see it. "I sorta figured…" I said flatly. She couldn't have been sick. I knew that Much. She cried way _too_ much. Something was wrong, emotionally, that's as much as I came up with. But what could a Teenage girl possibly be so distraught about? I just figured it was that time of the Month, "So tell me….What's wrong?" I said awkwardly.

It took me a moment to rethink it over, but I finally reached for her chin with my index finger and I lifted my daughters heart-shaped face up. So I could see her Eyes. _My _brown-eyes. "Charlie I….I.." Before she could allow herself to finish tears streamed down her pale face.

I removed my hand away from her face and onto my head. Running my hand through my hair. Like I said before, It wasn't like Bella to cry. Especially around me. "Bella-" A weird lurching pull tugged at my chest. There was something about the color and the way her eyes looked that hurt me. That Hurt her. Because this is what is happening. My Daughter is in Pain. Something I didn't know she was capable of feeling. With her strong will-power. "It's okay Honey," I slowly placed my hand on her shoulder. Trying to give her my support.

Her Doe-eyes pierced mine again. "I feel so Broken inside Charlie," She said through her small sobs. "I feel like the world Crashed down on me. I've never lived my life for _anyone_ Before, and the first time I allow myself to feel something than the emptiness I always felt in the past, they caused the hole to grow much more. Reminding me I was better off being in the shadows. Where I wouldn't have to suffer for _this_ fucken emotion anymore. " Her eyes grew puffy as her tears still rolled down her cheeks.

"Bella. What happened exactly?" I had more courage to ask. Seeing my only Daughter, my Legacy, cry was wretched. I began to feel a knot in the back of my throat. "Please tell me," I gripped her slender arms gently. She looked so vulnerable. So breakable. Like the life was sucked right away from Her. "What happened?" I asked again.

_I know how you feel inside I've_

_I've been there before_

_Something's changing inside you_

_And don't you know_

She wiped away the tears from under her eyes. Taking in a deep breathe. Trying to hold herself together. "Edward Cullen happened," She said bitterly. Her lifeless eyes gaining a dark glint. Something I also never saw on her white face. _Hate_. "He filled my head with stupid dreams. With false promises. " As hard as she was trying, The tears came again. I think she was at the moment where it was impossible for her to stop Crying. They just seemed to rolled down automatically. "Making me feel so fucken alive. SO happy. Like If _I_ was so special. For what? He wasted my time! He messed with my emotions! He hurt me more than anyone-" Her voice broke in mid-sentence. Her lip quivering.

"What did the boy do?" I said through my teeth. I felt my anger rise. My surprise that she had a boyfriend was long forgotten as she look about to fall to pieces. It's not like I didn't imagine she had one. She was a very beautiful girl. She was so charming. Well, when she wanted to be. She had great qualities and a great sense of Humor. Everything Her….everything _She _used to be. Because that's what Bella was. A replica of _Her_.

"He said he loved me-" Her voice was still shaky. "He said he l_oved_ me," She repeated as her knees went against her, and she fell to the floor helplessly.

She sank to her knees, and I knelt beside her. My hands never leaving her arms. I was trying to pick her up. To get her to hold a grip. There was no way Isabella Marie Swan would be allowed to be weak. She was a strong girl. She always has been. And there isn't a way a boy will crumble down what she was. "Get up Honey," I told her in a demanding voice.

_Don't you cry tonight_

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight_

She breathed in. "I loved him with all I had, Charlie. I gave him my heart and my trust. And what did he do? He broke them _both_. He betrayed my heart when he looked me in the eye and told me he loved me. He broke my trust when he _cheated_ on me!" She trailed her nails down from her forehead to her chin. Scratching her white skin. Leaving red marks on the way.

…..Oh…." Um-" What could I possibly say? I could feel my own scars reopen. And my old wounds ache again.

She stopped sobbing and looked my dead in the eyes. "Im not exaggerating Charlie," She said to be strongly. Hearing her voice for the first time in this conversation, strong and firm. "Nothing has ever hurt me like this. Nothing. " She shook her head lightly. "I thought I knew pain when mom died-"

I flinched. I could already see the memories of that night flash before my eyes. "Bella no-"

"I understand you so well _now_," She continued. "I didn't get it before. I never understood why couldn't you just let her Leave. Maybe if you would have allowed her to leave with that….man…she would have been alive. "

"Please Bella," I begged my daughter. I shook my head furiously.

"It's not your fault she is dead Dad." She placed her warm hands on my arms. "Your pain was greater than I ever imagined. It must have hurt you so bad when you found out about Phil. "

I took in some cold air. The action hurting my chest. "It did," I finally said. It something I would rather not ever discussed. It was memories that were locked away in a vault deep in my head and heart. Where I envisioned I lost the combination and whatever was inside was lost. I prayed that it would have stayed that way Forever. But now She needed me. And the way her cheerless face looked, it reminded me of her Mother. The ay she looked miserable when she ended her life. With all the hurt that was expressed on her face. It wasn't the physical hurt of the bullet through her skull, it was the pain of loosing the loved one. And of her world falling apart.

"_She_ was so selfish," Bella said angrily. "How could she never have seen that way you loved her. The way you lived for her Dad? You gave her so much and she threw it all away. She threw _us_ away. For some fucken idiot who was never going to be half of the great man _you _were."

I couldn't help myself to smile at the compliment she gave me. It has been years since Bella ever said anything nice about me. Something that wasn't sarcastic. "No Bella," But I had to scold her. It was never…Rene's fault. Although she caused a great deal of pain inside of me, it wasn't her fault she didn't love me. As hard as that was for me to except. I didn't own her heart anymore. Someone else did. "Your mother did what she needed to do to be Happy. And well…I wish she was still with us now Sweetie…But that's not the way things were planned up there-" I pointed to the Sky. "But you need to learn how to get up from this. It's tough but you _can_ make it through."

She shook her head again. In a stubborn way. "I need a favor Dad…"

It's been years, also, since she has called me that too. "What is it?" I plucked up the courage, to bring her into a hug.

"I don't want to go back to school. Please don't make me go back. I can work-"

"No Bella. don't ask me that," I pushed her lightly away form my tiring arms. "You know that you need an education. You know that you need to graduate. It's year last year. don't ruin it. Time will fly by Honey, and you'll be ready to start somewhere new. Escape from here," Something I never had the courage to do. But Bella should. I was too hurt and weak to let go of the memories, no matter how many times I tried to repress them, that were lived in Fork's by her mother and I. At least I kept the happy ones. And Fork's would always be my Home.

_And don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight_

"So Im guessing that's a No…" A single tear fell from her eyes .

"Bella," I gripped her arms tighter, and pulled her up to her feet. "Listen to me, okay?" I squeezed her arms. Not to the point where I knew would hurt her fragile-self, but where she could get my message. "I'm not going to lie to you Honey. It hurts. What your feeling inside your heart, will hurt for so much time. It's a bitch to live with. But you can _still_ Live. I know how it is to feel that there is no hope. That your life is just ending but _that's _a mistake. Because Life needs to keep going. You cant let it bring you down. Be hard. Be strong. And remember, time heals all wounds. Even if it feels impossible. And if you don't believe, Look at your old man. Im still walking,"

"Thanks Dad," She said after moment of silence. Awkwardly, like what we were used to, She took a few steps closer to me, and gave me a light hug. She gave me a smile, well an attempt of a smile, and pulled away. Ready to turn on her heels and into the house.

"Anytime …." I whispered. Hopefully I helped her. I knew the pain my Baby Girl was going through. But it was nothing she couldn't make it through. Bella was always a fighter. Even as a child. She lost her mother and had to endure the years of silence and coldness I gave her as I tried to get myself to pieces. And although she might never know, and I might never have the guts to say it, I made it through for her. I pulled myself out of the dark abyss for the small little girl that brought some kind of light into my Life. I might not be the world's best Father. Not the most affectionate. But She was my Daughter. My Blood. And part of my Flesh. And although whenever I stare her in the face my heart seems to break even more, as I see René in her , I don't regret making it for Her.

* * *

**Hey! :d Sorry for the late Update. I've been grounded. Tsk Tsk Me and my rebellious self Lol ;D.**

**Well I hope you liked the chapter. I wanted to show what actually went through Charlie's mind when he saw his daughter so effed up.**

**Next Chapter is Edward's POV!!! :D**

**Review? Pllllleeeeeeaaaasseeee :D  
**


	21. It ends Tonight

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know

"It Ends Tonight" by The All-American Rejects

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"_-_But if you_really _think about it , and perhaps stop being sexist, you can see that it _is_ his fault!" I stared blankly at the small pixie shouting at the Blonde, tall, male. Arguing about what has happened to the group recently. Over the dramatic gossip running in every mouth around school. But only four people know the _real _truth. And at school no one even suspects what is the real reason. No one would even imagine that Edward Cullen is Scum. But, Oh, I am.

"Alice," Jasper said calmly, like always. "Please cant you see that _he _is suffering _too_?"

"Good!" She wasn't hesitant to say what's in her Mind. In a way I cant be mad at her. She has every right to judge me that way. I _should_ be suffering. The rest of the group is trying to be sympathetic…well only the guys. Since they could see how we, the male gender, might slip-up occasionally. But deep in their "sympathetic" minds they know they would rather cut off their…parts…before hurting their Girlfriends. I cant imagine what Rosalie would do to Emmett. Or what Alice, even, would do to Jasper. And I don't think they are willing to find out.

"Alice," Jasper sighed frustrated. "Do you think you could at least wish him bad once we are out of _his _house?"

"Jasper, you swear like I care-"

"Okay. You know what-" Jasper stood from him his seat from the black couch at the far end of my room. "We are leaving. Before Mrs. Cullen comes in here and kicks you out,"

The pixie gave out a humorless laugh. "Please. Esme would probably help me in the torture of her idiot Son," She crossed her slender arms across her chest.

"Alice. Let's go now," Jasper said with more authority. Props for him.

Alice glared. Her hazel eyes throwing daggers at the Love of her Life. Or her High School Boyfriend. It's hard to really say if there is True Love out there. "No," She muttered.

"This _isn't_ your house Alice." Hale said sternly. "We are leaving. I promised I would go home early. Somehow enduring parents night isn't something Rosalie is capable of doing herself anymore," He informed her.

Alice didn't drop her glare. "Why would _you_ show up? It's not like they notice your presence anyway," For the first time, I felt a different emotion run through my body. And that was Surprise.

Apparently, Jasper felt it too. His eyes widen, and his jaw dropped. I pictured my face would look the same way if I even dared to move from my Bed. "Let's go Alice," He whispered, still in sudden shock.

Her eyes soften. "Jazz, Im sorry. It came out! I didn't really-"

"Bye Edward. I hope you feel better. Sorry for interrupting hours of misery. See you at school tomorrow. I except it would be an eventful day," He gave me a courtesy nod, and grabbed his and Alice's stuff off my dark carpet.

"Jasper-" I couldn't finish hearing Alice's apology to Hale, because he pulled her out the room and closed the door abruptly. Knowing Jasper well enough, I know he isn't angry at her. Just very shocked. Alice wouldn't be the type to talk to her man that way. But something is off with her in the past week. She's moody. More than Rosalie, and that's a lot to say.

_Your subtleties _

_They strangle me_

_ I can't explain myself at all._

_ And all that wants _

_And all that needs_

_ All I don't want to need at all. _

I wonder, like I have been doing every minute since the day I fucked up, if B-…If _She _would be willing to hear me out. In my head I envision her yelling at me, cursing from the top of her lungs, throwing some good punches, but in the end letting me explain it carefully. Letting me say what really was on my mind. And how much I love her. And How I never meant to hurt her. And in the vision, she'd be all tough looks, but would forgive me. My vision ending with her smooth, plump lips touching mine again. But lets face it. Its just a dream. Because the real….Bella…I know, the girl I fell in love with, would just punch and curse at me. Or Im afraid that She would just pretend like I wasn't there. Like if I never existed. I'd think I would take a punch and even five minutes of tazoring than having her act like what we had was never real.

But I know, Rosalie and Alice never let me forget it, that I shouldn't be hopeful. That once She would return to school nothing would be the same. And that if I even dare to try, they'd go after me. But that's not what is going to stop me the day I see her beautiful Brown eyes again. It's going to be the fact that her mere presence would break through my soul, and I will realize that I have no right to ask for her forgiveness. Although my stubborn side , Is refusing to buy that guilty feeling.

It's been a week since I've seen Her.

A week were I feel like complete shit. I thought, cocky enough, that I would never feel the pain of heartbreak. Especially if I caused it to myself. But then again, I never thought I would fall in Love. But that changed. Obviously. The day I met Her, it was like a new light shone through the shadow of my days. It was a great impact of Life. It was just Her. She caused such change in me. And the apparent anger issues that I had , seemed to be left in the past.

Imagine that. That _feeling _that became dominate in me. Like the source of my World. So Strong. So vital. So important. Impossible to believe it's true, right? But It was. It _is_. And all that rushed through my veins in just one look or touch from her. It was pure Love.

_The walls start breathing _

_My minds unweaving_

_ Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_ A weight is lifted _

_On this evening I give the final blow. _

But now, I lay here. Completely miserable. My stars stopped shinning. My sun stopped burning. And my Universe is shrinking. The _pain _is Dominate Now.

I groaned as I heard three swift knocks on my door. They were gentle, not harsh like Alice's was when she came knocking. "Edward?" I heard my Mother's voice.

I breathed. "Come in," I managed to say. With my once strong arms, I lifted myself into a sitting position. As my arms ached, I wonder why I ever stopped going to practice. At least playing a competitive sport gave me some reason to look forward to school.

My White, wooden, door open slowly. "Dear," My Mother said. I saw as the light of the moon glowing from outside my window, made her pale arm glow. She reached for the light switched, and my eyes burned as it illuminated my messy room. "How are you feeling?" She asks me this everyday. Her warm eyes looked at me with sorrow. She probably never felt heart Break in her life. Carlisle may never be here, but they Loved each other intensely. And from what I know, they've been together since they were teenagers. Carlisle always said he knew Esme was the one for Him. And I believe it. Maybe True Love does exist. I bet not even my Father would fuck up when it came to Esme.

"Yes?" I said, my voice raspy. I avoided her question. Like always, for the past seven days and probably for the rest of my existence, my emotion hasn't changed. No matter how many times she asks.

She sighed. "You have another visitor," She informed me.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to see anyone," I told her, pushing down my covers with my feet. I was still in my regular clothes. I came home and fell asleep, at least the pain eases somehow that way. Before, the only thing I have ever been thankful was sleep. It's amazing the way we go into unconsciousness and you forget about the world around you when you are awake. It's a way of escaping. Too bad Life isn't that fair with me. I still dream about Her.

"I understand that," She said softly. "Im sorry about Alice," She switched the subject momentarily. "The girl is feisty. I thought she might break in just to get to see you. Thank the Heavens that boy controls her. But I know she is a wonderful girl. I like her. Just a bit impulsive," She tried to smile. Esme has met everyone of the group. And she loves them all. Practically considers them her Children. My mother would have loved to have a big family, but She was only capable of conceiving me. Don't I feel like A miracle.

"It better not be her. _Again_." I said.

She gave another attempt of a smile. "No. It's not,"

"Well, whoever it is tell them to leave. I don't want to see anyone," I insisted again, with a rough tone.

"Edward," She matched my attitude. "Son, I understand your going through a lot-"

"I don't think you do, Esme,"

She took in a deep breathe. "You have a visitor. " She repeated. "It's raining. And it's cold. Be thankful the boy just wants to see how you are. Now, don't be a bad friend and see him," She scolded me.

"Fine," I caved. I hope it was Mike Newton ready to make fun of my situation. I would love to kick anyone's ass. And from what I hear, Newton has been dying to laugh in my face.

"That's my Boy," She said with such Pride. Like anyone would be happy to have such an asshole as a Son. She stepped out of the room, and into the hallway. I heard heavy steps, coming from the staircase. And I knew those couldn't be my Mother's. The Grizzly was coming.

"Hey there Pretty Boy," He grinned coming into view.

Esme smiled. "You two finish your conversation here. And Emmett, sweetie, before you go come to the Kitchen. I'll give you something to eat,"

Emmett smiled grandly. But there was a sad look in his eyes. "Thank you Mrs. Cullen,"

"Esme, Dear. Call me Esme." She smiled again. My Mother's Joy. A full House. "Oh and give me your jacket. Ill put it in the dryer for you. Next time _don't _come walking," She said in a parental tone.

"My Baby is in the shop," He shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to my Mother.

"Straight to the Kitchen, Em" My mother repeated to McCarty, and she closed the door behind her.

"I hope she made cookies," He said excitedly.

I grunted. "What?"

"Fuck Cullen," He raised an eyebrow at me. "I walked in a freaken thunder storm just for _your _ass. Be grateful,"

"You _didn't_ have to come at all," I said through my teeth.

"What can I say? I care," His voice heavy with sarcasm.

"What exactly do you want McCarty?" I tried taking off my Converse without using my hands. Esme would kill me if I dirty the sheets.

"Well I haven't seen you in a couple of days. And when I was about to catch up to you today after school, you drove away hurriedly in the fag car of yours," He smirked. He loved insulting the Volvo.

"Did you need to tell me something?" I asked annoyed.

"Two things actually," He said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Well make it quick," I snapped my fingers at him.

He glared. His eyes, the same color as Alice. Their glares almost the same. "I'll take my time. Just so you can get it. It's not like your going anywhere, right? There's no game to go to. No date to pick up. No girlfriend to call. Oh! Maybe there's a slut you need for a booty call,"

I felt my anger boil. Okay maybe I lied. Besides the pain there was also anger. And _lots_ of it. Not for everyone else, but I could take it out on them. Hunting wouldn't be so bad right now. Maybe I could rip a Grizzly Bear into shreds. " Fuck you McCarty," I growled.

"Down Eddie," He took a step closer to my bed. He looked at me with caution. Warning me with his eyes not to snap up from my bed. If I launch, He launches _too_.

"Say what you have to say and get out" I hissed.

_When darkness turns to light_

_ It ends tonight, _

_It ends tonight._

_ Just a little insight will make this right_

_ It's too late to fight _

"One: Stop being a fucken Girl!" He yelled at me. Drop's of rain water dropped from his curly hair. "You've been acting worse than Rosalie does when she is on her period! You know how Rosie gets! " He should know. He had the devil for a Girlfriend.

"_You _don't understand-"

"I do! I've been there before. I know how it is to feel horrible and with so much anger. But Cullen, _you_ have _no_ right! Sure, feel fucked up for being an idiot. Okay! We understand _that_. Feel bad for loosing the girl you Love! We understand that _too_! But do not make yourself feel like the victim. Because dude you might be in pain, but clearly you have never been screwed over by the one you Love!"

I gripped my sheets. "I know Im _not_ the victim McCarty! But you guys cant understand the way Im feeling! You could say you understand, but you will never know my pain! I get it, Im a fucken asshole! Rosalie and Alice don't let me forget I! But when you feel like the reason of your life is leaving you, then talk to me!"

Emmett groaned. "There you go again! Being a chick! Snap the fuck out of it! If you feel so bad try to do something about it. Don't just cry like a bitch about it. Actions speak louder than words. "

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. No one will understand. No one does.

He huffed. "I talked to Bella,"

My head jerked up from the mention of her name. I tried to push the nasty feeling forming in my chest. He had news. And they were about my Bella. The pain can wait for later. "What is it? Is she okay? Did she ask about me? Tell me McCarty!" I almost jumped out of my skin.

The trace of his glare faded away. And he looked at me, the same way Esme did. With Pity. "She is not fine. She is as fucked up, or even worse, than you. She looks like shit. Her eyes don't seem to glow. Her skin looks clammy and paler than usual. She doesn't blush. She doesn't laugh. She doesn't even want to talk. All she does is cry,"

I felt a lurching pull. Apparently, the pain couldn't wait. "But she is alive,"

"Barely," He scoffed. "She doesn't want to live, Cullen"

I shook my head furiously. "She is strong. She'll make it through,"

He laughed. I had to give him an incredulous look. Did I look like a fucken comedian? "It's funny," He explained. "How you think that's true. Look at _you_ Cullen. Your breaking. She _is _broken. Just because she was that strong girl we met, _before _she fell in love with you, doesn't mean she still is. The after Bella, the one _you _broke, can barely keep the tears in."

"Did she ask about me?" I dug my nails into the sheets.

"No," He said. "But I told her about you. "

"What did you say?" I whispered. The imagine of Bella, the Bella Emmett described, kept popping into my head. And I my self loathing grew more. My imagination might not even come close to what she really looks like. And if Emmett looked scared as he described her to me, then it must be really bad.

"That you were as bad as her," He leaned his muscular back against my bedroom wall. "That you didn't talk to anyone. That you just sat there. In a zombie-sate."

"And what did she say to that?"

"Honestly?" He asked me, his voice gaining some sympathy.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"She didn't care," He said instantly.

"Oh," Well there goes my hopes. Was I expecting too much to think she actually cared? "Do you think She'll ever….?" I looked up to him. Removing my eyes from the sheets.

"No," He shook his head lightly. "Edward, man. -" He sighed. "Just…concentrate on stop acting like a little girl. Man-Up. Be the macho-man your daddy raised you to be. So your hurting, fix yourself up first then try and work things out. Your pain is going to be there for a long time dude, but you cant let it run your life,"

Blah Blah Blah. "What did she tell you about me?" I could sense him keeping something from me.

"Nothing-"

"Emmett," A growl formed in my chest. He knew. "Im manning-up. Tell me," I ordered him.

He scratched his ear. "I don't know Dude…"

"Emmett," I repeated again.

"Does it smell like cookies, to you?" He sniffed the air loudly. "Your mom is a badass cook. I love her cooking," He rubbed his stomach.

"Emmett!" I hissed.

"Fine. But however this makes you feel, know you brought it on yourself."

"Got it,"

"She…._wont _forgive you man. Not now, not in a while. Not _ever_. She told me….she _Hates_ you, Cullen. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"She cant hate me," I said automatically. "She _love_s me,"

"D-e-n-i-a-l" He said.

"She does love me. She doesn't hate me, McCarty. I _know_ Bella. "

"No," He interrupted me. "You knew the _old _Bella. The new Bella is filled with hate. Towards _you_. Or anyone who has a penis, really," He shrugged.

"She _cant_ hate me…." I mumbled. I shook my head rapidly, again. There is no way. Okay she cant forgive me. But in her heart she loves me. I know she does. I know I caused her pain. I know she is hurting. I know all this. Im experiencing it first hand. But I love her. And that love that I have beating in my heart so deeply is the same love than beats in hers. It's the same. Its indestructible. It's strong. It's meant to last forever. ……..Right?

"You really didn't think she was going to forgive you, right?" Emmett asked. I didn't reply. I was formulating a plan to prove to Emmett she Loved me. "I better go," He tore his back away from the wall. "James's brother gets pissed off If I come home too late. He mutters something about his Apartment not being a Hotel. And If I don't get there in time, James turns our room into a Whore-House,"

"Why don't you just go home Emmett. _Your _house?" I briefly ripped away from the ticking pain in my chest.

"Im living with James," He said simply. I gave him a confused look. "My parents threw me out," He sighed.

Fuck. "Emmett. You can just stay _here_. Esme would love to have you here. It's raining. It's dark. She wont let you leave if she knows your not going home. "

"She doesn't have to find out, then" He gave me a menacing look. "Look Cullen, not all of us have Parents who care so much about Us. Feel like your daddy doesn't care, but at least Mom's always there for you. As for _me_, I got two neglecting assholes as parents. I've been living with my friend and his brother for two weeks. Life's a bitch. I understand pain. But I still have my balls," He was practically throwing out venom with his words. His voice was irritated. And infuriated.

I nodded. "Well…Im not that great in Spanish like yourself but…" I tried giving him a smile. His right. I cant feel like I have it worse off. Emmett has problems too. Everyone does. And just because my reason for _everything _despises me, shouldn't bring me down. Oh if only he could read my sarcastic thoughts. Ill just save my self-pity after he leaves. "Mi casa es tu casa,"

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes. "Stay strong Cullen." He flipped me off, gave me a grin, and stomped out the door. I heard his loud steps walk down the stairs. And I could hear small voices outside. My mother was going to feed Him. And give him his jacket.

"Bella," I mumbled to myself. I lay myself back against the mattress. Trying to contain the anger inside of me is easier than I thought. Emmett was lucky I didn't kill him. I'd even say my own Mother has luck.

_Man-up Cullen. _Emmett's words ringed in my head, as I closed my eyes. "Man-Up". Like if it were that simple. Putting up a strong-front cant and wont do anything to help me. Not with an empty body. Not with dark days. I cant fake happiness. Because true Nirvana is at Bella's side. With my world. With my Heart and Soul. With My Bella. That's were I belong.

My eye-lids grow heavy. And unconsciousness started gracing me again. I flipped onto my side. Staring at the open window that evades my farthest wall. I notice the cups left behind by Alice and Jasper still on the black couch. But, I look past it. Esme will be cleaning my room and by the time I get back from school, to begin my hibernation, this place would be spotless.

My tired emerald eyes, look out through the open night. I see the droplets of rain fall heavily from the dark sky. And thunder breaks through the cold wind somewhere far away. Giving the , almost navy blue, sky a purple tint. Through the rough winds of the storm, leafs' make a crumbling sound against the air. The moon shines a bright pale white. Glazing against my window.

As I fall easily to sleep again, I know that when Im fully unaware of everything around me, my thoughts will think of Her. I will dream of her Again. . And as My eyes close, I loose all my hope. Because it really is over. It all ended.

_All these thoughts locked inside Now you're the first to know _

_When darkness turns to light_

_ It ends tonight_

_

* * *

_***Breathes* There you go! The longest chapter ever! Lol xD I did it really quick so i hope you guys **

**arent dissapointed. Edward feels awful, as we could tell. Emmett tried to help in his own way. A litto inside look in Emmett's mind, He has taken int upon himself to help the two broken-people. Aw, isnt he nice?**

**More drama to come. Next Chapter, Rosalie's POV! :D  
**


	22. When it falls apart

Cause baby

Everything is fed up straight from the heart

Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart

"When it falls apart" by The Vernoicas

_

* * *

_**Rosalie's POV**

I shivered from the cold air blowing through my blonde curls. I was standing in the back of the school, usually where most pot-heads come to smoke a joint before entering the Building. But someone, by the name of Jane Volturi, ratted them out. And now this place is vacant. I manage to sneak my way back here. No one ever catches me.

It's the perfect place. I've been meeting Emmett here everyday for the past week. Fucked up, yeah, but its where we can be truly alone. He never asks why we always meet up here. Just like he never asks where I am every time the Lunch bell rings. All that matters is that we are with each other Together. Although the wind hits harder here because of the amount of tree's that invade the back of the school, it's still perfect. I wouldn't care to meet Emmett in the deepest of the filthiest places. As long as we could be on our own. Sharing an almost magical time together.

Although, our _mutual_ friends think we have a "quickie" before class begins out here, doesn't make it true. Well _almost_ true. What can I say? My body has a calling for Emmett's warmth. It craves it. It needs it to survive. It sounds cheesy right? But I've never been in love before. It's probably the thing Im not good at. How to be a model Girlfriend, wasn't exactly programmed into me. But Emmett understands. He isn't so familiar with his loving side either. Not after everything he has gone through. But I assume we have something in common. Something ostentatious.

We aren't heartless people. We are just afraid. _Afraid _of _Love_. The day I first had my somewhat meaningful conversation with McCarty, he indirectly told me he was terrified of Love. And I didn't have to tell him anything, because he knew my fear was the same.

Love seemed so complicated. Something that was hard to find and definitely harder to keep. But even though with such complications, everyone seemed to be in Love. Everyone seemed to have _this _emotion. It was something I was both jealous of not having and grateful that I didn't. It seemed like such a hard thing to manage. It was terrifying to see my Friends and their countless breakdowns caused by someone they "Loved".

And I couldn't picture someone doing that to _me_. I'd never thought it would be possible for anyone to break _me _apart.

But that changed.

Emmett Joseph McCarty was responsible for it. He broke through my uncertainties and gave me what I always secretly wanted. And I bet he would always give me what I wanted. His life mission, as He called it, was to make me Happy. And Mine? Mine was to Love him with as much strength and passion as I could.

"Hey Rosie!" A smile, instinctively , appeared as I heard his Voice. "Sorry I took so Long," He said as he walked briskly towards me. He had his hands shoved in his Plaid jacket. There was a black beanie covering his adorable curls. "My Jeep is still in the shop and James was taking his sweet-ass time,"

"It's okay," I assured him, as his arms slithered their way around my waist. He pulled me closer to him. I could feel and smell his cool breath on my face. "I was _just_ freezing," I smack him beside the head, with a smirk.

He winced. "Ow Babe. Is it really my fault that James got so drunk yesterday that the bastard couldn't wake up? I would have taken his car keys but they were…" He leaned in closer to me. Looking around the secluded place for dramatic effect. "They were in his tighty-whities," He scrunched up his face in disgust.

I giggled. Shaking my head lightly. "And how would _you_ know that they are in there?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

He tighten his grip on my waist. "Well-" He grinned, "Every time I shook him to wake up, there was a jingle coming from him. He was shirtless so Im pretty sure they were in there. He begged me to drive, he was complaining about a headache but Laurent wouldn't let him stay home. But I wasn't touching the keys. Who the fuck knows what kind of critters James has running up in his junk,"

I cringed. "Ew," I muttered. Although, Thank the Sky, I wasn't friends with James , everyone knew his Man-whorish ways. He practically slept through the whole student Body. And from what I hear from the Gossip-Queen's themselves, even a few female Teachers. It's quite nasty. How could someone have so much….sex and not be ashamed. From what Bella told me, sex was something meant to be shared with someone that you love greatly. Someone who you are willing to give them your virtue. I cant imagine how many girls have cried over loosing their pureness to James , thinking that he was truly into them. How stupid they probably felt. But then again I expect James has never been in love. But I can be wrong, he seems to be in love with Sex.

"Disgusting, I know" Emmett laughed.

Unlike Alice, I didn't have to stand in the tips of my Toes to kiss my Boyfriend. I gently placed a kiss on Emmett's dimpled cheeks. "How did it go Yesterday?" I asked him casually as I snuggled into the crook of his neck.

His lips touched the top of my Blonde hair. "Where do I start?" He asked. It was our routine to ask how are previous day went. Although we practically spent our whole nights together. But since yesterday, Family-Time was unavoidable I didn't have a chance to ask. And even if I knew, I would never mind hearing Emmett's voice for more time anyways. His voice was so hypnotic to me.

"Did you go to work?" I asked casually, as I played with the hem of his Jacket.

"No, I called in sick." He chuckled. "I decided it was best if I talked to Cullen. You know Give him a little motivation speech."

I cant imagine how that went. Argh. Who am I kidding? Of course I do. "Please don't tell me you insulted him?" I asked.

He laughed again. "Hey if _you _can do it then why cant _I_?"

"Because!" I said sternly. "That is _my_ Job! If the idiot deserves any trash-talking it's from me. Trust, Im an expertise on how to make people feel like shit. " I pulled away from the comfort of his neck, and looked at his light-brown eyes. " It's a gift," I winked at him. Pouting my red lips at him.

He made a coughing noise. "There's no doubting you there," He laughed. "Your deathly," He murmured as he pressed his forehead against mine. The fabric of his beanie touched my hair, probably messing it up. But with his sudden closeness I really didn't care.

"I missed you yesterday," I whispered lightly. The temptation of pressing my lips to his was captivating. But It was a form of payback. For always calling me a Tease. Just because we were very…psychical…didn't mean we had expressed our love to _that_ level yet. He is right. I am deathly.

"So did I. " He murmured. He brushed the tip of his nose with mine. For such a intimidating guy, Emmett was as sweet as you can get. He was always holding me. Always making the small gestures or giving me the tiniest touches that made my heart pound. Just by holding me, I felt like I could conquer the world. When he held by hand, I felt like I was safe from the deepest monsters in my head. And with a kiss…It's like I was soaring through the sky. " I love you," We were a power couple.

"I love you t-" Before I could finish saying what was as natural like the air I breathed, a sudden round of giggles made me jump up.

"What was that?" Emmett said, as he looked around the empty space behind the school Building. His eyes scanned the place, and his arms remained around my waist.

"I don't Know," I replied quietly.

"I _saw_ him come behind here!" I felt a cold shiver, not provoked by the frosty air, crawl down my spine. I clutched Emmett's arms. Probably stabbing his skin with my nails.

"Lauren you stupid _blind_ Bitch! You must have seen wrong. I doubt that he is here," Jane hissed. They were right around the building. Maybe a couple of feet away from Emmett and I. Of Us. _Together_.

"I saw McCarty _too_," I heard Jessica Stanley's voice.

"What would he be doing here, anyways?" I barely heard Volturi's say. I felt like my head was disconnecting from my Body. I was frozen instantly.

"Getting High," I could picture Lauren shrugging.

"Humph. Maybe," Jane replied. I didn't know if it was just my nerves, but time seemed to be slowing down. "Do you think He is alone?"

"Why? Want to pounce on him as soon as you see him?" Mallory laughed. "If you rape him they can still send you to Juvy ," She continued, her tone very amused. "We all know how much _lust_ you have over McCarty,"

My heart gave a loud thump, as I saw strands of fake Blonde hair flow through the air. "Found Him. And he _isn't_ alone," Jessica said, curiosity in her voice.

I heard Lauren snigger loudly. "_Who _is he with then-" Jane couldn't finish her sentence as she saw Emmett and I, very close to each other. She stopped, a brow raised, and a look of disgust and maybe jealousy in her dark coal eyes.

"Rosalie?" Lauren laughed as she called out for me.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Obviously dumbass,"

"You do know you _cant_ be back here, right?" Jane questioned flatly. Her dark eyes never leaving my face.

"Oh I totally forgot about that. Must have skipped my mind," I heard Emmett say. I wanted to slap a hand over his mouth. To shut him up. I was starting to panic. I never thought…I knew this would come…Oh god make it go away.

Jessica Stanley tilted her head to the side. Her hair still blowing with the wind. "Its loss of brain cells. Weed does that,"

"Learn that in Health Class?" Emmett asked with a snort.

"Yes actually. " She replied, trying to be all-knowing.

"Shut up Jessica," Volturi snapped. Her faithful lap-dog silenced herself immediately. "What are you doing here?"

"We were just-"

"I was asking _her_," Jane interrupted Emmett sharply. "What the hell are you doing here Rosalie?" She asked, with a tone of authority she didn't have. I would have snapped her neck for her attitude, but I was in no state to move. My body wouldn't react. I think McCarty's arms were what was keeping me up. "Rosalie,"

Emmett's arms began to loosen. "Don't let go," I muttered , as I was afraid I was going to fall as soon as he let go.

"Are you okay, Babe?"

"Babe?" The three Blonde's asked in unison. I think I might faint right about now. Everything began to spin.

Emmett looked at them curiously. "Rose are you're okay? You look whiter than usual. Do I need to get Jasper?" He caressed my cheek lightly. Now his warmth was provoking a lurching sensation in my chest.

"Im Fine," I barely found my voice. A knot was also forming in the back of my throat.

"Argh," Jane groaned. "What the _hell_ is going on here?!" She practically screamed. "Rosalie! Care to explain what the fuck are you doing with _McCarty_? Why he is _holding _you like _that_?"

"What do you mean, why am I holding her like that?" Emmett asked. He stared at her puzzled. "Look do me a favor, okay Volturi? Go find Jasper and tell him Rosalie is almost slipping into a comma in my arms," He barked at her, growing annoyed.

"Why don't _you_ go? Do I look like your Bitch?" Jane stopped, as Emmett opened his mouth. "_Don't_ answer that!"

"_I _cant go. Im the one holding her up. And Im not leaving my girlfriend with you anorexic bitches."

Jane's eyes widen, and the two girls gasped. Oh God. That's it. I really am going to slip into a comma. "Girlfriend?" She asked in a humorless laugh.

"Yes," Emmett scowled at her. "Are you slow or something-"

"Im sorry," Jane continued with the fake laugh. "I missed something here. You said _She_ is your girlfriend? As in Rosalie Hale and you are boy friend and girlfriend?"

"You have some pretty slow friends Rose," Emmett turned to me.

"No No, Emmett" Jane spoke up again. "_You're_ the one that is slow. Cant you see that we had-" She laughed, this time sinisterly than before. For the first time I was scared of Jane Volturi. With anymore poisonous words that came out of her mouth she could end all that I held most dear. I could lose my Life. I could lose Emmett.

"Jane," I reacted, as I saw her eyes grow menacing. My body reacted rapidly, at the fear growing inside my chest. I pushed aside Emmett's arms. "Shut up. Will you go away….Please. My _boyfriend_ and I are in the middle of something. Give me five minutes and I'll go find you,"

"Find me for what?" She raised an eyebrow at me. And the evil expression was written across her pale face. " So you could explain to _us_, because Im sure the girls are as …._confused _as I am, since when did you and McCarty become a happy _couple_? Because if I recall, you _never_ mentioned him. I don't think anyone knew that Rosalie Hale finally gave the whole relationship thing a chance. I mean, how _long_ have you been together?" She smirked at me, her white teeth gleaming.

"Shut up," I growled at her. This couldn't be happening. Not like this.

"She didn't know about _me_?" I heard that faint, rhythmic voice behind me. He stood in back of me, as I faced the girls. My back towards him. "Rosalie," He called me.

"Your _boyfriend_ is calling you, Rosalie" Jane grinned deviously.

I couldn't find it in me to turn around. I let the air blow freely through my hair. And this time I didn't shudder. "Rosalie," He said louder, more acidly. "Why doesn't Volturi know about me?" He asked roughly.

"_Answer _him," Jane said in a sing-song voice. Like if they situation was amusing. Perhaps it was, for _Her_. "The guy is asking you a question-"

"Shut the _fuck _up!" I growled louder at her. She took a step back, Jessica and Lauren followed. "Will you just _leave_! Im going to rip you to shreds if you don't go!"

"You know what" Emmett said from behind me. I could here him taking a couple of steps to the side. "_Im _the one who is going to leave,"

"No," I snapped my body to face him. "Em-Emmett _don't _g-go" My voice sounded disturbed. I could already feel my heart beating furiously in my chest.

His hazel eyes glared at me. Staring into my Blue-eyes angrily. "You _lied_ to me Rosalie," He said harshly. But his voice was almost a whisper. "I don't know what the hell is going on with _them_," He pointed to the girls. "Or what kind of fucked up game you are playing, but Im _not_ going to stay here and hear all about your fucken charade,"

"It's n-not a charade Em!" I lamented to him, taking a step closer to him.

"I understand perfectly _now_," He let out a shaky clatter. His eyes watered. "Why you wouldn't sit in the same table as we did in Lunch. Why I was never allowed to hug you or hold your hand when _others _were around. How the only time we saw each other in school was early before school and late after school. Now the dates in the night are clear too,"

"I k-know I messed up. I should have told my friends about you. I was going to…eventually-"

"When?" He hissed. "When they figured you out. When they discovered about me. Or were you just hoping to graduate this year, feeling proud that they never caught you? Or where you planning to end it with me before anyone figured anything out?"

"It's _not _like that!" I said to him. I felt my tears fall down my cheeks. My make-up smearing in the process. I could feel the stares of the three girls behind me. Probably enjoying the show. "Emmett please, look I never-"

"You're a fucken liar! No wonder you look in the fucken mirror and hate what you see! I bet the monstrous image you see is disgusting, right? Your such a bitch! How the hell you could be related to Jasper, Ill never fucken know!"

His words penetrated into my heart. But he was right. I _am _a monster. "I _love _you Emmett. I _never _lied about that!"

"Your cold-blooded Rosalie. There is no fucken way you could possibly feel love for anyone! What? I wasn't good for you? Are you too much that I wasn't even worth the humiliation to tell your friends about me?"

"Im _not _ashamed of you. I was just stupid! I wasn't thinking right. I was going to fix it. I was going to tell them. I was making it up to you…"

He shook his head furiously. His black beanie fell from his luscious dark curls, and onto the damped floor. "No _Im _stupid. I cant believe I fell for you! Our kind don't mix. I should have known _that_. You're the biggest fucken mistake I could have possibly ever made!"

"Emmett," I cried. I took another step towards him. "Please. Im sorry, okay? Look, be mad at me, but please _forgive_ me. They know now! There's nothing to hide anymore." I took more steps towards him, and I grabbed his arm. I held onto it tightly. "Im _sorry_," My voice broke.

"_Im_ sorry," He said through his teeth. His glower breaking through my gaze. "Im sorry I ever fucken said that I love you," He placed his hand on top of my hold.

"_Don't _say that Emmett. I love you" The tears continued to fall easily. Oxygen was beginning to escape my lungs.

"I would have fucken swam an ocean for you! I would have given you everything I had! There was nothing I would have done to see a smile on your face. And you repay me like this?" He asked, his voice trembling too.

"Emmett you're my _everything_-"

"Bullshit. Go feed another asshole with those lies!"

"Emmett" Impossible as I thought, I managed to grip on strongly.

"I _never _want to see you again. Don't ever even look my way," He said with so much hatred.

I could feel the pieces of my heart break. I knew I deserved this. I knew It was all going to blow over someday. But I never thought it was going to be so soon. I was going to make it better. I had every intention to show the world that we were in love. I was growing strong. I was gaining the courage I need to leave behind all my selfishness. And to brush away what people thought. Nothing seemed hard anymore, not unless Emmett was by my side.

"Emmett," I whispered, I tried placing my forehead on his. The way we have always done to show our affection. The way we had done ten minutes earlier. Where everything was still perfect and whole.

"It's _over_," He hissed. He pushed my hold aside.

"No!" I reached for him again.

"Get off Rosalie! " He pushed me arms aside again.

"_No _Emmett! I can fix this just give me-" As the tears blinded me, he managed to push me away. I couldn't see exactly where I was going so his movement caused me to stumble back. I fell on to my back. "Don't go Emmett!" I yelled.

"Rosalie," Jane cleared her throat. Speaking for the first time since she caused all this. "Have some dignity. "

"Listen to your friend," Emmett unsympathetically.

I shook my head. " I'm sorry," I sobbed. "Please forgive me. Im so so so sorry," I kneeled in front of him. Sinking on to my knees. Looking up at him, with my damped eyes.. I was letting the rain drop down onto my blonde curls. I was letting my clothes mix in with the dirt of the concrete floor. I was allowing myself to be seen by my peers on my knees. Begging. Begging to the love of my Life. "I love you" I trembled.

Emmett dropped his glare. And took a step closer to me. Drops of the rain running down his forehead. "Fuck You," He said flatly. He looked up to Volturi, Mallory, and Stanley, his stare lifeless. He turned on his heels, and began walking away.

"Emmett!" I shrieked. A throbbing pain infesting me inside.

"Rosalie ….._stop_," Jane Volturi said frustrated.

"Emmett!" I cried louder. "Come back. _Please_….Im sorry! I love you…." I knew He could hear my whimpers, but not once did Emmett McCarty turn back,. He left me there. On my knees. Crying for him. Leaving me to pieces as everything fell apart.

* * *

***Breathes* Dang....who saw that coming...Oh Yeah! ME!! :D**

**Lol. No but seriously, this freaken sucks. Freaken Rosalie. What's going to happen now? **

**Guess what?!?! Next chapter is B& E reunion!!!  
**


	23. With Me

Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt.  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground.  
I know what i did and so, I won't let this go.  
Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

"With Me" by Sum 41

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"So…" Alice said awkwardly as we stood around an empty classroom, waiting for the bell to ring to get to class. School hadn't begun yet, and like our usual routine, we met up somewhere where all of us could be alone. But since I, idiotically, fucked everything up with me and my…significant other, I was stuck being the third wheel with Alice and Jasper. _Again_.

I let out a frustrated grunt. "Both of you _can_ leave. You _don't_ have to stay with me. Im perfectly fine on my own. " Both blue and hazel eyes looked up at me. I was leaning against a wall, while Jasper was seated in one of the many empty desks with his girlfriend on his lap. "Go! Have your make-out time before this gets even _more _awkward,"

Alice giggled, and turned a slight pink. "It's not awkward Cullen," Jasper said, as he rolled his eyes at me. "_You're_ the one who is making it weird,"

"No," I said stubbornly. "It _is_. Why else would your girlfriend be giving me abnormal stares?"

"Well…Uh," Jasper scratched his head lightly. "Alice," He looked down at his Pixie.

"What?" She said sweetly. _Too _sweetly.

Hale and I exchanged a glance. "What do you know?" Both of us said in unison. Alice was easily read. Whenever she got overly energetic or she made things uncomfortable was because she knew something. Or she had a master plan up her sleeve. Whatever it usually was, it was frightening.

She looked around the room very panicky. "Anyone know where Emmett's at?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I saw him in the morning. He was heading to the secluded place behind Building Four." Jasper told her. Observing her.

"Probably looking for a quick _in-out-in-out _from Rosalie," I chuckled.

"What the fuck Cullen! " Hale growled. "That's my sister!"

I shrugged. "So? McCarty and her are like freaken rabbits. Their always doing something. If you catch my drift," I winked and he glared. I sighed. "Seriously Hale, you really don't think that your sister and Emmett haven't don't…_It_, right?"

"Maybe they haven't," He protected his Blood.

I nodded solemnly. "Maybe they did," I added.

"Maybe they _haven't_," He spoke louder.

I pressed my back harder against the wall. "_Maybe_ they _did_,"

"Screw you Cullen! " He shouted, causing Alice to jump out his lap. "I bet McCarty can keep it in his pants, okay? My sisters a fucken virgin and I know he knows how to respect _that_! He isn't a fucken nymphomaniac! _Unlike_ some people!" He continued to glare.

I let out a small chuckle. " _Im_ not a sex-freak, Hale"

"Recent events say otherwise." He said acidly. "Why else couldn't you keep it zipped up? I mean, you _are_ the one who cheated on his girlfriend !"

Alice let out a gasp. "Jasper!"

Jasper's eyes widened up as his escaped words came clear in his mind. "Cullen, uh… I-"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and looked at the tiled floor. Well I couldn't be mad. It was true. Not the whole Im a sex-freak thing, but the cheating on my girlfriend shit is.

"I cant believe you said that!" Alice whispered angrily to her boyfriend.

"It slipped out! I would never say anything like that to him!" He defended himself in the same tone Alice was using.

"Your such a Jerk!"

"What?" Jasper's voice gained a tone of surprise. "How exactly am _I_ the jerk?! _Your _always the one telling him that he is a man-Whore! And that he should get checked out incase Tanya left him with some bugs!"

"Yeah, well…Im a girl! And the victim of _all_ this is _my_ Best Friend!"

"She is my best friend _too_!" Jasper argued back.

"Your _so_ insensitive!" Alice whispered back harshly. It almost sounded like she might cry.

I groaned. "Seriously, Im right here. " I told them, as I lifted my gaze off the floor.

"Nice cover Ally," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Why are you yelling at me?!" Alice shrieked, her voice shaky.

"W-what?" Hale breathed, as his girlfriend burst into tears.

"You are so_ mean_ to me sometimes!" She whimpered, as she sat down in an empty desk. She pressed her pale face onto her tiny hands. Crying into them.

Jasper turned around to face me. With a confused expression. "What the hell?" He mouthed to me, as the Pixie sat there.

I shrugged. "That's all you man," I mouthed back, sure that Alice couldn't hear us.

He took in a deep breathe and nodded. "Ally, Love, don't cry." He placed a hand on her petite shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand away. "You've become so insensitive these past days!" Her bottom lip quivered as she looked Hale dead in the eye. Poor Jasper.

"What exactly-_Nevermind_!" He groaned.

"What?! _Say _it!" She poked him in the chest. It was a rather funny scene. Except for the crying Pixie. And the Freaked out Jasper. Wait, It was just amusing for _me_. Jasper has his hands full with this one.

"Your driving me insane!" He finally popped.

Alice's hazel eyes widened And her jaw dropped. "What?" She huffed.

. "I _don't _know _what_ is wrong with you! Are you on your period or something? For the past two weeks you've been acting…." He trailed off.

"Crazy?" I added.

"Yeah! _That_!" He said to her.

"Oh!" She slapped her hands onto her hips. "You think _Im_ crazy?! What else have you been keeping from me Hale?!" This would be much more dramatic if Alice wasn't standing on her toes, trying to give Jasper an intimidating glare.

"Ally! What the hell is going on? I could hear you shouting down the hall!" My heart stopped. A 5'5 brunette, with a pair of gorgeous worried brown-eyes came bursting into the classroom. Her voice so magical it was painful for my ears. And to my heart.

Alice pulled away from what looked like an attempt of a choke-hold on Jasper and turned to the Angel. "Bella! Jasper is being a douche!" Her tears spluttered again.

"Jasper…" She sighed, rolling her eyes at the blonde Male.

"Uh…" He looked at her, shockingly, and then turned to give me a concerned look.

I didn't pay much attention to it, as I felt myself freeze at her sudden presence. The only thing making some kind of movement was my heart. It was pounding furiously against my chest. It wanted to leap towards her.

"I didn't do anything," Jasper mumbled. He looked at the floor.

"Then what was the fight about?" She asked, as Alice continued to cry in her arms. How I envied her right at this moment. Damn Pixie.

"Well…" Jasper ran a hand through his blonde, shaggy hair. "I was arguing with Edward-"

"Edward?" She asked, she stood stiffly with Alice in her arms.

"Yeah…" In the corner of my eyes, I saw Jasper pointed a white finger at me. Towards the back, where I was trying to get my legs to move. Closer to her or at least out of the same room. I felt as if Breathing the same air as her was going to break me.

In that exact moment, as almost if it was a profound pull, My eyes lifted forward. And Green eyes met Brown. Her doe-eyes were large, beautiful as always, but Emmett was right. They didn't shine. The love that usually glittered off her dazzling gaze was gone. There was just deep brown eyes, intense, but plain. They looked red, from no doubt crying. Her cheeks were pale, just like the rest of her face. And that red-tint that _I _usually gave her, whenever she looked at me was nowhere to be found. Her expression was just simple. _Miserable_.

"Jasper, Im hungry" The pixie pulled away from the broken-girl. "Let's go to the vending machine, outside. Please," She smiled sweet at her boyfriend. And this time there wasn't a weird vibe to it. And the traces of her tears also disappeared.

"Ah…Okay," He took her hand. "Um…Bye Guys…" He waved at both of Us, probably with two things on his mind. One: What the hell has gotten into Alice. And Two: Whether _we_ would be okay. She and I.

Emmett is right! Stop being a girl and _man-up_. Open your mouth! _Say _something. "….Hey" Humph. Better than nothing.

She took in a breath through her nose. Making small sniffling sounds. She stared at me. Her brown eyes watering. "Hi," She murmured.

I stepped away from the wall. "How are you feeling?"

_I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile_

_Cause it's true, _

_I am nothing without you_

_Through it all, I made my mistakes._

_I stumble and fall_

She took a step back. Sensing that I was approaching, she shielded herself. Stepping away from me. Her face gained a crimson color. And it wasn't because she was blushing. She was trying to contain her tears. The ones pilling in her eyes. But the pressure and the force that she was doing to keep them in, where tiring her out. "You already ….You _should_ already know how I feel, E-Edward," She turned away from me. Turing her body into an angle.

I cleared my throat. I was feeling the fucken knot again. The one that I have been carrying with me for almost a week. "Im sorry Bella," I took another step forward.

"You've mentioned that before. A lot." She watched me from the crook of her eye.

"Because I _am_, Bella. Really. I am sorry," I could hear my guilt and redemption in my voice.

"Yeah well…I cant forgive you Cullen," I saw a crystallized tear fall.

Watching as she cringed and spilled tears as I took another step towards her, my heart broke. I felt my own tears burn in my sockets. "But….If you still Love me Bella….why cant you f-forgive me?" I asked in a low voice.

"D-don't come closer," She said, almost frantically as I was courageous enough to walk two more steps to her.

I stopped. I swallowed back a sob. But that didn't stop the few tears that fell from me. What would Emmett say if he saw me now? Surely for him, men don't cry. But I wanted to do what Alice did , right at this moment. Cry into my Bella's arms. "B-Bella" Fuck. I heard my voice break at the mention of her name. And a whimper escaped her too. I squeezed my eyes shut, to ease the burning. "Bella at the moment…"

"No," She cried. I barely heard her feeble effort to say the word. She slapped her hands onto her eyes. Sobbing into them. Then, she pushed them up to her forehead. Tugging on her roots. Trying to subsided the cries. I could see her weakness. See right through her soul. She was in so much pain.

But so was I. "Bella…I was weak. I cant justify for what I did. It was fucken stupid of me. I had a

lot to drink. I never imagined that - Please listen to me Bella!" I hollered, with tears in my eyes. She had moved her hands onto her ears. Trying to get rid of the sound of my voice. "I didn't know what I was doing…..Im sorry!"

_I want you to know, with everything _

_I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul,_

_I hold on to this moment you know_

_ I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

She tore her hands away from her ears. And turned to me. She pushed aside some of her loose hair to the side of her face. Her luscious chocolate-hair was tied into a pony-tail. Showing all of her face. Exposing her suffering to everyone. "Stop apologizing!" She yelled, with her voice squeaking towards the end. Her tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "E-Edward….you were everything for me. _Everything_. "

"I k-know" The knot was getting bigger.

"You let me down," She howled.

"Im not perfect, Bella! Im not. You've always seen me as that. As someone who was fucken perfect. Well guess what? _Im not!_ I will _never_ be perfect! I made a mistake! Just like an average human, Bella. But I love you! I've never been more certain about anything in my life before than _this_! I _love_ you!" I practically screamed at her.

She gulped. She took in a another deep breathe. "I doubt you love me as much as you say you do, Cullen. Because if you _did_, you would have never forgotten about it when you hurt me!"

I shook my head roughly. "No Bella. It was a mistake. I can fix it. If you only forgive me. I can make it better, Bella." I reached for her arm. My body swarmed with electricity as our skin made contact. Her warm flesh gave a sudden impact to my body and heart.

"You _cant_ fix it Edward. Nothing will be the same way it was before!" The tears still coming out. No matter her attempts of stopping them, it seemed they had a mind of their own.

"I can! I can take it back-"

She laughed. A grave giggle. "Take it back, Edward? You cant. "

"I can try-"

"You _cant_!" She interrupted me. She moaned. "Take me back, Edward. _If _you can fix it, take me back. " I grabbed onto her arm tightly. "Take me back to the time where I fell in love with you. To the time where everything was pure and sincere. Where we loved each other immensely. When we were happy. " With her free arm, she wiped away her tears. "Take me back to when I trusted you. To when I would have given my life for you."

"Bella-"

"Take me back to the moment _I_ fucked up! To the moment where _I_ messed _this_ up, enough to give you a reason to hurt me like this!" She pushed my grip away. Leaving a tingly sensation from the loss of her skin.

"You…….You did nothing wrong Bella," I was taken aback from the fact that she thinks what happened was _her_ fault. This _wasn't_ her mistake. There was nothing she ever did to…..She is perfect. Everything about her. This was _my_ fault. It was I who got both of us into a state, that seemed there was no going back.

"I believed in you ! More than anyone in this entire universe. That's how much I needed you, Edward! "

"Bella….." I couldn't contain the sob that was building in my throat any longer.

"I just wanted someone who wouldn't lie to me! "

"Im sorry!" I told her, my voice shaking.

"Someone who was loyal!"

"Im sorry!" I said again.

"Someone Faithful!"

"Im fucken sorry!" I yelled. We came face to face. She screaming at me what she wanted from her Mate. And I shouting for forgiveness. "I didn't want to lie to you Bella! I wanted to tell you the truth. But….Im sorry, okay? I just didn't want to loose you. I knew that If I ever told you the truth You would leave me. And I couldn't let that happen"

She let out some air. Her brown-eyes still damped with her tears. And this time, it was her who took steps towards me. And with each step my heart pounded in my chest. "Our love was so surreal, Edward. It was something so impossible. But it _happened. _For both of Us. You came into my life, and you were like my savior. Like you came to help me through my loneliness. I _never _wanted anyone else more than you!" I stumbled back , as she threw herself at me. She wrapped her slender arms around my neck. And, automatically, I pulled my arms around her waist. Holding her tight to me. Breathing in her scent.

"Im sorry," I murmured again. Both of us sobbed onto each other. I got what I wanted. To be able to cry into her arms. She slid her fingers through my Bronze hair. Pulling me to her. And I grabbed on to her for dear Life. Both of us shedding tears together. Whimpering for the pain and agonizing hurt all of this has been for Us. We cried for each other.

But I didn't want to cry anymore. I didn't want to give Emmett another reason to call me fragile or to provoke the anger I had in me.. "Bella," I called her softly. With tears blinding my vision. I pulled her face towards me. Our eyes locking. Our noses touching. "Im sorry," I said again. With hope banging inside of me. It had to be better, It just _had_ to. "Please," I begged. Her hands came in contact with mine, where I held onto both sides of her cheeks.

"I forgive you, Edward." She gripped onto my hands. "I do. I _forgive _you."

"I -" A grin broke out on my face.

She shook her head. "I forgive you Edward. But ….this…_Us_. That's broken."

"No" I shook my head. No. She forgave me. If she could then there was no stopping Us now. We could work on this. I can regain her trust again. I would do everything in my will to make it better. Everything I had for that light to shine in her eyes again. To get the life back into both of Us.

"It doesn't make sense anymore." She said, as she pulled away from my hold.

"It _cant _be destroyed , Bella. We love each other. _You're_ my entire world" I tried reaching for her again. But like the pain I knew she felt, and that progress we managed to make wore away , she took steps back.

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,_

_When you don't know what you're looking to find_

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,_

_When you just never know what you will find._

"You were my entire Universe. But that's gone Edward. It was silly dream. And luckily, I woke up. There's no more lies Edward. There isn't anything. Not even the Love…."

She took another step back. "Not even the feeling is there. Just because I forgave you, doesn't mean anything. It's over, Edward. You and I will never be again. And it shouldn't have started in the first place." And with that, before I could grab her hand, she ran out the classroom. Right on queue. The Bell rang.

No. I cant loose Her. I cant. "Bella!" I roared loudly. I fell into the empty chair, Jasper once sat with the love of his Life in. "I need you…" I whispered, as I let my misery wash over me. "I need you with me…."

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul,_

_I hold on to this moment you know  
_

_Cause_ _I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

_

* * *

_***sigh* Say It. **

**You hate Me.**

**Lol. xD What? Well wait! Goshers. It all cant be sweet! Geez. xD. Im wicked evil! Muahahahaha**

***cough cough* Damn Flu.**

**Review? **

**Next chapter is Emmmett's POv! :D  
**


	24. Angels

I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door.

There's no escape now, no mercy no more.

No remorse cause I still remember

the smile when you tore me apart.

"Angels" by Within Temptation_  
_

_

* * *

_**Emmett's POV**

Never trust a Blonde. Never trust a Blonde. Never trust a Blonde. Never. Fucken Ever.

I should have seen this coming. I should have known. Maybe, I was too stupid to even think this might turn around to bite me in the ass. No, not maybe. I _am_! I am stupid. I bet everyone else saw it. But _I_ was the only idiot hypnotized by those Blue-eyes that were staring at me.

It had to be _that_. Her oceanic-eyes were mesmerizing . That's why I couldn't see. She put some spell over me. Shying away my defensive tactics. Because I knew better than to fall in Love. I knew no chick could ever be trusted. _Ever_. Somehow, whenever the heart seems to be attracted to someone it always leads to something bad. The heart is a blind idiot. It brought me into this fucken mess. I should smash it to smithereens. Oh wait! The stupid future Prom-Queen already did that! And with a good laugh she did it too! That….Bitch.

"Oh…Sorry" My thoughts were pushed aside as someone bumped into me.

"What the hell man?" I pushed the guy a couple of steps back. "Watch where your going! Don't you see Im fucken walking here?!"

"Sorry…" He looked down. He was the typical intimidated guy. Who happened to have the bad luck to stumble across a very pissed off Me. "I was texting and I d-didn't-"

"Well next time make fucken sure there isn't anyone around! Now get the fuck out of here before I crush your brand new iPhone into pieces!" I growled.

"Yeah…O-Okay" He nodded rapidly, and practically ran to the other end of the hall where I was walking. It was after school. And all day I have been alone. Trying my hardest to avoid everyone. Better yet, trying my hardest for _them _to avoid _me_. They have to know better than to even come across me when I am infuriated.

_Sparkling angel _

_I believed you were my savior _

_In my time of need._

_ Blinded by faith_

_ I couldn't hear all the whispers,_

_ the warnings so clear._

"Hey Emmett," A girl from my Spanish class giggled and waved as she passed through me. Hurrying down the hall, with her bag on her shoulder. Keys in hand. Probably going somewhere with Her boyfriend. A boyfriend her Friends probably knew about. And more than likely were jealous of. A guy who treated her right. Like a Queen. Like the center of his world.

"Damn slut," I muttered under my breathe, as she passed hearing range.

"McCarty!" I groaned loudly as I heard Jasper's voice. "Dude I heard your fucken shouting from the opposite hall! What's wrong?" He stood in front of me. His blue eyes looking at me.

"Leave me alone," I said acidly, as the reminder that his eyes were _her _eyes came into my head.

"What is wrong with everyone today? First it was Alice. She is going insane. She practically ate everything off her tray and mine today at lunch. Then two minutes later complained about being Fat. By the way, where were you? Rosalie was asking for you-"

"Next time she asks for me tell the bitch to fuck off!" I roared.

"Dude what the fuck-"

"Would you just fucken leave me alone, Jasper? I swear by your _damned_ luck you don't want to be near me right now. I'll end up kicking your ass! " I warned him.

He raised his blonde eyebrow at me. "What the hell did _I_ do?!" He asked, growing annoyed. "If there is trouble in paradise how exactly is that _my_-"

"Leave!" I said through my teeth.

"_Fine_. " He grunted. " But calm down man. Everyone is starting," He mumbled as a few pass-Byers looked before continuing down the hall. "And whatever happened with you and my Sister…"

"There is nothing with your Sister and I. We're over. She doesn't exist. If I ever see her I think I might want to rip her head-off. And Im too much of a Gentleman, because I'm not my father, to touch her. So I suggest you advise her to back the fuck off. Because I'll be tempted to tell her off. And Oh-" I said harshly. "Tell her to stop blowing up my phone. Im not going to answer. Im not going to listen to my voice-mails. I don't want _anything_ to do with her. At. _All_"

"…Em, Rosalie isn't …She…" He scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Yeah no words, right? There isn't any to describe the Bitch,"

"Dude!" Jasper raised a finger at me.

"What?" I said a lot nicer. Although he didn't deserve it. He didn't know what was going on. Nor did he know the mess I was inside either.

"I'll see you later," He sighed. Probably thinking there was no words to defend his Sister. Because there is nothing anyone could ever tell me so I could forgive her.

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start. _

_You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real._

_ You broke your promise and made me realize._

_ It was all just a lie. _

"Why Rose?" I asked the memory playing in my mind. I slid to the floor of the empty hall. Next to an empty classroom. Everyone was gone. The place was vacant. And there was no footsteps coming from any hall. And like always, I was alone. I banged my head against the pallid wall of Forks High. Thinking it was going to help the memory to disappear from my head. But it just came coming back. Harder and painful. Showing me the Lie.

The reminiscence Of the two of Us. Happily walking down the Pier. An incredible romantic date that I managed to pull together, thanks to the help of Alice. It was when I wanted to do something special for our first three months. To celebrate the fact that we were in Love. And together. That there was finally a meaning to my life. Something so great that I felt like I was the luckiest person on Earth. _She _was my dream. Someone who showed me different. That there was diversity in the world. That not everything was the way I had thought of for so long.

She gave me Hope.

She gave me a reason to live.

But she took that all away.

She pried it out of my hands once I had a tight grasp on it. Once I embraced the change and faith. She took my source of Life. She took my meaning. The stars to my dark sky. The light to my Day. The sun fro my World. The different person that I was becoming. That someone better. Someone who thought was worth something much more than he ever thought. Than people made him believe. Because _She _made him think that he could survive. And He _was_. He was surviving for _Her_.

But for how Long?

For how long was She going to _let_ me live for her? For how long was she going to let me hold her? To let me stare into her blue-eyes and think that the world was mine because I had her? That I was invincible. For how long was she going to let me hug her until she pulled away? Until when was I going to be allowed to kiss her and fall more in love each day? _For how long_?

_Sparkling angel, _

_I couldn't see your dark intentions, _

_your feelings for me._

_ Fallen angel, tell me why? _

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye? _

There _had _to be a moment when she knew she couldn't live the Lie anymore.

When my caresses and kisses were too much for her. Where anything I did would annoy her. When every kiss or touch would disgust her.

She played her game good. Because how can one person fake for so long? How can someone hold someone's hand and not feel the revolting tug in the heart. For telling someone that they Loved them, just for fun. Even _She _must have a had a limit.

But apparently, after all these months, we hadn't reached it yet. She hadn't figured out where was the limit before she crushed my life and heart.

When was she going to cut my strings off. Because I was her puppet. I lost my old self _for_ Her. Because I figured she needed someone to meet her level. Because I knew, _deep_ inside, that I wasn't good enough for her. That she needed someone as Superior like her. Someone so untouchable. And for a moment, I _thought_ I was. I was a fucken idiot to ever think I was good enough for Rosalie Hale. I thought we were meant to be Together. That she was all I ever needed. And that's when the ridiculous idea of Eternity came into my head.

I should have listened to the voice screaming over the beating of my heart.

I should have known she was going to be the Death of Me.

The voice was my friend. It guarded me from the Wicked. It knew better than to ever let the heart win. But for the first time, since the day the _first_ Bitch came into my life and tore me to pieces, I let the pounding of the heart win. Letting it judge again, what Love was. I shut down the Voice. I ignored it. And let the emotion overflow me. But fuck was I mistaken.

"Hey You," I felt a kick on my right leg. "What-" Before they could finish, I pulled them down by the leg. Slamming their body hard against the tiled floor. What was with people pissing me off today? Couldn't they see a thinking man when they saw one?!

"What is your problem?!" I growled as I opened my eyes.

"What the hell Emmett!" Bella coughed, as she arched her back in pain. "Do you slam everyone? I was calling you for five minutes you asshole! Maybe if you weren't in you La-La land you could have listened to me!" She yelled as she laid in the floor next to my feet.

If I wasn't in heartache, I would have laughed. I would, almost certainly, be rolling in the floor laughing.. But apparently, by the pain and angst in my chest and Head, I _was_ in misery. "Sorry Bells. I was just thinking…..I didn't expect to see you today. Or at all. Ever Again," I said quietly to her.

She frowned at me. "Yeah well _apparently_ , Charlie had other plans than what _we_ had…" She sat straight. Extending her skinny arms towards her back. Rubbing the part the hit the floor hardest. "I told him I wanted to get home-schooled. Or where Jacob lives there is a School for the reservation Kids. I bet if Billy pulled some strings I would be eating lunch with Embry and Quill right at this moment. They had an opening. Apparently Leah Clearwater left to attend a public High School. Reason? I don't know what it is."

I stared at her blankly. "Bella…." I pulled on a dark curl on the top of my head. "I have no idea _who_ you are talking about. Or I don't understand _why_ you would think I cared"

She rolled her eyes. "What friend you are. "

"Yeah well….Im not in the mood to be there for anyone."

She slithered her way towards me. She pressed her back against the same wall I had mine. She slid her way, to push her side against mine. She reached over, and with the first attempt of one hand failed, with _both_ her arms she picked up my right one. Placing it over her shoulders. She leaned her head on my shoulder "What's wrong Emmett? Your dimples are gone. And that spunky grin you always have on is gone, too. What did the Blonde Bitch do?"

I felt a knot inside my throat. Maybe Im being harsh. Not all chicks are the same. Only the ones that you are attracted to. Wait. I mean Im not saying Bella isn't Hot, its just I see her as my sister. Not someone I would like to see naked. Okay well maybe I would but…You get my point right? She is just a chick that cares. About Me. A friend. _My_ Best Friend. Spank Me, Im sounding like Edward. When did I loose my cajones? " I broke up with Rosalie,"

She tried to stifle a gasp. But managed to choke on it. _That's what she said!_ I shook my head and rolled my eyes at myself. Im resorting to pathetic jokes. I _really_ lost it. "What?! What happened? Last time I saw you, you mentioned you were going to her house. On a _Date_! What happened in these past days?"

"Nothing happened in _these_ past days. " I cleared my throat. Making an effort to get rid of the knot that was forming. "It's what happened in all these _Months_, Bells. It was this giant ticking bomb that was ready to explode any minute. And it just popped _today, _in the morning. You know, the unavoidable" I shrugged.

"What did she do?" She sighed. She clutched onto my hand. Rubbing small circles with her thumb.

"She _lied_ to me." Fuck me sideways. My eyes were burning. "For so long. It was _all _a fucken lie. Apparently that much beauty comes with skills. The art of lying and breaking."

She let out another groan. "How did she lie?"

I shook my head slightly. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just leave it as….the Bitch is a filthy lair,"

"Talking about Liars," She said, taking the hint that I didn't want to talk about my latest emotional blow. "I saw ….E-Edward." Her voice came out raspy in the end.

"Oh," I breathed.

"We talked. A lot….I forgave Him."

I tried putting on a smile. "That's good Bells. Now if you can leave the past behind you can start all over again and-"

"No Em. I forgave him but we _are_ over. No matter how much it hurts…. Im _not_ going back to him. He can apologize and cry and say anything to me, but it doesn't change anything. He _cant_ take it back. This is not some stray puppy that he found and made the mistake of bringing home. He cant take it back and pretend like it never happened. Because the fucked up things will always be there. And the reminder of the dog will too. It's a scar to the heart."

"Wait!" I blinked. "Cullen got a puppy and he didn't tell me?!"

She giggled. And that somewhat brought a smile to my face. Well if I can make her smile, then I guess there is a purpose. It seems I will always be living for my Friends. "No dumbass. It's an expression. "

I squeezed her into me. "How did _he_ take it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I felt like the air was becoming thick in there. I needed to run. So I did. " She said flatly. "If I was in that room any longer Em, I would have forgave him _completely_. I would have lost my will. And I don't want to be anyone's doll"

"_Blow-up _Doll," I corrected her, as I nodded.

"Emmett!" She socked me in the thigh. "Do me a favor?" She sighed.

"Sure." Anything to get rid of the Blonde from my head.

"Talk to Him. He is three classrooms down that way," She pointed to the left of the hall. "Please."

I nodded. "Sure. Why not. I seem to be playing Dr. Phil with everyone these days." In one swift movement, I brought us both to our feet. "How do you know he is in there, anyways?" I asked.

She looked at the floor, as she dusted herself off. "He never left. It's where we talked in. He was there since before school started. He hasn't come out. I've come to check every free moment I had. Jasper even checked for me when he had a free period. And in lunch….I spend it outside the door."

"Psycho much?" I said.

"A little." She giggled.

"Alright. Carry on. Ill talk to the douche," I assured her.

"Thanks Em." She gave me a quick hug. "And….call me. If you need anything. Please don't do anything stupid."

"What would I do?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I don't know. Guys are so unreadable"

"Your just hating because you don't got a winky,"I told her casually.

"Oh yeah. _Go_! Before we get into a debate about male reproductive organs," She waved me off.

"Fine Fine," I strutted down the hall.

As I remembered Bella's broken appearance., I came to the conclusion that this _wasn't_ going to be easy. It was going to be excruciating. Nothing seems harder than to get over someone you love. Because the heart isn't merciful. It is determined to never let that person go. But there _has_ to come a moment where you have to fight it. Where you have to try and let go. Because the heart feeds off emotions. It needs something. And the mind and heart are partners in cruel times like these. One filling you with misery and the other showing you _why_ your in that agony. It's a bitch.

"Edward!" I grunted as I burst the classroom door open.

"What?" He groaned, as he was lying on the floor. With his face buried into the tile.

"Time to go home Jock." I said as I walked over to him. "You cant stay here forever. Esme will be worried, call the police about her baby being missing. Then they will do an infestation on Dr. Cullen's sons' disappearance. Then Charlie Swan will figure out that _you're _the one who tore _his _baby apart. Then he will make sure you _really did _disappear. And the chances of you being with his baby girl will _really _be over." I explained, with a kick to his stomach.

"There is _no_ chances!" He whined into the tiles.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being pathetic ,Dude! Seriously! Grow a pair!"

"Fuck off McCarty! When you understand pain from the mother trucken heart you wont be battering me!"

I felt my anger and annoyance rise. "I _do_ know pain, ass-wipe!" I kicked him harder. "But Im trying to _not_ let it get to me! I cant cry my eyes out like you can! I _want_ to! But I cant! Not when Im fucken dead inside!" I kicked harder. That was really going to leave a bruise.

"Men cry too," He mumbled.

"Yeah…but _sexy_ men, like m, _Don't_. So get up!"

"You know it hurts, McCarty. Your _huevos_, yeah I know Spanish too, cant keep the tears in. I bet you feel that fucken knot in your throat right? And all you want to do is sit in the dark, on your own, and cry your fucken eyes out. Because the pain in your chest Is _too_ much to handle. And your head cant forgive you for being stupid and plays over and over the memories your trying hard to repress," Dang. Cullen can take my Dr. Phil title.

"She took my heart, deceived me right from the start. She showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real. She broke the promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie."

Edward lifted his face off the classroom floor. He had red marks of the floor pattern on his pale face. His green douche-y eyes looked up at me. Rising an eyebrow. "Dude….that's lyrics from Within Temptation"

I coughed. "So! It's _how _I feel, Asshole! Im sorry if my mommy and daddy didn't teach me how to express my feelings like, Mama Cullen did, okay! I was taught to take a fucken punch and to never a shed a fucken tear! What do you want me to say Cullen? That yes, I _want_ to cry? That yes, I _feel_ like my world is falling apart? That Yes, I _am _distraught! That I feel like turning into a fucken pile of ash?" I hissed.

"Um…did you take the same thing Alice did?" He mumbled as he jumped to his feet. Stretching out his leg. Probably numb from laying there so long.

"Bite me asshole," I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett….talking about Esme. She kind of knows that your living with James and that your parents kicked you out." He whispered. And stretched out the other leg. "Seriously Volturi should really get people to put some carpet in these classrooms."

"What?!" I glared.

"Dude _she_ figured it out!" I gave him a look. "Okay. _I told _her. Dude! She didn't want to leave me alone! I just wanted to be in the dark but she wouldn't stop knocking." He rose his arms up to cover his face as I threw a punch.

"How could you do that to me, Edward?! I didn't want anyone to know! Fuck!" I yelled.

"Im sorry! She wants to talk to you!" He dodged another punch.

"About? She better not be thinking of calling child services or Ill make sure she is calling a funeral Home!" I launched myself at him.

"No! She wont do that! She wants you to live with us!" He said as he shivered to the side.

"Why does she even care?" I stopped myself from hurting Cullen. Bella wouldn't appreciate ii if his face was fucked up. Or…Maybe she would. "It's my problem. Im not her son. You should have told her that I know how to take care of myself, Edward. I've never had parental care and I don't need it now." I scoffed.

"She just wants to help you, Man. Look, I know that….well….she just wants you to have a clean start, Emmett. She wants you to have some kind of fresh start. Because she agrees, she doesn't want you to go back home. But she doesn't want you to be with James and his brother."

Fresh start? How could I have a fresh start when everything is so fucked up. When I now have no one. I have nothing. No family. No….Love. Im just as worthless as Benjamin said I was. Is it any wonder Rosalie didn't want me? Why she was embarrassed of me. Why she didn't want anyone to know about me. Because I wasn't worth the embarrassment. There isn't a fresh start for me.

"Emmett…just let her help, okay? I mean…dude you cant …..Your like Family. I mean, _I_ don't like you as much but _she _loves you. Just like another son." He grinned at me.

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life_

"Fresh start?" I grinned back at him.

"And your own Bedroom." He smirked.

New beginning. New Life.

Damn it to Hell! It's the fucken beating of the heart again. Overpowering the voice telling me, I have no family. That Im no one charity case.

Listen to voice?

Listen to heart?

Edwards gay……"Fine. But Im not calling you Brother" I punched his shoulder.

"What the fuck? What was that for?" He said as we walked towards the door.

"For telling your mom about my secret!" I chuckled.

"Jerk…" He mumbled with laughter but then abruptly stopped. "Wait. McCarty…Im guessing you and Rosalie broke up right?" He asked, causing that lurching pull in my heart again.

"Yeah," I nodded. The knot still there.

"Um…Look a head," He motioned with his hand.

My eyes snapped up, to where he pointed. And My eyes locked on the dangerously beautiful face only a couple of feet away. She was standing with Alice behind her. Her white face blank. Her blue eyes just staring at me.

Memorizing the way out of the classroom, and the path to where Edward and I were standing, I realized there was no other way out. I had to pass through the monster in front of me.

"Ummm…" Alice's voice chime din the back of the Blonde.

I felt another pang of throbbing pain. I snaked my hand around my neck. Clasping onto a metal , small, locket hanging on a chain. A locket that She had given me that same night at the Pier. Inside was her name engraved. Along with mine. Professing our love in one metallic heart.

I pulled it. And the hook on the back of my neck, unlocked. I hung onto the loose locket. Pulling it away from my neck.

I took a couple of steps forward. With Cullen walking behind me awkwardly. I was looking at her aching Blue-eyes. But I could also see the Pixie's gaze, on her. I stretched forward my hand where I held the necklace. My mouth pooled with venom. The knot stung. My eyes burned. My heart pained.

Fresh Start.

No Lies.

No Love.

Her eyes traveled to my hand. And I released the locket. It fell to the floor with a _CLING _to the floor. And like the game she had been playing all along, her eyes watered once they looked back at me. "I hate you" The words came out with so much poison.

I walked passed her, with a jaw-dropped Alice. And a soothing Edward walking behind me. I walked away form her. IN my heart knowing that she was never the one for me. And that all those "I love you"s never meant anything at all. Just words that left me to fall.

_Could have been forever.  
Now, we have reached the end._

_

* * *

_**Aw. Poor Emmett. Poor Rosalie! I would have died if anyone did THAT to me.**

**xD Lol. Hmm let me check my schedule....Ah yes. Nxt chapter is Alice's POV.**

**What? The pixie hasnt had a chapter, in a long time.**

**I think Ill probably update today later on or tomorrow. I have a lot of free time. Im visiting my brother in New York. Not as fun as I imagined it would be. Oh Well. Thanks for the reviews! I lo****v****ed them all! Your reactions make me smile. Lol.**

***PS* I had A LOT of diffrent song choices for this chapter. I had to change them like 5 times. But in the end this song seemed more fitting.  
**


	25. Hallelujah

Holding onto patience, wearing thin

I can't force these eyes to see the end

.If only time flew like a dove

We could watch it fly and just keep looking on

"Hallelujah" by Paramore.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Ally, you really shouldn't drink that soda. Too much caffeine," Jasper said, as I opened the cap to my bottle of Dr. Pepper.

I dropped myself onto my regular seat in our Lunch table. My eyes looking up at him. "Excuse me?" I said, with a hint of irritation.

He rolled his eyes. "Not this again…." He sighed.

I slapped down the cap on the table. Making a loud sound. Causing some people near by to turn around. Whispering something when they saw the glare I was throwing at my boyfriend._ "__What_, again, Jasper? Am I pissing you off or something?" I said through my teeth.

He rubbed his temples. "Of course not…Sweetie,"

"What is wrong with you lately?" I spat, as I took a sip of my Soda.

I felt him sit next to me. He made a small grunt. "_Nothing_ is wrong with _me_."

I shook my head. Clucking my tongue at him. "Are you implying that there is something wrong with _me_? Because your tone says you _do_. Am I being a pain? Am I driving you…_crazy_…?"

"Alice," He sighed. "_Cullen_ was the one who said that. _Not _me."

"But you _agreed_!" I accused him.

"Fuck!" He groaned. He dropped his head on to the table. Banging on it a few times. Tsk Tsk. So dramatic. "Seriously. Alice I love you. With all my heart. I _really_ do. You're my freaken life! But if you are going through some kind of twisted early menopause….Please tell me! They have to make a pill for the kind of shit you are going through! I don't know what's with you! One minute your fine. One minute your crying. Then your yelling! Then your laughing! It feels like the devil is in you! Or that or finally all that caffeine from all those years are coming back! Or there was something in those pixie sticks!" He took in a deep breath after he finish. His cheeks a slight red from the lack of oxygen.

I lifted my hand from the white cap. I reached over to his glorious shoulders. I placed my small hand there. "There you go Jazzy," I smiled. "Let it out." I patted his shoulder.

"…..What?" He gasped. His mouth in a perfect smooth "O " shape. I could just lean forward and kiss him.

I giggled. "Hey happy couple," Emmett arrived to the table. With a huge tray of food. I smelled the pizza. The spaghetti. The brownies. It all smelled so appetizing. I regret ever listening to the nauseating twirls in my stomach before. Damn tempting Dr. Pepper. "How's it hanging Jazzy?" Emmett snorted as he took a bite out of the slice of Pizza.

"Confusing. Very confusing." He leaned back to the chair. Flopping his blonde, gorgeous, hair back. To reveal his dazzling blue-eyes.

I sighed. "Yummy"

"Are you hungry?" McCarty asked, extending the rest of the pizza. "Pizza?" He offered.

"That too," I giggled.

Jasper's eyes widened. "Ally…" He turned redder.

"What?" I let out another giggle. Is it bad to want your man? I mean, Jasper is…delicious. He was beyond Handsome. So incredible. So passionate. And he was all mine.

"Stop being gross. Virgin's have such a dirty mind these days," Emmett said, as he swallowed his chunk of pizza in his giant mouth.

I choked. Coughing on my un-dissolved food. "…Im not…dirty" I said. I could feel my face turn a bright pink.

"Yeah you _are_. Alice is a sex-freak," Bella joined the table. With only a bottle of water. Damn. Does this girl ever eat?

"Im not!…what makes you say that?" I pouted.

"The guilty look on your face. Jasper's sudden blushing. And you trying to make something _more _of the comment Em just made. You and Jasper had sex. And by the _intense_ color of his blush and your choking, a skill you should learn by the way, says you two have had sex. And _a lot_."

My jaw-dropped. "I don't know what you are talking about," I shook my head. "Say something Jasper!" I pinched him.

"Ow…" He complained.

"Something Alice sure said," Emmett laughed.

"Jerks," I looked down to the table, in my sudden embarrassment.

"Anyways…moving on," Jasper cleared his throat. "Not that this isn't lovely guys. But…._why_ are you two here? I mean….I thought that….well _we_ figured…"

"Douche nozzle." Bella looked to Emmett, as I returned my gaze to them. "Now we cant sit here. Maybe we should leave. We don't fit in with the cool crowd," She turned back and smirked at Jasper.

"You know what I mean Bells," Jasper rolled his dazzling eyes.

Bella shrugged. "I had Emmett check out the site before I came in." She said softly.

"And _you_?" I asked Emmett.

"Im not hiding from anyone," He huffed. He grabbed another slice of pizza. Slapping spaghetti onto the pepperoni.

"Im _not_ hiding!" Bella punched him in the arm. "Im just…._avoiding_ Him"

"Bella" Jasper spoke up. He crossed his arms on the table and leaned on them. "You told me yesterday, when you had me playing his baby sitter, that you forgave him. Why are you avoiding him now? Isn't it fixed? "

"You forgave him? Wait wait!" I put my hands up. "When did you talk to him?"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Yesterday. In the morning. Before school. When you were yelling at Jasper. " I gave her a confused look. "When you had him in a choke hold? You were crying. You were crying in my arms?"

"Oh!" I laughed. "_That_. Im sorry. I forgot."

"Because she is always crying and yelling at me lately…" Jasper muttered by my side.

"What?" I snapped my head to him.

"Nothing. Nothing." He tried giving me a sly smile.

"The point here is…She _is_ avoiding Edward" Jasper said hurriedly, changing the subject. "If you forgave him. And you managed to put _that_ aside, why cant you give him another chance? To be able to start all over again?"

She glared at Him. Dropping her amused expression. "Let me ask _you _something Hale. If Ally here-" She gave me a quick kick under the table-" Cheated on you. Feeling the way you do about her now. So in love. So happy. She being you entire life. Would you be able to be with her again? Knowing that you trusted her. And that she betrayed that. That she violated every single thing that she promised to you…..Tell me. Would _you_ give her another chance?"

Jasper breathed in. Not saying a word.

"Would _you _Alice?" She turned her attention to me. "Would you forgive Jasper/"

"Hell no" I mumbled. I moved my hand to clasp his. Our fingers intertwined on the table. And I felt Emmett's and Bella's stare on it. "I know he wouldn't do that to me. I have a good one. He loves me. And I know that there are some hoe's out there dying to get a bit of Hale-ass. But he is _mine_," I grinned at her.

She sighed. "You do. Too bad our guys weren't like him," She gave me a warm smile.

"What the fuck? Now I had a guy?" Emmett asked, wildly.

"Forget it," Bella giggled.

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place_

_ If we only had a way to make it all_

_Fall faster everyday _

_If only time flew like a dove _

"So," I cleared my throat. "If Bella isn't forgiving Edward. And Emmett, after yesterday _harsh _display , isn't forgiving Rosalie….where does this leave _all _of us?" I asked.

"In the same place we have always been, Ally" Emmett said. "Just…now there is one couple…that's _you_ two,"

"Yay" I smiled.

He smiled back. "And four very fucked up people. But in those four…_only_ Bella and I are the most screwed over."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Bella said simply.

"Im not going to stop talking to my sister, McCarty" Jasper informed him.

"I wasn't asking you to, Jasper. She is your blood. But that's your parents fault. How you could share a womb with her and not have tried to kill her with your umbilical cord, that's on you. But as for me. She doesn't exist. She died. And whatever fucken twisted thing ever came out of this is far gone from my memory. " He replied.

"And you Bella?" I asked her. Her brown-eyes looking rather sad. A gaze Im guessing was never going to leave her. Because Emmett can hate and bash Rosalie all he wants, but Bella cant. He can say he forgot her, but Bella cant forget Edward,

Because in the end, not even Emmett can forget Rosalie. No matter how many times he said he did. Or how many times he tries to convince himself. Rosalie Hale is deep in his heart. Forever. If he wants to except it or not. I know that much.

"He doesn't exist" And she follows the Grizzly's footsteps.

"Can I say something?" I said, holding onto Jasper's hand tighter.

"If we say no your still going to say it. So spill it Pixie," McCarty shoved a brownie in his mouth.

_This time we're not giving up _

_Let's make it last forever_

_ Screaming "hallelujah" _

_We'll make it last forever _

"I think that you two are over-reacting. I mean sure, I get it. You're hurt. Im with you two in that part. Rosalie fucked up. She hurt you Emmett. But what makes you think she isn't in pain? Edward hurt you Bella. Like Hell, Im sure. But what, also, makes you think he isn't hurting either? That this isn't hard for _them_ too? They lost the ones they loves. Because both of you can repeat it to each other that they didn't love you two, but they _did_. Whether you want to face it or not. "

"You cant hide from it forever," I continued. " You think that its over. But mock my words. It _isn't _over yet. Because this is destiny. And trust me, the future is already marked. They are the ones for you two. I felt it. I could see it in the tomorrows. This isn't the end for the both of you. Because Cullen and Hale will be back into your lives. Even if you try and avoid them"

They stared at me wide-eyed.

"Alice," I looked up to see Angela Webber, standing behind Emmett and Bella. "The office called. The nurse wants to see you. You better hurry up,, she is just alone for another ten minutes. You know, to keep everything confidential."

"Do I have to go now?" I asked her.

"Yeah," She nodded. "She is worried about the report your PE teacher made. She doesn't take fainting lightly," She told me.

"You fainted?" Jasper asked. His blue-eyes gaining that worried and scared shine. And his godly face, also frightened.

"It's nothing." I brought his hand to my lips. "Working out too hard. That's it," I kissed his pale hand. "Thanks Angela. Ill be there,"

She gave me another nod. "Okay," She placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Adios Emmett," She winked to his back.

"Adios Angela. Gracias por todo," Emmett said fluently.

"I better go," I grabbed my bag off the floor. "I'll see you after school, Jazz. Our date. Don't forget," I leaned forward as he kissed me lightly.

"I'll be waiting," He smiled.

"Alice," Bella called me before, I walked away. "Do you really…_believe_ that?"

I picked up a brownie from Emmett's tray. " I _know_ it Bella. You two are just hurt and cant see it now. And don't give me that look McCarty!" I slapped his arm. "It's just a matter of time."

"There is no time. At least for me. Make Bells believe all this bullshit, Alice but _not_ me. Nothing you can say, will make me forget anything. This subject is done for me. Forever."

"We'll see," I said, as I began walking towards the Nurse's office. With a sudden disgust of that brownie I was holding.

_And we've got time on our hands_

_And we've got, got nothing but time on our hands_

_Got nothing but, got nothing but_

_Got nothing but time on our hands _

_

* * *

_**Quickie!**

**Review?**

**Please. Please. Please. Please.  
**


	26. When You're Gone

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
"When you're Gone" By Avril Lavigne

* * *

**Rosalies POV**

"Honey…" My mother knocked on the door, softly. "Rosie, baby" She poked her head through the door. Which aggravates me. Why knock on the damn door if you already opened it? What is wrong with parents? Don't they ask if they can come in nowadays? "Can I come in?" The door was practically wide open. With my Mother standing in the entrance of it.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure," Im not one to be that rude to my Mother. Jasper and I were taught to respect your elders. If they pissed you off or Not. And disrespecting our parents was never programmed into our heads. Not even Jasper who didn't get along with them, did he ever open his mouth to talk back. It was just in the Hale genetic-coding.

"Rosie," She called me again. I shivered from the nick-name. Only…._He _called me that. But in the past weeks she has picked up the liking to calling me that. Which causes a sickening feeling to my insides. "You need to get up, Sweetie. " She walked over to the curtains, hanging carelessly, to prevent me from seeing anything from outside. "You've been in bed since you came home from school….._Yesterday_" She pointed out, as she grabbed the lace from both sides of the curtains. Tying them to the appropriate place.

"No" I said, as I squinted as the light coming from the Town of Forks, burst through my bedroom window. "I don't want to," Like A small child, I refused to get out of bed.

"Rosalie," She said my name strictly. Taking on the parenting tone. As the light from the outside brightened up my room, my vision grew accustomed to my surroundings. Being able to see everything clearly. Before, My room was dark. Pitch Black. Allowing me to wallow in my misery. Now, I took in my Mother's appearance. She stood there, eyeing my fiercely. The look I probably inherited. Something the Hale women have mastered since their toddler years.

"What?" I grunted as I looked at her. Probably returning the look. She was wearing a long, silky, red dress. Not one of her commonly outfits for the day. Her blonde hair was tied half way up. Some of her platinum hair flowed gracefully in waves around her face. Her skin as white as everyone else's in Forks. Her large, Green eyes, stared disapprovingly at me.

"Your father and I are concerned. " She said.

I scoffed. "Concerned? Why? Because Im not out. Because I rather lay in my bed, then be surrounded by idiotic people? To have to put up with people I hate just because Im selfish?"

My Mother raised an eyebrow at me. "Whatever it is Honey, Im sure it cant be that bad. Just get up. don't be lazy. Your going to become like…." She trailed off.

I gave her an odd look. "What's so bad about being in bed Mother?"

She rolled her green eyes at me. "Honestly, between you and your brother, Im going to end up in a Mental facility. Both of you have been acting so strange. He, who never came out of his room, comes home late at night. And now you're the one who wont leave the room?" If she was home more often, she would know that neither Jasper and I spent our days here. That we just came home to sleep. And the next day we would be out, and do the routine all over again. "I don't like it,"

"Jasper is pretty Happy. So don't go on about ruining that for him," I spat at her.

"Im going out. I wont be home until late. Your father will be at work. Doing what he does best. You know Richard, he loves his work," She sounded annoyed. Inside I knew my mother desperately wanted his attention. Because my Father thinks that providing us with a healthy amount of money he has fulfilled his job. But it _isn't_ over just with providing us with money, food, and a place to live.

I pity her. But pity is not something we should feel for our Mother. Even one as pitiful as Rachel. She is fabulous on the outside. Fierce and beautiful. But on the inside, so weak and vulnerable. "Have fun." Was all I said.

She gave me another disapproving look, and headed towards the door. "If you never fight for what you want, you'll never get it. Its about what's in your heart. And what you really want. Not what others suppose is best for you." She said, simply. Her gaze rested on the abstract portrait hanging on top of bed. Instead of looking me in my Blue eyes. My Father's eyes. Something that she has lost the will to fight for. "Goodbye Rose," She closed my door, but not fully. Leaving a small crack of space between complete loneliness.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

How can I fight for what I want? How can I even begin to imagine that everything could get better?

Because it cant.

_That's_ why.

Because everything has fallen apart. Because of my selfish ways I lost what I needed. What I wanted.

I always thought I was so invincible. So large and intimidating. With a masterful gaze that could drive the most courageous of men to their utter insanity. I always consider myself to be great and Grand. Just the way I was raised to believe. I was shown to always to keep my head held up high. Even if I felt breakable as the average person.

Because I wasn't vulnerable. I wasn't weak.

But, oh, was I _wrong_. Terribly wrong.

I always thought I didn't need anyone. That I was my own person. That may have led to the separation between my Twin and I. Because I wasn't my own. And I needed no one to tell me what I could do and what I couldn't. It was my life and I lived by rules. And I wanted admiration. Devotion. And I got it. But it came with a price.

The price of being alone. Of looking Gorgeous on the outside but dead on the inside. So intimidating that no one ever approach. Surrounded by rumors of " She is this-" and "She did that-". People so scared to come near. To know the real you. The devoted someone who, deep inside, you weren't.

Until _He_ came along.

Perhaps, inside, I refuse to tell anyone about him because I couldn't except the idea of what He did to me. Of the way He made me feel. Because for Rosalie Hale, it was never easy to admit that she had a weakness. And I did. And I still do. And that's _Him_.

He is my weakness. He is my delicate subject. Because He came into my life and showed me a whole new way. A new way to see the world. Through the eyes of a person who wasn't cold. Who lived by her emotions and not by her head. Who followed the heart and not the voices. Because all I ever truly desired, was to be with Him. To love Him. I never needed anyone like Air. Until Him. He became the reason why I tried to look extra glamorous in the mornings for. Not that I needed it, but he made me feel vulnerable. Like maybe I wasn't good enough for him. Because what good does looks do if you don't have a heart? If you don't have the feelings to provide to someone who desperately needed them? I began to listen to those emotions.

Until the voices kicked in. Until my fear took over my heart. Devotion and admiration became to much. And it cost me the love of my Life. The one person I felt inferior to. To the one person who I felt was my other half. The missing piece of the Rosalie Hale puzzle. He was the missing piece.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

"Come back to me," I whispered softly to nothing in particular, but the memory playing in my head.

And so many memories there was.

I can recall, like it was yesterday, when I sneaked Him in. When no one was at home but a very over-protective Twin Brother. We laid in bliss in my blood-red sheets. Our hands clasped together. Fingers intertwined in the middle of Us. Him on the right and Me on the Left. We laid there in perfect silence. Just the sound of our hearts beating and our breathing. It combined as one. As for me, I was thinking about nothing. My mind in blank. It was one of those moments when I let the heart come to live and devour the moment.

Breaking the beautiful silence, he took one blonde curl from my head and touched it softly onto his palm. Treating every part of me tenderly. He rolled over to his side, his own dark curls messy by nature left his scent on my pillow, and with those amazing Hazel eyes he looked me deep in the eye. With so much intensity I could feel it. He whispered so softly, "I need you now and forever."

I open my eyes once more. Shaking away the memory. And laying in my bed, wrapped around those same blood-red sheets, I turn to my right. Staring at the empty bed. I could feel the tears burn in my eyes. The burning sensation that hasn't left. I felt my lip quiver. And trembles ran through my body. "I just need _you_," My voice shook as I spoke to the memory.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

And now He'll never come back. Because ever since Yesterday my world fell apart. My life supply went empty. My heart and soul…my Life. Is gone. Forever. It looked me in the eye, with the same intensity, but with a different dominating emotion in mind. Told me It hated Me. And despise me He should. And walked away. Leaving me to fall. To break into Pieces. I would have ran after Him. Crawl in my Knee's again if I had to. Removing any evidence that I once was strong. Subjecting myself to beg, something I never done before. But for Him I'd be on my knees imploring for his forgiveness in front of my Own Mother.

And as He walked away, I heard his footsteps become lighter. His scent fade. And the sound of his heart, beating so distant. Away from me.

"Never coming back," I said to myself. "Never" I saw the tears in my eyes as I looked up. In front of my black-wooden armoire, there was a massive Mirror. It was injected into a wooden frame. In the same color of my drawers. And with my impeccable vision, I saw myself clearly.

My blonde curls were tied up into a messy hair Bud. With pieces of loose hair falling every angle of my head. Looking messier than Jessica's hair in a good Hair-day. My usual perfect, flawless, face was red. And as emotionless as ever. Completely in Blank. My eyes so Life-less. And the blue-tint of them shine no more. They just glistened by the tears that accumulated every second. My knees up to my chest. My arms wrapped around them. Trying to hold myself in place. Because I can fall more apart.

I stared at the mirror. Hatred boiling in my veins. "You-" I said in a shaky voice, pointing a finger to the reflection staring back at me.

I kicked the inside of my sheets. Struggling to get out of the hold I was trapped within them With my legs, I pushed them downward. Down to the very end of my King sized bed. I dropped my legs to the side of the bed. And as I got up, I grabbed the glass cup resting on the nightstand beside my bed. I felt a sharp pain as I stepped on the endless objects scattered on my floor. Yesterday's events sent me into a rage. Trashing my own room. It was also the reason why Rachel had a low tolerance of me today.

I walked towards the armoire. Staring at the Blue-eyes that belonged to me.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

I was an inch away from it. And the hatred was radiating off me. "I hate you!" I screamed loudly. My throat burning. In the process. The sobs I had deep within burned also. Along with the tears. "_You_ did this!" My voice squeaked. " You did this to yourself! I hate you! You're a monster! He gave you his all! And you never deserved it ! Why wont you Die!" I gripped the cup tightly. I rose my arm in the air and launched the glass towards the mirror. And with a loud spluttering sound, the mirror broke into a many fragments. Most fell to my dark carpet. A thousand glass pieces splattered all over my floor. Some around to my bare feet. Scratching me in the process but the psychical pain doesn't matter. it's the pain in the chest that is agonizing.

Along with the many things that decorated my floor, My eyes darted to a piece of clothing on the right side of my bed. My breathe caught in my throat. How could I have missed it?

With a thundering heart and loud panting, I walked towards it. My naked feet crushing the pieces of the mirror even smaller. Stabbing me on the exposed flesh in the bottom of my feet. Sinking deep inside. I knelt beside the plaid jacket resting on my floor. I reached for it. My hand shaking violently.

"Emmett," I said as I brought the jacket to me. His heavy, sweet, scent filled my nose.

"Rosalie! Rosalie!" I didn't turn as I heard my Brother's frighten voice call for me. I just kept staring. Onto every black and red square. "Rosalie!" I heard his footsteps through the hall, just outside my room.

"Emmett," I whispered flatly to the jacket. I was loosing my mind. Going insane. I could feel it.

"Rosa-" I heard my bedroom door burst open. "What the hell…." He sounded shock. Im sure he was caught off guard by the mess and broken items everywhere in sight. "Rosalie," He called me quietly. "What happened? What did you _do_?" He questioned.

"- Didn't deserve this," I mumbled, as I brought the jacket closer to my chest. Hugging it tighter. " _He_ didn't deserve this. I knew better. Im a fucken idiot! I should have never stepped into his life!" I said through my teeth.

"…..Rose" My Brother breathed.

I turned around. My knees turning towards my Brother. I could feel the broken glasses pierce my skin there too. But I didn't flinch. With the plaid jacket still pressed tightly to my heart, I looked up to Jasper. Blue eyes meeting Blue eyes. Brother gazing sympathetically at Sister. "Go away," I hissed in a low tone.

"No," He shook his head. The genetic blonde hair flopping towards the side. "I wont leave you alone. Not now. Not _ever_."

"Go away!" I hissed louder. "_Go_!"

"No," He took a step closer. I could hear the crushing sound of the glass against my carpet and his Converse. "Rosalie…Im here for you. You're my Sister. My Twin. You're a fool if you really think I'll leave you alone in times like these."

"I _don't_ need you!" My pride-side kicked in.

"_Yes_ you do!" He said angrily.

"No! I don't need anyone," I matched his tone. Throwing in the Hale glare.

"Rosalie! Please!"

"Go! Go away!" I shook my head furiously.

"Stop torturing yourself…." He spoke softer. "You cant keep doing this to yourself. don't destroy everything because of what happened. Seek forgiveness. Find him. Talk. don't give up!"

"He doesn't want me now! " I screamed at Him. "It's over! Forever! I ruin everything!"

"Don't say-"

"I love Him!" And finally, the sobs that I tried keeping in lashed out. And my body began to shake violently. With the tears blinding me, I could see Jasper. But I heard him run to me. Smashing the glass along his path. He dropped himself on the floor. Probably feeling the same sharp pain of the glass sinking into his skin. But like me, he didn't wince. He just wrapped his arms around me. And I buried my face into his chest. Crying on my Brother. "I love Him!"

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_

* * *

_**Poor Rose.**

**Next Chapter Bella's POV.  
**


	27. Let the flames Begin

Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and...  
"Let the flames Begin" by Paramore

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Aw memories…fucken fantastic," I said sarcastically as I leaned against the entrance of the Cafeteria.

"You _don't_ have to be here," Jacob said as he handed me my skateboard. "You _chose _to be here because you _still_ care about whatever god-forsaken thing happened here months ago," He explained angrily

"I don't care," I snapped, as I played with the edges of my board. Poking at the wood that was chipping there. I really needed to except Charlie's offer and let him buy me a new one. Its just…it's weird to know that Charlie cares now. It's been years since he treats me to something more than what I required. If it wasn't awkward for me, I'd be a spoiled Brat right about now.

"Yes. You do," He wiped away the sweat that collected on his forehead. For these past few weeks Jacob and I have been hitting the streets regularly. Skating in random streets. Trying out new tricks. Catching up. I got my best Friend back….but still. The hole that is injected into my chest ever since…._that_ happened , hasn't gone away. It still makes me cry. I stay awake at nights and wonder when the pain is going to reside. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't care. You might try and convince yourself but your not fooling anyone," He said loudly as soon as I opened my mouth to contradict him.

I shrugged. "I care about my _friends_. No matter the damage that happened, _they_ are still my friends." I told him flatly.

"Bells," Jake sighed. "You haven't spoken to the midget, Mary-Kate and Ashley, or the giant asshole in the past three weeks. I _know_ you. And you want nothing to do with them. Just because of the fear they'll mention the _main _asshole to you. But still, I see past the pain your in and I still find hope in your eyes that you'll see _him _pass by." Damn Black. Too observant.

I shook my head. "No. I still love them. They were all exceptionally kind to me. They looked after me whenever I needed it. And I should feel bad for avoiding them. "

He smirked. His white teeth contrasting with the russet color of his skin. "SO you admit it! You _were_ avoiding them,"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have to go to the Reservation?" I huffed.

His dark brown-eyes widened. "Fuck! _Leah_," He grunted He picked up his backpack from the titled floor and slammed the wheels of his board to the ground. "She is going to kill me! Argh! I don't know why I put myself in this situation," He said frustrated as he placed the backpack over his shoulder.

Now it was my turn to smirk at him. "Because your _in love _with her," I explained carefully. Jacob never really understood girls. And it was only obvious that Leah Clearwater had a thing for him. Why else would she demand him to join her for Lunch every chance he could?

He scoffed. "Bullshit. Im just trying to help her, Okay? I mean her man did leave her for Emily. Not to mention that the third-party is her cousin. Her Blood. "

"Sure sure," I laughed. I doubt she is thinking of her Boyfriend, whenever she is giving him the goggly-eyes..

He glared. Placing one foot on the board. "_You _should know how _that_ feels Bella. Cheating is a horrible thing,"

My mouth opened a bit. Out of shock. "….Low blow man," I said softly, as I placed a hand on my chest. Like the constant pain wasn't reminder enough, he had to mock me about it too?

"Yeah well be sympathetic to _my_ friends. Leah and I have grown pretty close ever since _you _forgot _I_ was _your _friend. So don't be opening your fucken mouth if you don't know shit Bella. The only reason why Leah wants to hang out during lunch, isn't because she wants to give me some, its because I hardly see her. Since _you_ came back crawling because of what Cullen did, I dropped her for you. Something you did to me." He spat acidly.

Loud footsteps approached. "Maybe you should leave Black. You shouldn't ever talk to a chick like that. What kind of fucken manners did your momma teach you?" I didn't blink as Emmett McCarty came within reach of the entrance to the Cafeteria. Centimeters away from Us.

I didn't move as the hole in my chest expanded. Jacobs words contributed to my hurt that infected my heart. What was wrong with me? When was this feeling ever going to leave?!

"Whatever," Jacob said emotionless. I reacted as I heard him skating away. Some passing students cursing at him for not watching his way. Jacob never did give a fuck about people. He just did what he wanted. When he wanted. But he always managed to care about Me. _Always. _But I guess that's another thing that ended when I had the displeasure to ever met _Him_. And now Leah Clearwater has Jacob all for herself. And she deserves him. She really did. I've done enough damaged to him.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked, as he placed his cold palm on my cheek. Touching it lightly. My gaze move upward. To my Giant friend. I was starting to feel bad for always making fun of the Pixie. I wasn't any taller. "I don't know why you hang out with that PMSing douche," He gave me a light smile.

"He's my friend." I told him. For a moment it was hard to find my voice. It has been almost a month since I've talked to McCarty. Or even seen him. It seems like the victims of heartbreak have gone their separate ways. Trying to figure out what to do with Life.

"I _used_ to be your friend," He said sadly. His Hazel eyes shining brighter from the lights that shone above in the ceiling. "But I guess you've forgot about that." He dropped his palm.

I rolled my eyes. "Em…" I got closer to him. Leaning towards him. "Is it that time of the month?" I asked with a serious expression. " I have some tampons in my locker. But I recommend you use a pad if it's a heavy flow. But if you prefer something up in your…you know"

"No…" He breathed. "Im not on my period. I think…." He placed a hand on his forehead. "I think I might be having triplets," He let out a dramatic cry. As he slammed his hands to his muscular stomach.

I laughed loudly. Enjoying the feeling. "Im sorry Babe! I thought I used a condom!" I managed to joke through my laughter.

"That's what they all say! You just threw the money on the nightstand! I felt like a whore!" He said with a sincere feeling. He can take Alice's title for acting any day.

I laughed some more. Smiling hugely. Aw, How I've missed Emmett. He always knew how to put the smile on my face. Even when I thought there wasn't any reason to. "I did pick you up in that one corner. You know I didn't stop for the Oranges you were selling,"

He boomed. "Oh you know you've always wanted my orange juice," He winked,

I took in a deep breathe. My sides hurting from my round of laughter. "SO why are you here McCarty?" I asked him as I clutched onto my skateboard tighter.

He shrugged. He reached for my old board. Taking it from me. "Alice said she wanted to talk to me. And that I better show up or she'll hunt me down. And well…She _scares_ me," He whispered. "I rather not take the chance for her to castrate me,"

"We should just throw her into the river," I suggested. "Yeah she send me a text message. But Jasper came into my classroom during my English period. He told me to please come or Ally would have his head. I felt bad for the guy so…Here I am," I gave a fake smile.

"Humph. Well shall we?" With his free hand, he opened the doors.

"Or risk loosing Emmett Jr. ?" I took a couple of steps forward. Reaching the entrance. My beat-up, faded, black converse touching the inside of the room. The fresh air from the interior of the Cafeteria hit me hard. The air-conditioner was running in low temperatures. They should have cracked open a window and saved on electricity. Its colder outside.

I felt myself shiver. But not from the air. This room brought back so many memories. So painful. So fake.

Memories that wouldn't leave my head.

And exactly like my memories, the table were most of these took place was occupied by the same people.

Alice and Jasper.

Her petite face looked anxious. Worried even. And Jasper Hales' just looked frustrated. Both sat side by side. Hands clasped together.

And almost like if the Universe was against me, a Bronzed-Haired God was sitting opposite of them. Sipping on a bottle of water. His beautiful face showed curiosity and that heart-melting crooked grin was plastered on his face. But his emerald eyes didn't have a light. They didn't shine. And my head started wandering why.

"I cant do this," I took a step back. Bumping into Emmett's hard chest. My elbow scratched the chipping wood of my skateboard.

"What's wrong-" He stopped. He probably was scanning the Cafeteria and saw what made me coward away. He groaned. "Bella. _Stop_. You _can_ do this. It's been a month since you last saw him. It cant be that bad. Besides we promised Tink we would come." He pressed his massive hand onto my back.

"No!" I said through my teeth stubbornly. "You don't get it. I cant and will not approach _that_ table. I rather go French-kiss Newton! How about you just give me the minutes of the meeting later, Okay?" I turned on my heels.

"No No No." He grabbed onto the collar of my Paramore T-shirt. "Your _not_ leaving."

"But I _have_ to!" I felt my heart pound harder against my bones. "I have to get out of here!" Why couldn't he understand that I couldn't face the cause of my nightmares? The reason of my endless tears? Of my infinite suffering?

"Here," He moved my chipped-board onto his right hand. And with his, now, free left one, he reached over to my hand closer to him. "Emotional support," He intertwined his fingers with mine. "Im here for you. If it gets bad Ill race you out. But for Jasper's sake…and for my _winky_…we _need_ to go." He held onto my hand tighter. "Ahora vamos!" I raised an eyebrow at him. Not sure what he just said. But he turned me around again. And with a banging heart, our feet moved through the crowded Lunch Room.

"There's no place like home. There's no place like Home," I chanted as I kept my eyes firmly on the dirty tiled floor. Aro should really hire some good custodians. I might have to give the Health Inspectors a call. Shut this place down. I would be Thanked.

"Hey guys. Sorry we are late. Dorothy was busy banging the cowardly lion," We came to a sudden stop. I crashed onto the edge of the table. My hip slamming hard against it.

"Your mom was banging the cowardly Lion," I glared at him from the corner of my eye.

"What took you guys forever?" Alice bell chiming voice rang in my ears. "I gave you two a time. What's the use for a time if your going to show up whenever you want!" She gained an angry pink color to her pale face.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Making sure to keep my eyesight away from the right side. Where _He_ was. Staring at me. I didn't have to look to know. I could _feel_ it. My face was probably getting red.

"_Don't_ let it happen again," Her voice gained the sweet tone she usually had. She gave me a smile. "I've missed you Bella!" She smiled wider. "You're the only one I haven't seen for the past month. Emmett comes around a lot more than _you_ do." She gave me a frown.

"I've been…. _busy_…" I said quietly. My eyes dropped to the tray of food sitting in front of Her. I felt ashamed. Ashamed that I have avoided her and all her attempts of communication because I wanted to forget about the Greek God.

"Sorry. The bathroom was packed," Emmett stiffened by my side as a chair squeaked.

I took in another ragged breathe, Rosalie was here. She had pulled out the chair next to Edward. _Damn it Bella. _We agreed never to mention his name! "Can we get this show on the road?" For Emmett, to pay back for His emotional support, I spoke up. Looking ahead. Pushing away my pain. My eyes darted around the table. The yanking ache was spreading in my chest as I met the Emerald eyes. "Emmett and I have somewhere to be,"

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things._

_A memory remains just a tiny spark._

_I give it all my oxygen,_

_To let the flames begin_

_To let the flames begin._

"Bella," I turned my head towards the dangerously beautiful Blonde. Her fist banged onto the table. Causing Edward to jump up slightly startled. . "Why are you and Em-….Emmett holding hands?" Oh fuck me sideways. Like I needed another excuse for Edward to stare at me.

He glared towards our hands.

Great.

"Alice can you please get on with whatever announcement you have. " Emmett tightened his grip, his eyes only looking at Alice. "Im afraid I might…say something so you better make it snappy," He told her, his jaw rigid.

"Cant you two sit down?" Jasper motioned to the two open seats. Each One empty next to our past Lovers. Ha! Like either of us would sit next to them. Not now. Not _ever_ again.

"We're good," I said for me and McCarty.

Alice let out some air. She shook her head lightly. "What happened to all of you? To _each_ of you? To _Us_?" Her tone was gloomy. "We had the potential to be the change this school needed. We were all so different but we were all united. We could have made something great out of the Love we all had "

"Your speaking in past tense Alice," Emmett pointed out. "And just so we got it clear. There was _never_ any love. There was just _lies_. The only thing that can pass of being something different and great would be what you and Jasper have. Now _that_ is Love. Because Im sure Jasper nor you have done something stupid like cheat or lie to each other," His voice was cold. I knew he was trying to hurt Rosalie. And by the sudden glistening of her blue-eyes, He got what he wanted.

"Emmett if you could only forgive-"

"I _cant_. Now what do you have to tell us?" He interrupted the Pixie.

"Argh," She slapped her tiny hands onto her eyes. Rubbing them roughly.

"I think Alice is on her period," I whispered to Emmett. We both let out a small chuckle. "Jasper do you mind getting started? We don't want to be here _more_ than we should"

"I don't know. I have no clue what its about. All I was told was to gather everyone together. Threatened them if I have to. " He said as he flopped his blonde hair to the side. His expression looked tired.

"Alice," My heart skipped a beat. "Lunch is going to end soon. Whatever you have to say, please carry on. Im sure all of us are curious for what you have to say. "

"_And _irritated," Rosalie added.

"Fine," She exhaled. "I have something to…._confess_ to all of you. But its essentially Jasper that I need to tell."

"Then why do you need _us_ here?" I questioned her. Shifting my weight to my other foot. Maybe we should sit down…

"Because! At some point we were _all _friends! And all of you know I never truly had friends. And you stubborn assholes fall under the category of the only people I call that. Now for your disgrace, _all_ of you have to be here and Listen. I don't care if the four of you don't feel comfortable." Fuck. Maybe _she_ had the heavy flow. Jasper should buy her some Ice-cream.

_Oh, glory._

_Oh, glory._

_This is how we'll dance when,_

_When they try to take us down._

_This is what will be oh glory._

"We're sorry Alice. Just please tell us. And get to the point," Edward's silky voice ran through the six of us.

"Thanks," Alice gave him a small smile. "Well….about a month and a half ago…I was feeling terrible. Like truly sick. And I had some intense mood-swings. I wasn't acting like my usually bubbly-self. But with time that has stopped-"

"Stopped?" Jasper scoffed. Letting out a humorless laugh.

Alice turned to her boyfriend and punched him in the arm. "Am I freaken amusing Jasper Hale?!" She shrieked.

"_Ow_! No" He rubbed his arm.

"Then stop laughing! This is _serious_!" She yelled at him.

"Alice. Chill." I told her. Trying to calm her. I didn't know if she had gotten practice on that choke hold.

"I just think you need some drugs! Some _strong_ prescribed meds!" Oh Holy Sky. Jasper just couldn't shut up.

"Drugs?" Alice gasped. Her Hazel eyes widening. "You think I need drugs?"

"Or tranquilizers. Whatever puts you down for a couple of Hours," He shrugged.

"He is a dead man," Emmett laughed next to me. Still holding our hands together.

"Im just saying you have a problem…" He scooted his chair away form her.

"Oh yeah. Seriously butchered," I giggled.

"Oh I have a problem!" She rose from her chair. Surprisingly no one noticed the drama scene going on. Or the Fairy that was about to go psycho and murder everyone around.

Jasper threw her a harsh glare. "Well until you admit it. You've been hard to stand lately! I was beginning to think you were loosing your magic,"

She gasped again. Her eyes started dripping tears. Crystallized tears that ran down her cheeks. "Are you saying you don't love me anymore?"

He rolled his blue-eyes. "No. I can _never _stop loving you."

"Good! Because Im _pregnant_! Does _that _answer your question of my mood swings?" …What the fudgstickles.?

"What?!" Rosalie and I said in unison. Our eyes locking. The hatred that was probably bubbling up inside of her because of the current Position McCarty and I were standing in , was totally removed from her head. So I took advantage of that and slipped my hand away from Emmett's.

"Nice aiming Jasper," Cullen smirked.

"Wait! Wait!" Emmett raised his hands in the air. His eyes still on our small friend. "Are you telling us that…Your ego is Prego?"

"Yes," She said through a whimper. She was still crying.

"And you said they were Virgins," I elbowed Emmett lightly.

"Jasper….." Alice touched his shoulder. "Say something…._please_" She was trying to get a reaction from the frozen Male Hale.

But nothing happened. His eyes stared blankly at nothing. His face expressionless. But he was holding on to the edge of the wooden table. He looked as if he had gone into shock mode.

"Oh God…" Rosalie stood from her chair. Her blonde curls hanging perfectly across her back. "Im going to be an aunt!" She smiled grandly. "This is awesome! A baby!" She ran to the pixie and embraced her in a hug. "Congratulations Ally!"

"Thanks," Alice tried to smile. Her eyes were sad. She probably didn't expect to tell us that her egg was fertilized this way.

"Make sure _she_ doesn't go near the kid. She might mess him up. You know making it evil….that old chestnut" Emmett said teasingly. But I sure he meant it.

"Emmett," Rosalie said softly.

"Fuck off. Seriously cant _you_ be put down? Do you think you have a right to talk to me? I told you before, you are dead to me!" He responded heatedly.

I sighed. We ruined everything.

For Alice.

Im sure she wanted to tell us the news in a calm, sweet, enthusiastic way. The way she surely thought it up in her head. And because the four of Us couldn't get along, we ruined it. Ruined the way she was going to break it down to Jasper. And in reality neither two broken couples could come between that. Because she was right. We were all friends. At a point. A point where we probably not go back. But _friends _we _were_.

And what mattered now was _them_.

Jasper and Alice. And that small, faint heartbeat beating inside of her. Of the baby developing inside of her.

"Alice." I called her. Her watery Hazel-eyes looked up to me. And for the fist time, in a long time, I felt something more than the only dominated feeling I felt.

I felt guilty. For ruining everything. For not being able to contain my misery and anger.

"Look…it takes _a lot _for me to say this. Everything that has happened to me…to _Us_," I corrected myself. "Everything that has happened between the four of us _is_ hard. And we know you get that. And well although we are _never _going back to the way we used to be…I promise you can count on me. For anything you need. And Im sure Emmett and Edward agree." There was no mentioning Rosalie. She was radiating off Joy. Who knew the Bitch had a maternal side.

I looked around the six of us once more. And different emotions ran though all of Us. And this was going to be a lot harder than I thought. But we had to stay untied. Only for Jasper and Alice. Our Friends. We owe them. We needed to stay together. Despite the fire that's going to ignite from the four broken hearts joining together once again.

* * *

**What?!?!!?**

**Oh! All fo you knew Alice was preggo! Lmao.**

**Umm sorry about not giving so much info. I had to rush this one. So forgive me. I promise Ill update tomorrow and it will be filled with details. Kay?**

**Love me? Please! Oh Oh! And I would like to sya when Emmett says "You know evil...that old chestnut" I got that qoute form Austin Powers. Yay.  
**


	28. Look After You

If ever there was a doubt  
My love, she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oooh, Oooh,  
Be my baby  
I look after you  
After you

"Look after you," by The Fray

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

……Alice + Me + sex=What?!?!?………

" I agree with B-Bella," I managed to hear Cullen's voice as my head traveled a thousand miles away. It was like my body went running for the door, but my mind stayed here. In this four-walled room. With dozens of small wooden tables. Where hundreds of Problem-Free students ate their lunch and gossiped about the people in the Town. Where the air blew frosty. And the large windows were misted from the constant sprinkling going on outside.

It was like time suddenly stopped.

And now I could hear everything. I could sense and hear every heartbeat in the room. Hear every breath they took. Every time they blinked. Everything they said. And creepy from all, I could almost feel what _they_ were feeling.

Oh Shit. I have seriously lost my head. I knew being a Hale was going to screw me over somehow. All those mental-issues from generation to generation. Great. My genetic is all fucked up.

"I agree with…" Cullen paused. And like the Freak I am, I _felt_ like _Cullen_ didn't feel worthy of continuing. I could feel his shame, his agony, his pain. Just like Bella, he was stuck. Caught in the middle of the same damned emotions. It was maddening.

He cleared his throat. Taking in a small breath. "I think Bella is right. No matter …..what happened…we can _try _and put it aside. For the both of you."

"_Three _of them," I heard my Twin's voice. And then I felt a sting on my left arm. Where Im sure it was Her who pinched me. But my eyes still gazed at nothing. I was looking upward. Towards them. But I couldn't see anything. All my senses, _but_ my hearing, weren't functioning. Did I go into a sudden comma?

"Whatever. Im in. I will always be here for you Tink," Emmett's booming voice rang through my ears. "I got your back. Im just hurt you didn't mention that you and Jasper gotten freaky. I mean….I could have given you my Kamasutra book. Your small! Imagine the possibilities!"

"I checked a copy out in the Library…." Alice's bell-like voice filled the air. And I felt incapable to react even to the sound of her Beautiful voice. Not even because her voice sounded so Far. SO distant. I could also feel her Sorrow.

"Wait wait!" It was Bella's turn to talk. "Why do _you_ have a Position-book Em?"

McCarty became quiet. I could hear his heart beating heavily. And his breath became slow. He must have on a very serious pensive face. I think I could hear Him think. And Sky, _that's_ the sign I need help. And like Cullen, McCarty cleared his throat. Im starting to notice that Us, the Male gender, tend to do that a lot. Were we really unable to express ourselves without making a grunting sound? Or like it was difficult to speak from the heart? "Well you know"-His voice became amused, but I could sense something else behind it-"The nights get cold in Ol' Forks. Someone has to keep me warm," And there it Is. Resentment and Suffering.

"What?" And right on queue, I heard my Sister gasp. And the same hurt feeling that Emmett expressed, was plastered all over Rosalie. The fact that no one seems to notice her broken Blue-eyes is beyond me. Is it hard to believe she really fell in Love? That _she _can feel too? That, like all of us, she used her heart and made a mistake? Because Im not defending her. She _did_ fuck up. But she repents it. She self-loathes herself. And even though its hard for everyone, even Emmett who knew her well enough, to believe that she is hurt, its _true_. But then again Im the _only_ one who hears her cry herself to sleep. That's when the nightmare's begin.

"Bells, my support is running low. I _need_ to leave. Are you going to stay?" McCarty ignored her question.

"Sure," Bella replied kindly. "Jake left to his Reservation…can I be with you? I don't want to be alone,"

"You can stay here," Edward blurted out.

And there went Bella's heart. I could hear it pound hyperactively. "N-No….I rather be with McCarty…." She mumbled.

"Oh" Cullen used the same tone.

"We're here for you Ally. If you need anything you got my number. And same goes for Swan. Don't forget that even thought….you know….Sorry I just cant get all girly without feeling like I lost my cajones….just….We are here, Okay?" McCarty struggled for his words.

"Thanks Em," Alice faint voice caught my attention again.

"Hold on…." He told her as he took a couple of steps to the left. Small whispers formed behind Him.

"What the fuck!" I growled as I felt his giant fist collide with my Jaw. I rose from the chair, making it scoot back, hearing it crash against the table near by.

"Snap out of it Hale! Stop being a fucken douche! _Step-Up_! You wanted to play Grown-ups and do what Mommy's and Daddy's do, now deal with the consequences. You should have put a beanie on that weenie! Now look where you are at! " His face grew red as he shouted at me. To my surprise no one looked. No students turned around to see the Show.

"Fuck off," I hissed.

"That's all?" He snarled back. "You're a fucken idiot! Alice just told you that she is _pregnant_ and you just sit there in Blonde-land!? What is wrong with you??! Is your whole fucken family a gang of fucken brain-dead imbeciles?"

"Let's pray it gets Alice's wicked mind then," Bella chirped in,

"What do you want me to say?!" I said angrily. "What can I possibly do?"

"You already _did _enough!" He matched my anger. "Look at her Jasper! She is breaking down!" He pointed to my right.

And instead of turning to the direction of the small sobs forming there, I dropped my head. Looking onto the tiled floor. I couldn't face her. "Im sorry" Is all I could say.

"We should leave" Bella's voice sounded alarm. I think Emmett McCarty was about to give me one of his famous beat-downs. And I wasn't going to be able to fight back. I would be fucken obliterated. "_They_ should talk. We are just getting in the way. We're making it worse. We're here for them but this is their problem now. Jasper and Alice need some moment alone. So….andale…" She grabbed Emmett's hand again.

"…It really is the quiet ones that surprise you…" Emmett said sarcastically. "Or maybe Blonde's do have more fun…"

"Emmett stop" Bella tugged on his hand. "Let's go. "

"Fine. I need to go to the office anyway," He grabbed Swan's skateboard from the floor, that he probably placed there when he sucker-punched me. "If you need a Hitman….or a ride to Jerry Springer call me," Emmett told the person with the torturing sobs on my right,.

"Bye Rose" Bella waved at my Sister. Edward looked like his heart dropped. I guess being ignored by Bella is what is going to end up killing him.

"….Bye" She responded. Her eyes cold and lifeless as always.

Edward picked up his half-empty water bottle. His eyes glowing with misery and disappointment. "Don't worry Rosalie. He _isn't_ sleeping with anyone. I doubt he even has any dirty books"

"How would _you_ know that?" She asked with Hope in her eyes. A small smile threatening to spread on her face.

Cullen shrugged. "He _lives_ with me. Its been about a month since he's been bunking in my Guest Room. Apparently James's wasn't really a good place for him. He just never had another option. "

And there it was. A trade-mark Rosalie grin on her pale face. "Thanks Edward,"

"For what?" He asked through a chuckle, as Rosalie linked her arm with his. And both of them walked away. Damn….Now I was alone. With Her…..Im doomed…

"Jasper?…." I let out a frustrated sigh as I heard her speak. I should have known. It isn't like Alice to give you a moment to gather your thoughts. "_Please_….say something. Anything…." Her voice was still sad. I could hear the tears fall from her eyes as well.

Im officially the worst Boyfriend ever.

"….Please…" She begged.

"What can I say Alice?" I said flatly.

"Anything," She placed her small hand on my arm. Making my skin tingle.

"Stop…" I pushed her hand off. Maybe if we could have learned to not listen to the fucken tingles we wouldn't be in this mess.

"What wrong with you?!" She dried. Making my chest ache. "Do you hate me? Im sorry! It was an accident! I never….I thought we were safe. But what can I do now? Im two months in. You cant….I wont bust a Juno…I wont give it away,"

Yep. Totally the worse.

_If I don't say this now_

_I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one_

_I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency but_

_Hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

"We should really consider asking for those tranquilizers," I turned to her. I felt a knot form in the back of my throat as I saw the Love of my Life in tears. Her petite body trembling from not sobbing harder. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want it to seem like something else. Its just….How could this happen?

"I wont need tranquilizers . Just an epidural. And _lots _of it…" She said simply. Her Hazel eyes piercing my own gaze.

I took in a full breath. And my heart was still beating rapidly. "Im sorry"

"For?" She asked in a hush tone.

"For _everything_!" Wasn't it obvious?

She shook her head. "No. _Im_ sorry….I just….I screwed everything up! Jasper this is not what I wanted! If I could….undo this….I didn't want to ruin your life!" A fresh trail of tears rolled down her face.

"What? Are you insane?" I rose my eyebrow at her. "Look Alice, I know Im being a douche. McCarty made that very clear"

_There now, steady love,_

_So few come and don't go_

_Will you want to ,_

_Be the one I always know_

_When I'm losing my control,_

_The city spins around_

_You're the only one Who knows, _

_To slow it down_

"_Very_" She interrupted me.

"It just….I _cant _believe it. I feel wretched. I didn't want ……_this_. Not because…..-I love you Alice. Please _never_ doubt that. You're my reason for everything. My entire being. I want the very best for you. I would give you the Heavens if I could. Because you deserve everything that is good and pure. You're an amazing person. You're everything I ever wanted….and its hard to believe you're mine. And…now…your stuck with me. Forever. Linked into my sad-excuse of a life _forever_."

She crossed her arms over her chest. Standing inches away from me. " But I want to be with you forever…."

"No!" I shook my head. "Alice…your going to want _more_ of life. Your going to need to explore it. See the world through many exciting ways. And _I _just fucked everything up. I tied you down. Your going to have to stop being everything that you are….everything that made me fall in love with you…because of something I did"

She rolled her eyes. "Jasper! It takes two to tango! Shit! I practically raped you!….Every single time…." She stifled a giggle. She wiped away her tears. "Your _not _ruining my life Jasper. If anything you made me worship it. Im having _your_ baby, Jasper. Im going to bring our love into this world…. All I need to know is that your going to be there. With me. Every step of the way. Because I cant do this alone. Just please…..don't leave me,"

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love, she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

"Alice…." Could her love for me really go this far? Her life is down the drain because of me, and she still wants me near her? But why?

"You talk about Heaven Jazz….but if you stay…I don't need Heaven" She extended her tiny hand towards me.

And all I need to do is take it.

Just grasp it. Show her that Im there with her. That I will stay. But I don't doubt myself. Not the love that beats in my chest for her. Not every thought that circles my mind. Not every treasured memory that I have. Not the warm feeling, not the hope, not the love. I don't doubt anything that is inside of me that lives for Mary Alice Brandon. Because I live for her.

I just need to trust Her love. And let my fear and insecurities go.

I inhaled. Deeply. Feeling the air rush to my lungs. Calming my heart. "Im….Im going to be a father…" I gripped her hand tightly. Pulling the two reasons for my being, closer to me. Her body touching mine. And her warmth was amazing.

"I love you," She pressed her toes onto the titled floor. Pushing herself up. Capturing my lips with hers. And like always our love was expressed in one action. But it was said through our eyes. Because….._forever_…we were connected. Bound to each other.

Oh how the story has changed.

Now _three _hearts beat as one.

A life grows inside my Love. Developing and forming deep inside. The product of our Love. A love, that I have to trust, will Last forever.

And forever I will stay. Forever I will protect and love Her. Forever together……"I love you…..you and our baby" I lightly pressed my palm to her stomach. Right where I expected the womb to be. And by that touched, I felt it, it was all going to work out. It will be alright.

I wasn't going anywhere. Not without her and our child.

* * *

**Aw! Well Jasper was NEVER going to bail...He just doesn't...more like refuses to believe Alice is real...do you get me?**

**Lol. Well anyways I hopped you enjoyed it. I know I promised i would update sooner but my plane ride back to California took forever. [Sigh].**

**( Emmelie Cullen:**

**Hey! I totally agree on that. I should have included more details on Em and Rose. I owe you the chapter. I promise it will come up. But, obviously, it cant be a reunion. but the first time they find themselves alone. Kay? I swear it will be very intense. ;D)**

**Next Chatper Emmett's Pov!  
**


	29. Without You

Without you I live it up a little more everyday

Without you I'm seeing myself so differently

I didn't wanna believe it then

But it all worked out in the end

When I watched you walk away

Well I never thought I'd say

I'm fine without you

"Without You" by Hinder.

_

* * *

_**Emmett's POV.**

"Home," I said half-heartedly as I dropped myself onto the King sized bed. A bed given to me by Esme. I always felt some kind of…_bizarre _feeling…every time she cared for me. It wasn't my pride kicking in or anything, it was just…I never…had _that_. Someone who looked after me. It was….nice…

I shook my head. "Don't go soft on me McCarty!" I said firmly to myself. I pulled out my iPod nano from my pocket. I inserted the white earphones. I dropped my head onto one of the many pillows. Feeling comfortable. And for the first time Today, I felt in peace. It didn't help to have to see….Rosalie. To be so near her. To hear her voice. To know that she was only feet away.

In a way Im a giant asshole.

Or a very sexy Hypocrite.

I tell Bella that seeing Edward isn't the end of the world. That she has to learn to push aside her pain and keep going with life. I tell her its been a month, enough time to be able to stand again. To push herself up from her greatest fall, and continuing on. Down the twisted road we call life.

But _I _cant even do _that_.

I cant push my own anger aside. Every time I see Rosalie's beautiful face something in me explodes. Maybe my heart. Or maybe my soul. But sometimes I even doubt its either. Because it seems the day I found out I was loving a Lie, I died. Everything just became blank. There was nothing left. Just an abyss. And there was nothing to stop the hole from suffocating me. From infecting everything inside.

My anger has never burned more . Not from the shitty home-life I come from. Not even _that _ignited my rage so much. But it wasn't until the day I damned myself to look into those mesmerizing Oceanic-eyes. That's when it all went to hell. When I doomed myself to misery and dark feelings. I never stood a chance. Ever. And _She_ had to know it.

" I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale. I'm not the one you sweep off her feet, Lead her up the stairwell. This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town, I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you, And your white horse, to come around. " I sang along out loud with Taylor Swift. Now, that was a blonde you could surely trust. She understand my pain. "Here you are your sitting there. Begging for forgiveness, begging for me.. Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry. Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa. Try and catch me now. Oh, it's too late. To catch me now"

"Oh Emmett," I frowned once I heard my bedroom door fly open. And in went Man-Whore Cullen. Damn Jock. "You will always be my Princess," He smirked as he leaned against the door frame.

I rolled my eyes and shifted my body onto a seating position. Loosing that peaceful feeling. "You know what your problem is Cullen?" I asked as I pulled the earphones out. Taking away Taylor's sweet voice away from my hearing. She was singing the best part of the song too. Damn Fucker.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at me. His faggy-looking shit-colored hair was spreading all over my door frame. Great. Now his nasty -ass smell was never going to leave my room. What would happen if I invited Bella over? I doubt she would be okay if….Oh! Right. Bella would never come over because this is Cullen's house…Ah…

I rested one hand on my chin. And with the other, I directed a finger at him. "Your problem is that _Im_ too good-looking. My foxitude is a big problem for the people of Forks.. I would try and tone it down but…I just don't know how!" I shrugged casually.

"Please," He scoffed. Tsk Tsk. Jealousy was a Sin. Cullen wasn't going to heaven.

"Seriously!" I said to him. "I cant keep my hands off myself!"

"Emmett. You should really stop listening to everything Taylor Swift says. Because no one is buying it. _Your not _pretty!" He chuckled.

"Are you insulting my sex-skills!?" I threw a pillow at him.

He looked at me curiously. "Just because you know your body very well doesn't count as good sex skills"

"Whatever! Chicks would riot in the streets if I ever stopped giving them the night of their lives. Ask your Mom," I winked.

"Dude!" Edward grimaced. "That's sick! Why the fuck would you say that?"

Damn. Too far. Esme is a very attractive lady but she is like my Mother. And that is too red-neck. Argh. I should go get baptized. "Sorry," I cringed.

"Can I ask you something?" His face gained a serious expression.

"No I will not be your Step-daddy," I said teasingly.

He rolled his green eyes at me. "Seriously."

"Go for it," I said simply.

"Why do you insist on hurting Rosalie? She made a mistake McCarty. She is suffering enough as it is. I think if you gave her another chance…maybe to explain herself you would see that she is a good person inside. _You_ have to know _that. _Why else would you have ever fallen in love with her?"

"Because witches are tempting." I kicked my Converse off. Esme would kill me if I dirty my sheets. She gave me a place to sleep, mind as well keep it tidy. "That's what they do. They trap you. Put some fucken spell over you. And make you their fucken lap dog."

"She never asked anything from you. Because what she wanted, actually _truly _wanted, you gave her the day you looked genuinely into her eyes. _You_ fell in love with _her_. And that's what she wanted. Love. But she _didn't_ force you into anything. She didn't want to fall for you McCarty. But she did. Against her own will. She never planned on hurting you…."

Right. And Im the Easter Bunny. "Have you been staring into her bulshiting eyes?" I asked him.

"You never did answer my question" He said irritated. "Im just asking you to push aside your mucho feeling for one moment. Just to answer me."

. A let out a grunt. Wasn't it obvious? Wasn't the answer in my handsome face? Couldn't they see it in my eyes? How is it that everyone can see everyone else's pain but Mine. Im not difficult to read. Im a simple Guy. And I never asked for anything complicated. But for Rosalie, it seemed like it was the hardest thing to comprehend. Im not a freaken jigsaw puzzle. Im clear in what I wanted. And I wanted _her_. The _sincere_ feeling I thought she felt for me.

_I just want to be alone tonight_

_I just want to take a little breather_

"Because…." I mumbled as I dropped my gaze from Edward. Argh. He wanted me to drop my tough-guy rep, then fine. But he better not expect me to look at him while dong it. I can at least contain my shame this way. "She hurt me. A lot. I just wanted someone to be there for me, Cullen. Someone who _actually_ cared. I was looking for something I never had. And I never had Love. And for some bizarre reason I thought Rosalie Hale could give me that. But I was _wrong_. She didn't love me, and don't try to convince me otherwise. Im determine to move on in life. "

He sighed. "She cries everyday for you…."

"Leave," I snapped as I allowed the walls to come back up. "I don't want to hear anything else about her. Just go man before I knock you back to the day _you_ fucked up," Not this again. She is not the victim. Im not the one who hurt Her. She killed me. She destroyed everything. She should be suffering. But I doubt she is. Just bored that her game-plan was ruined.

"You love her Emmett." He said as he tore his back away form the door frame. "You know it. You cant deny it. It's like me trying to say I don't….I don't love Bella anymore. No one would ever believe _that_. You know Im over my head with Her."

"Yeah well, if you lost Bells its because your sluty-ways got in the _middle_ of Tanya Denali." I said cruelly. "And just so you can pass down the information to the Blonde Bitch of the West….I _don't _love her. I don't feel anything towards her. No sympathy. No compassion. _No pure _feeling. Just hate." I informed him.

He shook his head at me. He grabbed a hold of the doorknob. His back was facing me. And without turning to face me he said, "You need Her. You will _always_ need her." Then, a second later, he closed the door behind him. And I heard his footsteps go down the hall. Probably ready to drown in his own desolation.

_And every time it cuts me deeper_

_Cause something changed you've been acting so strange_

_And it's taking its toll on me_

_It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

"I don't need Her." I shook my head furiously. "I don't. I don't," I chanted in my head. Repeating it like if it was going to save my life. Like if I depended on it to Live. "Argh!" I screamed, gripping on the pillow above my head. Sinking my nails into the fabric.

I screamed from the top of my lungs. A scream so unbearable. The sound of it Almost if I was being murdered. But I was already dead. There was nothing in me, No will.

I slammed my fist onto my bed. Punching the mattress. "Get out of my head Rose!" Her gorgeous face penetrated my head. Filling up every empty space with her face. With those hypnotic eyes.

"I hate you…." I could already hear her wicked laugh. See the evil grin plastered on her face. A smirk she probably wore every time she ridiculed me. Every time she laughed at my stupidity. Every moment I followed her. Every thing I told her straight from the heart. I was just another of her many experiments. Im sure of it.

Oh, I was played nicely. She knew how to handle me. I have to give her credit for that. She knew exactly what to say….what to do…how to look at me to set me off. To bind me to her. And every time I fell like a fool. Like a blind idiot, unable to see past the lies.

But I have to applaud _myself_. I played an excellent part in this bullshit story. I was so easily manipulated. I was a brilliant puppet. I knew exactly how to obey my master.

Was it because I was worthless? Because I wasn't …presentable? Was I really that much of disgrace that even She thought It was going to be exciting to toy with me? Maybe my father was right….Maybe I was never worth it. Im never going to be anyone. No one.

Im not even capable for a girl to truly fall in love with me. To feel something unpolluted. Other than Lust for my bad-boy ways. Someone who actually saw past my roughness, someone who could look at me and say "I see myself with Emmett…Forever" Because that's all I ever wanted. Someone who will love me for as long as I live. To fill my heart with warmth I never got. To show me that I mattered whenever I felt miserable. Someone who just by one look can express to me that I was the reason of their being. Was it too much to wish for?

_Called you up cause it's been long enough_

_And you said that you were so much better_

_We have done a lot of growing up_

_We were never meant to be together_

No.

I _am_ worth it.

I _can_ be someone.

And Ill be damned if Rosalie Hale ruins everything for me. My dream, (yes I had a dream), was always to get out of here. Far away from Forks. Away from everything horrible that has altered my life in all the wrong ways. I _needed_ to leave. To escape my reality. To run from the world and everyone I knew.

I need to go away. I need to be someone . To make something of myself. So I can laugh in everyone's faces, everyone who told me I was never going to be someone. Just to prove them wrong. To show everyone who never believed I was worth a damn. To prove to all those people who said I would end up in the gutter, Dead by the time I turned Twenty-One., that I was going to make it in Life.

To demonstrate to Rosalie Hale, I am someone. Someone worth fighting for. Someone worth _loving_.

It's time to get my Life together.

It's Now or Never. ….

…..I aint gonna life forever….Emmett! Focus! No time for singing…

Bella always told me I can take Alice's title on acting any day. Well watch me _act_ like Rosalie doesn't exist. Watch be formulate a new Life. And act like the old one was never real. Like my heart was never broken. To act like I don't have a heart. To pretend like I never feel in Love. And that Rosalie never walked into my life.

Life without Her was going to be alot better. It was going to mean something. And I know....I dont need her ever again.

And it all begins Now.

_Well I never thought I'd say I'm fine without you_

_It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

_

* * *

_**Well Emmett's Moving on. I hope he can truly get to the place where he wants to be.**

**DO you think he really can live without Rosalie?**

**Oh! Lol just two random...not really...but some comments  
**

**#1- You guys should really watch the music Video to this song. KELLAN freaken LUTZ comes out! And he looks mighty sexy! Rawr Rawr!**

**# 2...Towards the end...Lol I had to slap myself a couple of times because I kept trailing off...I kept singing "It's now or never! Im not gonna live forever!"....something something. i dont know what song that is...but thats the only part i know... Well... Yeah... Im weird I know...**

**Next Chapter Bella's POV!  
**


	30. Here we go Again

And here we go again

With all the things we did

And now I'm wondering

Just who would I have been

To be the one attached

At all time to your hip?

Forget the things we swore we meant.

"Here we go again" by Paramore

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

" And well…that's what I decided," Emmett shrugged as He leaned against the Brick wall. We where in the vacant parking lot behind the main building of the school.

"I think that's really great of you Emmett. I wish I could do the same. But it seems like moving on has never been harder." I was just three steps away from Him. Standing in the same ground where he had to find out the Truth. _His_ truth. The reality behind his romance with Rosalie Hale. "And your plan is Golden. I don't understand it….I wish…You know. Im not as emotional either…Im sorry," I dropped my head.

"Bella," Emmett sighed. He closed the space between Us. For Emmett's giant Figure, those three steps was merely an inch away. "Look at me Please…" He touched my jaw softly. Leaving his fingers to caress the skin. Lightly, with his fingers under my chin he picked my head up. Lifting my sight to Him. "Moving on isn't hard….It really isn't. What's hard is to be able to want to Move on. Because if your not determine to leave Cullen behind you never will. Your living in the memory and in the pain. Memories and aches that revolve around Him." He looked deeply into my eyes.

"Its not that easy Em," I raised my right arm to my face. Holding onto his hand that was there. "Look how long it took you to decide what you wanted."

"Your being weak Bells. Don't let him see you fall." He said firmly.

Pressure began building behind my eyes. "You cant leave me ever Emmett." Surprisingly it was McCarty's words that somehow made sense. Because no matter what other people told me nothing felt simple. Nothing felt like it would be easy. Because Life was getting harder. But it was Emmett who knew exactly what to say. For being a very anti-emotional Guy, he sure knows how to comfort. No wonder he has been around the School…and Around.

"Bells Bells," He said in a brighter tone. "Who else is going to protect you while Charlie recharges his Tazor?" He let out a chuckle.

"Or guys who want to get inside my pants?" I asked. It was always easy to put a smile on when McCarty was around.

"Especially them! I mean, come on! I saw those pants first!" With his free left arm he pulled on the top of my jeans. "What size are they anyway? Like a negative Zero?"

I rolled my eyes. "_Seven_, Jackass. Do I look bulimic?"

He laughed. "I can try and squeeze my Brad Pitt- butt in there. They will look fucken fabulous!" He snapped his fingers in a z-motion.

I let out a round of giggles. Oh how it was nice to laugh. I haven't been doing much of that this past Month. I haven't even been able to achieve a genuine smile. If it wasn't because, somehow, this affected Charlie as well, I would spend my days and nights crying. Attempting nothing in Life. Just waiting for life to end. But even when you wallow in your misery, time takes forever to tick away. Almost like if the clock was reminding you that you couldn't just wish it to go away. "You're an Idiot," I gave my usual, half-heartedly smile.

"Yeah well…Your face!" He stuck out his tongue at me.

"Have you looked in the mirror Lately?" I scoffed, taking a step back. I was suddenly aware that we were rather close. Too Close.

"At least I own a Mirror!" He charged towards me. Laughing loudly. He scooped me up in his arms and twirled me around. My legs were wrapped around his waist. Holding on tightly. Emmett is the kind of bastard that will drop you on the floor. And from experience, Being body-slammed by Emmett McCarty hurts like a mother Trucker! "Tell me Im pretty!" He roared as the wind hit my face roughly.

"Never!" I shrieked.

_And here we go again_

"Tell me Im sparkle like a diamond in the sky!" He added more speed to the spins.

"My white-ass shines brighter than you!" I laughed, as I closed my eyes tighter. I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Ill drop you!" He threatened.

"Bite me sucker!" I responded with a kick to his back. I shoved the heel of my converse to his lower back.

"Ow! Bitch!" And before I knew it, or had a moment to grab onto him, Emmett dropped me onto the floor. But not without I snaked my hand into his curly dark hair. Bringing him down with me.

Both of us Hit the ice-cold floor. With me on the bottom. And rocks pocking on my back. And Emmett's massive body on me. Cutting off my oxygen. "_Cant_….Breathe!" I managed to gasp.

I opened my eyes just in time to see him smirk. He pressed his thighs onto my legs. "Bite me sucker!" He winked. Repeating my words mockingly.

"Emmett if you don't get off I will make sure you never reproduce any moron babies!" I yelled with the last of my air.

"Am I …Interrupting?" Well that shut me the fuck up. Emmett and I snapped our heads towards the silky voice. I felt my heart….well what was left of my heart drop as I saw Edward Cullen standing feet away from Us. With a glare on his Godly face.

"Um…Yeah…" Emmett sprung to his feet quickly. "Hey Cullen…Um…when did you get here?" McCarty rambled.

"You gave me a ride Idiot," He hissed. "What the hell was going on here?" He looked at Emmett then at Me.

"Nothing. Just playing…" Emmett outstretched his hand to me. I was still laying on the floor.

"Why do you care anyways?" I hissed back at Cullen. Maybe Emmett's right. Its time to move on. Time to go back to the _Old_ Bella. The one that was complete and whole. _Before_ she met Edward Cullen. "It's not like _I _was having _sex_ with Him," I huffed.

_With all the things we said_

_And not a minute spent_

_To think that we'd regret_

_So we just take it back,_

_These words and hold our breath_

"….Bella…" Cullen dropped his gaze. His Emerald eyes going softer. More mesmerizing than ever. My legs twitched with the urge to run to him. To leap into his arms. I would have given anything so Edward could be the one to put the smile in my face instead of Emmett. I would have given my life just to have made all this real. Our _love_ Real.

But I cant go weak now. Not now. I have to learn to pick myself up. "What the hell is _he_ doing here McCarty?" I asked my friend harshly.

"Well I told you. This is the reason why we are back here. So _all _of Us can talk." He gave me an innocent grin.

"Sorry Im late. Jasper fell asleep inside the car yesterday. It took me forty minutes to get him up. He is going insane. Who would have known that being a soon-to-be teenage Father does that to you?" And down the icy concrete floor came the Prom Queen. Well…_Future_ Prom queen.

"Well…In that case. We can _all _talk now," I punched Emmett in the arm. Smirking at him.

"That's a low blow Bella! How could you ruin my morning like _that_?" He snarled as he threw Rosalie a disgusted look. Ha! Oh yeah. Now I believe he is over her….right.

"..I-I can just go," Rosalie said in a thick voice. Oh Sky.

"For the first time ever the blonde makes sense!" Emmett turned to her. Im sure that took a lot of courage. "Your dismiss Wicked Witch of the West…..Now Be gone!" He waved her off. Throwing in the dramatic hand gesture.

"Emmett," My heart gave a pull as Edward and I growled at McCarty at the same time. Whoa. Look at that. We still think the same….

Hale took in a deep breath. Probably counting seconds to control the tears. ".Seriously Bella…I don't have to be here. If my presence bothers _Him_…Im just going to go," Wait wait wait! When the hell did Rosalie ever back down? She was the one sending people running the other direction. I guess once the Bitch is out of the bag the roles change.

I rolled my eyes. "No Rose. Your staying. Emmett can just shut up and suck it up. We….the _four_ of us need to talk."

"Fine!" Emmett groaned. "If the bitch stays the slutty Jock stays too," He crossed his arms on top of his chest.

"Argh…" I grunted. "Whatever. Let's just get this going Okay?" I told Him.

"Fine!" He shouted.

"_Fine_!" I sighed.

"So…what is _this _about?" Cullen asked softly.

"The purpose of this meeting my STD friend, is to discuss the subject of Alice's fetus," McCarty replied.

"Why do we have to talk about the Baby?" Rosalie questioned next.

"Bella," Emmett turned to look me directly in the eyes. "If you don't want me to be rude, you answer anything the clueless girl asks, Okay?" He grinned facedly.

"Um…sure.." I scratched my head. I looked at Rosalie. I tried giving her a smile. Even though I could snap the Bitch's neck in half for hurting Emmett, I have to admit she looked horrible. She lost her light. Now Rosalie Hale wasn't so…Glamorous. "We just have to come to some terms."

"Terms?" Both heart-breakers asked in Unison.

"Yes dim-witted ones," Emmett huffed.

"What kind of terms?" Rosalie paid attention to McCarty, ironically, and asked _me_ this question directly.

"Well…um…We are going to have to be there for Ally and Jasper. No…we don't have to…we _need_ to. We need to put aside…_everything _that happened. For sake of Alice and her Baby. She is right after all, _we_ are her _only_ friends. And if by some cruel twisted trick of fate we _all_"- I gestured to the four of us-" ended up in _this_ situation of hatred and regret then fuck it. "

"There is no hatred in _my_ part…" Cullen said quietly. His green eyes pierced mine as I dared to turn his way.

Just ….Argh…Suck me side ways. "But Im sure there is a lot of _regret_ right? I mean…I bet getting caught about your fucken lies must be _something_ to regret. Because Oh! You didn't get to play with me long enough!" I shouted at him. And somehow…expressing my anger was a lot better. It worked better than the day I forgave Him.

"Okay…hatred from Bells part. We got it. But again…Like the Outcast was saying…all of us need to put aside…any feeling towards each other. And if we have to fake getting along then so be it. But…the terms are just to be…_'friendly'_ while Alice and Jasper are around. Other than that we continue to act like this past month. "

"Meaning….?" Rosalie looked at me curiously.

"_Meaning _that you don't exist for McCarty…" Why did I have to be the one to say that?

"And Edward and Edward's tale of the night of too many Vodka shots and getting freaky with Denali are put aside while the Parents are around. Got it?" Emmett gave Cullen a dirty look. I guess that goes for Protecting me against guys. "Well I gotta run. Victoria is waiting for me and she gets impatient when Im late. After all when do you get Aro's office alone for a whole hour?" He winked jerkily at me. Im sure this was meant to damage Rosalie.

"Good Luck," I gave him a quick Hug. We both knew _why_ he was seeing Victoria. And it didn't involve Emmett dropping his pants and pulling out his legacy.

"Oh Im feeling very Lucky," He chuckled. I doubt I was the only one that notice it was humorless. "Later Cullen," He punched Edward in the arm. "See you at Lunch Bells!" He raced out of the parking lot. Running carefully down the icy floor.

"…Rosalie…" I reached for her hand.

"I have somewhere to go…" She said in a shaky voice. Snatching her hand away. "I have to go find Jane and the girls. Its important." She took a couple of steps back.

"Rosalie don't go like this…" I tried comforting her.

She shook her head. Her blonde curls swaying with the wind. "I have to go…" And as she turned, I saw a tear fall from her eyes. A tear Im sure she was holding in since the moment she saw Him.

"McCarty's harsh…" Damn it!

"I guess I should be leaving _too_…" I said hurriedly as I realized only Edward and I were left. Alone. Again. The universe sure wanted to piss me off.

"Bella don't go!" He took a step towards me. "Can we…just talk…_Please_?" His green eyes begged me. A look so heart-wrenching I thought I would loose my mind.

I shook my head lightly. "I have to go Edward…..I cant stay…"

"I just…I just want to talk Bella. You know….start over….Be _friends_?"

"Edward," I took a pace backwards. "We were _never_ friends…." I reminded Him.

"We can _try_…."

I snorted. Not this again. I cant do this. I cant give in to his attempts of trying to restore what he broke. "How? When your friends with someone its because you feel _some_ kind of trust towards them….I wouldn't even trust you with my pencil…"

"I …..I want to know how you are Bella…." He dropped his head. Probably in defeat. He knew what I was saying was true. We can never be what we used to. And trying to be friends would be a failure in the end. "I miss you…A lot. Everyday. I _need _you with me Bella…" He took a step to me. Replacing the step I took away from him. "I need you…"

I shook my head. Mumbling under my breath.. "Your doing pretty well…"

"I need you to survive Bella! Cant you see _that_?!" He growled.

I scoffed. "You want to know how I am?"

His Emerald eyes looked up at me again. And they glistened with Hope. The same hope Im sure my eyes shinned with before he went and screwed me over. McCarty is right. Its not until you decide to move on is when you can truly do it. "Yes," He nodded.

"Im _over_ you…" I lied. Turing on my heels and leaving Edward behind. He would live without me. He can. And Now it was time I tried to do the same. Because I cant go there anymore. I cant pretend.

_Can't say I'm sad to see you go_

_Cause I'm not, _

_no I'm , I'm not. _

_(No, I'm not, no I'm not)._

_

* * *

_**Well Um some of you want Em and Bella to get together...well Hmm Idk..I dont know.**

**I might or might not listen to you. SO Im sorry if i dont follow your request. But I kinda add more of them together... see! Lol. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Another chapter I had to speed. SO Im sorry if it isnt like you expected.**

**Next Chapter is..Hmmm You tell me...**

**Rosalie's: See what she had to tell Jane and the others**

**or Edward.**

**Tell me! :D  
**


	31. Leave out all the Rest

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
"Leave out all the rest" by Linkin Park

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Edward! " _BANG BANG. _"Edward!" Carlisle knocked on the door of my room roughly. It's been this way for the past forty minutes. Every knock louder than the last one. Hysteria grew even more as he yelled my name out. I could hear Esme's frantic crying behind his screams. "Open the door Edward!" He shouted with such concern.

A concern I no longer cared for.

Nothing mattered anymore. _Nothing_.

This is why I lay on my bed with the door of my room locked. With a bottle of Vodka, the damned drink that got me into _this_ mess, and a bottle of Sleeping Pills. Carlisle is a doctor. Surely he knows what mixing pills with Alcohol does to you. He _knows _what it leads up to.

And so Do I.

But let me explain to you how I go here. What let up to this precise moment. With my parents banging on my bedroom door and my existence slipping away.

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

**Flashback**

"So your not going to come?" Emmett asked as he sat lazily spread over the couch.

"No…" I repeated to him for the fifth time since we got home from School. I was sitting on the arm chair next to the Piano Esme once wanted me desperately to learn how to play. But that got in the way of my athlete accomplishments Carlisle had in stored.

"Come on Cullen. It'll be fine. Just like old times," He tried persuading me.

"No," I repeated again. Maybe Mrs. McCarty dropped baby McCarty on the floor a couple of times because he doesn't take a hint when they are practically being thrown at him.

He sighed. "Edward, its all for the sake of Alice's Prego ego," He continued. Maybe if I write in giant sparkly letters to leave me the hell alone he would get it then. "Look if _I _can do it, and I rather be changing my grandpapi's diaper than to be surrounded by Rosalie, _you_ can do it _too_. It cant be that hard"…..Emmett has a grandfather?

"Your going to have to excuse me with Alice then. I just rather be home," Well 'No' isn't the only word in my vocabulary.

"Cullen! Come the fuck on! Do you have to go stand in some corner and sell yourself tonight or what?" He grunted. Finally, lets see if he can understand the meaning of No for the seventh time.

"Emmett I'm not your mo-"

"Ah…..Home," The living room door flew open and McCarty and I snapped our heads towards it.

"Carlisle!" My mother shouted as she sped down the stairs. Gracefully managing to not stumble on the rug or the coffee table in the middle of her path. "You never told us you were coming back so soon!" She leaped into his arms. It was kind of strange to see Esme act so…_Girlish_…She always was the serene, calm one. Now she practically gave a squeal. It was frightening. "Why are you home so early?" I snorted as my Mother questioned my father. I turned back around. Looking at the floor, the thing I was doing before Carlisle strolled in.

"Well the Hospital hired two new doctors. And for the first time these were actually capable of doing the work. So I decided it was time for a vacation. Get back to Forks General Hospital, the place that saw me grow to what I am now," I can imagine his grin right about now. Always so proud of what he does.

"How is that vacation exactly?" I lifted my eyes just to see McCarty with his arm raised. Like a kid waiting on the teacher to call on him.

"Ah, you must be Emmett right? Esme has told me a lot about you. Im glad to finally meet you," Carlisle walked over to the couch, where Emmett sat straight. I guess he was big on making good impressions. After all, Carlisle can kick him to the streets in a jiffy.

"Pleasure meeting you….although I think You attended me once before. When you used to work here in Forks," Emmett said as he shook my fathers hand. "It's kind of hard to forget the blondness and the vampire vibe you give it out,"

Carlisle chuckled. " I remember that sense of Humor. I think I treated you for some broken ribs….what was it caused with?"

Emmett dropped his humorous look. And his eyes looked sadden. But his smile never left his face. I guess that's something he managed to do with time. "I um…I got someone mad at me for saying the wrong thing. I guess he couldn't take a joke and well…he swung the baseball bat at me a couple of times," He said in a not so joking tone.

"Kid these days," Carlisle shook his blonde hair.

"Yeah…_Kids_," Emmett dropped his eyes to the floor. Staring at the same piece of the rug I was staring at. Im guessing Esme let out the very crucial details. Like Emmett was thrown out of his house _because_ his mother was neglecting and his father was an abusive drunk.

I groaned inwardly as I notice Carlisle shoes were pointed towards me. That meant that he practically was staring at me with his green eyes. "Edward"

"Carlisle," I repeated flatly.

"It's nice to see you Son," He said in a kind voice.

"Sure," I mumbled.

"Your mother told me you dropped out on _all _your extracurricular activities," And there it is ladies and gentlemen. Carlisle Cullen is about to begin to lecture his son about how important it is to be someone. To be the very best you can be so the world can see you shine. All that skippdy-do-da shit. Well maybe for once he can use that 'You're the Best' speech for McCarty because _I_, for one, Am _tired _of shinning.

"Yep," I said in my careless tone. "Quit basketball. Missed football tryouts and Im not planning to attend baseball tryouts in a month either," Well its better that he knows this now. I don't want Esme to have to be telling him anything.

"Edward," My father picked up the parenting tone. Something he should never have the right to use. I don't think he counts as a father. Because a father doesn't try and parent their children three times in one year. Or the times I see him.

Well um," Emmett let out a small cough. "Cullen you sure you don't want to go?" Even though this would give me a great escape to avoid Carlisle, I shook my head at him. "Well Esme…Im going down to my job. Ill go pick up my paycheck and then Im heading to Alice's to hang out. Ill pay you once I get home," He stood up from his seat on the black leather couch.

"Emmett Honey," My mother shook her head at him. "I don't want your money. Your staying with us for free. This is _your home _now. You don't need to pay for anything. Keep the money for yourself." She touched his cheek sweetly.

"Esme…It would mean a lot to me if you took it," Emmett replied.

"Carlisle," My mother turned to my father. "Tell the boy he doesn't owe us anything,"

"Of course not. Emmett this is your home Son. You don't need to give us your hard-earned money. If you think this is a charity case your very mistaken. If Esme felt pity for you, she would have called Child Services when your father kicked you out. She cares for you the same way she cares for our _own_ son,. SO your money isn't welcomed here," He patted McCarty's muscular back.

"Fine," He caved. "I guess my baby can use some new tires." He smiled at both of them. But Im sure he will manage to sneak in a couple of Hundreds into Esme's wallet. "She is getting kinda rusty," He whispered to them. Letting my Parents laugh lightly " Later Cullen's," He waved at us, rushing out the door my father left open. Shutting it behind him.

"That boy is a charm. He comes from a very bad place but he never looses sight of what he wants," Esme said proudly. Like if she was truly speaking as Emmett as her son.

"Cant say the same for our son." Argh. I knew it was about time for his criticisms to kick in. Somehow whatever I do wrong seems to affect him. "What happened to your ambitions Edward? To your goals in Life?"

"They took a break," I said simply. I pushed my back against the chair. The same way Emmett was seating before Carlisle walked in.

"Im being serious Edward. I don't like where you are at right now. You quit something you've been working on for so long! I've gotten calls from concerned teachers about your grades. Your mother is worried you might be on drugs,"

"No No. " Esme interrupted. "I don't think my son is on drugs. I said we _need _to get him _on_ some. He needs some anti-depressant drugs Carlisle," She gained a concerned look. Of course she would, she was there when my life fell apart.

"Is that why you're giving up? Because your depressed?" He huffed.

"Im giving up on _Life_, Carlisle," I spoke without emotion.

"What can you possibly be depressed about?" His voice was getting frustrated. "You're a Teenager, with tons of energy and a bright life ahead of you. You have nothing to be depressed about,"

I stood from the chair. Raising to my feet. "You know _nothing _about my Life…._Dad. _Don't come through the door and think that you know what my life has become in all these months that you've been gone. You know nothing! And just so your informed, I _am_ depressed. Im sick of everything! Im not going through some stupid plans _you _have for me. Because they are _not_ mine! Im tired of living for you! Im not following your rule anymore,"

"Your not young enough to Rebel now Edward," He put a hand on my shoulder. Restraining me form taking steps away from him. "Your not a kid,"

"Ill do what I want Carlisle. Yes your right. Im not a kid. Im a senior, seventeen years old. Im an adult and once I graduate I wont have to listen to anything you have to say. Im repeating this one last time Dad, Im done following _your_ dreams. Because that's not what _I _want for my life!"

"I don't even recognize you anymore…" He said, with a tone of disapproval.

"You never knew me anyways. You know nothing about me or my life. Nothing about the shit I go through."

"Edward," Esme scolded me. She never excepted profanity in her house. Emmett had to learn that in the hard way. Esme wasted about four bars of soap the first week McCarty began to live with us. I think He learned his lesson.

"You never opened up to me before." Carlisle accused.

"Because you are never home! Your just a vague memory that lives in portraits or by name. In person you don't exist. How can you expect me to talk to you? To share my day with you when you don't live here! Because this is just your Four-Star Hotel, until you pack up and leave again. " I accused back.

"Tanya was right," He said angrily. That caused me to wobble back a few paces. Tanya? "She told me about that girl you were dating. She said she was going to ruin you. Turn you into a new person. Someone _I _wasn't going to like. And she was right!"

"Tanya knows nothing about me! And she definitely knows nothing about my Bella!" I shouted.

"Finally. Now we are getting somewhere. At least I know the girls name." He looked me dead in the eyes.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

"Im _done_ here." I told him.

"A girl like that isn't worth it Edward. Don't let her ruin your life. Your future. You've turned into a walking comatose ! Look at you! You look dead! What did the girl do to you, bewitched you?"

"Carlisle…" My mother whispered, shaking her head at him.

"What? The boy is being an idiot, Esme! Throwing away his life…his dignity for some girl who doesn't want him! Who broke his heart?" He scoffed.

"_She_ didn't ruin anything!" I defended my Love. "It was _me_ who fucked everything up!" I didn't worry about Esme and her rules at that moment. "Because your son isn't perfect! Im tired of the world thinking I am! Because Im not! _I _broke _her _apart! I betrayed her and everything I promised her. She gave me her heart and I _cheated_ on her! Broke her heart in one day. Lied to her the next. Im the one who got _myself_ into _this_ place!"

"…What?" He raised an eyebrow at me. Oh Im sure Carlisle wasn't expecting this. Who can he blame now that his son is a walking moron?!

"You know what I want from life?!" I shouted at him. Pushing him back with my hands. My anger growing. "I want to die! That's what I want from life! I want it to leave me the hell alone!"

**End of Flashback**

I managed to knock my father onto the ground. Something I will never get the chance to apologize for. And I ran up here, not before reaching for that bottle of Vodka. It wasn't his fault after all that I was in this state of sorrow and pain.

Well…He might have something to do with it. But he is not the main reason.

_Bella _was.

Bella was the reason why I lay here, with two bottles spread across my sheets.

I was done.

I meant what I said.

I didn't want anything from Life. Life was never my friend. It made me believe I was strong, and that I could take on anything. But then it changed its mind suddenly. It pushed me to the floor and made sure I couldn't get up. It knocked me down to a black hole that I was never going to be able to escape from. Because Life was done with me. It never gave me a chance.

Better yet, it didn't want to give me a chance.

I had lost what I held so dear. I lost what I loved. I lost my Bella. And what was life if the reason of your being doesn't want you? If your dead inside? What was the point of getting up everyday, cursing yourself in front of the mirror, to do the same thing over again? To go through the day living in your head. Reality was cruel. And so were my memories.

"Edward!" Carlisle kept shouting, his knocking never died down.

"I've got the keys Carlisle!" Esme shrieked, I heard her run down the hall outside.

I managed to roll my eyes as the weight of everything was becoming unbearable. "It's too late now…" I slurred as I closed my eyes.

"Open it! " My mother ordered in a panicked manner.

I let the darkness wash over me. I welcomed it. Smile at the thought that it will all be over soon. There wasn't going to be anything now. Nothing to torture me. But to my death I take but one thing. The memory of her Beautiful face. The memory of my Bella. The smile that made my heart melt, and made me want to surrender my life to her.

"Got it!" Carlisle shouted. And the door burst over.

And in a way I did. I surrendered. For her. I give my life away to the darkness that is overwhelming me.

"Edward!" They screamed in unison. What a dramatic image, I imagined they must be seeing.

My soul escaping my body. Going to rest for eternity now. But its too late Now. The darkness is winning. And I finally feel content. Finally I got what I wanted. I told her I couldn't survive without Her. And I meant it. The world will never be the same without Bella at my side. And that's the place I never want to live in. So its over. I left out the rest and take her with me. To my death.

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_

* * *

_**What????**

**I did warn you guys everything was going to change.**

**Oh wait! No i didnt! But I gave you clues! Lol. Im sneaky that way. Check the previous chapters, its in there. Like Oh! Ill make it easy for you guys, Jasper mentioned in one chapter "Bella's indifference was what was going to end up killing Edward"...well something along those lines. But you see! Lol.**

**Review? Please please please!**

**Next POV is Bella's!**

**DUN DUN DUN!!!  
**


	32. Cat and Mouse

We made plans to grow old,  
Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse remain the same  
Are we the same people as before this came to light?

"Cat and Mouse" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Wait wait!" Rosalie looked at the soon-to-be Parents shockingly. "You told your mom that your _pregnant_?" She asked with an outrageous expression upon her face. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Alice nodded from Jasper's lap. We were sitting in her front porch. Listening to the tale of how she finally told her Mother that she was impregnated. Jasper sat comfortably, with his future on his lap, on a white chair. And his Twin sat on a bench, all to herself. The bitch didn't feel like sharing, so that's why I sat uncomfortably on the steps. My butt going numb from the concrete.

"What did she do?" I asked as I tried getting into a comfy position. My body was starting to get tingly.

"Well Jazz and I thought she was going to pass out…she got all purpley and red. Then she sorta looked like she was choking, then she let out a giant scream from the top of her lungs. Then I thought she was going to castrate Jasper but ….seriously what good would _that _do? Im already pregnant." She said happily. Without a Care. Humph. Why is it that she gets Pregnant and she still manages to find life so lovely? I bet, at night, it rains gummy bears outside her window.

"Ah," I raised my eyebrow. "Did she accept her grandchild or not?" Alice never knew how to get to the point.

The Pixie smiled hugely. "Oh yeah. She accepted it. Im her only child anyways, so what could she do? Disown me? She was okay with it as long as the baby doesn't call her Grandma," She giggled. "My moms paranoid about her age. She thinks she looks like a forty year old."

"Does She?" I took a peek at Jasper.

Jasper smirked. Poking his head out of Alice's back. "Of course Not," He nodded rapidly.

Alice clutched her fist and jammed it onto his thigh. "I can see you from the car window!" She shouted looking at Rosalie's Mercedes.

"I was _kidding_!" He flinched. How he was going to handle Alice's abnormal violent streaks I'll never know. I think he should consider the possibility Emmett and I gave him. And let us throw her into the Mississippi river. And watch her Swim back. It would be priceless! But then evil because of the baby….Okay maybe we didn't think this through.

I rolled my eyes. "So Alice….I don't believe I ever asked you this but….what about your dad? I mean…you know, what will _he _say about all this?"

"_Dad_?" She repeated in a small voice.

I nodded. "Yeah," Was it that bad?

Her hazel eyes dropped to the floor. And Jasper squeezed her hand that was still laying on his thigh. "I don't know…" She shrugged.

"How can you _not_ know?" Rosalie asked before I could. "You haven't told him?…Isn't it wise to tell your Mom _and _him ?"

"It's kind of hard to talk to my Dad. " She lifted her bright eyes to us. " Last time I did I was twelve years old." Alice replied in a sad voice.

"Oh…" I mumbled. Shit. Making a pregnant lady sad. Great. Jasper was never going to forgive me for this. "Im sorry I brought it up…"

She shook her head. Her raved-hair flowing lightly with the wind. "Don't Be. I cant believe I never mentioned this to you guys…"

"Well you never do mention anything about your Home Life, Alice" Rosalie chirped in. Looking at the mother of her Twin's child. "All we know is that you have a mother. I just figured you didn't get along with your dad that's why you never mentioned him."

"Something like Bella," Jasper gestured to me.

"Hey! What the hell? Im not a fucken orphan. All of you knew I was the daughter of the Chief of Police! He practically paraded me in the Interviews the local newspapers would make about him." I told Him.

Jasper chuckled. "Defensive much? I was just saying that you don't get along with your dad"

Oh. Shit. I guess I haven't updated them in a while. Well ever since I distanced myself from all of them. I don't believe I even mentioned to Jacob that somehow Charlie and I managed to fix our relationship. "Well update Hale. Charlie has restored his fatherly duties. My house is no longer a silent place I wished I could burn down. And Charlie is more….involved in my Life now. He still cares. And for the past month we eat dinner like a normal dysfunctional family."

All three of them smiled. "That's great Bella," Rosalie said honestly. "Im glad you fixed things with Chief Swan. You deserve something better than what you had to live through for the past years."

I rolled my eyes. But I gave her a genuine smile. "Your just saying that because of what happened the day I met you." I replied sarcastically. Even though I responded in a Rosalie Hale-way , with my smile I thanked her for being happy for me. Humph. Maybe Rosalie wasn't that bad. And probably, somewhere locked away, she had a heart.

"What caused the hatred to melt away?" Alice asked.

And like always, my shattered heart ached. It burned because my thoughts were always in the same place. On Edward Cullen. And the way he destroyed me. "Emmett made it happen," I said emotionless.

At the mention of McCarty's name Rosalie perked up. "What did Em do?" She tapped her leg on the porch impatiently. Anything involved with Emmett she was desperate to know. Too bad what she doesn't know, until the moment it arrives, it's something she _should_ know. Something that's going to tear her apart.

I cleared my throat. I don't want to think about more tragedies. This group seems to have them enough. "He sort of tricked me into talking to Charlie. He told me that I was never going to learn how to get up from _this_ if I didn't talk to someone who has felt it before. Someone who has lived this kind of pain before. And he was right. No one else could make me feel better than my Father. I discovered that…..t-that what Edward did to me hurt a lot more because I lived it second-hand with Charlie and my Mother. And that's where I began. Where _we_ began to fix everything. He just wanted me to stand on my feet again and I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Well now Im caught in the middle. And that's doing something. Because if it wasn't for my Father I think I would never leave the comfort of the darkness of my House."

"Can I ask you something Bella?" Rosalie asked from her seat in the white bench on the side of Alice's door.

I nodded. "Yes Rosalie. I will vote for you as Prom Queen," I winked at her. "But only if you vote for me as Person with more School Spirit," I raised my arms in the air. "Go Trojan's Go!" I moved my arms in circular motions.

Rosalie grinned, shaking her head at me. "I think Alice should have been the one thinking about Trojans before she raped my Brother."

"Hey! We used a condom!" She slapped her tiny hands on her waist. Looking at Rosalie harshly.

"Um…" Jasper poked Alice lightly on her petite shoulder. "Ally…_no _we didn't"

She turned her head towards the side. "_Yes_ we did Jasper!" Tsk Tsk. So stubborn.

"No" He replied cautiously. He was afraid she might throw another punch. Maybe they should go to counseling. I doubt getting abused by a Pixie is safe. Especially one as energetic like Alice. She will end up sending him to an Asylum. "We meant to buy some but we never did."

Alice sat there. Thinking for a moment. "Crap! It was in my to do List!"

"And so was Jasper" Rosalie giggled with a wink at Her.

_Softly we tremble tonight, _

_picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight, _

_I said I'd never leave _

_you'll never change _

_I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life. _

"Whatever," Jasper rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Can you just ask Bella what You were going to ask her….?"

"Oh Right," She turned around to face me again. Leaving a fuming Alice away from her sight. Not the cleverest thing to do. I nodded my head and shrugged my shoulders. "If you can try and move on, and we all know that you cant be_ with _Cullen again…we got _that _part, then why cant you at least try and be his friend?"

I shrugged again. Why does everyone always take Cullen's side? Im the one who got murdered.

"Bella…" Rosalie sighed, speaking after my moment of silence. "He suffers too. You have to know that. Why else would he keep following you around like a damn puppy?"

"I don't know…" I mumbled. Afraid that if I shrugged again she might attack me.

"Well just because _you _cant hear how he feels and his side of the story, doesn't mean _we_ didn't. We know that Edward loves you and all he wants is to be able to be a part of your life again. As friends if that's the only thing you can give him." She stretched over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Forget everything Bella"

"I cant," I said through my teeth. "He betrayed me Rosalie. He betrayed all the trust I had for him. He took me for a fucken fool and went around sleeping with Tanya Denali! Of all people it had to be _her_? I told Him I knew she wanted to get into his bed but he told me I had nothing to worry about. _Nothing_! Now look where the hell I am! "I said acidly. "Im sitting here, heart-broken, torn, with barely any will to live because of something he promised! That guy is a douche-bag and he will never be apart of my life. I swear _it_. I cant be friends…or try to be friends with someone who destroyed me. " I took in a deep breath.

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

"Then you truly never forgave him…" Alice muttered.

"What?" I snapped.

She cleared her throat lightly. And grabbed onto Jasper's hands. She looked like she was about to coward away. "Um…I just…I ah…."

"Just say it." I told her firmly. What? Was she was afraid I was going to leap on her? Im not about to hurt a lady with a baby.

She looked at Rosalie. And when the Blonde gave her the sign to go on she turned her gaze back at me. "Then if you cant even see yourself as his friend you never forgave him. If you really did forgive him you would at least be able to move on or be his friend. But if you cant handle his presence its because you _don't_ forgive him," Her pregnancy is doing things to her head.

"Remember the good times Bells," Jasper added, scooting the chair a couple of centimeters away.

I grunted. I wasn't going to hurt her. No need to get all protective. "I would do anything Jasper, so those 'good times' would fade away. People who say 'Its better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all' are complete idiots. They must have never suffered through a bad heart-break. …..Those memories don't mean anything to me. I just want them to wither away. If I would have known that falling in love would hurt _this _badly, I would have never gotten with Cullen. And I would have been able to avoid all this shit,," I crossed my arms in my chest.

"Don't you think your making this a big deal Bella? Everyone makes mistakes. Not everyone is perfect. And you seemed to have always thought that Edward is perfect. But he has flaws like everyone else."

I shook my head furiously. I turned my body away from them. I began to look at my Converse. Staring into the concrete that formed the porch. I could feel their eyes burn holes on my back. "He promised me a lot of things. I never….I never demanded anything from him. I didn't want the world. All I wanted was _him_. For someone to treat me right and to never hurt me. But that's exactly what he did. He lost the light he shined in my eyes. And everything he said to me no longer means anything. "

"Like?" All three of them asked at the same time.

I took in a deep breath. For some reason my heart pounded rapidly inside my chest. And my breathing was becoming ragged as I saw Emmett's Jeep approaching Alice's street. A weird sensation grew in my chest. "He said he loved me. That I was his everything…." Emmett jumped out of his Jeep, in a hurry. Running as fast as he could form the street across Alice's house. "That he couldn't live without me…." I mumbled lightly.

"Bella! Bella!" He shouted as he stepped onto the Pixie's lawn.

Swallowing became difficult. I began to panic.

"Em, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked, I heard her stand from the bench.

"I was on my way here"- I was surprised he answered her. And I was also nervous that he was looking at me intensely. His hazel eyes glistened. As if he was about to cry. -" And….E-Esme called m-me. " His hands were shaking. "D-Dr. Cullen and her are in the hospital,"

"Oh God! What happened?" The Twins and the Fairy gasped, all walking off the porch. Standing on my side. Facing McCarty.

Emmett ignored them. He kept looking at me deeply. I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin. He took me by the arms. Raised me up from my seat on the porch. He held onto me tightly. My body was disconnecting from my mind. And everything was spinning. "E-Edwards in the Hospital. "

"Ugh" My breath caught in my throat. Becoming thick.

"He tried to…..He tried killing himself. He attempted suicide. He was _almost_ successful if it wasn't because Carlisle managed to stabilize him. "

"Is he okay?" Alice's voice was shaky.

"What happening with him now?" Jasper demanded to know as He held onto his Girlfriend.

"Emmett…." Rosalie approached him. She gripped onto his arm. "What happened with Cullen?" I saw a single tear fall from her.

"…..He is in a c-comma. They don't think he'll make it pass the night,"

I felt my life escape from me.

_He _wasn't lying. _He _meant what he said. _I_ made this happen. I did this to him!

McCarty caught me before I hit the floor, my feet didn't keep me up anymore. I was losing consciousness from my body. Everything was turning blurry. "E-Edward!" I yelled from the top of my lungs, a loud cry escaping my body.

_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price_

_You said, you said that you would die for me... _

_You said that you would die for me_

_You said that you would die for me ohoo_

_You said that you would die for me oohooo _


	33. Emergency

If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong  
'Cause I won't stop holding on  
So are you listening, so are you watching me  
If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong  
'Cause I won't stop holding on  
This is an emergency,

"Emergency" by Paramore

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

"Bella!" My heart was pounding as I was running on the spotless white tiled floor. "Slow down Bella!" Emmett kept shouting as I passed Nurses staring at me disapprovingly, Doctors shushing Emmett's yells and people staring at the scene in front of them. "Don't fucken shut _me_ up!" McCarty hissed as another male Nurse told him to shut up.

I stopped and slammed a palm on the pastel-colored walls. My sight was blurring. I thought I was going to faint again. "No. N-no Edward….." I shook my head lightly. Almost if I believe I was shaking away the fatigue out of my body.

"Em, getting kicked out of the hospital _wont _help," I heard Rosalie's voice coming from behind me. Along with different sounding footsteps.

"He is lucky I didn't rip his teddy-bear uniform apart," He grunted as his footsteps became louder.

"Why is he talking to her?" The impregnated Pixie whispered softly.

"I don't know…But let's not remind him of anything. We are in a hospital after all……and this is one of the few times He _has _to put aside his differences…" Jasper replied in the same low tone.

"Bells I understand your hurry but jumping out of my Jeep when its still moving will put you in here too," McCarty placed a hand on my shoulder. "We don't need another one of Us in here."

"It should have been m-Me," I said with tears in my eyes.

"….Bella," He looked at me firmly. "Shut the hell up…." He shook me roughly.

"I see Esme!" I turned my head as Alice was peeking through a glass door that led to the waiting room. "She is sitting by herself….crying…." She gave me a sad look. "We better go to her" She added.

I nodded furiously. "Y-Yeah…" Alice and Jasper opened the glass doors. They didn't immediately go in. Jasper was holding onto Alice's tiny hand. Both Looking behind them, to me, waiting.

"Bella?" Jasper called me.

"M-my legs wont m-move," I stuttered. My body wasn't responding still. My mind was a thousand miles away. Nothing was functioning.

"Okay!" Emmett laced his muscular arm with mine. "I'll catch you if you wobble," He gave me an attempted smile.

"I cant face Her Emmett," A new fresh trial of tears rolled down my cheeks. "She is going to hate me. "

"No she wont," Rosalie slipped her arm into my free one. Supporting Emmett's action. "She doesn't hate you Bella."

"_I_ hate _me_," I gave her a glare. "Look where we are! All because of Me!"

"McCarty get Bells in here before she cries a whole fucken river and floods Forks," I glared at Jasper, but was slightly shocked that he actually made a joke. It was a first for Him.

"Just breathe Bells," Emmett whispered in my ear in a supporting way. "Keep your eyes in the floor if that helps, Okay?"

".Yeah…" I mumbled. I couldn't believe where I was. And the reason _why _I was here. I never thought I would step into a place like this ever again. At least not for the same reason as I did many years ago. I never thought that somehow the past would come back. Differently, but with the same cruel feelings.

_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_And I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

After Renee died, hospitals became so disturbing for me. Not once did I ever step foot into one ever since that tragic day. When I would get injured from my skating tricks that I didn't land well, I would go to the Private clinic La Push has. Billy Black had talked to the main Doctor for his tribe, told him why I couldn't go to the General Hospital here in Forks. And the Doctor going to my moms funeral and knowing Charlie, understood and has treated me for anything since then. I figured if I ever landed pregnant I would be out of this damned town or I would have it naturally. Either way, I would never step foot in the place where my mother slipped away.

But Cullen cant….He _cant _slip away. Not like Renee did. He _has _to survive. He has to keep going. He has to fight. He needs to be strong. _He _put us in this situation. He brought all this upon ourselves. All the pain and misery He caused. And if I can live with it, he should too.

Fuck! Why the hell did He have to do this? Why? He cant just…..He cant just decide to leave me. He just cant.

"Esme…" Emmett called for Mrs. Cullen.

I heard a small whimper. "Oh Bella!" I had to look up as Esme Cullen leaped towards me. Making me stumble back a couple of paces, but luckily thanks to Rosalie and Emmett, neither of us fell. "Bella….my S-Son…" She cried onto my shoulder.

I blinked. A tear sliding out. I looked up to Jasper and Alice. Both stared at me emotionless. Except for the tears that Alice was producing. "E-Esme" I said in a barely audible voice.

I heard her sniffle. "Yes Dear?" She pushed herself away from me. Letting my body relax as her weight was lifted. It wasn't that Esme weighed anything, she was rather thin, its just the heartache she was feeling tripled mine.

"Im"- My eyes averted up as a mob of Blonde hair caught my attention. A pale, expressionless, face looked up at me. With piercing emerald eyes. _Edwards _Eyes. It was Carlisle Cullen. His gaze made my guilt rise. -" Im so sorry Esme! " My body began to shake. "Im so sorry! I never….I never wanted _none _of this to happen! I never wished for Ed-Edward to be here! I didn't wish him harm," I cried louder. "Im so sorry!" I fell to my knees. Apparently Dr. Cullen had caught _both_ my friends attention and they let my arms go. "Forgive me…."

"Bella…Sweetie,"

"Get up" A very deep captivating voice interrupted Mrs. Cullen. "Get up girl!" Mr. Cullen grabbed my arms and pulled me up. His temperature was rather cold.

"I-I" I shivered as he stood right in front of me. Looking at me intensely.

"You must be Isabella Swan, right?" He asked in the same emotionless tone. I wasn't sure whether he was angry or not.

"So S-sorry" I dropped my head in shame. After all it was my fault I put his only son in here.

"You never answered my question," With his cold fingers he lifted my chin up. And painfully I looked at his green eyes again. "Are you Bella?" I couldn't find my voice in that moment, not without apologizing again, so I just nodded. "You have nothing to be sorry about…."

"What?" I gasped. Well Okay, I found my voice again.

"Bella my Son loves you _a lot_…….. He loves you to death. Im sure hope _this_ proves it. He only thinks about you. He is insanely in love with you Ms. Swan. I haven't been around much, but the moment I walked through our house door, he made it very clear that all he wanted was you. He …..He threw away everything…._I_ wanted him to succeed in _for_ _you_. He willingly defied his own father for you. Just to get a few more hours to spend at your side. "

"He doesn't love me…." I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Why do you think he is here then?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Because…..He was _guilty_……I treated him bad. I should have never done that. I should have just forgiven him purely, and I would have walked out of his life. Not hurting him. Not putting him in the position where he thinks he needed to….to end his life because the bitch I was," I told him sincerely.

"You're right and you're wrong," There was an emotion sneaking in into Mr. Cullen's voice. And that was determination. "He _did_ feel guilty. He knows that he made a mistake. He never meant to hurt you Bella. Day after day, as my Wife tells me, he would cry and hit anything because he hurt you. He would punish himself because he hurt you. It was never his intention to pain you Isabella. He loves you very much. And he hopes you would see that. And _believed _it more importantly. For what he did he felt like it was better if he…took himself out. Just to be able to get some peace. The nightmares where too much for him. He wanted the same peace for you. Something that He wanted you to feel, so your aching would reside."

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault,_

_ And no one cares to talk about it,_

_ To talk about it_

"He didn't do anything" Dr. Cullen stopped looking at me, and moved his eyes to Rosalie Hale. Thank the Sky. That was torture.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"E-Edward….He didn't do anything. " Well Im glad Im not the only one Carlisle makes stutter. " Cullen _never _cheated on Bella."

"What?" Alice and I huffed.

"He didn't do it." She said again.

"This is where you get _specific_ Sis," The Male Hale leaned towards his Twin. "Before Bells jumps up and rips your blonde hair out."

"And she just got it Done," Alice chirped.

"Explain Rosalie!" I demanded to the Blonde. My heart rate was going up.

"After the meeting the four of us had-"

"What meeting?" Alice questioned. A frown on her voice. She was probably thinking we were leaving her out of things.

"A meeting we had to discuss what we were going to do about you three." Emmett pointed at the soon to be Family. " We decided to try and put our differences aside so we can all hang out somewhat normally during your Prego-stage. "

"Aw!" Alice put a hand on her heart. "You guys are sweet,"

"Anyway," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "After the meeting I went to Volturi and her blonde bitches. I went to go ….inform them about a decision I made." Although her explanation should have been for me, Her blue eyes drifted to Emmett. " I told them I wanted nothing to do with them. That I was through being friends with people I didn't even like. I wanted to fix things. To make everything up. To put back the pieces of my life _I_ tore apart. And to be able to do that, I needed to get away from their tangled friendship. "

"….Sweetie…What does that have to do with my Son?" Esme asked as she looked at Rosalie very confused.

"Jane and Lauren where aghast. Called me a bitch, they swore they were going to ruin my time left at Forks High, you know the usual. Both of them left but Jessica stayed behind. She told me she was…._proud_ of me. Happy that I was able to finally stand for something I wanted. That I was able to go against everything I knew just for Love. Just for someone. She was happy that I had find something….neither Volturi or Mallory knew, and something she hoped to find one day. And during her admiration for something I should have done months ago, she told me she really hated Denali. I asked her how exactly did Tanya had anything to do with this. And well…." She trailed off.

"What?!" I spat. "You better give me something else than your attempts of turning around and being a saint!" I shouted at her.

_So you give up every chance you get_

_Just to feel new again_

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_Well I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault,_

_ And no one cares to talk about it,_

_ to talk about it_

"Bella….This is a Hospital," Carlisle silenced me.

Hale clucked her tongue at me. "Tanya Denali confessed to Jane that she…..she never slept with Cullen. That both of them actually _were_ drinking heavily, but as the party girl she is, she knows how to handle liquor. She took advantage that Edward did not. So she tried to seduce him. And she said how all Cullen talked about was 'Bella this and Bella that' . Eventually when she thought she was getting to him, He ended up falling asleep on her. And nothing happened. Which seemed to have pissed her off. SO before Esme came, god knows _how_ she managed to get the strength to get Edward and drag him upstairs and undress him , I'll never know"

"What the fuck?!" I shouted. No. No. No. No. No. No! Edward….Edward cheated on me. Right? "It was a lie?" I looked up at my Blonde friend with tears streaming down my face. Again. I think it's a permanent look now.

"Yeah," She nodded, giving me a small smile. "Edward was innocent all along. And this was just some cruel prank Tanya pulled out of her ass,"

"Suck me sideways…" Emmett shook his head.

"Emmett!" Esme looked at him in a scolding manner.

"Sorry," He mumbled. "I just cant believe….damn. Maybe Cullen isn't a Man-Whore after all"

"I don't think he ever was McCarty," Jasper said.

"Well there is one thing left to do…" Alice said from her Boyfriends side.

"We cut the bitch1" All of our heads snapped towards the right. "What? All of you were thinking it" Esme said. "She deserves a good talking-to after what she did. Look where her lies left our son Carlisle!" Her eyes glistened.

"Ill have a talk with Her…" He said. Hugging his wife "Im really sorry Bella."

"_You're _sorry?" I breathed. "Im loosing the love of my life……I should have just accepted him again. Now I might never get him back."

"He has to wake up Sweetie," Esme said form her Husbands arms. "The comma cant last forever,"

"Is there a chance?" I looked up at Carlisle Cullen. "Can he make it?" Im pretty sure the Hope was thick in my pleading voice.

"…..I don't know…." He pressed his lips to Esme's caramel-colored hair. "There is no telling now. Its just up to fate."

Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry Bells…..He _has_ to come out of this. He still owes me some Poptarts," He tried giving me a grin. It was always like him to try and make me feel better. But this time it didn't work. And Im sure it had to do with the fact that somewhere, in a cold lonely room, Edward laid perfectly still., his heart barely beating. Fading away from me.

_'Cause I've seen love die,_

_ Way too many times, _

_When it deserved to be alive_

_And I've seen you cry,_

_ Way too many times,_

_ When you deserve to be alive, alive _

_

* * *

_**:D....Well there really is now reason to smile...but um..... This story has ALMOST 700 reviews! I fell freaken awesome! Hahaha.**

**Oh! Just some random comment: Another song choice for this chapter would have been "What Sara said" by Death Cab for Cutie...but yeah...what he says its true though "Love is watching someone Die"....**

**Next Chatper is Rosalie's POV! [Thgis is the chapter where she gets some 'alone time' with Em!]  
**


	34. Fall to Pieces

You're the only one,I'd be with till the end

When I come undone

You bring me back again

Back under the stars

Back into your arms

"Fall to Pieces" by Avril Lavinge

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Why did the blonde stand in front of a mirror with her eyes closed? " I just don't know anymore. What is all this suppose to mean? We were having an awesome time and out of nowhere his tongue goes down my throat! I was flattered but my boyfriend was right _there_!" I dreamt of banging my head onto the locker doors. Just to drown out the squeaky sound of Jessica Stanley's voice. "He could have waited until he left!" She huffed and pouted her _too_-red lips.

"Tyler is a good guy Jess," I told her. "Don't go about ruining it for someone like Newton."

"But Mike _really _likes me…" She pouted again.

I rolled my eyes. "Jess" I looked at her firmly and irritated. "He did _not _say he likes you"

She frowned. Dropping the pout. "Yes. He _did_…"

"Jess," I huffed. "He didn't say that he likes you," I repeated again. Was it really hard to get that through her head?

She sighed. "He said he _likes_…..parts of me"

"Exactly." I leaned against the locker. "Newton is an asshole. He doesn't want anything serious. He just wants a quickie in the back of his Truck. Now Tyler _that's_ a decent guy. Shit he doesn't even allow for both of you to be in the back of his Van without making sure you know he isn't going any further than the meaningful conversation."

"I know he_ is _great. That's why Im with Him. I do….I do love him," She met my gaze. "But…."

"But what? There shouldn't be any But's Jess. If you love him then continue your relationship like you have done this past month,"

"I know" She mumbled. She patted the frizzy attempt-of-blonde hair. "I don't want Mike. He is an arrogant asshole who is too full of himself. But Jane and Lauren seem to think he is 'better' for me other than Tyler. I wasn't contemplating the fact that Newton liked me. I just don't want Tyler to be involved in this. " Did she just say contemplate? Whoa. Go Stanley. A new word for her vocabulary expansion. "Jane thinks its 'nice' of her to get Mike to be all over me. I just don't…..I don't want to fear what they say and do something stupid like leave Tay,"

I grabbed her shoulders. My perfect hands touching her bones. With the light the hall was giving my skin almost sparkled. "Jessica!" I shook her. "Listen to what _you_ are saying! _There_ is your answer! You don't need my help! You know _exactly_ what to do. And unless for some reason that abnormal wisdom that has just entered your Air-headed brain starts to fail, remember this: Don't trust what Volturi or Mallory think is best. Follow _your_ heart and _your _feelings. Don't fall under the pressure of your peers. Loosing the person you love for what people might say is the stupidest thing ever. "

"How stupid?" She asked with a smile as I pulled my hands away from her shoulders.

I let out a small giggle. "Like those high-lights Lauren tried last year. It was ridiculous and she regrets it still." We both smirked.

"She got her dog matching ones," She giggled.

I smiled. "Why aren't you with them at this moment?" I asked her as Students roamed around the hall. It was after school. The bell that announced it was time to leave had rang twenty minutes ago. I was waiting for Jasper to finish his detention hour. Apparently, something about Alice's…._behind_….getting bigger turns him on. Argh. I shivered. They snuck into the Janitors closet during Lunch and Aro Volturi caught them right before Jasper….slipped it out. They seem to be doing…_It_…a lot more now. They are sex-crazed now that Alice is _already _pregnant.

She shrugged. Playing with her disaster of hair again. "Its kind of hard to remain friends with someone who is trying to ruin the best thing in your Life."

"It took you this long to see that?" I scoffed. "They have always been fake" Your included little Jessica Stanley. But then again, so was I.

"Rose," She whispered. Her eyes dropped to the tiled floor. "Im really sorry for not….being supportive of your relationship with McCarty. I knew being like the two of them was wrong and I should have listened to my better judgment. I should have been a better friend and stuck up for you. "

I shook my head. "Its okay Jess. I _should_ have _said_ something in the first place. Either if you were there for me or not, I shouldn't have kept my love for Emmett a secret. He didn't deserve it…."

"You didn't either…."

"I disagree," I said to her.

She looked at the watch on her white wrist. " Shoot. I have to go Rose. I have an appointment in Port Angeles. " I gave her a confused look. "Im getting a perm. Hopefully they can manage my wild hair. Its insane."

I laughed. Nice try Stanley. I doubt anyone can control that. Not even all the chemicals in the world. "Bye," I gave her a light wave.

"Bye," She walked away. Her boots tapping the floor roughly. I think she was trying to strut. She failed miserably at the attempt of looking glamorous as she walked the squeaky floor. Instead I think she might have cracked the tile.

"Ms. Hale," I groaned inwardly as Aro Volturi stood in front of me. With his thin , white, papery skin gleaming off light from the bulbs shinning bright above. "Shouldn't you be at home?" He asked with his simple voice. His dark eyes looking at me uninterestedly.

I shrugged. My blonde curls falling off my shoulders. "I _should_. _But_ Im waiting for my Brother," I informed him.

"This isn't a waiting room Ms. Hale. Please take it outside,"

I raised my eyebrow. "Its cold _outside_."

"Like it always has been.". He looked at me like I was stupid. "I suggest you bring a sweater tomorrow so you could avoid this kind of problem Ms. Hale,"

I nodded. "Ill keep that in Mind……For tomorrow," I gave him a smirk.

His translucent skin turned red. "Wait outside for your brother Hale_. Now_" He barked.

"I would! But its freezing! Unless you would like to pay my medical Bill then _I_ suggest _you _get off my case!" I glared.

"Listen to me Hale," His thin fingers reached for my wrist. "You might be a spoiled brat with your dad but _not_ with me. Im not going to repeat myself-"

"How do you handle little Jane then? I mean, why else would we have been friends? We are practically the same. But the only difference between your fucken sadistic daughter and I is that _I_ have a heart!" I pushed his grip away.

"How-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Okay Rose. You forgot to take your meds today too? Tsk. What is wrong with you? It will be back to the asylum for you," My eyes widened Emmett McCarty appeared out of nowhere. Embracing me from the waist. Pulling me away from the Dean. "I'll take it from here Dick…I mean _Aro. _"He smirked hugely. "Ill take Rosalie off your sack."

"Don't be smart with me McCarty," Mr. Volturi fixed his suit. "Handle this…young….lady…and come straight to my off. Got it?" He gave Emmett a warning look.

"Will Do," He saluted Aro before he marched down the hall.

_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

_You tried to say_

_The things that you can't undo_

My heart kept beating faster than usual as I felt Emmett's warm hands still on my waist. Still firmly holding me. The way he used to. "Thanks," I smiled at him sweetly. Well as sweetly as I could pull off. It wasn't like me to be sweet. It was either dangerous or Dangerously seductive. Pulling off a look Bella or Alice might do on a regular basis was hard for me.

"Your welcome," I felt his fingers tighten a bit more.

"Volturi must really believe he rules this place, Huh?" Oh No. I've resorted to small talk. How pathetic must I sound and look right now.

"Yeah." He agreed in a small voice.

"Thanks…..really," My hand slipped down to where his was. Feeling the texture of his skin on mine again. It was bliss.

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

Our eyes locked for a moment. Blue-eyes meeting Hazel-eyes again. It was like reconnecting. Feeling the comfort that his gaze, his genuine loveable gaze, brings to me. The wonders it could do to my mind. It is able to leave me in peace. Feeling incredible. "Emmett…" I whispered as I took a step closer to him. My boots touching the floor lightly.

"I have to go…" My heart dropped as he took a step-back. Letting go of my waist.

"What?" I gasped. "No. No. Don't go…..we…..How are you doing?" I blurted out. Argh. Well anything to keep him here. With me.

He scoffed. "Fabulous. I feel like a Ballerina," He said sarcastically.

"Emmett," I rolled my eyes. Why would he make it difficult? The past few days have been….Normal. Well _somewhat_ normal. It seems that Alice's accidental pregnancy and Cullen's coma has brought the both of us into a good state. We are in a place where we can stand in the same room , without him throwing any painful remarks at me. He drove me home after Cullen's first night at the hospital. If I can say, Cullen finally did something right. Although the whole coma thing is wretched, I thank Him.

He shrugged. His backpack falling off from the side. "Im doing well…."

"Are you going to the Hospital tonight?" I asked. Humph. Maybe small talk isn't so bad after all.

"Maybe. I don't know. I have a lot to do for myself." He said flatly.

"Like?" I shifted my weight onto the other leg.

He sighed. Rolling his eyes. "Rosalie, what is this about? We've had at least four days for you to ask me how I've been. And _now _you want to know?" He gave me the same look Aro did.

I pulled on a loose curl. "It's just a question Em. The past few days have been great…"

"Great?" He asked. Okay, now he was really looking at me like I was insane. "Edward's in the hospital. In a _coma_. Bella and the Cullen's are distraught. Alice has a mini Jasper growing inside of her, your brother is freaking out, and you manage to say its been _'great'_ ?"

"I meant for Us" I corrected myself.

He shook his head. A few black curls flopped from side to side. How I miss running my fingers through them. "What 'Us'? There is no _Us_, Rosalie. If you remember, we had a meeting about _this_. We agreed to take it easy because of Ally. But since ex Man-Whore Cullen is currently a vegetable, I have to handle you during the hospital without complaining."

My chest tightened. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing."

"Then?"

"That's exactly it Rosalie. _Nothing_. There is nothing. Not now not ever again. " He took another step back. Fixing his backpack. "Your wasting your time and faith if you think Im coming back to you."

"I….I thought you f-forgave me…." My eyes burned.

He breathed in. "No……You should consider moving on Hale. " He took out his cell phone from his pocket. "_I_ have…..maybe you should too. Besides….Im sure you have a Daddy's boy waiting with a Ring with your name on it."

"Not this again," I said with my voice shaking.

"You deserve someone better…."

"I _don't_ want someone else!" I hissed. Glaring at him. Tears accumulating in my eyes.

"Stop Rosalie! The game is over! Move on! Try and find some other fucker to toy with. Im not running back. You'll find someone-"

"I want you! I just want you! I love you!" I threw my bag at him.

"Okay you know what"-He flipped his phone open.-" No more of this fucken bullshit. Get over it Hale. Ha Ha Ha. Nice laugh. You managed to make an idiot out of me. That's it. Its over. Para siempre. "

"Im not playing…" A tear fell from my eye.

"Look Rosalie. Im leaving. I have to go talk to Aro. My transcripts are being sent out and I want to make sure the asshole does it right. So Bye-"

"Transcripts?" I asked, wiping away the fallen tear.

He sighed again. "Im getting transferred."

"W-What? Transferred?" My heart raced, along with my pulse.

"Im leaving Forks. I managed to get a permission to transfer to a High School in Arizona. This past month I have been busting my ass to pass my classes. Arizona might give me a scholarship. If I go _now_, I will be going to an University next year,"

"No! You cant leave!" I shouted at him. It was my turn to throw him the crazy-look.

"I can…..And I will. I leave in a week. "

"What about Edward? Or Alice? And Bella!" I reached for his collar. "And _Me_?"

"I'll be there for Ally and Bells. Ill check up on Cullen. And as for you….." He gripped my hands. "I don't care what you do with your Life." He tossed my hands aside.

"Emmett-"

"Stop wishing upon Stars Rosalie. Im leaving. For good." His finger traced my cheek lightly. "I really loved you," My skin tingled as the warmth of his touch was imprinted on it. "But you had to fuck it up. " He turned on his heels.

"Emmett!" Don't go. Please…..don't go. "I-I" A tear track went down my pale cheeks. I shook my head.

No.

You wont. You wont leave me Emmett. Not now. Im changing. Becoming the person you wanted me to be. Just for you. So you could want me. You not about to leave me now. I'll fight for you….until the end. Even if I have to crumble. You wont leave.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_

* * *

_**Hey Guys. Im sorry I havent been able to update sooner. I've really havent been inspired. So yeah..... You know...nothing major just Hormonal-Teenager stuff. Its so....ARGH! Anyways now more personal remarks....Ill update sooner....Well I'll try. Next chapter will be Bella's.**

**Oh Yeah! Well Emmett is moving UP! Who said he couldnt be anyone? Hahaha.**

**Review. :D  
**


	35. Hanging by a Moment

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

"Hanging by a moment" by LifeHouse

_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**

Perfect-washed white tiled flooring.

Pastel-colored walls standing plainly.

Metallic, painful, uncomfortable Chairs.

Small wooden tables containing year-old magazines.

Vending Machines storing decaying food.

I looked around. A place so quiet. Where you could barely hear the whispers among the people. But where you could see their pain and worry in their eyes. Some, staring at the clean floor. Ignoring the world. Lost in their heads about times where it wasn't like this. Where they weren't waiting to give their last goodbye to someone in the rooms outside these glass doors. The only noise was between the TV that entertained itself and Nurses typing away on their Computers.. But occasionally the only movement, besides the pacing, was the reflex action. When a Doctor would step into the room, everyone looked up. Hoping they would bring good news.

"Bella?" It took my about five seconds to be able to look up. To meet the gaze of the heartrending Emerald Eyes. "You should really go Home. Im sure Chief Swan doesn't appreciate the fact that you're here so long," Dr. Cullen said as he stuffed his hands into his white medical-robe.

I shrugged. Staring at the purple circles underneath his eyes. "Im not leaving," I picked up a magazine from one of the tables in the waiting room.

"Bella," He sighed. "It's not healthy for you to loose so much sleep,"

"Im not really worried about _my _well-being," I flipped through the Index pages.

" Bella," He repeated again. "You haven't been to school. Your about to graduate soon. You _need _to attend. You need to go home _other _than to shower. You need to eat. You need to get out of this Hospital, Breathe some fresh air…."

"No." I said, still looking through the old magazine. "I _don't_ need to go anywhere,"

"Look, I understand-"

"No Mr. Cullen," I hissed sharply. Tossing the magazine aside carelessly. "You don't seem to understand. No matter how many times you ask me to go home and rest, or the times you call Charlie, or have Esme talk to me, I _will not _leave. Im determined to stay here and I _will_."

He sighed again. "What about school?"

I shrugged, looking away from his tiring expression. "It can wait,"

"No Bella. Your _future_ _cant _wait. You need to go to school." He said in a parenting-tone.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen but"- I turned to face him again-" _Fuck_ that. How can you tell me to think about my Future when Edward is in that room. Disconnected from the world….from _me_. There is no future if Edward isn't there," The burning behind my eyes began to ignite.

"You cant keep waiting on Edward," He told me softly.

I glared. Anger swelling in my chest. "It's been a week Dr. Cullen, surely _you _couldn't have given up on him right now"

"Im a Doctor Bella. I've been treating patients in comas for a long time now. I know its been a week. But this can take one month. One _year_-"

"I have a _life_ time." I glared.

"You must go home and rest," He said flatly.

I groaned. It's been the same argument with Carlisle Cullen for the past five days. An argument he never wins. "I'll go home until you give me what Im demanding," I said.

"You cant see him Bella. Not even Esme has gone in."

I crossed my legs. Looking up at him angrily. "Then Im _not_ going home," Edward was always right. I _am_ stubborn.

"Do I need to get your father-"

"Oh not this again!" A small smile threatened to crawl on my face as I heard the Pixie whisper loudly. "Why is it that all the time I come the two of you are always arguing? No wonder Esme rather wait in the Cafeteria," She huffed as she gave Mr. Cullen an one-armed hugged.

"Good evening Alice," Carlisle greeted her.

She smiled at him. "Argh," She raised her eyebrow as she looked at me deeply.

"Shit, thanks" I rolled my eyes.

"Well Bella…_Look _at you. Im sure Edward looks a lot better than you," I threw her a dirty look. What is it with her and Emmett making jokes about this. "What?" She asked innocently. "Don't give me that look Swan! You know you look like they mopped the floor with you!" She took a seat next to me.

"Where's Jasper?" I tapped my leg on the floor. I looked up from the tile to notice that Carlisle had left.

"Somewhere trying to find his left nut," She smirked, expecting her nails in the light from above.

I shook my head. "What did he do now?"

"It's more of what he _didn't_ do," She grabbed the same magazine I had thrown.

"Explain Tink," I focused on a young Women sitting a row away from me. Her black hair tied up in a messy hair-bun.

She grunted. "He is an asshole," She said in a matter-of-a-fact way.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_

The lady's hand remained on her chin. Making the weight of her head rest on it. Her face looking blank. And her grey-eyes looked so distant. So far away. "What did he do?" I asked again. The Pixie really needed to know how to get to the point. She drags everything out.

"Bella, Im three months pregnant. As soon as I found out I told _all_ of you. It's not like me to keep something so important from the people I love. And telling Jasper about it was….hard. But telling my mother about it was a mission. I even had the paramedics on speed dial incase she went into a fit. " She sighed. "It was hard. I felt like I disappointed her. I figured she would be furious and she would kick me out, but it was all a risk I was willing to take. I took that chance for my baby. And…."

"And what?" The women with the grey distant eyes clutched onto a chain hanging from her neck with her free hand. Clutching it tight, like her life depended on it. A tear fell from her eye. It made a damp mark on her purple shirt. She had been in the same position as long as I've been here. Or even longer.

"He cant tell his parents! I thought he had already! Until Rosalie made a joke about their parents killing Jasper once they found out about me and my extra ten pounds! He should have said _something_ Bella! If _I _took the chance _he_ should _too_! That's why god created him with a Penis! Aren't they suppose to be all tough? God I have more cajones than that fucker." She clucked her tongue. "Bastard," She mumbled after two seconds.

"But its different Alice," The lady that sat a row away, looked like a women in Love. She looked like she was suffering from a great deal of pain. When you loose a family member….It hurts. It stings and it breaks your heart into two pieces. But when someone you _Love_…your other half…is stuck in the middle of living or leaving…it tears you apart. It kills you slowly. And I imagined the way _She_ looks, so distraught and with a fierceness of keeping faith, is the same way _I _look. Hoping that my Love will make it out Alive. "Your much closer to your Mother than Jasper is to his parents. And you know that. It isn't like any kind of communication is normal between them. " I turned away from her and looked at my Friend. She needed to be alone with her faith, and I wasn't anyone to over-see that.

She snorted. "Sure. Side with the Blonde." She crossed her slender arms on her chest. "It's not that I don't understand Bella….Im just mad that he hasn't even had the balls to_ try _and say something."

"Don't be so hard on Him…."

"Bella…" She sighed. Her cold hand touched the top of mine. I could feel her knuckles and bones through her skin. What ten Pounds? She was skinner as ever. "How are you holding up? I hate to get involved" -I scoffed-" But Carlisle is right. You cant stay here all the time. You need to move on."

I pushed her hand aside. "Why does everyone make it sound like I've been here a year? It's been about a _week_. I still have plenty of time"

"We graduate in two months Bella. You need to go to school. Catch up with Homework. Pass classes. Or do you plan to stay in Forks for the rest of your life?"

"If Edward hasn't awaken by then, then I will stay here until they bury me," I spat.

"Bella," She sounded irritated. "If your wasting away your time because you think that-"

"It is Alice!" I hissed. "It _is _my fault! Why else would he be here? Why else would he ever have considered the cowardly idea of suicide? Why would he want to take his life away? Because of me! Because I was so stupid! And I thought of my own Pain!"

She took my hand again. Holding on to it roughly. "How were you suppose to know that Tanya was just fucking with the both of you? How were you suppose to know that nothing happened? It _isn't _your fault Bella. This was all a set-up and it sucks that it came to _this_, but it was the way it was suppose to be,"

I scoffed. "Don't tell me you think that this was written in our futures again?" I rolled my eyes at her. There is no way the Universe plan for Edward to almost leave me…or to fully be gone. His soul belonged to me. And so does his Life. There is no way this is part of a greater Plan.

"You have to forgive yourself," She spoke in her usual soft tone.

"Bella?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Yes Dr. Cullen?" I looked up to Edward's Fathers expression.

"You can see him,"

I froze. "W-What?" I gasped.

He sighed. And I could sense in his expression that he was debating about this heavily. "You can come in. You can go and see Edward. -_But_ only for a few minutes," He added quickly.

"Thank You," I smiled with a rapid heart beating in my chest.

I turned to look at Alice. Standing onto my feet. Feeling my body un-numb as I stretched. "I'll be here when you get out….and….I'll call everyone…"

I shook my head. "No. They need to get on with _their _lives. They cant always be here. You should go too. You'll be seeing the hospital in a few months," I winked.

She rolled her eyes. "Great. Like I needed to remember Im going to have someone look into my…stuff… and not to mention this baby is going to tear me apart," She slapped her palms to her stomach. "Im going to be loose as Jane Volturi during Spring Break,"

"See you in a bit," I felt bad for being mean to the Pixie. It's just that her optimism about everything that goes wrong in Life, scares me. How can someone always see the light? Even in her current situation, she has to know that her life is going to drastically change once she has her Jasper Jr. That she is going to be a Mother. And she has to stop living the way she has to begin living for a child. And now, with my Edward….with him being in the situation he is in…She still sees the chance that it will all be over. Even when I badger people about giving up faith, when _I _was the _first_ one to loose it. It's like she knows, and as crazy as it seems, I might even trust her judgment. Just maybe.

"Bella" Dr. Cullen grabbed my forearm. We stood outside of one of the identical plain rooms of this Hospital. With the same colored walls that' the Waiting Room had. Except _this_ room was different. Room 713 was beyond plain. It held him. Edward. He was inside. Just inside those two doors. "After this….you have to promise to go Home. Please. Don't take it as Im trying to get rid of you…I know that you love my son very much. But Im trying not to waste your time _and_ life. Im sure Edward would have wanted the same. So…."

I nodded. " I understand Doctor. That was the deal anyway. Ill see him. Then I'll go Home. Go to School. Come back here after class…..Then I'll go home after a few hours," I obeyed his wishes.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

He nodded. Reaching for the door. "Good." Doctor Cullen pushed the doors open. Allowing me to walk in first. I had to take in a deep breath first. My courage was being tested as I tried not to take a peek inside. "You wanted this…" He reminded me. Placing a hand on my back. Directing me inside.

As I entered the pastel-colored room, the first thing I noticed was the shiny, sleek-clean tiled floor. Subconsciously I believed it was the way I guarded myself. I shook my head at my cowardly thoughts. Carlisle was right. I did want this. I _had_ to look at Him. How can I not? _I_ put him in _here_ after all. "I can do it," I chanted to myself. My brown-eyes lifted off the floor. I looked around to the two black chairs sitting on the right side of the room. And from the corner of my eye I could see the edges of the Bed. The black chairs rested by the counter. Next to the many medical tubes and piles of papers, was a giant 'Get Well' card bought by McCarty and Jasper, and Flowers by the Girls.. My blood started racing as, centimeter by centimeter, I looked to my left. Towards the middle of room 713. My heart dropped. "E-Edward," My voice cracked. Wrapped in white sheets, Edward laid lifelessly on the Hospital bed. With tubes in his mouth, and the sound of the monitor in charge of keeping his heart-rate up, beeping slowly.

"I'll…um…leave you two…alone" Mr. Cullen coughed awkwardly. I heard his footsteps, quietly, walk out the door. Hearing it shut lightly behind him.

One step at a time, I walked towards Edward. "Um.." My hand shook over his chest. I was Only two inches away from actually touching him. His chest raised up. He was breathing. And I felt like grabbing his shoulders and shaking him out of his comatose state. I needed him Back. I need him with me. Out of the damned coma. I needed him alive. "Edward…" I whispered. I felt like an idiot. I carefully sat at the edge of the Hospital Bed. "Edward I-" I couldn't believe I was actually doing it. I couldn't believe I actually _believed_ that he could hear me. But there was something about the way his heart began to beat slightly louder, that gave me Hope.

I sighed. Slowly, I reached for his hand. His skin was cold. Pale. But I felt a sudden rush as my skin came in contact with his. It was like the day I first met him all over again. The way I felt electricity run through my veins when He brushed by me. "Your dad finally let me In…which means I finally met him," I snorted, in an almost-a-laugh sort of way. "He really is….Firm. But He cares a lot about you. I guess Emmett cant make fun of you now, right? Your dad has been here day and night. Just like Esme of course. And…..I've been in the waiting room for a week. " I gave his hand a squeeze. _Please Edward, Come back to Life. _"All of your friends have been here too. Alice is in the waiting Room right now. She is complaining about gaining weight but honestly Tink can be about to go to the Delivery room and she wont look pregnant," I gave a nervous Laugh. Well if I felt like an Idiot _before_, I feel like Mike Newton _now_. I picked my gaze back up. Away from the tingle sensation I was feeling form holding his hand. I had forgotten how….._natural_ it felt.

I gripped his hand tightly. Out of frustration. My throat tightened. He still laid there. Still. Unmoving. Some part of me actually believed that my presence……Argh. Alice is wrong. Hoping is for the people who are too ignorant to see the Reality of things.

"You didn't sleep with Tanya." But I was caught in the middle. I still hoped. But my hope was fading. "You never….you never did anything. Denali brewed up a plan in her cauldron to make you_ think _that you did. But in reality….Edward your innocent. You _never_ c-…cheated on me. Never." A tear fell from my eye. "Im so sorry E-Edward!" I cried. "Im sorry for every cruel thing I ever said to you. I lied…..I always did. How could you have honestly believed all of it? Look at you! Look where you are1 I thought you knew me better than that! You had to know….It wasn't really how I felt. Everyday I cry for you. Everyday. And I still…..I never got over you Edward."

If only I could go back in time. To change the last words I ever said to him. If only I could have forgave Him…..But there was nothing ever to forgive. Every word I said to him was directed to murder him inside. I wanted him to suffer. To feel miserable. I wanted him to feel like his world was ending. Just like I felt. The way I thought he caused me to act and think. I wanted him to feel it. To hurt. To cry. To feel anguish……I wanted him to feel like dying….

The guilt is eating me up inside. How could I have ever wished for something like that? How could I ever wanted Edward to leave me? I would have never found the strength to leave. Never. In the privacy of my miserable room, I still read old notes. Texts. And kept pictures that fire didn't seem to destroy. I was a fool to think I could ever forget him. And I was a bigger imbecile for making Him believe I did.

I pressed my face onto his chest. "I need you Edward. Please…..Please wake up. Im sorry for everything. I don't hate you. I don't want you to be away form me. I want you by my side. To hold me. I need you to look at me with your enchanting Green-Eyes…..Please!" I sobbed onto his Hospital Gown. "Don't ever leave me….Don't ….You're my…you're my life…"

"I felt a tug on my hand. "Isabella…I-Isabella S-Swan….don't….-cry," I froze.

"Im hearing things," I whispered to myself. There is no way I heard that velvety-

"B-Bella…"

"No…nooo" I shook my head into his chest.

"Bella!" I abruptly jolted up into seating position. Carlisle Cullen stormed into the room, along with two nurses.

My chest pounded. Green Eyes. Emerald eyes were staring at me. Wide Open. And the owner of those eyes was giving me hand a squeeze. "Edward," I gasped.

"Check his signals" Carlisle ordered one of the nurses. "You, check the monitor," I heard heavy movement from behind me. But all I could do…Was stare at those eyes I never thought I was going to see again. "Son….How are you feeling?" I could also hear Carlisle Cullen's emotion as he spoke to his Son.

"Bella," He said. He was trying to pull me towards him. There was a soft smile playing at his luscious lips.

"Don't you ever!"- I slapped his leg-" Fucken think about leaving me Cullen!" I slapped harder.

"Ow," He flinched.

"Bella…He just came out of a coma, hitting him is not wise," The Doctor smiled.

Another tear rolled down my cheek. "I love you Bella" My soul was about to leap towards him.

I rushed to his side. Pushing Carlisle away. Fucken Pixie. She was right after all. I was never going to be able to live this down with her now. "You scared the shit out of me," I hugged him. Feeling like I was Home. Feeling in peace. His arms wrapped weakly around me. And I couldn't stop crying. And this time it was out of Joy. Edward was Okay. He was awake. And with me. "I love you so much More,"

_There's nothing else to lose,_

_ there's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_I'm hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you _

_

* * *

_**Phew. **

**Okay Guys Im REALLY REALLY sorry I havent updated in a while.**

**1st- I was grounded. Then after three days I was allowed back on.**

**2nd- My dad forgot to pay the internet! And that took like four freaken more days! Argh!**

**Well Hopefully this chapter was long enough for the wait. Sorry I kinda rushed it at the end but I really wanted to update. SO yeah...**

**Enjoy?  
**


	36. Blind

After all this time

I never thought we'd be here

Never thought we'd be here

When my love for you was blind

But I couldn't make you see it

Couldn't make you see it

That I loved you more than you'll ever know

A part of me died when I let you go

"Blind" by LifeHouse

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"Come on, Man! You wouldn't tap _that_?" I asked outrageous, at the blonde male sitting next to me.

He lowered himself on the metallic chair. "Emmett…." Jasper sighed. He shook his head and looked away from the fucken dazzling creature the Red-head standing by the vending-machine, just three very short feet away , was. Instead He focused his vision at an old lady talking to her kitty inside its cage. Ready for travel. It hissed nastily at the people passing by, rolling there suitcases with them.

"What's wrong with you man?" I scoffed, as I patted my shirt-pocket. Knowing me I would have lost my documents by now. But luckily, I still had them with me. "Aren't you a man?"

"Drop it McCarty," He said quietly.

"Nah. Nah. Hell _No_!" Of course I wouldn't drop it. He had to know me by fucken now. I mean, its _Me_! Emmett Joseph McCarty. The fucken sexiest creature, other than that Red-head with the nice toned legs, to ever walk the planet. I never dropped anything. "How can you not think that chick over there is do-able?"

"She's not a piece of Meat, McCarty!" Oh Sure. Now he was the defender of women?

"Im not saying she is. But If I was a Lion…._Mmmm_." I roared, causing the old lady to look at me disapprovingly. "I would have devoured her!" I winked at him.

"I so didn't want to know that…" He looked revolted.

I laughed. "Then answer the question! I'll stop being a pervert if you answer the question," I smirked.

He groaned. "It's complicated…."

I rolled my eyes. "Jasper, how the hell can this be complicated? It's a simple 'Yes' or 'No'. Im not asking you to give me your kidney. " I watched as a Security Guard stopped a dude, walking away from the Counter. Ha. Story of this fucken Country. The hot-shot with the gun always has to stop another dude because his jeans are torn up, His shirt probably from a regular clothing store. His ragged converse looking like they might peel off his feet any minute. What was his Crime? Looking like your average Joe? Ha! That bald guy, watching the scene with a smirk on his face, carrying a Brief-case, matching his Business suit looked more suspicious. Like if He had the devil inside of him. But Sure! Stop the bum-looking One!

"It's not that its complicated. The answer is fairly easy. And an _obvious_ one at that. But it has to do more with the fact that-"

"Holy fucken Sky!" I gave him an incredulous look.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Get to the fucken point, Man! You're starting to sound like Ally!" I shook my head. What was it with Hale and Cullen acting like chicks? Was I the only stone-cold one? (And the _sexiest_ I might add)

"Sorry," He mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him once more. "Look…..Okay this isn't about the hot chick over there-"

"So you'd _do_ her?" I laughed.

"Emmett!"

"What? Im asking you a simple question."

"_Yes_! Fuck! Yes! I would bend her over and spank her with the metal detector! And Pounce on her ass like a Lion!" He shouted. His pale face turning red.

My eyes went wide.

"Well Never in my Life!" The old woman with the cat gasped, looking at us with shocking eyes.

I roared with laughter. Kicking my feet up in the air. Then stomping them loudly on the floor. "Aw, Man! Priceless!" I slapped his back.

He blushed. "Oh Fuck….." He looked back down. "The shit you get me into"

"Well….." I tried to subside my laughter. " I just wanted to know…if your cajones were still there. I mean, come on! Look at that fine ….._lady_."

"Bella would have killed you if she heard you talking that way," He commented. Growing redder as the old lady folded her hands as if she was praying.

"Pssh." I scoffed. Screw Bella and her Pro-Feminist attitude. "Hey! Bells _knows_ me. I like me my women. Besides…It's not like She wouldn't agree that the red-head looks fast and easy."

"She isn't a 711, McCarty!" Tsk Tsk. "Im sure her legs aren't open twenty-four hours!" What a shame. He is loosing it. Tsk. His _slut-detector _is failing Him.

"Whatever," I said, waving the subject away. Im Emmett fucken McCarty. I know fast women when I see them! Why else would a chick, in about her thirties, come dressed up in the tiniest shorts she could find. With a top that doesn't cover her new belly-ring? _And! _Not to mention she is dressed that way in Forks! The hottest its been _here_, is enough to leave your scarf and gloves at home.

"Dude," He sighed. "Seriously. Can I talk to you? Best Friend to Best Friend?"

……What? "Huh?" I cleared my throat.

He huffed. "Fuck clean your ears! Can we talk for a moment!? "

I crossed my arms uncomfortably. Why do people always think Im their go-to person? Do I look like freaken Oprah? "Um…" I scratched my head. "So now we are best friends?" He snorted, but he had a grin on his face. "Alright. Tell me what's up" I told him. Everyone always gets the best of me.

"Okay well…..it's been about a week since Alice found out I haven't told my parents about her….."He said quietly. I could also sense the guilt he was feeling.

"I know how _that _feels," I said acidly, interrupting him.

"It's _different _Emmett…." He tried defending himself.

"Are you Hales just good at denying people?" I asked him loudly, with my own anger flaring up.. What was with them? Weren't we not pretty enough? Why did they think they have the right to hide us from people? I mean…..At least …..Rosalie……_Jasper _should be different. This thing between him and Alice should be different. He truly loves her, and not to mention that fact that she is pregnant with his illegitimate child. "Im sorry," I breathed. "Continue,"

He nodded. His blonde hair flopping from side to side. The boy needed a Haircut. "Obviously it isn't because of some nonexistent standards that I have….it's because I vowed to myself that my parents will never be included in my life. They choose to…._neglect_ me….so they have no right to be interested in my life now. And well….now that Alice is pregnant….I _need _to inform my parents about it. Like she said, if _she_ could tell her mom, _I _could tell my parents."

"Jazz, why the fuck do you need _my_ help? " I slapped his back harder. Causing him to wince. "It seems like you got it all figured out _yourself_," I smiled at him.

"_That's not _my problem, McCarty" He complained.

I groaned. "Then? Get to the point Hale. I wanted to spend my last hour in Forks babe-watching…not…. Talking to you about _feelings_," I said the last word with a bit of disgust.

"The problem is that I don't know _How_!" He gripped his blonde hair. "I want to tell them. I _really _do. I just cant find out the way to break it to them. I mean, they hate me by myself, imagine if I bring _my _child into the world? "

"This isn't about your parents Jasper. "I said acutely. There comes a time where a man( that would be _me_!…..Hi ) has to get serious. For the better being of his friends. "This is about you and showing Alice that your committed to her and the kid." I told him rapidly before he pulled all his hair out. He was holding on to it pretty tightly. "She just wants you to show that you'll be there. "

"Im not about to walk out on her-"

"How is she supposed to know that? " I interrupted him. Honestly, I thought he was smarter than me! And the answer was clearly obvious. "Just because you tell her that doesn't guarantee her anything. There is no doubt about the fact that you love her, Man. But its different to say that you'll be there, when you don't show it. "

"…….Im not running am I?" He replied with a bit of attitude. Tsk Tsk. Not with Emmett McCarty!

"So? She rather you start to pack, maybe then she will figure out exactly what's on your mind!-Jasper! " I grabbed his forearm roughly. The guy was getting me frustrated. I swear if he pulled on his hair once more, I was going to kick his ass. "The way Alice thinks is clear. She thinks that if your intentions were actually to stay with her, you would have told your parents by now. She told her mom. That made the fact of that little Hale growing inside of her real. Now its your turn to show her that you _are_ committed."

"Argh!" He grunted loudly. Pulling his hair roughly. Some strands even fell to the floor. At this rate he was going to end up bald before the baby was born.

I shook my head. Rolling up the sleeves to my button-up shirt. "That's it," I dropped my luggage to the side, and launched.

My arm flew over to his side, and gripped him by his neck. Dropping him to the floor, making the chairs in the Airlines waiting room stumble back. Crashing to the chairs behind us. Making the old lady's kitten hiss louder. "Emmett!" Jasper managed to say under my weight as I had him on a head lock.

"You two better get off the floor. The security Guard looks tempted to come over here and stop the _'fight'_….Or maybe to join the both of you on the floor,"

My grip loosened.

"Queer!" Jasper growled as he sprung to his feet. Slightly kicking me in the gut.

I rolled myself over. So I was laying on my back. The many lights that took up the ceiling of the Airport made the dazzling beauty standing above me sparkle. "Rosalie….." I said quietly. Thank the Sky I was already on the floor. I think I would have fainted…..I mean! Lost my balance….Hahaha. "W-What are you doing here?" I casually looked around. It's a good thing no one could read minds. They would think I was pathetic.

She smiled. A very radiant smile. The kind that could overwhelm any man. "Alice brought me. Apparently you _only _mentioned to the Cullen's of your departure today…"

"Um," I sat up. Mrs. Cullen wouldn't have appreciate it if I laid on the dirty floor with the shirt she _hand_-washed.

"Alice is here?" Jasper asked, as he helped me off the floor.

"Yeah. She is in the car. " Rosalie informed her brother.

"I'll…um….I should…Ah?" He looked between his sister and me.

"Let me make it easier for you Brother," She said flatly, placing a hand on her curvy hip. "Give Emmett and I a moment alone. Take the time to fix things with the midget,"

He nodded. "Well…..McCarty…" He scratched his head uncomfortably. Hopefully now he felt the same way I did when he wanted to 'talk' . "Man, I hope…you know….We'll miss you."

"Aw Jazzy," I pretended to wipe a tear way. "I _love_ you too!" I said in a sing-song voice. I outstretched my arms,. "Come here!"

His eyes widened but I didn't give him the chance to say anything. I embraced him in a tight hug. "L-Let go!" He struggled under my arms.

"Say it!" I laughed, as he continued to struggle.

"Never!" Jasper replied with an attempt of a kick on my shin.

"Come on Jasper just tell him!" Rosalie gave me another smile, and I almost loosened my grip on Jasper. Damn blonde Witch with her magical powers.

"N-No!" He shook his head. His shaggy blonde-ness poked me in the eye.

"I'll tell Alice about the Red-head~" I threatened him.

He stiffened, "I love you damn it!" He shouted.

"Aw!" I smirked. "It wasn't that hard was it?" I taunted.

"Get the fuck off me!" He glared at me as I let him go. "I hope your plane crashes and you drown." He fixed his Band-shirt, Death Cab For Cutie….too depressing for me. "I'll wait for you in the car," He rolled his eyes at his sister, and walked away. Giving me the finger and a casual goodbye-wave before he disappeared into the multitude of people. He didn't have the balls to leave without a friendly gesture. He was too much of a good person for that.

_I was young but I wasn't naive_

_I watched helpless as you turned around to leave_

_And still I have the pain I have to carry_

_A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried_

Inhale.

Breathing in the mixture of the cold air of Forks, and the smell of Rosalie's natural delicious scent.

Exhale.

She was so close. A couple of inches away.

My nostrils filled with her scent and my chest burned.

Inhale.

"You weren't going to say goodbye?" I choked on the exhale part.

"I um….Well….." Damn her. She was the only girl who ever made me forget how to speak.

"What?" She asked, I sensed some sadness in her tone. "What's the excuse this time?"

I looked at the floor. I saw the tips of her boots. "I wasn't going to say any farewells to anyone…." I replied quietly.

She huffed. "Is that so?"

I nodded.

"Liar!" She spat.

I raised my eyebrow. Wait. Wait. Wait. What the fuck!? She has _no_ right to get mad at _me_! Where is this guilt coming from? I don't have to explain myself to her. "You seem to be under the impression that I owe you an explanation of what I do, _Hale_" I spat back.

She glared. Her oceanic-eyes gaining a fiery glare. "It's called being courteous _McCarty_."

"Bullshit," I laughed humorlessly.

"It' the _right_ thing to do!"

"Im Emmett fucken McCarty!" I said loudly. Im was pretty sure my hazel eyes were imitating her fierce stare. "I know no fucken manners! Im as civil as a fucken monkey!"

"You're an idiot!" She shouted, frustrated. "I just wanted a goodbye! I didn't want anything else!"

"I wasn't telling anyone about my departure Princess!" I snarled.

"Don't lie to me!" Her voice broke off on her last word. "You told the Cullen's the day Edward woke up from coma. You told them!" Damn. "Swan knew because you had gone to her house to give her a last goodbye and to challenge her on that damn skating duel you wanted so desperately. -By the way, you fucken _lost_! I told you to wear a helmet! You're fucken lucky you didn't hit the brick-wall with your giant head!"

"Have you been spying on me?"

"You told Alice and Jasper yesterday night. When you called to see if Alice was still mad at my brother!" She ignored me. "You managed to tell everyone, _but _me!" Her angry stare faded. "_Why? _……I know….I know I don't have the right to know these things Emmett. But you know _how I feel_. You might think its stupid…..but you know I do. " Her beautiful eyes stared intensely at me. "I would have been okay if you just told me to gloat or to mock me….." I cleared my throat. "You hurt me…."

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go_

She took a step backwards. "I k-know….." She whispered.

"Badly," I managed to say. I saw her cringe slightly.

"I know that _too_…."

"I thought you could be different," My voice was softer. Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me? What happened to my belotas? Argh. Thank the Sky Jasper isn't here. It was all that damn advice giving. It's shrinking my cajones.

"I thought I was too," Her voice was shaky.

"No one ever wanted me Rosalie. No One." Something inside of me wanted to look away. To stare at the floor. But I couldn't look away. Her gorgeous face was hypnotic. I could turn away. "No one cared about me. I was hurt before. That's why I am the way I am. To protect me from everyone. …..Isn't that the reason why we all are friends? "

Her eyes glistened. "What do you mean?"

"Each and everyone of us….is the way we are because we project the imagine that we are strong. That we don't need anyone. That we are as tough as there can be. All lonely and miserable on the inside, but fuck, no one ever noticed. _Until _we met each other. We suddenly had people who cared. People who knew exactly when we were sad or miserable. Scary shit, but it's true. It was like we were destined to find each other…."

"You sound like Alice," She laughed lightly.

"I never had true friends, there was always James, but I wouldn't trust the guy with my Life. Now Bella, I would give it to her for safe keeping any day. That's the kind of feeling all of them gave me. And you? " I let out a sigh. "You made me fall in love. But for what? So I could be secluded to the shadows because of my defense tactics? Because I showed the world I was a hard-ass, so what _you_ did to me wouldn't happened?"

_I would fall asleep_

_Only in hopes of dreaming_

_That everything would be like it was before_

_But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting_

_They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

Her eyes were turning red from the outside of her pupils. "I was so stupid Emmett. So….selfish. So caught up in the way of Life I lived before you came into the picture. But I was never lying about the way I felt for you…."

"I tried to forgive you" I said, after a moment of silence.

"_Tried_?" She asked softly.

"I couldn't believe you…..I saw Cullen and Bella's relationship. They had the same situation we had. But Cullen wasn't afraid to leave the 'In-crowd' for Bella. "

"Yeah…but Edward's never been the selfish one" She said in a matter-of-a-fact way.

I nodded. "I guess…." She had a point.

"Emmett?"

I took one step towards her. "Huh?"

"Do you believe…._Now_….after everything that I have done to try and get you to forgive me. From leaving that blonde-clique….to begging you…and standing there as your insults became more and more wretched….Do you still think that I don't love you?"

I breathed in. Taking another step closer to her. I felt my chest bang inside of me. And I felt so many emotions rush into my head. Swirling around through my brain. "I think-….." Oh Im so loosing my balls for this. "I think that you will never understand….how I feel about you. The limits I would go to have you in my arms again. To feel your body against mine. To kiss your luscious lips." I shook my head. "No."

"No?" She breathed shakily.

I shook my head again.

I was going to hell for this.

Im probably going to be ridiculed for this.

But would I regret it?

"No, I don't think I will ever understand this freaky relationship. We _are_ two bizarre people. Idiots, even. But still…..I want to be with you besides everything." I smiled at her.

She gasped. Her mouth dropping slightly. "E-Emmett" She placed her hands on her mouth.

"You'll be the death of me Princess" I closed the space between us. Wrapping my arms around her slender waist. Aw. I felt at home. I felt those girly tingles run through my body. The electricity ran through my veins. My blood pumping through my system. And My heart beating the loudest.

"I love you….with every ounce of my being I love you," She threw her hands over my neck. Bringing me tightly into her. Damn. Blondie was strong.

"Attention! Flight to Phoenix, Arizona is now Boarding" The voice of a lady rang through the intercom of the Airport. And the people sitting behind me and Jasper sighed in relief. Picking up their luggage and suitcases off the floor. The plane was here.

"Come on Cookie, time to go" The old lady said happily to her cat, as she wheeled her cart to the line forming to board the plane.

"You cant go" Rosalie whispered into my ear.

"Rose…."

"No…." It sounded like a plea.

I pushed her body slightly away from mine. I cupped her beautiful face with my massive hands. Staring deep onto her blue-eyes. "I love you" I said loudly to her. I leaned in. Crashing my lips onto her plumped red ones. We moved in sync. Perfectly moving out lips in the same rhythm. It was intense. Blissful. Urgent. Pleading. Loving. Perfect.

"E-Emmett" One crystallized tear fell from her eyes. "……_Please… _No…."

I kissed her forehead. Dropping my hands to intertwine with hers. "I will always love you. You are my everything. And I was lost without you. I need you to survive. You are my entire Universe."

"I need you…." She said gripping my hand tightly.

"Last call. Flight to Phoenix, Arizona. Last Call." From the corner of my eye, I could see the line was disappearing. The passengers were now being showed to their seats.

"I love you." I pulled my hand away from hers. Taking three steps away.

No.

I wasn't going to regret this.

_After all this_

_Why Would you ever wanna leave it_

_Maybe you could not believe it_

_That my love for you was blind_

_

* * *

_**Hey Guys! **

**Okay Okay. An apology is in order. I am very sorry for not updating as soon as I have promised I would. Sorry to say I haven't been so....inspired to write. But Its coming back, so not to worry my Peeps! :D.**

**Alright, well....GUESS WHAT?!?!?!**

**There are ABOUT four chapters left.**

**Thats right! That means the story is coming to an end. **

**Next Chapter Jasper's Pov.**

**Thanks for all the support! Please review :D.  
**


	37. Sweet Child O' Mine

Sweet child o' mine

Sweet love of mine

Where do we go

Where do we go now

"Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N' Roses

_

* * *

_**Jasper's POV.**

"Devil Spawn!" I shouted , as I launched myself onto the couch . I laid perfectly still. With my legs aching, and my arms tingling. I was beat. So completely tired. It's been four days since the day at the AirPort and I still feel like I jumped off a building. I never figured McCarty was _that _strong. I always thought he just ate too much and the food went to the right places.

"I love you too Brother," Rosalie smiled sweetly at me as she passed by.

I shook my head. Moving my right arm under my head. To give it some support. "Women," I huffed as I laid there silently. Rosalie had gone to her Cave. Wondering why we were arguing? Well keep wondering because _I _have no clue. I just insult her naturally. She doesn't take it personally she just knows that….well that I don't have a clue about _anything _nowadays. My brain has gone to overload and its on the process of becoming mush. It's shutting down and breaking me little by little. Who would have known having a baby at Seventeen would do that to you huh? Sex is not worth risking the future of two people. At least you know Mr. Righty would never give you a surprise.

Argh. I shook my head again. I need some rest. Urgently. I wonder if Mr. Swan would let me sleep in his cop Car. It's always vacant. I mean….in _this _town, there are no criminals. Just immature Teenagers who are let off with a warning and a glare.

Sigh.

My breathing slowed down a bit.

My muscles relaxed.

I felt in some kind of peace at the moment. Just completely quiet. Solitaire. No noise going on but the beating of my heart. My eyes began to drop. My eyelids growing heavy. Closing them gave me a sense of happiness and calmness I haven't had in a while.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds Me of childhood memories_

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

"Ugh" I complained as I waved my hand in front of my Face. My eyes still closed. Damn man. Why doesn't anyone ever let me sleep? It was the only freaken silent time I get. Then for my lucky, I felt it again. Another jab on the cheek. _Jab._ "What the f-!" I opened my eyes, ready to let the F-bomb go out on my dearest Twin sister but I was freaked out into silence. ……………._Jab._

"Rosalie!" I yelled loudly. Keeping my eyes at what grabbed my attention. "This isn't funny!" I continued. She's dead when I get my hands on her. Damn Witch. I should have let Bella taken her down that Saturday long ago. "Whoever you took _this_ from give it _back_!" There was no respond. Just silence in there air…..well besides my yelling previously. I carefully pulled myself into a sitting position. With the lost…misplaced…..wherever Rosalie got it, thing on my lap.

"Um….." I scratched the back of my head. "Hi?"

The baby….the baby _girl_ sitting comfortably on my lap patted my stomach. Her little palm felt warm against my skin.

She patted my stomach one more time. Harder. _Jab._

Her tiny fingers might look small and fragile but they sure left a stinging behind. "Ow…..Who taught you that?" I raised my eyebrow.

_Now and then when i see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if i stared too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry_

She giggled loudly. Patting her tiny hands together.

"Okay….Im guessing you met my Girlfriend." That's probably why I thought Alice was so adorable. She was like a toddler. SO full of energy. -Oh fucken Sky. I just realized something. Our baby is going to have a very _huge _problem. **A.D.D. **It has to be genetic from Alice's side. I mean, her mom cant stop moving either. She has to be working, typing away on her computer. Or looking through her files. And on her off-days she re-organizes everything. She files all her paper work for Fun. I wonder if there was a Crack-case that went terribly wrong there…… I just hope our kid doesn't twitch. Or foam at the mouth.

She smiled hugely at me.

I smiled back. "Hello" I repeated again, but this time politer. I placed both of my arms around her. Holding her up as she sat on my lap.

"Eh" She whined. She grabbed my forearms. Gripping them with what looked like all _her_ might. "Eh" She made the noise again. She started moving her legs. Shifting them against my lap.

Im not exactly sure what she wanted, but I carefully picked her up. Pulling lightly on her arms. "There" I said as soon as her tiny girly shoes touched my lap. She was wearing a pretty Pink dress. "There you go Darling" I smiled proudly at her. Whoever Rosalie stole this baby from surely must be lucky. The girl is beautiful.

She giggled. It was like beautiful bells ringing in the air. And a tiny piece of me wanted to give her a tight hug. But that'd be so wrong. One, I would suffocate her. And Two, I doubt the parents want a stranger hugging their baby. Stranger Danger is a serious issues man. Perverts out there.

"Careful" I steadied her on my lap. She was going too far back. She looked up at me. Giving me a radiant smile. Her eyes glowing bright. And that caused my breathing to quicken.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

She had the biggest ….most dazzling pair of Blue Eyes I had ever seen. They were round and filled with depth. They gleamed brightly from the lights around the Living Room. Were a beautiful Ocean color. So rich. So intense. Yet it was so calming. When I stared in them I felt in peace. Just the way I feel when I look into my Alice's Hazel eyes.

Her skin was white as snow. It was as pale as everyone else who lives in Forks. But it was more creamier. Softer looking. Not unnatural and sickly like the Towns People. It sort of had a sparkling effect to it. It was enchanting. Her little pink lips stood out from her face. Along with her tiny Nose. Small features. Like _Alice's_. Her eyes…..Like _Mine_.

I gulped.

The baby girl stopped her bouncing and looked at me. With the same radiant smile. A captivating smile. A smile that _I _see in the mirror everyday. One that I hate on myself. But on this child….It looked extraordinary.

Oh What the fuck is going on?!

Why does she _look like _me? What does she have _my_ smile? _My _skin color? The shape of the Hale eyes. The Hale air of greatness that seems to run in _my_ family. Why does she have _my blue _eyes? The same pair that I see on myself everyday. The one my Twin Sister has.

Why do I _see Alice _written all over her? With _her_ dark Hair. _Her _big eyes. _Her_ small pixie features. _Her _energy. _Her_ aura.

"Daddy."

My heart seemed to have leaped to my throat. Did the….Did she just…..Am I dead? Seriously. Did I die or something?. This isn't making sense to me.

"Daddy." The little girl jabbed her finger in my stomach again. She didn't look a day over two. She was so small. So fragile looking.

She smiled up at me again. Letting me see myself expressed in her smile. "Daddy" She repeated again.

"I've gone mad, haven't I?" I whisper to her as she just looked at me. Not bouncing like she was doing before. But just staring at me with…._Loving_ eyes.

_I hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain_

"Your mine aren't you?" I touched her little nose. Her eyes following my finger. "You look just like Alice. So beautiful the both of you." She took a hold of my finger. Grabbing it with her small hand. "The same height too" I laughed. Sigh. My Alice. My wonderful Alice. I have been such a dick to her. I need to make it better for her. She deserves the world. But yet she wants me. She sees so much in Me, and I know…..that somehow I have what she wants. And everyday I was able to show that to her. Just by demonstrating something that was natural. Something I felt.

But then everything changed. And Now I didn't have to just impress her. I had to live to the expectation to be someone's Father. What if I wasn't good enough? What if I just fucked over both of our Lives……Her life? She had so many plans. SO many dreams. And they all came tumbling down.

"Jasper!" I stared at my daughter with wide eyes.

"Ugh…..what did you-"

"Jasper!" The little girls mouth moved.. Laughing sweetly as I turned whiter.

What the hell? _Jab. _"Ouch!" I stared at her worriedly. "That one hurt! Did you freaken stick a meta-" The little girl waved at me.

"Jasper!" _.Jab._

'

"Did you slip into a coma or something?" Alice stood on top of me. Her legs on either of my sides.

"_Off_ the couch midget! _That_ wasn't cheap!" Rosalie scoffed as she gestured for Alice to climb off.

"Well sorry!" She said holding onto my head for support as she stepped off the couch. "But you didn't want to help."

"Yeah well, this is _your _thing Fairy. _Don't_ bring _me_ into the Mix. I told you guys that day of the Airport that I would gladly assist you every step of the way. But in your little……whatever you two are doing I wasn't going to be apart of."

"How does Emmett love you?" Alice said acidly at my Sister.

"Hey!" She looked taken aback. "I changed! And right now we are better than we have ever been! There are no lies. It's the way its suppose to. Take the example and get the fact that you are three months pregnant out in the air already!" Surprisingly. That is Rosalie being nice. The new and Improved Blonde. "Damn hormonal bitch" She added bitterly. Ah. Yes. I thought it was too good to be true.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked nervously. Did I just…..imagine the baby?

"I wanted to be here." She said like it was obvious. "I thought I would catch you getting ready but _instead _you were sleeping" She pointed at the couch.

So I dreamt her? "Sorry Ally." I mumbled.

She breathed. "You don't want to do this do you?"

"What?"

"This!" She raised her hands in the air. "Us! The baby! Our future!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why is everyone under the impression that Im going to run?"

"Because Jasper!" She said louder. "You don't talk about it. You don't look interested. You don't act like yourself. You don't _do_ anything!"

"Alice…." I murmured.

"What?" She said angrily.

"I love you. And I would never leave you."

"Prove it to me Jasper," Her voice quivered. "_Prove_ to me that you want to be with me. That you want Us. That you want to have this freaken kid with me. Because baby….I _cant_ do this on my own." A tear slipped down her pink cheek.

I patted my lap. "Come"

She walked slowly to me. Setting herself down on my lap.

"Ally…..Im _not_ going to leave. It's a promise. For now and ever. I know…I know I haven't been acting like myself lately….and its not anything weird or bad. My love for you is unconditional. No matter how many times you have put me in the chokehold."

"Sorry" She mumbled. Sinking her head onto my shoulder.

"But you have to realize that Im scared. Im terrified of ruining your life.-Alice…..being perfect…or trying to be perfect for you is difficult. Because you deserve every thing that's good in life. You have brought so much jot to mine that the love I have for you doesn't pay it off. And that fact that now….there's another you…..inside….growing…and that is mine. That will grow up and love me as much as you do _scares_ me. Because now I have to be perfect….Need to be _someone_ for another little you…..My head was going to explode. "

"Jasper." She sighed. "You _are _perfect. Being who _you are_. Nothing more and nothing less. You _don't _have to _try_. We _all_ have flaws. But yours make me love you even more. Everything about you is…Heaven for me. You're an incredible person and…..You'll be a wonderful father."

I shook my head. "Alice….Look at my Father! What if I turn out like him? What if I treat my baby the same? What if mean cruel and distant is _genetic_?"

"What the fuck!" Rosalie stomped her foot. "We are not…..well….I got nothing." She said flustered. Her Hale pride got to her head sometimes. "Carry on,"

Alice gave my sister a weird look. "Your not your father Jasper. Each and everyone of us is different. Haven't you been paying attention? Look at our friends! At Bella and Edward! McCarty and even your sister!" She turned my head to face her. "We are all different…and will always be different from our Parents. And if for once…. You'll be a wonderful _Hale_ father."

I closed my eyes.

The little girl came back to my mind. And her dazzling face and enchanting eyes pierced my mind. Someone like that…._my daughter_…She is worth pushing away all my fear.

I opened my eyes again. I nodded at Alice. "It'll be okay."

"Yes, it will." She smiled. A radiant smile Ill be seeing in a couple of months.

"Destiny."

"What?" Alice looked at me.

"If it's a girl…..I want our daughter to be named Destiny."

"Why Destiny?" Rosalie questioned, from where she stood.

"Because……Fate's bringing me to her" I smiled at my Twin.

" That is cute……But what if it's a boy?" Alice asked.

"It wont."

"How do _you _know?" She crossed her arms.

Oh no. Great. I got myself into a debate with a pregnant lady. "It's a feeling" I shrugged.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Boy" She whispered.

I laughed. "I love you Ally" I kissed her forehead. This is something she'll be surprised with.

"Rose I bought you-" I parted away from Alice as the door flew open. And my mother came in with Shopping Bags invading her arms. "Oh. Hi Son"

"Mom," I replied.

"Rachel you dropped your purse on the way in. Cant you be less careless. I work hard for the money that's piled inside of it." Mr. Hale walked into the front door, behind my mother. "Jasper. What are you doing here?" He asked flatly.

"Might have escaped your memory that I _live_ here Dad," I placed Alice on the couch. I didn't need my Father and Mother looking at us like a pair of degenerates. Just because she was sitting on my Lap. That could wait until later.

"Watch your Mouth boy. Don't forget who's house this is" William Hale replied in his emotionless tone.

"Who is your friend Dear?" My mother asked.

I snorted. Aw Sweet Talk. The only time she uses it on me when other people are around. "This is my _Girlfriend_." I said, taking my pixie's hand with mine. "Alice Brandon"

"Hello Ma'am. You have a very beautiful home" Alice said kindly.

My mom blinked a couple of times. "Oh…." She looked at Rosalie. And my twin gave her a small nod. "Well….um…" She tossed her blonde her back. Blonde genetic Hair. "Hi Dear. Im glad I get to meet you. We don't rarely know about our Son's social life. We weren't aware he had a girlfriend. And my! Aren't you a cute little thing." She smiled.

Alice blushed. "Thank you."

"Alice, that is my Father…..William,"

"Hello Mr. Hale."

"Hello." He replied flatly.

"What is this about Jasper?"

"Dad" Rosalie cut it as soon as his tone picked up. "Jasper just wanted to introduce his Girlfriend to you. They've been together for about half a year now. And he thought it would be a good thing so she could meet the family."

"That's very sweet of you my darling," Rachel said.

"Sure," I waved her comment off. "What Rosalie is saying is true……But there is something else. Something very important that I need to talk about….to _you_."

"What is it?" My father asked. Still standing at the doorway. "You might wanna sit" Alice whispered lightly. But I doubt they heard her.

"Well first of all I want the both of you to know that….I love Alice with all my heart. And she is the only person I'd ever risk my life for. No…I'd give her my life. She is my entire world. And I rather be and have nothing if I don't have her with me. Nothing will ever take her always from me. "

"How cute" Rosalie spat.

I rolled my eyes. "And my sister of course."

"I'd die for you too Jazz!" She said happily. Rosalie was getting predictable.

"What _exactly_ is _this_ about?" My mother asked. Dropping the shopping bags to the corner which she stood in.

I took a deep breathe. Grabbed a hold of Alice's hand. Now or Never. "About….the baby Alice and I are having. Your Grandchild. About _my_ baby." Now it was real. Now we were complete. Alice and I. And my little Destiny was on the way.

_Now and then when i see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if i stared too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Sweet love of mine_

_

* * *

_**Phew. Im beat!**

**My head is spinning but I got this chapter up. Im sorry if it wasnt so...you know. It's just its been tought writing tthese past week. But hope soem of you enjoyed it. Guess Jasper is waiting for Father Hood.**

**About 3 chapters left!**

**Im almost done! Lol.**

**Thanks for all the support.  
**


	38. Move Along

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along

"Move along" by The All-American Rejects.

_

* * *

_**Alice's POV.**

"No! No! That was so _not_ true!" Bella shouted from her seat next to Edward. "How could you even say _that_?" Her expression was aghast.

"It's true…" I shrugged from my place on my Jazz's lap. "I was there."

"Alice!" Bella gasped. She looked around the room. Looking at all of us with a shock expression. " Fine! Make me look like a Freak…" She whispered, lowering her head.

Jasper shook his head. His beautiful blonde hair flopping from side to side. It was so _hot_….but he seriously _needed_ a trim. I wasn't going to be able to tell the difference between him and Rosalie in a few months if he keeps it up. And I wasn't sure he would feel…._manly_ if I confused him for his Twin Sister. "You know that they are kidding Bells," Aw. My Jazzy. Always the protecting one. He would make an excellent father. He already has the skills to stand up and be there for anyone who needs it. "No one here thinks that you sneaked into Cullen's hospital room when he was knocked out and had your way with Him," He stifled a laugh.

Bella looked at Jasper. She tried to hide her smile. Then crudely looked to her left, "You're a douche McCarty," She added bitterly.

"You just hate me because Im beautiful," Emmett laughed loudly. Making Rosalie bounce from the movements of his laughter. We told her to get a chair. But ever since Emmett came back from his one-week getaway, she cant bare being away from Him. Its sickening.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie turned her neck in an angle. Looking at her boyfriend. "I thought _I_ was the beautiful one?"

"Oh but you _are_ Babe! Your fucken delicious!" He purred at her.

Bella shuddered from her seat. "Get a room!"

Edward chuckled from his seat. Putting his arm, slowly and weakly, around Bella's shoulder. Ever since he woke up from his comma Cullen has been really weak. Carlisle says it's do to the fact that his body is still recovering from the damage the pills made. And from being asleep for so long. "Love, Don't forget we are at _my _House. Ask Him to get a room and he will go to _mine_." He grinned at her lovingly.

"Oh Cullen, Em has his own room here too. " I said. After all he was Living with Him for the last couple of months.

"I think we _all_ do," Jasper said amusingly. Which was true. The Cullen's are like our second family. For all of us. We pass all our time here, ever since Edward was in his comma, and now that he is awake and alive. And Esme practically begs us to sleep over most of the time. It's sweet of her to think of us as her Children. It gives us all a sense of Family. Of one perfectly dysfunctional family. All of us messed up individually. But together….we are perfect. And that's all I ever wanted. And all I knew was _meant _to happen.

"Still." Cullen continued, tightening his grip on Bella's shoulder. Pssh. Weak my cute butt. "He has some weird gratitude towards my mother that he doesn't want to…._'taint' _the room She so generously offered Him."

"That's why he wants to use Edward's. That way he didn't do it in the room Esme gave him and he burned Edward in the …._dirty_ process," Bella finished explaining. Giving Emmett a smirk.

Emmett raised his eyebrow. Grabbing Rosalie by the waist tightly. "Oh Bella" He clicked his tongue. Shaking his head disapprovingly at her. "That may be true, but I also wouldn't mind doing it in Cullen's room because…It's not like the _both _of you haven't gotten buck-wild in there!"

"W-we Have N-not!" She turned a bright red. "I don't know what you are talking a-about…." She giggled nervously.

"Pssh." Emmett scoffed. "You swear like I didn't hear the loud panting coming from Cullen's room two days ago!"

My eyes widened.

"What?!" Edward and Bella said in unison.

"What are you talking about McCarty?" Cullen asked. Looking confused.

"Bella and I……" He looked at her for a long moment.

"J-Just let it go" I chirped in. Looking at Bella apologetically.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Oh my fucken Sky!" She shouted after a moment of silence.

Damn. She remembers!

"So you _did_ do Edward two days ago?" Rosalie asked with a mocking grin on her gorgeous face. Her genetics were amazing. And with genetics like hers and Jaspers, and mine also, my baby was going to be one dazzling child.

She shook her head furiously. Pointing her finger straight ahead of her. For the love of everything that is holly…."You two are filthy!"

"What are you talking about Bells?" Jasper asked, his blue-eyes opening wide. I could almost see his embarrassment radiate off him.

"_That _was you two!" She yelled. "You and Ally got freaky with it on my Boyfriends bed!"

"Jasper!"

"Way to go man!" Both Rosalie and Emmett shouted at the same time. Only Rosalie looked disgusted and Emmett very amused.

I slapped a hand to my forehead. "Fuck," I muttered. Jasper and I should have made it more discreet when we snuck into Edward's room. I knew we should have tried Emmett's room after Bella saw us going upstairs.

"Dude what the hell!?" Cullen asked. "On _my _bed!? I sleep there!"

"You better have squirted _away_ from the sheets!" Bella added, laughing along with Emmett.

"Bella!" Emmett roared. "I don't think you and Edward have anything to worry about. Alice is already pregnant! Of course he didn't squirt outside!" He winked dramatically.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "What is _that_ suppose to mean?" I huffed. Growing angry.

Both Bella and McCarty silenced themselves immediately. "Sorry" They mumbled together.

Jasper cleared his throat. "_Our_ bad Cullen," He said awkwardly.

Cullen nodded. His bronzed hair glowing in the sunlight. "It's okay. Im just going to have to wash my sheets," He teased. I breathed in. Okay. So Edward can get away with it because…well he just got out of his Death Bed. And I don't want to put him back in there.

"With a strong bleach and an anti-bacterial liquid." Rosalie grunted flatly.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone sins_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

"So…" Bella shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "You never finished telling us what happened when you told your parents about Alice and your mini-me." She looked directly past me, to Jasper.

"Oh God!" I grunted. "It was….."

"Unexpected." Rosalie finished for me.

I sighed. "Exactly."

Jasper moved me gently to the side. Sliding me off his lap. "It wasn't that bad." He rolled his blue-eyes. "It just was something I wasn't prepared for."

"Nor was I," Rosalie said. "Dad really….he really scored major points with Jasper."

Her twin nodded. "My mom freaked out. She was yelling about how she was too young to be a Grandmother. And how I could be so irresponsible. "

"She kind of had a point there, though." Bella said. "I mean….It's great and all…and we are all happy for the both of you…but it _was_ irresponsible."

"It wasn't planned Bella." I told her rather annoyed. "It was an accident."

Emmett chuckled. "How beautiful. Jasper's sperm in Alice's egg was a mistake."

"Shut up Emmett!" I yelled at my Grizzly friend.

"It was a joke, Ally" He caved.

"Ha. Ha." I glared.

"The point is"- Jasper glared at McCarty. Possibly for upsetting me or calling or child a mistake.-" While my mom was freaking out. All my dad did was just…..stand there."

"I thought he might have gone into shock." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Anything was possible at that moment. Rachel was screaming. Alice was apologizing. I was yelling at Alice for apologizing. Jasper was yelling at William to say something. It was the freaken Jerry Springer show! Frankly, I was surprised Chief Swan didn't come and separate the fight."

"It was hectic," I breathed.

"So…." Bella scratched her head. "What happened in the end?"

"My dad snapped." Jasper continued to explain to our confused Friends. "He started insulting me. You know, the usual. He was saying how I've never accomplished anything in life. How I wasn't even capable of taking care of myself, let alone my child and my girlfriend. He said I was going to end up in the gutter where I belonged-"

"Probably rot in hell," My Baby's daddy sister said casually. Jasper glared at his Twin. "What?" She asked. "Was I the only one who heard that?" She looked between me and Jasper.

"Just hush Babe," Emmett patted her thigh.

"What?"

"So after bringing you down, what else happened?" Cullen questioned. Ignoring the damn Blonde. I hope Rosalie's cruelty and stupidity doesn't pass down to my child. God knows Jasper has some of that in him. Except the cruel part.

The love of my Life shrugged. "I told him all of it might be true. And I probably have no idea how things are going to end up but….." His blue dazzling eyes gained a serious look. "I told Him…. I would be a damn better father to my kid then he ever was to me." He looked up at our friends. Staring at them with pride set deeply in his eyes. "That I would know how to be there for my child. Know how to make my kid respect me not by the fear I can cause in it's life….but for the love and adoration it will be for me. Because I rather die…..I rather die than have my child feel exactly how I felt for so many years."

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking coldYour hands are mine to hold_

I grabbed Jasper's hand. Gently giving it a squeeze.

Sigh. I looked intensely into his beautiful eyes.

Was it any wonder why I fell completely in love with him? He was wonderful. No….Something so great, so amazing, there is _no_ word to actually describe him. Nothing could do justice to Him. Not any word in the English language. Not anyway I could possibly feel for him. Because all the love that beats in my heart for Him _cant_ cover it. It cant show how much I love him. How I would sacrifice everything I had for him. How he was my world. How he kept me sane.

I slowly moved his hand towards my stomach. Tracing his finer lightly on top of the small bundle forming there.

Luckily, I was bringing a child into this world. And the product of _our_ love…..of the love _I _have _for him_, will be born into this Life. And our child….Our baby will carry on the intensity of the love I have for Him. And the both of us will be showing him with affection for just being apart of Us.

"Mr. Hale had some sort of….epiphany. He uncharacteristically told Jasper he was _proud_ of him." I told our Friends. Speaking in my soft tone. The pregnancy hormones were driving me insane. And right now, would be one of the few times I will be acting like myself. "And that whatever Jasper and I needed, he will gratefully help us. And that-" I giggled. Shaking my head.

"What else did Daddy Hale say?" Emmett asked intrigued.

"He was glad that finally…..He was going to have the Joy of being a Grandfather. And he thanked me numerous of times."

"It was crazy," Rosalie said. "I didn't see that coming. Even Mom stopped her yelling."

"Im glad everything is working out for the both of you." Bella smiled radiantly at Us.

"Thanks Bells," Jasper smiled back.

"Whatever," Emmett scoffed, crossing his arms on his chest

"What's wrong Babe?" Rosalie asked immediately. What a tool.

"It's not fair! Alice scored major points with Daddy Hale! What about _me_?!" He complained.

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot," I mumbled.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

"Guys…." Bella whispered.

All of us looked up to her. Meeting her teary brown-eyes. "Yes?" We watched as she gulped. It wasn't a matter of passing saliva. It was her trying to push away the knot behind her throat. I've seen Bella cry, that I memorized the way she tried to hold back her tears whenever she wants to be strong.

She breathed in. "It's happening again….Isn't it?" Her brown eyes looked deeply at all of us. Staring at each of us with a profound gaze. "Can you _feel_ it too?" She asked.

McCarty looked around. Gaining a scared expression. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

I smiled. "I can," I assured her. "I can feel it right now. As all of us sit here. Together. _Again_."

"One of you wants to explain what the hell you are talking about?" Rosalie asked getting irritated. She never liked to be out of the loop.

She nodded. Her eyes glistening. "Everything's falling into its place. The way it _should_ have been. The way it should have _really_ been. "

"No more fights. No lies. No doubts. Just the six of us….together." I finished.

The guys grinned. "Hell yeah!" Emmett shouted. "We couldn't have it any other way!"

"Life keeps moving on though. And there is a lot in store for us. This isn't the last of it." Edward said all-knowingly.

"Emmett, Honey!" Mrs. Cullen came bursting through her front door. "Oh thank God!" She tried calming herself down. She looked like she was in a hurry. She might have ran down the steps if it wasn't for me blocking the Porch.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen?" Emmett asked politely. I had to roll my eyes for that one.

"Sweetie, It's almost time. You have to go." She had a concern expression on her heart-shaped face.

"Right." He responded quickly. "Your still coming with me right Rosie?" He turned to his girlfriend. She had hopped off his lap as Esme came out.

"Of course," She said quietly.

"And you Mrs. Cullen?" He looked at his adoptive-Mother.

"Oh…..Emmett…I don't think I should intervene…." She gave Edward a questioning look.

"Mom. I think you _should_ accompany Emmett. He _needs your _support." Edward told his mother.

Esme sighed in defeat. Her kids always got to her. "Alright. Ill go get my purse," She smiled weakly at Emmett.

"Im….going to go….get something from upstairs. I'll meet you in front of the car," He kissed Rosalie lightly on the forehead.

"Good luck Em!" Bella and I said good-heartily to our beastly friend.

"It'll all be okay," Bella smiled at him.

"Thanks," And with that he rushed inside, following Mrs. Cullen.

"Rose….are _you _okay?" Jasper's voice was low.

"Yeah," She exhaled. "It's just….Bella is right. Everything is exactly the way it should be. But Edward's on the right track. Life will keep throwing obstacles in front of us. And this is one I have to face…..And I have to accept the fact that…..we are all moving forward." Wow. Who knew she was deep?

"Rose….It's going to work out. You know it," Jasper tried consoling her.

"It's true Rosalie. _Nothing_ can tear us apart," Bella helped.

"I….I love him so Much," She whispered looking towards the house.

I nodded. Smiling. "Nothing will tear us apart." I said believing every word. These people had to learn to trust in what _I _was talking about.

_When everything is wrong we move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Along, along, along_

_

* * *

_**Okay Okay. This chapter was an extra. I just figured you guys should see how everything is right now. That and Alice really needed her chapter. She hadnt had one if foooooorrrreeeeevvverr!  
**

**But offically, NOW, there is 3 more chapters Left. **

**It's all wrapping up from here on out.**

**Next Chapter's is Emmett! Let's see what the cute SOB is up to.**

**;D.**

**Review Please.  
**


	39. Free

Yeah if you stand up and be strong

I know you'll carry on

And I know that you will see that you're free

Without me, you'll be... Free, without me

You're free

Free, without me

You're free

"Free" by Boys Like Girls

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"So…" Rosalie whispered, her gaze still firmly on me. Like it had been the moment we started driving away form the Cullen's home.

"So…." I turned off the engine to my Jeep as I pulled up to the sidewalk in front of a Green House.

She reached for my hand that was still holding on to the steering-wheel tightly. Her hands were warm against my skin . The gesture sent shivers down my spine. It was just like Rosalie to give me wicked sensations. Ones that I never thought of imagining. But then again….She has given me feelings I never thought I would feel. Like a Broken heart. Or the longing for death.

Sure, it sounds bad if you say it like that, but you know its true. I mean, She broke this sexy stallions Corazon. She must have been out of her freaken mind! Because someone like me…..Someone like me needed her. And although she hurt me…She managed to put the pieces back together. But the pain can never be erased. And She knows _that_.

But without her…I couldn't have been in the place that I am now. Without her…without everything that she brought to my life…I would have never actually seen the real fucken mess I was. I knew I was shit before…But when someone you love….I was a complete fuck-up. And because of my realization, I've been busting my ass to succeed. To prove all the people who said I wasn't worth the time and effort, wrong. Because Emmett Joseph McCarthy will be someone!….I _am _someone.

"You really are something, Em." She said lovingly as she pulled my hand to her face. "I cant believe that….." She smirked and placed my hand gently on her cheek.

I moved my thumb across her flushed skin. "What?" I breathed.

She brought my hand to her lips. And kissed it gently. It was shit like this that made me look queer. What would James say if he saw me now? But, damn. I cant help and love the warm feeling. "I cant believe you gave me another…chance." She dropped my hand carefully. "After everything….I mean….I was-"

"No ones perfect Rose. I got that. But we have been through this before: It doesn't matter anymore. Its part of the past, Babe. We cant keep looking back at it. What we need to do is look forward. We have a future together, Doll…..And that's all that matters." I gave her fingers a squeeze.

A beautiful smile appeared on her Gorgeous face. "Future?"

"Well….yeah." I raised my eyebrow. "Were you expecting just a High-School fling?"

She laughed. "No. But you never brought up …._Our_ future. _Together_."

"Rosalie…" I breathed. "What Im doing…._Right now_…It's for the Both of Us. It so we can have something to fall back on."

"We're just teenagers Emmett." She reminded me.

"_Im_ eighteen. Graduating High School pretty soon." I gave her a serious look. "Im not a teenager anymore, Rose. It's time to grow up. I have to bust my fucken ass to give me a future. I cant fuck anything up anymore. I need to think about what's coming. No one is going to be there to help me."

"I'll be there."

I shook my head. "I was meant to protect _you _Rosalie. Not the other way around."

"I proud of what you are doing, Emmett. But don't…..don't do it for me." Her eyes watered. "Do it for yourself. Because….What you are doing now…isn't for Me. Or Us. You began this new journey for yourself. And I just happen to be on the same road."

"But you are what Im heading to." I leaned forward and captured her lips in a Kiss. "There's no future for me if your not there," I whispered as I pulled away.

She grinned. Blushing lightly. "We better get out. Mrs. Cullen seems to be giving me a death glare through the review Mirror," She laughed.

"Alright," I began to unbuckle myself. It was just like Mrs. Cullen to be over-protective. And although it goes against my cajones…..She spent a couple of days trying to cheer me up. I think once I actually fell asleep with my head in her lap. She was…..Edward was lucky to have someone like her.

"Thanks again Mrs. Cullen," I said to Edward's mom as she climbed out of the driver seats to her Porsche.

"It's okay Dear. Im here for you," She smiled maternally.

I stopped on the walk-way towards the green house. Both woman standing behind me. "I told her to paint the damn house a different color." I murmured to no one in particular.

"A brown color would have looked good." One of the commented, but I couldn't really hear who it was. Not through the loud noise my heart was making in my ears.

At some point, over the noise pounding in my ears, my feet began to move. And I was walking along the old pavement. Through the rusting brick path-way. The one that led to the Green House. Every step seemed to last an hour. It seemed like reaching the brick stairs took a long time. Feeling longer than ever before. "I didn't….I…." I was lost of words so I kicked a beer can out of the way. Making it land on the left side of the front-yard. They had finally cut the grass.

"You don't have to do this, Emmett" Rosalie said from behind me. Placing her hand against my back. "You don't have to be here. We can turn around, get back inside of that car, and pretend like we never came here."

I snorted. Taking one step away from her. I noticed a six-pack off beer, probably empty, sitting on the white bench on the porch. "Im not a fucken coward, Rosalie."

"Emmett…" Esme said sternly.

"Sorry." I cave like a damn kitten.

_Carry on, you won't miss me when I'm gone_

_ Won't hear the phone ring _

_You won't hear me sing_

_ Yeah I'm guilty, guilty of everything_

_ I'll run away _

"I don't know Adriana…." I heard the faint familiar voice, as I opened the white door to the Green House . It was lucky they never locked it. They didn't have anything of value for anyone to steal anyway. "It's not that easy….It _never_ has. " As I creeped into the hallway. With the old walls seeming like they were closing in on me, I took small steps towards the voice. "You were always one to talk and comment. Once you go through it…..and you feel it….You'll understand."

My arm scraped against a portrait. Knocking it over.

"Fuck." I cursed. So much for sneaking in.

"Oh my-" A pale faced snapped towards were I stood. Warm hazel-eyes looking away from the phone-cord, which white fingers twirled around. "Adriana….Im going to have to call you back…" She whispered into the telephone speaker.

"Sorry…If I startled you…" I murmured.

The scared woman hung up the phone. Then, slowly stood from her seat in the pastel-colored couch. "E-Emmett…" She breathed, pushing her dark curls behind her ear.

My heart pounded. "Here…" I gave her back the portrait that I tipped over. It was a picture of Her in the hospital. With a small newborn baby in her arms….._Me_.

Her hands shook as she took it. "W-What are you doing h-here?" She said in a low voice.

Breathe McCarty. Breathe. "Was that"-I cleared my throat-"Aunt Adriana?"

Her arms twitched. "Yes."

"How is she?" I managed to ask casually.

"Fine. Your Uncle Leo got a big promotion in his Law-Firm. They are finally paying him well. She thinks that in a couple of months they are moving down to Arizona. To Buy a home, get out of the shabby place they are living in now. So your cousin Abby can finally have a place that's safe to play in."

Arizona? "That's good." Go figures. Family reunion. Haven't Seen Aunt Adriana in years.

Her hand kept shaking as she reached to push her hair away from her face. "What are you doing her, Son?"

As her dark hair covered her face no more, I notice bright purple marks on the side of her face. "I just….I wanted to….I _need _to tell you something." I gulped. I could feel my anger rise as I took in her appearance. She had fresh bruises all over her beautiful face. Red finger-marks around her pale neck. "Rosalie…" I huffed.

"Yeah?" I heard the heels of her boots sound against the floor. I felt her warmth next to me. "You okay?" She whispered, low enough so _I_ could hear her.

I gave a small nod. "Amelia…" I turned back to the woman standing across from me. "This is Rosalie Hale……My _Girlfriend_." I took the Blonde's hand. I needed her right now. I was afraid I'd loose my temper. She was the _only_ one that could subside my fury.

Rosalie bit her red bottom-lip. "Hello Mrs. McCarty."

Amelia's expression was surprised. "Hello Rosalie."

"And this is Mrs. Cullen." I gestured to the kind woman, still standing in back of me, supporting me through this. "She's Doctor Cullen's wife." I added.

Esme took a step forward. Standing slightly closer to my Mother than I was. "Hello." She said warmly.

"I heard Mr. Cullen is back in Forks. Glad to hear that this town can count with his brilliant skills," My mother replied. Strangely, in the same tone Esme had.

"Thank You." Mrs. Cullen smiled.

There was a loud noise from upstairs.

Amelia winced. "What exactly do you have to say Emmett?" She asked hurriedly.

I inhaled. "I wanted to see how you were, Amelia. It's been about four months."

"Im Fine. _Fine_." Her lip quivered. I could almost sense her fright. She was scared about the _thing _that caused the noise upstairs. It killed me that….She was so wrapped up…so used to living with fear. Every single moment, she was terrified. Scared of the Monster that lurks around in this house. But nothing….nothing…gave her the power to run. To try and escape.

.

_Cause I've gotta find _

_Find a place where you won't know me_

_ I wanna go so far _

_Oh I'm guilty, guilty of every charge _

I scoffed. "Im Leaving Amelia. " Fuck. I blurted that out.

"O-Okay?" She raised her eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. I think she was expecting me to bolt out of the House and take the girls with me. "I meant…Im _leaving Forks_." I felt Rosalie tense up next to me.

"What?" She gasped loudly.

There. A motherly reaction. One that I expected to see all my life. But never got it. "Im going to Arizona. _Ironically_….I managed to get transferred to a High School there. I've been working really hard these past months to raise up my grades and be eligible for the transfer." I explained.

"Y-You _want_ to leave Forks?"

"That's the plan." I replied.

"Why do you want to go so far?" She took a step towards me. "This is where you grew up. Where…everything you have ever known is…..Where your home is…..Where _I_ am," She whispered.

I swallowed. Her light brown-eyes were starting to glisten. "Forks has nothing I want….Amelia."

Rosalie snorted.

"What are you going to do after you finish High School, Emmett? What does Arizona have? What can you possibly do _there _that you cant do _here_?" She spoke rather fast.

"They are giving me a Scholarship, Amelia. To attend a University in Arizona. "

"A Scholar-"

"The boy's lying." I heard footsteps coming heavily down the stairs.

I gripped onto Rosalie hand tighter. "They are covering all my expenses. They were impressed by my test scores. It had to do with the fact that I took them earlier than any other Senior, and had less time to study. They think I have potential," I ignored the male voice and spoke to Amelia.

_Throw away the horoscopes_

_ And don't you ever give up hope _

_Without me, you will be... Free, without me _

_You're free, without me _

"Good money gone down the fucken drain." There was another loud step.

"I've already transferred. I just came back to organize the finally documents with Forks High. I'll be leaving again by tomorrow in the afternoon. I have everything set-up and ready to go. " I kept looking forward.

"You wont make it." My hand turned into a fist. "You'll never make it. Everything you _supposedly _worked hard for, will be for nothing. Because someone like _you_, well _never_ be good enough for anything. Give them a couple of months, and they'll see. You'll drop out the first month of College. You cant handle the pressure. You wont be able to handle the expectations other's have for you. You'll continue being a disappointment, Joseph. Just like you have _always _been!"

"_Don't _call me _that_!" I hissed. Matching his voice. "Im _Emmett_!"

"What the fuck are you thinking, Boy?! Your never going to make it on your own! You'll always be dependent on others! There is nothing you will be able to do! Nothing! You'll be a failure all your life! "

I shook my head. "I _wont_ end up like _you_," I looked into my Father's dark eyes. He was standing in front of me. The smell of alcohol strongly coming off his clothes. He was standing next to my Mother. And I could see the disgust she had for him, as she leaned away.

He roared. "I wouldn't be surprised if you been living in the streets all these months,"

"Fuck-"

"Actually," Esme chirped in. "Emmett has been living with me. He is best friends with my Son, Edward. "

"Esme kindly offered a room in their house. Seeing as how Emmett is an _amazing _Person, she had no problem offering her home to Him. " Rosalie added. Gripping my hand. Her own anger was evident in her Dazzling Face.

"Thank You…" My eyes widened. "Thank you Mrs. Cullen…..For taking in my Son. I…I don't know how I'll ever repay you. Im glad…t-that he…found someone…like your Family to take him in," A tear slipped out of Amelia's eyes.

"Your welcome Amelia." Esme replied. "You have an impeccable Son. I was nothing but grateful that he accepted to live with my Family and I. He reclined my offer for months. He has great Pride."

"He is one great…._Man_" My Mother said. Looking at me through watery eyes.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Women," He scoffed. "You've always been stupid to _think_ that you brought someone into the world, Amelia" He shouted at her.

"Emmett _is _someone!" She shouted back.

"What?" He growled. Did she just…talk back to Him?

"You _heard_ me Benjamin!" She poked him in the shoulder. "_My _son is someone! He will never -"

"Quiet!" He yelled. He rose his hand in the air. "How dare you touch me!" Before I could react, I heard his palm smack against my Mother's cheek. Amelia landed back on the couch. Her had hitting the arm-rest. "don't you ever raise your voice to me! Who the fuck do you think you are?! Don't you ever stick up for the piece of shit-"

_Now don't worry 'bout a thing _

_You can fly without my wings_

_ I know you'll make it on your own, I know _

_Yeah if you stand up and be strong_

_ I know you'll carry on _

_And I know that you will see that you're free _

"Don't touch her!" I growled with all my Might. I pushed both, Esme and Rosalie, away as I raced towards Ben. I managed to catch his arm in the air before he hit my Mother again. "Don't ever touch my Mom again!" I grabbed his collar and knocked him onto the floor. From the corner of my eye, in less than a second, I saw Rosalie fly towards my mother. Helping her off the floor.

"Get off of me you Fuck!" He shouted from under me.

"I _will_ be someone!" I sank my nails into his neck. " I _will _make it in life! I _will_ have a future!" I continued to yell.

"Joseph!"

Something inside of me exploded. "I will prove you wrong! Im _not_ a failure!" I raised my arm in the air. Balling my fist. "I will _never_ end up like you!" My fist collided with his face. "I will have a good life! I will succeed in everything that I do! I will never end up like you!" My first hit him harder. I could feel the blood on my knuckles. And I was fucken sure that it wasn't mine. "And you will _never_ touch my mother again! _Ever! _I swear I'll _kill _you! You deserve to die you worthless son of a bitch!"

"Emmett! _Stop_!" Rosalie yelled. "Please!"

My fury kept boiling and I kept punching. " I'll tear you to pieces if you ever touch her again!"

"S-Son stop!" He pleaded.

Wrong move Fucker. "Did you think I was never going to grow up?! You had to know that one day I would kill you!" I spat in his face.

"Emmett!" Rosalie was pulling me by the collar. "Stop Babe! _Stop_!"

"No!" I screamed.

"Em-"

"Stop." My mother's voice rang in my ears. "He isn't worth it Son. You have a whole life ahead of you! don't blow it! Not for Him, Son! Not for Him!" She begged.

I banged his head against the floor. "Leave him Mom. Leave Him!" I grabbed onto her legs. "Come away, With me! Please! You _cant _stay here! You cant!" For the first time, I cried to my Mother.

"Okay." She whispered. "Lets go, baby. Far away. Let's go."

I looked up to her. "I promise I'll always protect you Mom. I cant leave you like this. I cant be thousands of miles away and wondered if he murdered you."

Tears ran down my mother's pale face. "I'll go wherever you are going, Emmett." She reached for my arms. "Now get up."

I quickly stood onto my feet again. "You deserve to be happy, Mom. You _need_ to go far away. And I promise….I'll work hard for you. I'll give you the life you deserve."

"T-Thank you," She cried. She launched herself towards me. And the first time since a long time, My mother hugged me. Gave me a loving embrace.

"Take Her , Rose." I steered my Mother to my Girlfriend. "Wait outside."

"Em, No!" She said firmly, taking my mother. "Don't do anything stupid. Let's just get out of here."

"Wait outside." I repeated. "Please."

"Em-"

"Rosalie, _Please_."

She sighed. "You have half a minute."

"Amelia," Ben groaned from the floor. "You cant leave me…..Im _all_ you have. No one will want you now. "

My mom stopped in front of him. Looking down at him. Looking intensely at the blood that was splattered all over his face. "Goodbye Benjamin."

"Your making a mistake!" He said from the floor. "The boy will _never _make it!"

"Go to hell Benjamin!" She screeched.

"Let's go outside Mrs. McCarty" Rosalie began to pull my mother away from the asshole on the floor.

"You'll disappoint her, Joseph." He huffed in pain. "You'll never be able to provide for her."

"I'll try," I spat in disgust. "I'll give her a much better life than _you_ have ever had!"

"Your nobody!"

I gave out a sarcastic laugh. "Im more than you'll ever be, Ben" I bent down. Looking onto this eyes. Looking at the shape of his face. The way everything was arranged. Repulsion floated in the pit of my stomach. I hated the man before me. With all that I have. I always dreamt of getting away. Far from Him. From this hell-hole. .

I always knew that somehow, I'd make it out.

Never thought that in the process, I'd drag my mother from it too.

But maybe Rosalie was right.

I wasn't doing it for her.

Now I realized why I was trying so fucken hard. It was all coming together.

I thought I hated Amelia. Along with Ben. After all, both of them neglected to me so much. But it was never her Fault. She just lived in fear. All her life had been the same. Stuck in a home she considered her nightmare. It wasn't about me. She loved me. She proved it Today. She just never had a way out.

Now I know.

I did this for Her. For my _Mother_. And to be able to give her something better. A life away from this. Away from the Monster she called a Husband. Away from the abuse.

She deserved to be free.

Just like Him.

"Consider yourself lucky, Ben" I said to my Father. "You are lucky I didn't kill you. "

I felt a hand touch my back softly. "Emmett…" Mrs. Cullen murmured.

"And you are Free. Rot in hell as you please, because you will _never_ see My mother and me again. Without us….You have nothing to worry about. Die in your misery you alcoholic son of a bitch!"

"Your mother is waiting, Sweetie." Esme whispered. "Leave this place, and never look back. You have your entire life ahead of you. And its time your mother and You….start _all over again_."

I nodded. Everything was starting to fall into place. "Bye….._Dad_."

_Without me, you'll be... Free, without me _

_You're free Free, without me _

_You're free _

_

* * *

_**Dang. That was tough to write.**

**Phew.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. I know Ive bene neglecting the story, but I havent had time to write with FInals coming up. SO yeah. Forigve me!? Hahaha.  
**


	40. Speechless

You leave me speechless

When you talk to me

You leave me breathless

The way you look at me

You manage to disarm me

My soul is shining through

I can't help but surrender

Oh no

My everything to you

"Speechless," by The Veronicas

_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**

"Esme!" A loud scream broke out. "Edward is having sex with Bella!"

"Emmett!" Both, Edward and I, shouted at our friend.

"Get out of here you asshole!" I hollered. Throwing a pillow to the freaken overly sized Teenage Boy.

"Hey!" Emmett grunted. Pointing a finger at me , after dodging my pillow. "Be nice!"

"Leave!" I shouted once more. Edward chuckled behind me, as I threw another pillow at Emmett. We were laying in his bed, doing absolutely nothing, I swear! I was just curled into him. His arms around me, with my head laying on his chest. It was a beautiful silent moment….Until Emmett burst in through the door, demanding Edward to get out of bed and go do something fun with him. When Edward told him to….Fuck off…Emmett began shouting innuendos about Us.

"And Bella is getting rough!" He added with a smirk.

"What is your problem?!" I shouted at him. Seriously, this was the first time, in a long time, that Edward and I can be by ourselves. It seems that someone is also with us. Almost as if they _all_ agreed to be cock-blocking. First, Jasper spent days with us to avoid Alice's rage. Then, Rosalie interrupted as talking about how much she missed Emmett and how she couldn't believe he was in Arizona. Then the giant Grizzly comes in and out of Edward's room since he came back from Arizona. Argh. And not to mention that Esme is constantly hovering over Edward.

Sigh.

Thanks the Sky that Carlisle wants to bond with Edward when Im at home bonding with my own father.

It's a fucken blessing that Emmett leaves tomorrow. I love him, but I could seriously murder Him.

"Im bored Bella!" He leaned against the door frame. "I want to play!"

Edward let out a coughing sound. "Whoa." He looked at McCarty with a funky expression. "Cant you go find Rosalie for _that_? I mean….I just don't find you attractive,"

Emmett rolled his hazel eyes. "Ha ha," He laughed sarcastically. "Forget Mr. Suicidal," He smirked at Edward and turned to look at me. "Bells lets go play some Guitar Hero world Tour! Yeah? I'll let you win!"

"McCarty!" I was about to pull my hair out. "Get _out_!"

"But Bella!" He whined. What did Rosalie ever see in Him? "It's my last day here and no one wants to do anything!"

"What about Rosalie?" Edward asked, as he sat up on his bed. "Why isn't she here taking care of your….Needs," He smirked back. It was dazzling.

"She probably is hiding," I murmured as I copied his actions. I held on to his arm as I tried to sit up.

"No" McCarty replied irritated. Good. Now he knew what _we _were feeling. He tore his back away from the door frame. Taking four steps closer. "Rosalie and Jasper…." Five more steps. "Had this thing…." Two more steps. "With their parents…." His thighs hit the rim of Edward's King sized bed. "In Port Angeles. They have like a family dinner thing. Rosalie tried to get out of it since it _is_ my last day,……Fuckers…." He mumbled looking at my boyfriend and I accusingly. "But her dad demanded she was there. She is going to stop by before I go to the airport tomorrow."

"…..And?" I said.

"And?" He raised his dark eyebrow at me. "Im fucken bored! God Bella! You don't listen to me anymore!" He complained.

Edward cleared his throat. Obviously annoyed with Emmett. "Well if Jasper went to the dinner, why don't you go bother Ally?"

Emmett scoffed. "Mr. Hale thinks since Jasper planted his seed inside of her belly, she is automatically family. So they took the midget with them."

I laughed. "That's so fucked up. They left you? Tsk Tsk. Mr. Hale doesn't like you!" I mocked him.

"Whatever," He grumbled.

"Well…." Edward turned to look at me. Giving a me an intense look. "Sorry McCarty, you cant stay with us. I…..We want to be _alone_."

"Cullen!" Emmett dropped himself on the bed. Landing with his face buried right next to my left leg and Edwards' right. He started to mumble into the sheets.

"Why couldn't his mother take him to Arizona earlier?" I mumbled.

"I heard that," Emmett picked his head up again.

"Sorry," The mom-card. _I _should know better than to mess with that one.

Emmett turned himself around. Laying on his back now. Causing Edward and I to scoot away. He was rather large. SO obviously, we were on the verge of falling off the bed. "Mom went to my Aunt Adriana's house. I called her as soon as we bailed out of the old McCarty hell-hole home. I bought Amelia a plane ticket straight off to my Aunts. She is suppose to meet me in Arizona in a week. " He voice was serious.

"Are you looking forward to that?" I asked, patting his curly hair. Edward gave me an odd look.

He sighed. Closing his eyes. "I guess…I mean, it should be…_new_."

"Emmett…A new beginning for you and your mom is what is needed. For both of you. You two have gone through so much with your father. A new life is fucken demanded at this point. Your starting all over. "

He opened his eyes. He turned over on his back. Turning to face me. Hazel eyes looking at me sincerely. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever," He muttered. "Im not a chick Bella….Im not one to talk about my feelings…Okay?" He gave me a smile. A genuine Emmett Joseph McCarty smile.

I chuckled. It was Just like Em to try and b as 'Macho' as possible. Even when the situation needed him o be emotional. But if anything, Im one of the few people who know McCarty to the core. And because of that, I know that he is grateful for my little talk. "Oh My bad. Forgot your cajones were _too _big."

He laughed. "And don't you forget it, Bells." He ruffled my hair. Standing up rapidly form the bed. "Well I guess I'll leave you two alone."

"Good," Edward replied, very annoyed.

"Emmett! Sweetie!" Esme was passing through Edward's hallway. "Leave them alone! Come here!" She pointed to where she stood.

"Yes Esme," He lowered his head. He stalked towards her.

"Your always bothering them," Esme added, as he stood next to her.

"I was _bored_," He whined again.

"Well," She smiled warmly at him. "You can help _me _cook. "

"Esme!" He began to protest.

"Emmett," She gave him a stern look. "You are going to help me bake some cookies, okay?"

McCarty grunted. He couldn't say no to Esme. Him from all people. He loved and adored Her. She was the only woman, besides Rosalie, who can make him drop the 'Macho' Rep if they asked Him too. He always caved like a kitty. "Yes Mom,"

"Good." Esme closed the door rapidly, and their footsteps were heard outside of Edward's door.

_Feels like I have always known you_

_And I swear I dreamt about you…_

"Bella," Edward's velvety voice rang through my ears. "Love?" His fingers traced down my arm. Caressing me slightly. His slender fingers ran down to my hand. Taking a hold of it. His skin was so warm. It sent tingles through my body.

"Yes?" I breathed. I turned my head towards him. My eyes meeting his stunning green ones.

"Im sorry," He said gravely. His eyes firmly on my face.

"For what?" I asked.

He took in a breath. "For breaking you apart."

Oh. "Edward. _Stop. _You didn't do anything, remember? _You_ have _nothing_ to apologize for."

He shook his head lightly. "No. It's not all Tanya's fault"- Just by the mention of her name, I felt like hurling. If she was smart enough….She will never cross my path. She owes me. Big time. She has something worse coming to her than what Esme did. Mrs. Cullen's slap and the lost hair extension , that Esme keeps in her drawer as a souvenir, will not be compared to what I can do to her. .-"Nothing might have happened with her, but I _am_ the one who started it. I should have known Tanya was never a decent person. That she is nothing but evil inside. And that, I should have known better than to start drinking with the Devil."

"It's not your fault." I told him again. He made a point, but still. These past months have been part of Tanya's sick joke. Not his. He was just another victim. "You don't have to apologize."

_All those endless nights I was alone_

_It's like I've spent forever searching_

_Now I know that it was worth it_

_With you it feels like I am finally home_

"All those nights spent without you…." He pulled me closer to him. His body pressed against my side. I could feel the blush creep onto my face. "They were the coldest nights I have ever experienced. Everyday….Everyday I wanted to die."

"Edward…" I whispered. Memories of Emmett rushing to me and telling me about his comatose state, invaded my head.

"It's true Bella." He cupped my face. His thumb rubbing my cheek. "They were horrible. There was nothing left for me. Nothing at all. There was no point for me to live. Nothing that could possibly keep me from not crawling into my grave. Not even Esme. Family didn't matter to me. Friends didn't matter. Without you…My life wasn't the same. I felt like scum….Like filth that destroyed the most precious thing they world had to offer. You."

"Im not _that _great," I gave a humorless chuckle.

Edward ignored my attempt of humor. "When I sat alone in the dark…In my room just staring out to nothing….I wondered if this is how I felt…I couldn't imagine how you were feeling at the moment. I couldn't imagine what was crossing your mind. And I knew if I wanted to die….Then _you_….I didn't even want to think about it," He dropped his gaze. "I couldn't imagine the thoughts that were circulating your mind."

"I didn't think about dying, Edward." My tone was sincere. "I was already dead inside. It was like….Life just kept playing, and time kept ticking, but I wasn't apart of it. Like my mind had disconnected form my body. And I was separated from life."

"Bella…" He mumbled.

"But Edward…." I lifted his chin up towards me. "It was all a lie. A cruel joke."

His expression grew angry. "But still Bella! You felt like that! You hated me! You were practically dead."

"I know …" My voice was shaky. " I _was _there Cullen…"

"You told me you didn't want me."

"I know…."

"You wanted to die."

"You practically almost did!" I told him fiercely. "It was just a joke, Edward. It is twisted and evil, but a joke nonetheless. There is nothing we can do about it now. What's done is done. And that's it. It's the way destiny played its card. We got hurt. We got torn. We got separated. It was the way it was suppose to happen. "

He rolled his emerald eyes. "Alice got to you…"

"Have you ever heard that saying that goes: If you love something set it free. And if it comes back, its mean to be?"

He snorted.

"Edward." I hissed his name. I always knew, even though we never got around to talking about it, that he was blaming himself for everything. After he woke up from his coma, it took a couple of hours for him to stop trying to hurt himself. He couldn't listen to any reason. Until Carlisle allowed me to tell him the truth. They thought It would be too much for him to handle it. But It wasn't. He just pulled me into a tight hug. "What happened to us….it's a sign."

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

"What does it mean?" He asked in a hush tone.

"You _know_ what it means Edward," I grinned.

"Say it." He whispered to me. His face getting closer to me.

"No," I whispered back.

He sighed in defeat. "We are meant to be." He pressed his lips to mine.

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_Can't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

"Yes." I said breathless as He pulled away. "We _are_." From the moment his lips touched mine for the first time. I knew. I knew it. Even if I was in denial.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I was trying to get the electricity to subside.

"Do you think about Forever?" His godly face was solemn. "With _me_? Do you? Do you envision your life with me for the rest of our days?"

I stared at him. "Always," He climbed off the bed. "Edward?" Did I say the wrong thing? He began searching through his amour. He pulled it open. Searching through one of the small pull-out drawers. Throwing objects on the floor. Looking intensely trough the wooden compartment. "Edward?" I scooted to the edge of the bed. My feet touching the floor.

"Forever Bella?" He stopped searching.

"Yes…" I was confused.

"Bella," He turned his eyes to me once more. "I love you. And I need you by my side for the rest of my Life. I cant survive if your not there. I only exist because of you. I was brought into this world…just for you. _You_ are what I needed. And I cant let you go."

My heart pounded. "I love you too Edward. And I thinks its obvious that I cant live without you either…..If you stay…I don't need anything else. If you stay….I don't need heaven."

He slowly kneeled don. His hand grabbing a hold of mine. "You are my reason for everything…." His knee touched the carpet. "And eternity with you….It isn't enough." He extended his free hand towards me. Opening up his palm.

I gasped.

There, laying perfectly on his palm, was a shiny abject. It was crystal clear and sparkly from the tip. And gold from the circular rim.

"Marry me Isabella Swan?"

Oh. Wow. "Edward….."

_I thought I could resist you_

_I thought that I was strong_

_Somehow you are different from what I've known_

_I didn't see you coming_

_You took me by surprise and_

_You stole my heart before I could say no_

"Be mine forever, Bella" He smiled.

My life was meant to be spend my his side. My world was meant to exist for him. I was meant to live and breathe by his side. "Yes…." Tears formed in my eyes.

Edward slipped the ring gently into my finger. Staring at my eyes while doing it. "Perfect." He muttered, getting a look at the ring laying on my finger. "You wont regret this…" He pulled me down for a gentle kiss.

A tear fell. "I know I wont."

There was loud footsteps outside. "Fire! Fire!" Emmett burst into Edward room. "Stop drop and roll!" He dropped himself on the carpet, and began rolling.

"Em-"

"_Fire_!" He shouted interrupting me.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Emmett! There is _no_ fire!" Esme shouted from downstairs. "It was a false alarm, Honey!"

Emmett stopped. "I knew that…" He sprung to his feet. Dusting his pants. "McCarty…..Are you wearing a pink apron?" Edward asked bemused.

"Ah…." Emmett looked down to himself. "Fuck you Cullen!" He shouted angrily. Making Edward laugh.

"So manly…" Edward chuckled.

"Asshole," Emmett lowered his head.

I shook my head. "Don't worry Em, Edward has pink boxers."

"Real-" His eyes popped out. His face looked shocked and surprised. "What the fuck!" He pointed at the ring on my finger.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun.**

**One more chapter! Wooooooo!!!! :D.**

**A fire? A ring? An angry Pregnant ALice?! W****hat**** is there to come man?!?!?  
**


	41. Five Minutes to Midnight Part 1

Turn it up

It's five minutes to midnight

You're coming home with me tonight

I can't get enough

Shakin' me up

Turn it up

Alright, at five minutes to midnight

We'll see our name in city lights

We'll make the clock stop

Make your heart drop and come alive

"Five minutes to Midnight," By Boys like Girls.

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

"No! Let go!" Esme screamed from the top of her lungs. "No! Carlisle No!" Tears rolled down her bright eyes. Carlisle holding onto his wife with all his strength.

"Mom!" I shouted, turning around to face her as I walked down the steps of our home. I was just in time to see her throw off Carlisle in one swift movement. "You have to stop. Im going to be late and Im never going to make it on time." My voice was softer. I could understand why she was acting the way she was. A bit too dramatic for her sake, but I could understand.

"Esme," My father sighed as he leaned against the door frame. Rubbing his shoulders. I bet he was wondering when she had gotten so strong. "Edward's going to be late if you don't let him go."

My mother spun around. Glaring at my father. His pale face showed some fear. Esme was feisty when she wanted to be. "Good. That's what Im hoping for."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, seriously. I spent all day with you yesterday. Just like you wanted. I even allowed you to bring out the old home-made videos of me when I was a kid. I have-"

"What is your point, Edward?" She turned back around. This time glaring at me. "I have a right as a mother!"

` "Spending too much time with Alice is getting to you," I told her, shaking my head. It was impossible for my mother to grasp the fact that I was growing up. It had been a month since we graduated. A month since we've walked the halls of Forks High as students. As seniors. It was a relief to all of us. Even though the last day of school, before graduation, was a bit bizarre.

"Edward…" My mother walked down the steps. "For so long, it had only been you and I. This house would have been torture without you. You're my _only _son. And for so long you were my only company. It was just always me and you. You cant expect me to be happy about your decision. I know, you're growing up. And that your not a pre-adolescent who still needs his mother to care for him, but…It's hard to let go."

I sighed. "Esme, you're my mother…" I tossed a bag into my Volvo. "And that's never going to change. Regardless of what I decide to do. It's time for me to be independent…" I placed a palm on her shoulders. "And you've got Carlisle."

"Love," My father walked down the same steps towards us. His bright blonde-hair glowing from the light the sun was giving. It was rare for Forks to have such a sunny day, since the sun hardly shines in this rainy town. But I was taking it as a good sign. A rather peaceful one. "I know that I haven't spend so much time around the house. And that I made my job my number one priority. But things have changed. I promise. Ever since I came back and Edward's….when our son was in coma, I came to see what I had been missing out on. The fear of loosing Edward, made me realize I was neglecting and missing out on my family. I had no idea what was going on in either of your lives. But I tend to change that. "

"And you have, Dad." I looked to him. Green eyes meeting green eyes. Like father and Son. "So, you have nothing to worry about Mom." I looked away from Carlisle. I still couldn't get over the fact that I no longer resented him. How was a guy suppose to feel when he stopped hating his father? But in the end, what counts, is that I forgave him. I had to see things through his eyes as well. But what really helped was that he adored Bella. He accepted her as part of Us.

"I cant see you leave, Edward." Her eyes began to water again, as she intertwined her fingers with my father's.

"He'll be fine, Esme." My father assured her. "He has an implacable judgment of what is right and what is wrong. After all, _you're_ his mother. He has all the ambition to succeed in life. And besides…" He brought her hand to his lips. "He's got love." His lips touched Esme's skin. Freaking me out in the process. It has been years since Carlisle and Esme got married. And yet, they have survived it all. Even when he wasn't around, their love was as strong as ever. And _they_ were my inspiration for Bella and I.

Esme nodded. "Bella's a great girl. She's like the daughter I never had." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. What was it with Isabella Swan and her power to charm every Cullen? "Goodbye, Mom. I promise to call when I get there." I pulled her into a hug. "And to visit when I get a chance."

"Goodbye Son," Carlisle pulled my crying mother away from me.

"Bye," He hugged me sharply. "I promise to make you proud, Dr. Cullen." I smirked tearing myself away from him.

"You always have…._Future _Dr. Cullen," He held onto my mother.

"If I pass my classes," I laughed as I opened my cell phone. "Fuck! Im late!"

"Edward!" My mother shouted.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I hopped inside of my Volvo. I turned on the ignition. Breathing in. It was time to say Goodbye to Forks. And to all I came to know here. Leaving everything behind. From my memories to my Parents. It was time I started a new life. Away from it all. A life that I was about to create for myself. It was a journey about to begin. And my heart was pounding for it to start. "Bye…" I whispered one last time as I started driving away. My parents becoming smaller in the review mirror.

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke_

_Fast lives are stuck in the undertow_

_But you know the places I wanna go...._

And now, I drove towards where my heart was. Ready to begin life together.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Dad!" I grunted as I threw myself on the concrete of our driveway. "Would you stop taking pictures of me?!" I huffed. Oh why did I ever teach him how to use one?! I never knew he was going to turn it around on me! Making memories my ass! He better hope I don't smash it! He has been non-stop shoving that thing in my face since graduation! He was worse than what I imagined my mother would have been.

"Oh! I like that one!" Jacob fished the digital camera away from Charlie's hand.

"Jacob!" I shouted. Glaring at him. I don't even know why he _'volunteered' _to be here today. He might end up leaving in a stretcher! He couldn't stop encouraging Charlie to take more photos. He even bought an album for him. Damn traitor. I knew he was going to get back at me for the months I neglected him.

"Purr for me Bella!" He pushed the flash button. "Be feisty!"

"Fuck off!" I flipped him off. Covering my face with my free hand.

"Ooh. Bitchy," Jacob laughed. Snapping another picture.

"Kids…" Charlie shook his head at us. Leaning against his Police-car.

"That's it!" I sprung to my feet. "Give me the camera!" I hissed at my oldest best friend.

"I wonder how much money would people pay to see the many stages of Bella Swan?" Jacob taunted, taking a strep away from me. His long black hair pulled back. Small beads of sweat collecting at his forehead. Shocking isn't it? Heat in Forks!

"I wonder how much would people pay for Jacob Black's head above their fire place!" I launched myself towards him. Making him drop the camera on the floor.

"Bella! My camera damn it!" Charlie cursed angrily. Ha. I hope it broke.

"Get off me!" Jake managed to say as I choked him. I was serious about killing him.

Maybe being the Chief of Police's daughter would give me a shorter sentence. Or some privileges in the slammer. Maybe I could pick my girlfriend before_ they_ choose _me_.

"Purr for me Jake!"

"Bella…" A female voice called. "Would you please drop him?"

"No!" I was still holding on to my friends neck.

"Bells, let the poor kid go," My dad said in defense of his best friends' son .

"Jacob…" The girl huffed. "Are you serious? Cant get a teenage girl off you?" She clucked her tongue. "No wonder Seth beats you in wrestling all the time."

"H-….H-hey!" Jacob struggled.

"Macho my ass." Leah Clearwater said from wherever she stood. I couldn't really tell. I was too busy hanging on to Jake's neck.

Jacob growled. And in one swift movement he knocked me down. Making me land on the floor. My ass impacting with the concrete. "Ow." Pssh. His strength comes out when Leah questions his masculinity? Ha. He _so_ loves her.

"I can _so_ be macho, Leah! Don't make me _show_ you!" Jacob said slightly insulted.

"Don't think you could last long," Leah laughed. Now that I could see her, she was standing outside of my doorway, with two bags in her hands.

"Now, Leah…" Another russet-colored woman walked out of my house. Another suitcase being carried out. "Would you please refrain Jacob talking about your….intimate life." Sue Clearwater, Leah's mom, said. Her tone hinted a bit of disgust.

I snorted. "Please, Sue. Leah would have to agree to go out with Jake first. " I picked myself up off the floor once more. "She rejects him every time."

"Hey!" Jacob grunted. "She is just playing hard to get."

"Oh yeah," Leah laughed.

"It's not fun anymore. It's getting pretty annoying and tiring." Jacob added.

"And pathetic," I mumbled.

"Your getting _tired_ of it?" Leah asked. Her eyebrow rising.

"Yeah." He grunted once more.

"Then quit," She said indifferent. She gave him a slight shrug.

"Maybe I _will_!" Jacob answered back loudly.

I looked at him. "Dude…no you wont." I sniggered. It has been three months since Jacob has been after Leah. He hasn't tried so hard in anything in his life before. Not since he claimed to have seen a werewolf in the forest and tried convincing everyone he had. Which I should admit, he was pretty convincing. But then it got scary. I thought Billy was going to send him to see a Therapist or something. He was afraid Jacob would start wetting the bed. _Again_. But hey, whatever floats his boat. And the thing that is rocking his boat is Leah. And I have to face it, she might make him drown in the process. From what Jake tells me, Leah is just afraid of getting hurt. Which, as a girl, I cant blame her for it. So it doesn't bother me that she messes with Jake. …What? He deserves it! Taking pictures of me. Jackass…

Jacob turned to me, then back to Leah. "Yeah, I won't." He caved.

Leah smirked. But I could see her dark eyes shine. "That's what I thought." She was a bitch. But she likes him. And that's good enough for me. Jake needs a chick to teach him a couple of lessons.

"Women." He scoffed. Dropping his head down a bit.

"They are very confusing, Boy. Understand that. You can never know what they want. Their like a freaken jigsaw puzzle. Just when your about to put all the pieces together, you stumble on the fact that your missing a piece." Charlie said. "They are completely insane."

"Really?" Sue asked. Placing a hand on her hip. "_I'm_ insane?" She glared at him.

"Um….No?" He replied sheepish.

I rolled my eyes. Dad's way to old for this. "Ignore him, Sue. Charlie thinks _we_ are possessed by some kind of demon ."

"He does?" Sue kept looking at my father. "Why is _that_ Charlie?"

I saw his lip quiver. "I meant only Bella!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Bells." He gave me a sympathetic look. "I just don't get how you women can shift emotion and moods so much."

"Well…" Sue smoothed her pants down. "You better get to understand, Charlie. Or it will be a problem to you." She gave him a threatening look, and walked back up the steps. Leaving my suitcase down the steps.

"See what I mean, Jacob?" Charlie glimpsed at the other male. "They _are_ insane."

"I heard _that_!" Sue's voice came for inside.

"Im sorry, Honey!" My dad ran after his Girlfriend. Oh Yeah! Charlie's dating! Can you believe it? Will _I_ couldn't. I didn't think Charlie was capable of moving on. But apparently he had. A long time ago. He just didn't have the ….guts to pursue Sue. She was his friends wife. And he thought she was untouchable. He didn't know how She would react if she knew his feelings about her. Or how _I _would react. But it didn't bother me. And It definitely didn't bother Sue. Apparently, she had harbored those feelings for him a long time ago as well. Her kids, Leah and Seth, didn't either. She had been a widow for a long time. They just wanted her happy. And Charlie was already like a member of the Tribe. He was really well excepted.

"Jake.." I looked at my best friend. Who was staring at the tall dark beauty. His mouth practically drooling.

"What?" He asked, watching Leah lean against the door frame.

"Can you go get another bag of mine? It's under the bed. "

"B-but Im babe-watching!" He pointed at his potential girlfriend.

"Now Jake!" I shouted. "Don't make me kick you where the sun don't shine!"

"Fine!" He groaned. "Bitch," He mumbled as he walked away.

"Easily whipped isn't he?" Leah smiled at me.

"Oh Yeah." I chuckled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She shrugged.

"Do you honestly like Jake?" I asked her, leaning on Charlie's car.

"Do _you love_, Edward?" She huffed.

I smiled. I loved hearing his name. It made my heart beat irregularly. "Of course. What kind of question is _that_?"

She looked at me annoyingly. "Exactly."

Ooh! "Well if you like him, how come you just don't accept his offer already? I mean, you cant make him chase you forever , Lay. Aren't you afraid of loosing him? That he will _eventually_ get tired?"

Leah sighed. "Of course Im scared of that Bella! Im fucken _terrified_! But I cant just accept him. If he is not willingly to be patient…or be persuasive, how do I know he _really _wants me?"

"Because he drools every time he sees you! Because he keeps coming back to you even though you have rejected him _so_ many times! Im not even sure he has any balls anymore! "

Her eyes looked up to me sadly. "I don't want to get hurt Bella. What my ex boyfriend did to me…With my own _cousin_…what if Jake does the same thing to me?"

I shook my head. "Im sure Jake knows Emily is a whore by now." I placed a hand on her tanned shoulder. "Look Leah, Jacob is practically in love with you. Sincerely. Trust me, I know. He will make you happier than you will ever be. Believe in him. He _is_ a great guy."

Leah smiled. Her white teeth glowing bright. "Thanks Bells." She hugged me.

"No problem." I hugged her back. "Just take care of Charlie for me. Make sure your mom doesn't kill him from any random stupid thing he says. And trust me on _that too_, there _will_ be a lot." I pulled away from her.

There was a loud honk. "It looks like the _love_ of _your_ life is here." She pointed towards the road. I turned around. My brown waves floating to my back. My heart pounded in my chest as I saw the silver Volvo straight from where I stood. "Charlie! Edward's here!" Leah shouted as I kept my eyes focused on the driver. Green eyes starting back at me so lovingly. With a beautiful smile upon his handsome face.

"Already?" I heard Charlie's footsteps.

"Right on time." Sue commented. Probably hand in hand with my dad.

"Yeah well….I just….figured the guy would be late or something." Charlie said honestly."Or not show up at all....Taking _my_ baby away..."

I rolled my eyes, "Dad. Seriously. don't go getting all sentimental on me. You know I don't like getting gushy." I turned and smiled at him.

"Bells…" He cleared his throat. His cheeks turning slightly pink. "Im….Im going to miss you…._a lot_…and well…you know that I-"

"I love you too, Dad." I hugged him. Launching myself to him. My tears burning in my eyes. "Thank you for everything. I love you so much, dad. And Im glad to be leaving and seeing that you wont be alone. Sue's a great woman. Be happy dad. You deserve it."

"Thanks Bells. Promise me….did you pack that Maze I gave you?" He asked, staring me face to face. I nodded. Tears streaming down my face. Argh. I was such a girl. "That's my girl." He walked away from me, going towards my bags.

"Don't worry, Bella." Sue spoke to me. "It'll all be fine. You go and start your life. Your father will learn to accept that you have grown up." She smiled warmly at me.

"Bella!" Jacob rushed out the house, as Charlie passed by with my bags. Walking towards Edward's car. "Leaving without saying bye?" He asked. There was a skateboard in one of his hands. A note stuck to the front part of it.

"Found my gift?" I smiled. Pointing at the board.

"You fucken rock! I love you!" He grinned. Pulling me in for a hug. "Now….remember, if Cullen tries pressuring you into sex, you shout _No _and you pepper spray his ass!"

I rolled my eyes. "What if I want it?" I winked.

"Ew." Both Leah and him winced.

"I love you too, Jake. Take care." I gave him a teary look. "Goodbye." I turned on my heels. Heading towards the Silver Volvo. My life beginning once I entered that car.

"Hurry Bells." Charlie opened the passenger side of the door for me. "You call me once you get there." He kissed my forehead and I entered the car."Take care of my daughter," Charlie ordered Edward.

"I will, Sir." Edward's velvety voice rang through my ears. Like a perfect melody.

"Okay then….I…Bye…" Charlie stepped away from the window, and Edward began to drive. "I love you, Bells." His bright brown eyes watering.

"Me too, dad." I watched him back away slowly from the car. The idea settling in his head that I was leaving home.I sighed. Tears still rolling down my cheeks. Whoever would have thought that _I_ would cry for Charlie? That I would miss my father? That I would miss Forks?

"Are you okay, Love?" Edward's right hand clutched to my left.

My eyes moved towards his face. His godly green-eyes starting back at me lovingly. "Yes…" As long as I had him, I would be. My life was with Edward Cullen. And it was always going to be that way. And now we were about to start it. Away from everyone and everything.

_Cause oh oh oh_

_I've got a sickness, you've got the cure_

_You've got the spark I've been lookin' for_

_And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

_

* * *

_**Alright Guys, i tried so many different ways on how to end this story.**

**And I had 3 finally drafts. But this one is the best way I would like to end it. I was trying to jam everything in this final chapter but it would have been too much to read, and it wouldn't have made sense. So This is Part _ONE!_ of the Finale. And I swear that the next one is the last one. SO get ready for that. I'll end up updating in two days. I promise! Enjoy the first half!**

**-Shelly.**


	42. Five Minutes to Midnight Part 2

You know you wanna

Just let go

It's time to roll down the windows

Sing it oh oh

Yeah all we need so here we go!

"Five minutes to Midnight," By Boys like Girls.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"That'll be Twenty." A thick foreign accent told me while reaching out his hand through the passenger window.

"Dude! That's _way_ too much for a couple of blocks!" I raised my eyebrows at the guy. What the fuck was he taking me for? A freaken Rich guy with all the fucken money in the world to spend? Ha! Emmett McCarty knows better than to be stiffed my some fucken middle aged guy. I grew up in the streets…Well no I didn't. But James always hustled people for money. I learned some traits. And this damn Taxi Driver was charging me twice as much for five blocks.

"Give me my money punk!" He shouted angrily at me. His dark eyes trying to be threatening. Humph. I had an abusive father that came at me with a baseball bat. This guy didn't scare me.

"Screw you." I threw a ten dollar bill at him.

"My money!" He said, taking the bill into his hand. "You pay me now!" He stuffed it into his pocket. People passing by stared at us amusedly. Some shaking their heads and others chuckling. Great. Hat I needed. To enter and be known as the guy who fought the Cab driver.

"Get lost!" I stepped away from the door.

"You had too many bags!" He said, pointing to them.

"It was three suitcases! Your fucken car could handle way _more_ than that. Now get out of here!" I turned my heels from the guy.

"Damn Cracker!" He yelled out the window.

I scoffed as I heard him driving away. "Bastard." I mumbled.

"Sounds like your off to a bad start, huh?" Standing to my left was a gorgeous Brunette. In the shortest of shorts and a bikini top. She had a radiant smile on her tanned face. "Hi," She grinned. "Im Regina." She extended her hand out to me.

I gulped. "Im Emmett." I was sure my damn sexy dimpled face was turning red. Terrific. Make the hot chick think Im a pansy.

"Pleasure," Her expression was sweet. Charming even. "Your new here, huh?" She pointed ahead of us.

Guess what guys?! Im in Arizona! Standing in front of the University of Phoenix. With all my belongings, yep that's right three suitcases, and a mind ready to reach greatness. After all, I owe It to a lot of people. But mainly my Mother. I promised Amelia a better life. And a man always keeps his promises.

"Yeah. I'll start in the Spring. But since it took a whole shitload of time to actually manage to be allowed here, I have to come to the Summer classes. Get acquainted with everything…"I rambled on. Oh Sky, another reason for the hot chick to think Im a dweeb.

Regina chuckled. "Yeah, me too. I've moved here from Fircrest. But Im a Sophomore here so technically- "

"Fircrest?" I asked. My jaw dropping a bit. "Im from Forks!"

"No way!" She grinned larger. Fircrest is a town near by Forks. It's around the Olympic Peninsula. "Whoa," She laughed. "Two things in common now…"

I chuckled. "So little Town no-bodies can actually make it, huh?" I smiled at her.

"I believe so. I've been doing rather good on my own. Haven't depended on daddy since I've been in Arizona."

I shook my head amused. Wow. This chick was amazing. "That's good." I said. "I plan on doing the same thing…although I never did depend on my daddy…" She giggled as I said this. "But yeah. I intend to make it."

"Then that's good Emmett." She said kindly. "Are you here on your own?" As she asked her question, that was the first time I noticed her eyes. They were an icy blue. Deep and profound. Colored like the ocean.

Rosalie.

Fuck!

I sighed. I couldn't actually believe this. I knew it was coming, and after all it was my fucken plan. But it was just settling in. Rosalie wasn't _here_. She was off starting her own life, on her own. She would be entering her college by now. Probably thousand of fucken hormonal fuckers already planning to get to her. And Im nowhere around to kick their asses to the moon!…I was going to have to…only conform myself with late night phone calls, emails, and the occasional visit. Fuck. I don't think I would be able to hold on. The Blonde Beauty Queen has her fucken hold on my heart. And I agreed to let her go on her own!

"Emmett….?" Regina poked my arm. "Hello?" She waved her palm in my face.

Rosalie…No Emmett No! Remember _why_ you are here! You are here so you can give her a future with you. So you can have something to offer her. So one day you can marry her. Claim her all yours. For Rosalie…For Rosalie…Fucken shit. Im going to miss her…I need her with me all the time…How the hell was I so fucken stupid to let her start off on her own….? Damn it, Im turning into Edward!

"Yeah…" I replied quietly. "My friends and…My Girlfriend are somewhere in Washington…" I told her.

"Aw." She cleared her throat. "don't worry Emmett. Im sure if both of you love each other…you'll make it through College life." She grabbed one of my suitcases. "If you guys are meant to be…You'll survive it all." She said, looking at me with her blue-eyes. A unreadable expression on her face. "Come." She began walking towards the entrance. Entering the Campus. And I began to follow.

Regina was right. Rosalie and I will make it through. We have already gone through everything that has tore each other apart. Mainly her fault…but hey! She loves me and I definitely fucken love her.

_We could_

_Pack up and leave all our things behind_

_No fact or fiction or storyline_

_Cause I need you more than just for tonight...._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Edward!" A chiming voice greeted us as we pulled into a parking lot. The warm air blowing all around her.

"Finally," Another bell-like voice grunted. The blonde was sitting on top of her Mercedes hood. Looking like a model ready to pose for a Car Calendar.

"The Volvo broke down, Rose." I rolled my eyes at the Blonde. Waving at her Twin that was sitting inside.

"That's why men created airplanes. " She added, irritated.

"We wanted to sight-see." Edward opened the passenger door, and helped me out of the car. Always the gentleman.

Rosalie scoffed. "Right."

I rolled my eyes again. Stretching as soon as my feet touched the concrete floor. "Really Rosalie. We wanted to see the scenery. And besides the Volvo was always reliable…Until it broke down and we had to push it for a mile." I shrugged.

"We?" Edward gave me an odd look. "Love, you couldn't even make it move an inch." He chuckled.

I gasped. That was so unfair! At least I was trying to help him! It's not my fault the Volvo actually did turn out to be a piece of shit and Emmett was right all alone. We would have been way better off with the fucken Jeep! "Get bent," I scoffed.

"Okay, Okay." Alice voice rang in the air again. "It doesn't matter. So Edward car is worthless but still…They arrived."

"Six hours late!" Rosalie shouted.

"We were having a good time!" Alice added. Trying to ease the situation.

"Yeah…" Jasper hopped off the Mercedes. "Real good time." He walked over to us. His hair ruffled more than it has ever been. "It was so…pleasurable…." He looked at me and at Edward. Scowling and frowning at the both of us. "It was such a fucken lovely time…too bad you missed it!" He hissed at us.

Dang. Jasper's in a bad mood. "Um….do we want to know what happened?" I Peaked over Jasper's left shoulder.

"Rose is a little bitch," I raised my eyebrow as Alice slapped a hand on her hip. Her pregnancy barely starting to show. Her stomach was round. Like if she had swallowed a melon….Eh, more like a peach. She was still rather small for being five months pregnant. So maybe the baby would be a leprechaun after all. At least Emmett and I were betting on it.

"What?!" The Blonde female gasped. "You're the bitch! Im sorry but how the hell can Jasper stand you is a freaken mystery to me!" She shouted at the pixie.

"Rosalie-"

"Well pardon me-" Edward was interrupted.-" But how the fuck _him and _Emmett can handle such a bitch , as yourself, is a fucken royal mystery to _everybody_!" Alice shouted back, standing on her tiptoes. Glaring at the blonde.

"I hope you enjoyed the scenery," Jasper huffed. Leaning against the Volvo. Turning away from us and Looking at his girlfriend and his Twin stand in a deathly position.

"Um…what exactly happened?" I asked Jasper. Leaning next to him.

"I'll rip your flaky blonde hair off!" Alice yelled again.

"_Flaky_?!" Rosalie gasped again. "That's it! Im going to tear that wig right off your head, midget!"

"Try me!" Alice dared.

"No!" Edward yelled at both of them. "Rosalie she is preg-….Alice your pregnant! Don't climb on Rosalie!" The Gorgeous Cullen ran towards the two fighting females. With a very pissed off Alice on top of the Beauty Queen. Pulling on her golden locks.

I laughed. Shaking my head. "So why exactly were they fighting?"

Jasper groaned. "Alice…. ate Rosalie's Twinkie."

I laughed even harder. Hitting the door of the Volvo with my palm. "No way?!" Rosalie eats calories? Ha.

"Yeah…" The Hale male nodded. "She went Godzilla on it."

"Can we start going?" Edward called at us. Holding onto the Pregnant Fairy. "Please. " He added. He was struggling to hold her still. She was yelling obscenities at Rosalie.

Rosalie smoothed down her curls. "I agree. The sooner we do what we came here to do…I wont kill the midget." She turned on her heels. "Or any of the rest of you…" She strutted down the dark parking lot.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I crossed the lonely street. Looking forward. My heart was leading me. And I knew I made the right decision. It was for the best. I couldn't and wouldn't let everything fall to pieces. I knew we could make it out through anything. Our love had concurred all my mistakes and my lies. It had ruled for the better. Changed the both of us. Made me into the new person I am. And who Im _trying _to be. If it wasn't for him….If it wasn't for Emmett there would be no hope in my life. There would be nothing.

He is the only reason. Besides my family and my Best Friends of course. It's for these people that I try and be a better person. But for Emmett…for Emmett is _why_ I live and breathe. Because _he_ is my everything. And our love could make it through. I could always count on that. My faith was strong. But I couldn't endure the nights without him. Now _that_, would have tore me apart.

_You're oh oh oh like air_

_I can't stop my breathing in_

_I'm weak and you were my medicine_

_I won't stop till I am under your skin....._

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Jasper…." Alice tugged on my arm that she was holding. She was walking close to me as we crossed the dark property.

"Hmm?" I held on to her as the nights' air breezed by heavily. Edward and Bella walking, hand in hand, ahead of us.

"Is your love for me…. Really a mystery?" She said softly. Her voice saddened.

I turned to her. Meeting up to those beautiful Hazel eyes. "Ally…the only mystery that has yet to be discovered is how _you_ love _me_." I replied sincerely. "I fell in love with you since the moment your beautiful eyes looked into mine. There was no mystery. I knew that I was destined to love you. And believe me…if destiny wouldn't have played itself so generously…I would have loved you from afar….You really are the greatest thing that has happened to me, Alice. And…" As we walked through the Large building we had entered, I place my palm on her womb gently. Caressing the place where my child was in. Their heart beating and breathing inside of my Alice. Connected to her. Part of Me. Our love growing and developing itself inside of her. "Your giving me another reason to wonder what's the mystery behind _you_." I smiled at her.

Her bottom lip quivered. "I know…Im not myself, Jasper. With my hormones going insane and all…but you know that I love you. With all my being. So please…never…" Tears glistened in her eyes. "Promise me you'll never leave me." She looked deep into my eyes.

I shook my head. Smiling lightly at her. "I could possibly ever leave you Alice. You're my entire reason for everything. And my Destiny is living inside of you." I rubbed the surface of where my child laid.

_And when the clock strikes twelve_

_Will you find another boy to go and kiss and tell?_

_Cause you know I never will_

_I think we should strike a match_

_We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts_

_We can make the time stand still_

"I love you Alice Brandon." I leaned down and brought her lips to mine. Our life was picking up from now on. And I had two reason to live. My family was beginning.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Knock.." I whispered to Rosalie as we all stood together.

She breathed in. "I cant…What I-if this was a m-mistake." She turned to me. Her expression worried.

"Love is _never_ a mistake." Alice chirped in.

"We belong here." Edward murmured. "We _all _do. It's not in our fates to live individually. It's not in our fates to live without love or each other. "

I nodded. Squeezing his hand tighter. "It's true. It's part of who we are now. And it always will. We are inseparable. And we don't leave each other behind. This was important to you…and that makes it important to all of us.

She groaned lightly. "Yeah…you guys are right…"

"Knock." Jasper told her.

"Um…I cant!" She shook her head.

I rolled my eyes. So much for the strong Rosalie Hale. Fearless my ass. "We'll all knock together…" I said to them.

"Good plan." Alice smiled.

"She's brilliant. "Edward kissed the top of my head. Making me blush.

"Ew." Rosalie Smirked at us. "Okay…" She turned back to the door. "I can do _that_…"

"Okay…" We all placed our knuckles onto the wooden door. Letting them rest there for a second. "Together forever…" I mumbled. And in the next second, five different hands were knocking.

The door opened automatically. And inside of the room stood a 6'2, curly-haired, hazel eyed, dimpled face Emmett McCarty. Shock written all over his adorable face. "Rose…" He whispered lightly.

"Rose?" I raised my eyebrow. "Bitch, you only saw Blondie? Are _we_ invisible?" I grunted, pushing by the blonde and the grizzly. Walking into the dorm room.

"Can we come in?" I hard Edward asked politely as I looked around. He had unpacked nothing yet.

"Yeah…" Emmett said. I turned, and saw everyone of my friends enter the small dorm room. Inspecting the place just like I had. "What are you guys doing here?!" He pulled Rosalie in. Smothering her with a giant hug.

"Well-"

"Rose!"-Before Jasper could explain, Emmett looked at Rosalie lovingly.-" Babe…I…thought you were…I love you." He pressed her into his body and crushed his lips down to her. Holding her tight.

"You and Edward aren't disgusting, Bells." Jasper said to me. "That's incredibly gut-wrenching." He shuddered, looking away from his sister and Emmett.

Emmett's booming laughter sounded around the four walls. "Guys!" He shouted happily. Staring at all of us with amazement. Hm, I guess he just needed to reacquaint himself with the love of his life. It's been a while since they both disgust all of us with their PDA. "Your in Ari-fucken-Zona!" His eyes popped out. "What the hell?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Em….you didn't expect us to leave you by yourself, right? I mean why suffer the crappy weather of Washington when we can come and get a tanned in Arizona?" I smirked.

"What?" His mouth formed an 'O'. "You guys are…"

"Yep." Alice went and hugged him. "We enrolled ourselves in the University of Phoenix after you told us you were coming here. You couldn't expect to enjoy the sun all by yourself, did you?" She winked at him.

"No fucken way!" His voice was loud and excited. "Dude…you guys fucken rock!"

"Yeah. We know." I grinned at him.

"Bells!" He shouted at me. "I can't believe you and Edward, Jasper and Alice, would seriously decide to move to Arizona and start your lives here. I mean…you guys had so many plans for yourselves. Together."

Jasper shrugged. "Yeah but…for some reason we all care about you."

"You're a part of us Emmett. And we all swore we would never leave each other behind. Besides, how could we have started our lives without our friends? We all _need _each other." I replied to Him.

"So, this is real?" His fingers intertwined with Rosalie's.

"Oh yeah." The Blonde grinned up at him.

"Damn! This is fucken sweet!" He smiled largely.

"Yeah." Edward nodded in agreement. "We have all come such a long way. From the moment we met each other… We have moved past the hatred that we once had for each other. We developed and made our bonds of friendship last. And most importantly, we never stopped loving each other. We're a family. A strange and twisted one….but a family we are."

"And we are never meant to be alone." I finished for Him. Looking at each of my friends deeply.

"We've grown-up so fast." Rosalie spoke. "These past months have been great. They have taught us so many things. And they've provided us with change. Experiences that are shaping who we are to become."

"Alice is having a baby. Starting a family with Jasper." I said.

"You and Rosalie could finally kick off your relationship being sincere and pure. Starting both your lives together. " Edward added.

Jasper pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. Making his blue-eyes show. "We are starting college…"

Emmett nodded. "Bella and Edward are getting married…."

My eyes widened. " What?!" Three gasps broke out. Fuck man! I knew Emmett couldn't keep a secret.

"Emmett!" I shouted. The clock sitting on McCarty's nightstand had stroked Twelve. Making a buzzing sound. "You big-mouthed motherfucker! You weren't suppose to say anything!" I leaped towards him.

Something's will never change. But today…is the beginning of our lives. Together. And we start to embark on the adventure of a lifetime. With new challenges awaiting for us. And with the love for each other growing with every step there.

_Turn it up_

_It's five minutes to midnight_

_You're coming home with me tonight_

_I can't get enough_

_Shakin' me up_

_Turn it up_

_We'll see our name in city lights_

_We'll make the clock stop_

_Make your heart drop and come alive._

**The End.**

**

* * *

  
**


	43. Authors Note!

**(Authors Note:)**

**Hey Guys!**

**Well first, I would like to thank all of you for supporting my story. It meant a lot to me that you guys have been reading and reviewing my story since the story before this one (We are not alone.) Thanks really! To all of you who had such nice things to say and even those who criticized.**

**Secondly, I would like to apologize if the ending wasn't as good as you thought it would have been. My brain was totally fried. It was the best I could do after so much. So Im sorry. But I hope you guys do enjoy it.**

**Now**

**(DUN DUN DUN!)**

**I have two things that I need to tell all of you.**

**Numero Uno: There is some missing moments that I havent put in any of the chapters. So if you guys want to know exactly what happened, please tell me. You can pick TWO of the list below. And the most popular, is what I will be doing..**

**1. How Tanya manged to make Edward believe that they did it. And his reaction when he woke up.**

**2. What Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper talked about after they left Bella and Edward to talk after She found out He cheated on her.**

**3. When Alice finds out she is pregnant.**

**4. When they tell her mom/ What happened after they told Jasper's parents.**

**5. When Jacob and Bella became friends again and they started hanging out.**

**6. When Esme confronted Tanya.**

**7. What happened the last day of school.**

**You guys choose. Its all up to you! But remember only two. And if you guys dont care and dont wanna know and are happy with what i gave you then thats kool too! :D.**

**Number Dos: Would you guys like another story continuing these series. Like what happens to them during College and all of that? Or you guys rather me just leave it like it is.**

**Again, thanks for all of your reviews and for loving my stories! Thanks you thank you!**

**-Shelly.  
**


	44. Missing Moment Uno!

Now we're broken on the floor

She just wants me to share her

It hasn't been this way before

She just wants me to dare her

The phone rings

And she screams

"Stab my back" by The All-American Rejects

* * *

**Tanya's POV**

I came here with one purpose. And it was a simple objective. Easy to follow. Easy to succeed. My mentality hadn't changed through out the years. Once you're a teenage girl, especially one with as much…._experience_, you come to one logical conclusion about guys. They are _all_ the same.

And it's true. There is no denying it. They will all surrender to the temptation of the flesh. It doesn't matter how much they say they love you. The words, the affections, the promises, don't mean a thing in the end. If a guy wants a girl…He'll have her. And when they submit to temptation, the girl they are supposedly in love with doesn't even cross their mind. They cant even remember the poor girls name. They only know the heat and the lust.

So if my theory is so precise, why is Edward Cullen calling pushing away from me? Why cant he stop repeating his stupid girlfriends name?

"Edward." I growled, pushing him against his back. "What did you just call me?"

Edward blinked. His emerald eyes were surrounded by red sockets. Caused by the amount of alcohol burning in his system. "B-Bella…" He slurred. His eyes closing.

I slapped my hand against his chest roughly. "Im Tanya." I made sure to pronounce my name carefully. Separating it into two syllables. "_Tanya_!"

He breathed. He was starting to reek of Vodka. But it didn't matter. I knew why I drove for two hours to this fucken rainy town. I knew why I came to the Cullen Mansion. Why I convinced Carmen, my mother, to take Esme out for the day. I knew well what I was doing. And I knew perfectly well Edward Anthony Cullen didn't belong to me. But didn't that make it all that sweeter? The prize was going to be so rewarding. He was finally going to be mine. "No. " He shook his head. His bronze hair splattering on his carpet. "Bella." He mumbled again.

I felt my anger rise. "Im not fucken Bella!" I yelled, digging my nails into his chest. "Im Tanya! Tanya!" Damn him! I will get what I want! "Im yours!"

Edward grabbed onto my hand, pulling it out of his chest. "I want Bella." He said stubbornly.

_Stab my back_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

_Walk on me_

_It never was enough to do_

Ever since we were in Middle School, it was no surprise to anyone that I liked Edward Cullen. Everyone knew that I had this obsession over him. And that being his best friend was never going to cut it.

In reality, I was never his best friend. People just figured we were. We were as close as you can get. And Maybe to him I was his best friend, but when you are friends with someone you open up to them, you tell them all your secrets and insecurities, and if I was to have done that with Edward, he would have known the real me.

And the _real_ me, is the person that is straddling him. Forcing him into something that in his right mind he would never do.

Im selfish. Self-centered. Im greedy, I spoiled, Im arrogant, Im everything that he has always hated in a girl. And I know it. But he could have never possibly imagined that I would do this to him. And of course he wouldn't. I was always Saint Tanya to him. The girl who was as sweet as there could be. And it was a wonderful act. No one bought it more than Him.

But _that_ was it. I was just his friend. And He was just something I've wanted for so long. But Edward Cullen never had eyes for any girl. No one was good enough for him. No girl possessed the qualities he was looking for. There was no girls that interested him. No one that caught his eye. And he couldn't see that _I _was in front of him. That I was all he needed. All he was ever going to need. And yet, he never gave me the time of day. I was just like his sister.

When I had to move, Summer after Sophomore year, I was still like the sister he never had. And I was left with this want of him. My obsession was still there. But I left knowing that he was never going to find anyone. Not at least in this dumpy town. It was Forks! People never came in. There was a limited amount of people, and Edward had rejected most of the teenage girl population. It was safe for me to go.

How was I supposed to know, that hiding in the shadows, was Isabella Swan? The girl who ended up taking what was mine!

And for that, she is going to regret. She is going to wish she had never laid eyes on Edward Cullen. Im going to make her hurt.

Poor Edward, I guess he could never imagine little Tanya was capable of destroying what he held most dear.

_I can't get past her_

_Falling fast_

_It's true_

_It hasn't done a lot for you_

"Edward?" I called him softly. It was time for Plan B. Apparently my previous one wasn't working. My theory of Men didn't apply to Edward. But lucky for me, He didn't know how to handle his Vodka.

"Yeah?" He placed his palms on both side of my waist. Holding on to it. His eyes were somewhere else. He looked like he was going to pass out at any minute.

"You love Bella right?"

He turned his gaze to me. This act before would had made my heart start pounding like crazy, but now his dazzling eyes didn't effect me at all. It just showed me that he was never going to be truly mine. That his loving stare, the one that he used to give me whenever a guy would break up with me, was for someone else. That his eyes were _never_ going to shine for _me_. Instead they would be polluted with poison, because he will never, in a conscience state, me mine. "She means the world to me…"

I glared. "Want me to take you to Bella?" I asked.

He smiled. That grin that could make any girl melt. "Yeah…would you do that for me?"

I smirked. My hatred was boiling in my veins. He was never going to remember any of this. He was never going to know the truth. "Of course." I pushed myself of him, pulling his arm in the process. I needed him to sit up. "You know I would do _anything_ for you, Edward. What are friends for? "

"I feel sick….Esme's going to kill me." He muttered as I helped him off the floor. Throwing his arm around my shoulder. He wobbled once his feet touched the floor.

"Careful." I said as He grabbed me tightly. "Let's go upstairs, okay? Once you go to sleep you feel perfectly fine." I turned his body towards the staircase at the end of the Living Room. I had known this house like if it was mine. I knew where everything was. In countless occasions I stayed in the Guest Bedroom. Where I dreamt of the day Edward and I would be curled up in his bedroom, as he whispered that he loved me. Well that for sure went to fucken hell.

He was going to regret ever crushing my fantasies.

* * *

_Stab my back_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

_Walk on me_

_It never was enough to do_

_I can't get past her_

_Falling fast_

_It's true_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

I managed to get Edward up into his bedroom. That fucker only fell twice on the way up here. I was sure I was going to have bruises after this. Black and purple spots on my beautiful white skin. Humph, it was just a little price to pay. Because my bruises would eventually fade away, but what was going to happened to Bella was going to last her a lifetime. _Scars_ that will remain apart of her until she is able to mend her pathetic self. And even then, she'll have a reminder. She will never forget the name Tanya Denali.

"Edward…" I elbowed him gently. I was laying next to him. Feeling his Royal Blue silk sheets wrapped around my naked body, along with his. "Edward…" I repeated again. He stirred in his pillow, his eyes were beginning to open. I rapidly place my head in his chest. And pretended to be in a profound sleep.

"Ah fuck…" He groaned. I felt his left arm, the one away from me, move. He was probably rubbing his temples. No doubt there was probably a banging pain inside of his head. It happened all the time to people who didn't know how to drink. Bless Cullen's soul. He just made this a whole lot easier.

I yawned. Making sure he felt me pressed into his chest.

"Tanya….?" There was a tone of shock in his velvety voice. I opened my eyes…slowly. Savoring this moment. It was all coming together. "Tanya what the hell….what…."My eyes met his. His gaze roamed my entire body. Grasping the I was laying on his bed. With nothing on. With his sheets tousled around us. And He was pretty much wearing the same thing as me. Nothing.

"Oh Edward…" I bit my lip theatrically, making sure my eyes watered. I pulled the sheets closer to me. "What did we do?" I sob escaped my mouth.

"No…" He shook his head. "This _cant_ be happening…" Tsk Tsk. Denial is such a terrible thing. "Tanya… please tell me nothing….._nothing _happened."

A tear slipped down my cheek. "You don't remember?"

"Remember _what_ Tanya?" He hissed. "How the….." He paused. Looking concentrated. "I cant even remember how the fuck I got here! " He yelled. "_What_ happened?!"

I gasped. "What happened?" I repeated to him, in an aghast tone. I threw the sheets at him. Hurriedly standing up from his King Sized bed. "You told me you loved me!" I shouted at him.

"What?!" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I grabbed my jeans that were on the floor. "How could you not remember Edward? You told me….you told me you loved me! You kissed me!" I slipped them on, bending down to grab my shirt. "How can you not remember _that_?"

His jaw dropped. "I…I would never…Tanya… I-I _don't_ love you…" His green-eyes watered. "I love Bella. _I love Bella_!"

More fake tears rolled down my cheeks. "Clearly…" I scoffed. "Is _this_ the way you show her that you love her? By pushing me to have sex with you! By leading me on?! What the hell did you want to do Edward?!" I gave him an accusing look. "Did you think you could just play with me? What the fuck is it huh? Bella doesn't want to give it up to you so you use me! Im supposed to be your friend! You said you loved me!" I shouted at him. Angrily, I put my socks on.

He shook his head furiously. "I don't love you Tanya! I love Bella!"

"Then _why_ did you tell me you loved me!"

"This was a mistake…I…How am I ever going to face Bella like this?" Tears dropped from his eyes. God was he pathetic or what?

"Thanks for worrying about me, Edward! Because I don't feel like a fucken slut!"

"T-Tanya…Im S-Sorry….but you know…Im sorry." He cried again. "This is all my fault…I didn't know what I was doing…I should have never drank…Im sorry…"

I let out a humorless laugh. "This _is_ your fault, Edward! You brought yourself into this situation! You brought _me_ into this! You…you knew I was starting to form a great friendship with Bella!" He winced once I mentioned her name. "Now I cant possibly look her in the eye! Or you!….You knew I have always loved you…and you _used_ me," Wow, Im a natural. These tears just keep falling down. "You used me for _your_ needs, not thinking what it was going to do to _me_!"

"I love Bella, Tanya. She is everything to me!"

I grabbed my boots that were by his door. "Then you should have never slept with me…." I opened the door of his room. "Your going to destroy her Edward. What you did is unforgivable. You don't deserve her…" I spat. Closing the door behind me.

"No!" He growled from the inside.

I leaned against the door, hearing him sob like a mad man. "I loved you Edward…" I whispered to myself. "But you never wanted me. For _that_…._Bella_ is going to wish she was dead. She is going to cry her fucken heart out." I pushed myself forward. Heading down the stairs. One single tear rolled down my cheek.

No. He would have never imagined that I would be the one to stab him in the back.

_I hope that love he gave you_

_Was just enough to save you_

_You nearly broke my heart_

_Just look at what you're tearing apart_

_

* * *

_**Hey Guys! So this is the first chapter in the Missing Moments!**

**Yay!**

**Took me a while to do it, wasnt quite into it but Hey! Hope you guys like it! :D.  
**


	45. Missing Moment Dos!

Sometimes life seems too quiet

Into paralyzing silence

Like the moonless dark

Meant to make me strong

Familiar breath of my old lies

Changed the color in my eyes

Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

"Sorrow" by Flyleaf.

_

* * *

_**Alice's POV.**

"Alice…do you really think _you_ should be here?" Rosalie asked, as I peered out the window of her Mercedes with binoculars.

I rolled my eyes, pulling the binoculars I swiped from Aro's office from my face. "I _am _the leader _and_ creator of this fabulous plan Rose. I have every right to be here. Right Esme?" I turned to the Lady seating in the backseat. In the same position I was in. With her head out the window, binoculars glued to her eyes.

"I don't know Alice…." She mumbled as she looked out. The wind blowing her caramel-colored hair back. "Maybe Rosalie is right." "Why are you two against me?" I huffed.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me. Her blue eyes looking at me dumbfounded. "Your _pregnant _Alice!" She shouted at me like it was obvious.

"No way! _Really_?" I shouted back. "I guess I didn't notice! I was starting to wonder why the _hell _my stomach was growing a bump! Guess there goes the theory of a tumor!"

My boyfriends' twin scowled. " Im being considerate you midget!"

There was a sound of static. "Rodger that Ally! The Wicked Bitch of the West has a point!"-Coming from the Walkie-Talkie Rosalie held in her hand, came the voice of Emmett McCarty.-"This might be _too _risky! We know how hormonal you get! You might do something stupid." I looked towards the Blonde. Ignoring Emmett's comment about my Hormones.

Her crystal blue-eyes glistened. And she wore a hurt expression on her beautiful face. Rosalie had been trying to amend her mistakes from the past, redeem the lies she told, but none of it was working for her. Because the only person who had to forgive her, the only person she was seeking forgiveness from, wouldn't give her the time of day. Emmett hated her with a passion. Well…that's what he says. But I doubt that inside of those adorable dark curls, Emmett hates her. You cant possibly go from Loving someone to hating them all of a sudden. …Right? "See….I t-told you…" She murmured sadly.

Esme pulled her head out the window, and grabbed the Walkie-Talkie from Rosalie's hand. "Emmett McCarty!" She screamed in the black rectangular object.

You could hear the gulp form on the other end. "Hi, this is Rita. Mr. McCarty is currently not available….Please leave a message after the beep…."I tried to stop my laughter. Fucken Emmett. He was always so witty. "Beep!"

Esme's warm eyes glared. She had a pretty angry look on her motherly face. If McCarty was here, he would have done an No-No in his pants. "Emmett Joseph!" She hissed. "You better hope you sleep with one eye open tonight Mister! You might not be biologically mine, but don't ever think that I wont scold you! " She yelled in a parental tone. Making my future in-law smile in gratitude. "I will take your Wii! And all your Taylor Swift CD's!"

There was a gasp and laugh from the other Walkie-Talkie. "That'll teach him! Do it Mrs. Cullen! He loves Taylor!" Jasper said through the speaker. There was a loud movement. A loud static sound formed. "Ow!" The father of my child yelled.

"How will I play Guitar Hero then?!" Emmett's voice came again. "I just stole the World Tour from James! _World Tour_, Mrs. Cullen! It's got the best of the best!" He whined. "And….Ah!" He gasped dramatically once more. "Taylor Swift's voice accompanies me to my dream-land!"

Esme shook her head form the backseat. "You'll get it back a day before you go. That'll make you think twice before you insult a woman."

"Aw." Emmett's groaned.

"Yeah! And don't speak about my hormones Em!" I added, feeling left out.

"Of course not! It's _too _late for _that _Tink!" He replied. "Because if we would have talked earlier you wouldn't be impregnated with Blondie's baby!" There was another round of static. "Jasper! What the fuck! That was my eye!"

Mrs. Cullen rolled her eyes. "Kids…" She muttered. "Alright, time to get out of the car." She said to us and to the boy's over the communication system.

"Okay," The four of us said.

Esme watched all of us gather in front of the cream-colored house. "Okay…well this is where all of you wait." She pointed to the concrete in which we were standing. Well, except for Emmett. He was smashing daisies, that where located all over the green, nicely-cut lawn, with his giant foot

"Nah-uh!" I shook my head. "This is not how it works, Esme! " I told Edward's mom. "_We _did not skip school to wait _outside_. Besides! Its cold and Im _pregnant_."

Rosalie snorted. "_Now_ she remembers she is pregnant. "

I glared at her. "There goes your title as Godmother!" I hissed.

"Girls." Esme spoke before the blonde could say anything. "We are never going to agree on this, are we?"

Rosalie rolled her blue-eyes. "_I_ got it." She turned on her heels and walked forward. Up the brick pathway that lead to the house.

"Rose no!" I whispered harshly.

"Shhh!" Emmett stepped away from the daisies. "Let's see where this goes. I always wanted to say my babe in action….I mean…" He stopped.

Esme and I smirked at each other. "You love her!" I mocked him.

"Shut up!"

"You love her! You want her body! You want to run your fingers through her hair!" I bounced on my feet.

"Esme!" Emmett shouted angrily. "Tell Alice to shut up!" He whined like a four year-old.

"Baby!" I mouthed to him. He stuck his tongue out.

Jasper leaned towards Esme. "I think they were dropped on their heads."

Esme smiled warmly at the three of us. "Hope that Emmett doesn't baby-sit for you."

"Will you guys hurry! I heard footsteps!" Rosalie called from the porch.

"When did _she_ start giving commands?" We all walked towards her. Stopping behind her.

The door crept open. And standing on the other side of the cream-colored door, which was rather tacky, was a tall strawberry-blonde. Her eyes glared as she looked at Rosalie. "What the hell are you doing here, Hale?"

"I was in the neighborhood." Rose shrugged. "Mind if I come in Denali? It's really cold outside." Jasper's twin pushed the door back. Making Tanya take five steps back. Gaping at all of us as we entered her house.

"Slut." I hissed quietly as I walked in, wiping my boots on her rug.

"What the hell!" She looked at me. "That's expensive!"

I rolled my eyes. "Relax. I saw one just like it at the Swamp-meet. I'll buy you two." I grinned.

"Will you tell me why the fuck are all of you-" She paused as her eyes traveled through us. "Esme." She breathed.

"Tanya." Mrs. Cullen gave one small nod.

"Excuse my language, Esme." Tanya said phony. I could see right through her. There was no manners in her sluty-self. Probably just some kind of disease. Critters in her designer undies. That's if she ever wore any…Ew. "You should have called. My mother went out. She'll be back at any moment." She walked towards Esme. "How are you?" She reached over Mrs. Cullen and pulled her into a hug.

She stiffened. "Not…well, Tanya." She pushed her away.

Tanya stumbled back. Shock in her green-eyes. "What's wrong?" Her eyebrow rose.

Esme pulled her gloves off. Handing them to Emmett. "My Son." Her voice was thick with anger. It was strange to hear such a lovely lady, like Esme Cullen, speak with so much venom. "He and Bella broke up."

Tanya flashed a tiny smile, but quickly replaced it with a worried expression. "Why?" She asked interested.

"Apparently"- This time Rosalie was the one to talk.- "He cheated on her. Which is _not _a thing _Edward_ would do. I mean, you and I have known him for such a long time. _Especially_ you. Weren't you two best friends since Elementary?" Rosalie pulled her deep-blue scarf off. Handing it to her Twin." He's such a great guy. Would never hurt a fly. And he loves Bella with all his heart. There is nothing he wouldn't do for her. But get this…." Tanya gave Rosalie a glare. "He cheated on her, the girl he loves, with someone he feels absolutely _nothing_ for….He cheated on Bella…with _you_."

Tanya bit her lip. "I um…Well…yeah. Edward and I slept together." She gave Esme a 'shy' smile.

"But you still don't know the…_amusing_ part, Denali." Rosalie continued. "I was talking to Jessica, and it turns out that you told Volturi and Mallory that well….You _made_ Edward _believe_ that he slept with you?….When in reality he didn't?" Rosalie inclined her neck to her side. Her blonde waves bouncing the right side.

"_How_ could you do _that_ to my son, Tanya?!" Esme shouted, startling all of us. "You set him up!"

"E-Esme…I d-don't know what H-Hale is talking about…" The strawberry-blonde took a couple of steps back.

"Edward's in the hospital!" Her expression was even more furious than her tone. "He loves Bella so much, that loosing her, made him want to _die_!"

"W-What?"

"You fucked up, Denali." Rosalie stepped in, walking towards Esme. Placing an arm over her as she shook with anger. "You were so determined to fuck up what Cullen and Swan had , you never stopped to think what your jealousy would cause."

"It was the _real_ thing, you bitch!" I stepped in front of Esme. "They truly belong together, and with your lies you brought Edward to his death bed! Bella is distraught! The Cullen's are suffering! They might loose their son! And it's all because your fucked up in the head!" I pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Look Pixie!" Tanya shoved my finger away from her face. "If Edward decided to bust a Romeo on pathetic little Bella, that was all _him_! _I_ had _nothing _to do with the fact that he landed in the hospital! What kind of _idiot _tries…to _kill_ themselves over someone like Bella!"

"Hey Hoe!" Emmett growled. "That's my Bells that your talking about!"

"How dare you?!" Esme hissed.

"Mrs. Cullen…Please." I turned to her quickly. "Allow _me_."

"Alice." Jasper's voice was firm.

I turned back to Tanya. "Ay Bitch! Bella is worth way more than you'll ever be! You need to get over the fact that Edward chose to be with her! _He loves her! _Look in the freaken mirror and get a reality check!" I shouted walking toward her. "He would have never settled with someone like you! " I spat. "And don't you ever call me Pixie! " My hand flew back in one swift motion and quickly flew forward. My palm colliding hard with her face.

"What the hell!"

"Im tiny but feisty, bitch!" Jasper ran towards me. Grabbing me by the waist. Pulling me away from the stricken Tanya Denali.

"Alice are you insane?!" He gripped me tightly.

"I can kill her!" I tried freeing from his grasp. "Let me at her!"

Emmett boomed with laughter. "Your girlfriend amazes me!"

Tanya pushed her hand from her cheek. Making visible a red mark. "Edward's a fool! He deserves to be an inch from death!"

And that's when calm, motherly, Esme Cullen launched herself at Tanya Denali. The daughter of the people she considered to be her best friends. "You filthy whore!" Esme's fist where flying everywhere. Punching every inch of Tanya. Wow. And here I was expecting a girl fight. With scratching and pity attempts of slaps. Esme was on fucken fire!

" Should we stop her?" Emmett asked us.

"Um…No. Let's see where this goes." Jasper replied.

"How bad would it be if I hold Tanya by the arms?" I added.

"I think she might scratch you." Rosalie answered me. "You might get second-hand herpes."

"Ew." I shuddered.

"Tanya?" Our eyes widened, and our heads snapped towards the door. A tall brunette was standing at the door. Shopping bags in her hands. Her eyes startled and shocked as she looked at the floor.

"Mom!" Tanya shrieked underneath a fighting Esme.

"I think now is when you try and stop her." I mumbled to the guys.

Emmett ran to his adoptive mother. "Calm down mom! They caught us! Stop!" He pulled Esme away from Tanya.

"Im _not_ finished!" Esme was pulled away with strands of Tanya's hair hanging form her fingers. So much for the not-so girl fight.

"Esme!" The woman gasped, dropping her bags and running towards her daughter. "What has gotten into you?! Why did you attack my daughter?!"

Emmett placed Mrs. Cullen on the floor. "Your daughters' a fucken whore, Carmen."

Mrs. Denali looked at her friend shockingly. By the choice of her language I was sure. "How could you say that? What is your problem?"

"She put my Edward into the Hospital! Because of _her_, Edward is in a comma! He might die Carmen! And it's all because of your….skanky daughter!"

"Tanya what did you do?" Carmen Denali looked at her daughter aghast.

"I hope he rots in hell!" She shouted, clutching her nose. There goes that nose-job Rosalie talked about.

"Why you-"

"Okay! Time to go! Jasper grab the chicks and I'll take my Mother." McCarty grabbed Mrs. Cullen, tilting her face-down and walked towards the door. "Violence never solves anything Mrs. Cullen! What will Carlisle say!" I heard him say as I shut the door behind me.

"Who cares!" Esme landed on her feet once more. " I swear I could have torn her apart."

Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Aw man!" I groaned.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"We didn't get it on camera!"

Esme fixed her clothes. Placing her gloves back on. "Honestly Alice…" She smiled. "I have her extensions." She waved the blonde locks in the air. "That's a good souvenir for me."

"You go girl!" Emmett cheered. "Now lets go get Ice cream!"

"How'd you learn to fight like that?" Rosalie asked Esme as we walked down the pathway.

Esme shrugged. "Boot camp. Eighth grade." She winked as she put the strands of hair into her pocket.

* * *

**Alright guys! There you go! Missing Moment Two!**

**Now I have thought and thought about writing the 'three-logy' but I still haven't decided if I want to ruin the ending that I had. I mean, they left off in a good place. I do have ideas about the next installment of my series But I still gotta decide. SO Ill think about it, and If I do post it. Ill let all of you know.**

**As of right now, thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for all of your suppport. This story made me try and be better at my writing. SO thanks to all of you. You guys are AWESOME!**

**-Shelly.  
**


	46. AN:Final Story and Epilogue Promises

**Hey guys.**

**First of all, I understand it has been a VERY long while since I have even entered my FF account.**

**And not to mention the fact that I havent even updated any of my pending stories.**

**And I am sorry to say that this isnt a AN to inform you when I will updating, but to tell you**

**I quit the stories. (Insert Long Dramatic Pause Here)**

**I deleted "A Movie Script Ending", because honestly I cant find anything else to write about.**

**I think that the story ended perfectly where I left it.**

**But I do know I OWE you guys so much, so I'll post an Epilogue of some sort when I can.**

**Reasons why I'm quitting FF for a while. ( I swear)**

**1. I am a Senior this year, and I have A LOT of work to do.I cant even explain to you guys the amount I have on my lap at the moment. And I would just like to focus in my studies until I can say I am at a normal pace and can afford some time off.**

**2. I had written so much of my stories on my Lap Top, and then one day after my niece toyed with it, EVERYTHING was gone. All my documents, even my homework. xD It sucked so much, but there was nothing I could do. Most of my chapters for my stories were gone, and I couldnt remember where I left off.**

**3. Getting into my personal life now (Ooooh ;D), My sister suffered a terrible accident, and I just wont be able to do anything for a while. It's all about the family at the moment, you know? So, do to my mommy and daddy's orders, I am to spend as much time with the Family as I can. So computer time really isnt advised at the moment.**

**So there you have it, my letter for failing all of you. I am very sorry.**

**But I promise, PROMISE I'll post an epilogue three-shot about what happened to the characters after the last chapter in "Five Minutes to Midnight."**

**Thank you all! All of you were so amazing.**

**Happy Reading!**

**-ShellyHale.  
**


End file.
